Mind Over Matter
by Chel88
Summary: She never expected to see him again. She never expected that he'd have a secret just like she did..but,Fate offered her another chance at love with someone else. But, their love would be anything but simple..Jasper/ OC. Reviews Please!
1. Chapter 1

High school. The very thought usually makes girls either swoon with delight or keel over with dread. I could really care less. To me, it's more of a game than it is anything else. But, I guess like any other girl, I have the same thoughts as them when it comes to the first day of school: what should I wear? Shifting thru all the clothes in my closet, I couldn't decide what to wear. Sighing, I just grabbed jeans, boots, and a sweater. Normal I guess, but then again, when have I ever been normal?

"Nadia!" I here someone call my name from downstairs and I quickly change before walking downstairs. I see my mom standing in the kitchen staring at me, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"You're going to be late." she smiled at me and I couldn't help but laugh. I'm never late to anything. And, on the off occasion that I am, I can always get out of whatever trouble I would be in.

"Yea, okay mom." I look at her and grab something off the platter she had on the table. I look over at my mom who is stunning even in the morning. A lot of people say I look like her, I just laugh and say I don't know what they are talking about but in fact, I do. If people only knew the real story.

"Are you excited for your first day of classes?" she asks.

"It's going to be the same as any other first day mom…don't worry, I got this."

"Just don't get into too much trouble." she sighed as I got up grabbing my bag.

"Trouble? Mom, I never get into trouble." I laughed grabbing my keys.

"You know what I mean." she said, in all seriousness.

"I got it mom, I got to go…I'll see you later." I smiled kissing her cheek and walking out the door. Before I walked out the door I turned around and laughed.

"Mom, don't think like that….I'm not some sort of temptress." I winked and she looked a little embarrassed.

"Sorry." I heard her yell as I walked out to the car. I drove thru the small town on my way to the high school. I didn't know where it was but I just followed the line of cars with teenagers, they were all going to the same place no doubt. A town this small couldn't possibly have more than one right? Within ten minutes, I was there, pulling into a parking space. Most of the kids were already there, filing into the buildings to escape the cold. I shivered as I got out of my car. Why my parents had decided this town was beyond me but I was just going to have get used to it I guess. I scanned the crowd as I made my way into the main office to get my list of classes. I walked into a small room and looked around for someone to help me out.

"Excuse me?" I called out to the older woman sitting at the desk. She looked up at me and smiled and got up from her chair.

"Isabella Swan?" she questioned and I looked at her funny.

"Who?" I laughed.

"Oops, I'm sorry honey…we have two new students here this years. So, you must be….Nadia!" she sounded triumphant as she remembered the name.

"Yup, that's me." I smiled back at her. How she could mix up only two names was beyond me but she was older, so she got a pass.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you here to our little school. Here is your list of classes and if you need any help finding it, just ask any of the students, they all are pretty helpful around here." she beamed and I just nodded and gave her my thanks and headed on my way. I checked my first class: English. I sighed and made my way over to the building that was labeled with a big 1 on the side.

"How original." I smirked walking into the building. I made my way into my English class and was told to take a seat in the back. I sat back and watched all the students file in. They all looked like they knew one another. Like they had all grown up together in this little town. I noticed as I sat, waiting for the bell, that everyone, like the lady in the front office, was concerned about this Isabella person. The other new girl. Silence fell upon everyone when someone walked in. By the looks of things, this was Isabella. Sitting up, I saw the teacher motion to her to the seat next to me.

"Oh, yea sit the two new kids in the back." I muttered as the new girl walked towards the back, eyes following her every movement. She sat beside me and looked at me shyly.

"Hi, I'm Nadia, you must be Isabella…" I smiled as I shook her hand. She looked a little petrified that I knew her name.  
"I'm new this year too." he face relaxed "The older lady in the front thought I was you this morning" and she understood.

"I feel like everyone is looking at me funny." she said softly.

"You're the new girl. Of course they are. They probably haven't had a new anything in this little town for a long time." I laughed and she laughed too. Class soon started up and I spent the rest of it trying to pay attention to the class. We would be reading Romeo and Juliet this semester. A whole semester? God, I could recite this story in my sleep and we were spending a whole semester on it. I could hear a slight groan come from Isabella as well. Which probably meant she had studied this play before in her previous school. Everyone else was excited. They had never read it before apparently. The bell rang and everyone stood and made their ways to their next class.

"It was nice to meet you Isabella…maybe I'll see you at lunch?" I asked and she lit up. She nodded her head and headed out of the class. Poor girl. She probably thought everyone thought she was a freak when in fact, it was the complete opposite. My next class, Spanish, had me a little more excited than the last class. I hadn't brushed up on my Spanish skills for a while so it would be a nice review. I got to the class and again, I was directed to the back of the class room. I liked it though, I could observe. Scanning over the people in the class, I could see the ones who were taken, single, or even just plain weird. As I kept looking, I spotted two guys sitting towards the other corner of the room, in a row in front of me. Perfect angle. They must have been brothers because they had the same pale, beautiful skin and they sat together in silence. I saw one of them nudge the other one as if he had caught me looking in their direction. I saw the other one look slyly at me and I was stunned by his appearance. I could hear my breath being caught but only so I could hear it.

_oh great, another one who's going to fantasize about Jasper._

I sat up upon hearing that. I looked around, wondering where that came from.

_She is stunning…wow, I've never seen anyone that looked like her before. Those lips…the red on them, oh it's so tempting._

I smiled in spite of myself. I wonder what they're last names were? They had to be brothers, I could tell. I waited for the teacher to take role so I could hear their names. After a few minutes, she started calling out names. After about a minute, I heard it.

"Cullen, Jasper and Edward?" I heard the teacher say with a hint of smile in her voice. They looked up at her and nodded.

"_Cullen huh? I dated a Cullen a long time ago…I wonder?" _I thought and from somewhere I could hear a growl of some sort come from out of the blue. It was a little random. I looked over back at them. They couldn't be could they? That was so long ago…but, they did have similar features I suppose. And that wasn't a name you heard very often.

_Oh how pathetic, she's pondering over our last name now. _

"_Pathetic, I'm not Pathetic!" _

_Hmph._

"_Hmm, I really wonder if that could be the case. I should ask them…what would I say: Hey, does your grandfather or great grandfather happen to be Carlisle Cullen? He used to work in London and then worked in Chicago during the influenza crisis…oh if so, then I used to be in love with him…I wanted to know what ever happened to him." _

_WHAT!!! _

I looked up to see who was screaming, but everyone was still focused on the teacher. Where had that yell come from then? Clearly, no one would yell like that in their thoughts. Strange. I looked over at the Cullen brothers and wondered if I should even ask them. What if they thought I was crazy? Oh well, I could always say that him and my great grandma knew one another. Though, I'm sure my great grandma wouldn't appreciate me using her like that. Class passed in flash before I knew it and it was time for the next one. I walked out of the room before the rest of the class and started down the hallway. I really wanted to ask them but I didn't want them to get too suspicious. Maybe I'd sit with them at lunch? Surely that would be okay. I pondered over it as I made my way to next class which was math. Same thing happened there. As soon as the bell rang I made my way to the cafeteria, my eyes scanning the room quickly until I spotted them. There was were five seats there but only two were sitting there. The two boys from my class. I walked over there, getting a little nervous as if everyone in the room was looking at me.

_She's crazy…no way the Cullens will let her sit with them._

_Oh wow, she is so brave. I wish I could get close to them like that._

_Who does she think she is? Miss Bravery over there._

I shook my head and approached the table. Neither of the two looked up at me when I reached them.

"_What gentlemen." _One of them lifted their heads, it was Edward I believe. He looked a little annoyed that I was there.

_What are you waiting for Edward, ask her if she wants to sit down. I can't do it…because of you know who._

I could see Edward give Jasper a disapproving look before looking up at me.

"Would you like to join us?" he swallowed hard. He was trying really hard to not show the hostility in his voice.

"If you don't mind." I smiled at them and sat in the seat beside this Edward guy. He was a little creepy even for me. It was silent for a few moments.

_Hurry up and ask her something before she leaves…or before Alice comes._

"_Alice, who's Alice?"_

Edward looked between the two of us, as if he wasn't sure what was going on.

"I'm sorry, this is my brother Jasper and I'm Edward…" he said pointing to the two of them.

"Hi, I'm Nadia, I'm new here." I said as any normal teenage girl would say it. These Cullen brothers made it a little hard to even breathe let alone carry on a conversation.

_Nadia, what a beautiful name. Edward! Tell her she has a beautiful name! _

"_Why don't you just tell me yourself." _I shook my head to myself.

"So, Nadia, that's a pretty name." Jasper suddenly caught my attention and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks."

_Jasper your dead the moment Alice comes back. _

"Do you guys always sit here all alone?"

"Um, no…usually our other siblings are here with us. ..but they decided to take the day off today."

"Oh, what's their names?"

_Don't tell her Jasper!_

"Oh, there's Emmet, Rose, and Alice." he said listing off his siblings.

"_Alice is his sister, why was he so worried about her coming then? Odd."_

_Yea, way to mention that you were married to Alice. Idiot._

"_Married to Alice? What kind of family is this?"_

_Oh, she even smells good. I wonder what it would be like? Just one little bite…that's all I need._

_JASPER!  
"WHAT!"_

The sounds of intersecting thoughts made both me and Edward wince in somewhat pain. Jasper looked at us a little funny.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked, shoving the food on his plate around but at the same time it looked like he was concentrating on something. Whatever pain I had been feeling, it was all gone now.

"Um, I think I should get going. I need to um…figure out where my next class is." I suddenly said, thinking of the only normal thing that came to fine.

"Are you sure? You didn't eat your food." Jasper said, not wanting me to leave apparently.

_Yea, and neither did you Jasper._

"Yea, I'll be fine…I'll talk to you guys tomorrow I guess." I said nervously. I needed to get out of there. I needed to figure out what just happened to me back there.

_Nadia. _

I froze for a brief second.

_Nadia please…if you can hear me, please turn around. I want to know just as much as you do…please do it for me._

"_I can't."_

_Why?_

"_Because this doesn't make sense." I continued walking towards the trash can._

_It doesn't have to. _

"_Yes, yes it does."_

_Will you at least turn around and smile at Jasper, he's watching you like a hawk. He thinks he did something wrong. Give him the benefit of the doubt._

"_This is so wrong on so many levels-"_

_Just for right now._

I pretended to drop something and when I bent to pick it up, I slowly glanced up at Jasper and Edward and they were both looking at me. I smiled at Jasper and he instantly relaxed and smiled back. I turned to walk out the room. The rest of the day was a blur.


	2. Who Are These People?

**_*I Hope that you all enjoyed the first part...I haven't written a story like this before so Hopefully the good reviews continue!*_**

**_Oh, the Italics with the ".." are Nadia's Thoughts and the Regular Italics are other people's thoughts. Just so you know 3_**

"Wait a minute, so you're telling me….what I think you're telling me?" My mom grilled me as we sat in the kitchen over dinner.

"I'm pretty sure I know what it was mom…" I shook my head.

"You look pretty stressed Nadia." She shook her head in worry.

"I've met another person….another person like me." I said a strange feeling in my chest. Like I wanted to cry but, I haven't cried in forever…literally.

"Maybe you two can become friends?"

"Why? We're just going to have to leave again." I sighed.

"Not anytime soon. Your dad seems pretty content here. He likes that it rains a lot here." she smiled.

"Oh, that's another thing."

"What?"

"These two brothers I was telling you about…they seem so familiar, and I have a feeling."

"What are you thinking?"

"I think that these two guys might…no, I'm pretty sure these two guys are related to Carlisle." I said the last part softly and slowly and my mom looked at me stunned.

"Carlisle!" she blurted in both shock and excitement.

"Mom, calm down…" I laughed.

"Oh Nadia…only you would find yourself in this type of predicament." my mom smirked slightly.

"Mom, what if he….if he is still alive?"

"You think so?"

"I don't know…things don't make a lot of sense right now to me. Maybe I can talk to that Edward guy tomorrow. Maybe he can give me some answers."

"And if Carlisle is alive?"

"Then he's alive…I remember what happened way back then. We fell out of love and he chose Esme…I wouldn't blame him…she was or" I swallowed dryly "still is extremely beautiful."

"Are you sure Nadia?" My mom eyed me.

"Mom, you've got to be kidding me right?"

"Well…"

"No, don't even think like that. This could be all some way off track…he may not even be alive. Besides, if he was…by some miracle, he'd be very, very old." I wrinkled my face.

"What if he isn't old?"

"Excuse me?" I turned back to face her. She had a strange look on her face. The look she get only when….well, only when she saw something.

"What if there's something going on here that we don't know about….you've heard the stories sweetie."

"Ah." was all I could say. I hadn't really thought about that. You live long enough, you hear plenty of stories.

"Oh I don't know mom!" I suddenly sighed getting up, getting drift of what she was thinking.

"Oops, sorry." she said quietly. My face softened.

"It's not your fault. I don't know why I'm so upset about this." I shook my head.

"Because for the first time sweetheart, you've come face to face with someone who is like you…different to the point that most people would think you're insane." her last word stung my heart.

"Insane huh?" I looked at her.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that….I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay mom, that was in the past remember…."

"After Carlisle…." she trailed off when she started recalling things.

"Girls!" I heard someone call from the front room. It was dad…he always came home at the same time.

"In here." my mom called. She gave me a quick glance before she gracefully walked to greet him. She didn't want me to say anything to dad. He got really upset when we talked about the past. Though it was so long ago, dad's feelings about Carlisle hadn't changed. After all, he did break his daughter's heart. I sort of smiled at the thought, if he was still alive…and here I was, now fascinated with his grandson…or whatever their connection was. I made the choice, then and there, that I would speak with Edward tomorrow in Spanish. I was pretty sure he knew everything we were being taught anyways.

"Hey honey, how was your first day?" my dad snapped my train of thoughts. I looked up at him and smiled. He and my mother looked like a pair of movie stars next to one another. We could've easily moved to L.A. and they could've gotten acting jobs. But then, people would notice. I shook my head again.

"It was good dad. The same as always." I lied.

"That's good." he smiled. I laughed and left the room and went upstairs. We were different when it came to many things but, like most dads, they are not in tune with the life of their teenage child.

I went into my room and after doing nothing for a good two hours, I decided it was best to just go to sleep. I would need a clear head in the morning….that is, if the boys were willing to give me answers.

The following morning was the exact thing as the previous. The weather was the same, I felt the same except I was nervous for a totally different reason. I chatted quickly with my mom during breakfast but she could tell I was stressed over this whole thing she opted to not badger me, just this once she reminded me. I made my way to school, got there at the same time, made it to my class way before the bell rang and just…waited. It was a little comforting when I saw the other new girl. I needed some sort of distraction. Maybe she would ramble on about her day….

"Hi Bella." I turned to her, a few moments after she sat down.

"Hi." she smiled back shyly.

"So, how was your first day yesterday?"

"Oh, it was fine…and yours?" that's all she was going to give me. I sighed.

"It was alright…same old same ol I guess." I laughed.

_Jeez Bella, ask her already._

"_Oh boy…"_

_She isn't going to bite your head off. She seems like a really nice girl._

"_That was unexpected. People usually don't tend to befriend me."_

"Um, can I ask you something?" she broke my thoughts.

"Sure. Anything." I tried to be the nice girl she figured I was.

"Yesterday I saw you…you know in the cafeteria…with those two boys." she muttered and I bit my lip. She wasn't serious was she? Anything she would ask, and she's asking about my lunch with the "freaks?"

"Oh yea, Edward and Jasper?" I said as calmly as possible.

"Do you know them? I mean are you friends with them?" she suddenly got intrigued. As if I would know something she didn't.

"No, well now I know them…I just met them yesterday, just how I just met you and every other person here." I laughed. She looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I just figured…."

"Well you know what they say….us freaks got to stick together. I guess I was just drawn to them." I winked.

"I wasn't calling you that Nadia…I swear." she was sweating a little bit now. Jeez girl get ahold of yourself!

"I know. I didn't say you were. I consider you a friend Bella….so we're good." I encouraged her.

"Well then, can I ask you more about your lunch? I mean, they just look so mysterious…like they don't have other friends besides one another. They're just…well weird." she blurted and I laughed out loud.

"Yes, I suppose they are a little strange…but I think a little strange is better than boring."

"Yea."  
"They're pretty gorgeous aren't they?" I asked, wanting to know what she thought.  
"Oh yes they are. They both look like they could be models." I smiled, I once thought the same way about Carlisle.

"Are you going to sit with them again today?"

"Um, I don't know…if they want me to I guess. I don't want to force them to like me. But, if I do, would you like to sit with us?"

"Ohh, no I don't think I could. I'd probably spill something all over them."

Oh poor Bella, she was so accident prone. The bell rang so I didn't get to finish our talk. We spent the next hour reading and interpreting things. Most of the people didn't get what was going on and the teacher had to keep repeating things. By the time Spanish rolled around, I was pretty spent. But, that all faded when I saw them in the room. They both looked at me quickly when I walked in. I sat in my seat and I sat there. I didn't want to look up. I felt like poor Bella, so embarrassed about things.

_Freaks huh? I heard a low chuckle and I lifted one of my eyebrows._

"_You know, ease dropping isn't very nice."_

_Like you don't do it._

"_I wanted to lighten the mood. The poor girl in my class was sweating bullets."_

_I wouldn't know._

"_What's that supposed to…."_

_That's not what I care about….I need to talk to you Nadia. It's of the utmost importance._

"_Is it Jasper?"_

_What! No, Jasper is completely fine…other than the fact that he completely forgot about Alice yesterday. _

"_Oh yes, I was going to ask you about that."_

_Another time. We have something more important to discuss._

"_Like?"_

_Carlisle. _The very thought of his name made me shiver a little bit.

"_What about Carlisle?"_

_We can't really have a full conversation about Carlisle here in class so, can you come to our home after school? _

"_Um, yes of course…but I don't get…"_

_Great! I'll see you there. Are you going to join us for lunch again today?_

"_I don't think that's a good idea."_

_Why?_

"_Because I can hear someone's bickering thoughts from someplace in the school about me and Jasper."_

_Ah, don't mind Alice…please, I insist, I'm inviting you._

"_Fine…oh and Edward?"  
Yes?  
"You promise to answer the questions I have yet to think and ask you?"_

_Deal. But the same goes for you._

"_I promise."_

I smiled as the bell rang and I actually paid attention in class. When it was over, I walked out of the room and was surprised to see Edward and Jasper waiting for me outside the door.

"We didn't want you to bail." Jasper smiled and I felt a little uneasy. The thoughts I'd heard earlier got louder that it made me wince a little.

_Let me explain to Alice before you say anything._

"_ok."_

Just then, a small, fairy-like girl walked up in between Jasper and Edward. She was gorgeous, just like the other two. This must be Alice. She looked very much like them.

"Hey Alice…this is Nadia. She's new here and she's…."

"Going to sit with us today. Yea, I know." her beautiful voice said, but it was cold.

"Oh yes, yes that's right you would know. Well shall we?" he motioned for me to walk beside him. I felt a little afraid. I didn't know what was going on. After Jasper's comment yesterday about wanting to bite me, and now this Alice girl looking like she could rip me to shreds in two seconds.

_don't worry, Alice isn't going to hurt you…_

"Will you stop doing that?" I said aloud as we entered the cafeteria. They instantly went to the line and bought certain things and then all walked to the table. I was surprised that there two other amazingly gorgeous people sitting there also. Another girl, skin perfect, her fashion amazing. I was in awe of her.

_Please don't tell Rose that…she's already vain as it is._

"_This is too much…"_

_You're telling me. C'mon, I need to introduce you to them. Make sure they know you're off limits and that you're coming over later. _

"_Off limits?"_

_Just sit right here please. Beside me. _

I sat down and I could feel all these eyes bore into me, with some sort of hate or something.

"You guys, this is Nadia. She's new here." I could hear Edward say. No one really listened to him though. They were all staring at me and worst of all, I could hear everything.

_Who does she think she is? She isn't one of us…what was Edward thinking. She's not even the right girl…_

_Alice is right beside you Jasper! Get a hold of yourself…she already almost bit my head off when she saw what I was planning last night._

_She's pretty I suppose but, I have no idea why Edward would pick HER! He's such an idiot sometimes…_

_She looks very intriguing…her looks. Wow, they might even rival Rose's._

_Don't mind all of that Nadia…that's just the way they are…annoying._

"Hi." I said, finally. I got nothing. Just more stares.

"can you guys stop staring at her like that…I invited her remember. She's not intruding on us."

"Oh yes she is." I heard, I believe Rose snicker.

"Shh, calm down." I saw the other boy say, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What's this all about Edward?" Rose complained again.

"Calm down Rose." Edward glanced at her. "I think you're going to want to know what Nadia has to say to you." he glanced down at me and I froze. What was I supposed to say?

"Tell them?" he said motioning towards the others.

"Tell them what?" I asked, not knowing was going on.

"reply to them." he smiled. I rolled my eyes. He wasn't serious was he?

"Reply? Edward are you feeling okay?" Jasper laughed. I took a deep breath and right before I was going to talk I saw Alice's face do something weird before she said "impossible." Edward found this to be quite funny.

"Well um…Alice?" she looked up at me "I know I'm not one of you…and I'm not here to be someone's girlfriend." I looked over at Jasper "You do need to get a hold of yourself. I don't know what's going on between you two but I don't want to mess things up…and I'm sure she had a right to almost bite your head off last night." He gaped at me and I couldn't help but smile. Rose was eying me, she intimidated me the most surprisingly. "Thanks for saying I was semi-pretty Rose…and no, Edward didn't pick me for anything. At least I don't think so…and yes, some of what he did was idiotic." The other boy, I didn't know his name.

_Emmett._

"_Thanks."_

"and Emmett?" he looked at me, shocked that I knew his name "I'm pretty sure that my 'beauty' is in nowhere near Rose's. But thanks for saying I was intriguing." I took another deep breath and looked over at all them, they were all staring at me again, shock, anger, amusement, were all rolled onto their faces.

"Rose I didn't mean it like that…" he laughed when she smacked him across the head.

"How is this possible??" Alice whispered, leaning across the table.

"What?"  
"What you just did….how?" I didn't have an answer for her. No one had ever asked me that before. Probably because no one knew.

"I guess that's a question for my parents." I shrugged. I didn't know what else to tell her. I didn't have an answer for that question.

"Anyways…I wanted you to meet Nadia before she came over today for class." Edward spoke after another batch of silence.

"Before she does what!" Jasper's voice boomed, but no one seemed to notice in the cafeteria.

"Calm down Jasper, you aren't going to do anything to her." Alice spoke gently in his ear and he seemed to calm down at bit.

"_What are they talking about?" _

_It's okay Nadia, I won't let them bite you._

I stared at Edward in horrified shock and he just smiled.

"Why is she coming?"

"Carlisle." Was all Edward would say.

There was more silence. Is this how they always carried a conversation?

_No. not all the time. _

"_Will you stop that for five minutes!"_

_I can't. It's habit…you're so close to me. This is all too exciting for me._

"_Wow…"_

The bell rang, and I for once was pleased that it was time for gym class.

"So after school Nadia…at our home right?"

"Um, yes…yes of course." I nodded my head before walking towards the hallway. I noticed as I did, that older lady from the front office was looking at me and then she waved me over.

"Oh Miss Morgan I was looking for you honey." she smiled handing me a slip of paper.

"What is this?"

"Oh well, there was a slight change in your schedule…instead of gym right now, you are to go to fifth period Biology."

"Why?" I laughed. It didn't bother me but I was curious.

"Oh, well your name was the first name on the wait list for that science class…and someone dropped it this morning…and well here we are." she was trying to make friendly chat with me.

"Oh, well okay then…I'll head on to science." I smiled and thanked her.

_Wow this young lady is amazingly beautiful and polite. Kids don't act like that anymore. When I was a teenager…actually she reminds me a lot of myself…I wish kids would act like that today. Oh, well those Cullen kids…they behave in that manner as well. So demure and polite. No wonder Nadia was sitting with them…she must've felt right at home. _

I shook my head as I walked towards my new science class. Mrs. Smith was quite the character. She was quite observant as well. Kids didn't act they way they did back in the 40's or 50's. Those were definitely the good days as it were. I approached my teacher and handed him the slip of paper.

"Oh, so you were the one on my wait list. I normally don't have people wanting to add the class." The teacher shrugged.

"Oh, well I guess I enjoy science a lot." I lied.

"Well, you can take a seat in the second to last table back there…your partner can fill you in with what we've done so far."

"Ok, thank you."

"Mhhm."

I walked towards the back of the room, not really paying attention to anyone.

_Are you following me?_

"_Oh great…now I won't be able to think about things in this class too!"_

_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secrets._

"_Calm down Eddie…"_

_Hey!_

I sat in the class for a few more moments before I noticed poor Bella Swan come into the class room. She slowly made her way towards the table that Edward was sitting at. I was looking around the classroom when a loud gasp and growl came from somewhere in the room. It was so loud and yet no one seemed to hear it. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I waited as the teacher began talking and talking and I tried to pay attention.

_It wouldn't take long. She would never feel any pain…oh but then, I'd have this whole room full of witnesses, then I'd have to kill them too…oh well, I could do it. _

"_Edward?'_

_It would only take a matter of seconds._

"_Why are you plotting a murder over there?"_

_Stay out of it Nadia, block me out….for God sakes!_

"_I can't…why do you want to kill her?"_

_I can't explain it…you wouldn't understand. You don't know what I am._

"_You're going to kill an innocent person. A poor helpless girl?"_

_Would you miss her?_

"_What!"_

_Answer me._

"_Yes…she is my friend. Please Edward, what are you thinking? Why are you thinking this??"_

_It's coming from deep down inside…I usually don't react this way. God, why didn't Alice warn me about this. I can't take it!_

"_Can you stop that! You are not killing anyone. Not Bella or anyone in this class."_

_You don't know what it's like._

"_Maybe not…but death isn't a game Edward. Whatever it is that you're feeling…you have to control it. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure your family would be very angry with you."_

_My family? Oh god, how could I forget…they don't deserve to suffer for my mistake. You're right Nadia. _

The conversation went on like that for the next thirty minutes until the bell rang and Edward left the room so fast that it was like a blink. I got up, I had a free period after this so I was free to go home…I exited the other side of the room fast as well. I was searching for him before the halls filled with people. I was so into my search that I didn't notice that I had run into someone.

"Ow." I grabbed my arm when I smacked into something hard.

"Let's go." I heard Alice grab my other arm and take me down the hall with her. It was like she was running past all the people. We were in the parking lot in a matter of seconds. I was motioned to get into a car and then we were off.

***Gotta Love the Suspense Right? Reviews will be greatly Appreciated!***


	3. Storytime The Truth

Chapter 3

"I need to thank you for that back there." Alice said as soon as we were on the road.

"I didn't know what was going on…I just knew that it wasn't good."

"No, not good at all." she pursed her lips in hard concentration.

"Crap."

"What?"

"He's fled to another state…God, leave it up to Edward to do this when we need him."

"What is this all-"

"I'll tell you everything as soon as we get to my house."

"But my car?"

"Jasper will drop it off at your home."

"But, he doesn't know where I live." I blurted, then realized how childish sounded.

"Oh don't be silly Nadia…it'll be fine." she said, still not looking at me but kept her eyes on the road. We reached her home in a matter of minutes. It was down a long path, way back in the forest, away from everyone else. The house was gigantic. Very old and majestic as it were.

"_what am I going to with her here? Edward didn't let me know why he was bringing her to the house…how am I going to explain this to them?"_

"I can leave if you want…wait til Edward comes back?" I asked and she looked at me shock and then the realization hit her again that I could hear her.

"Oh, I forgot…and no, who knows when Edward will come back."

"What?"

"Let's just go inside shall we? I'm getting a headache." she shook her head.

We walked inside and were greeted with Jasper, Emmett and Rose. They were all sitting in the living room.

"We can go get your car later." Jasper spoke and looked over at me and smiled and Alice eyed him.

"I mean…oh, I don't know what I mean." he shrugged and looked back to the Tv though I don't think he was really watching it.

"I'll let them know that you're here." Alice sighed and left for the briefest of seconds. I was so distracted with looking around the house that I didn't notice Alice walk back into the room with two other people.

"Nadia." I heard someone call my name and I froze. I knew that voice like the back of my hand. I never had forgotten in.

_Please Nadia, turn around and look at me. It's been far too long._

Slowly, I turned around almost afraid to look. And yet, there he was, looking just like the way I had last seen him.

"How did you? How could you?" I rambled.

He smiled.

"But how can this be?" I blurted.

"You aren't the only one with secrets Nadia." he said gently.

"I don't understand."

"Well, come so we can understand all of what is happening here. I believe we'll be safe if we tell Nadia the truth…right Alice?" he peeked over to Alice who shut her eyes for a few moments before smiling brightly.

"Yes, yes! She will be very trustworthy…never saying anything." she beamed brightly as she wrapped an arm thru mine and motioned for me to follow her to the dining room.

I just laughed. It was something I learned over the years. Just laugh when things get a little awkward.

"We are going to be great friends….I see it." she said in her light voice.

"Um, okay." I nodded. I didn't really know what she was talking about but I just went with it.

_Don't mind Alice, sometimes she talks in circles. _Jasper nodded at me as he walked by.

"Nadia, sit here." Carlisle broke my laugh with Alice. I nodded my head and sat in the seat across from him. Before anything else, someone walked in too that I was not expecting to see. She looked just as stunning as she did before.

"Long time no see Nadia."

"Esme?" I asked, totally stunned. Carlisle was one thing but, the two of them? Still here?

"You still look the same my dear…minus the change in hair color, you still look like that mysterious, intriguing young woman I knew way back when."

"You guys knew her?" Jasper asked coming into the room followed by the other two.

"Well sit so we can all share stories." Carlisle pointed to empty chairs.

"So, where should we start?" He clapped his hands together and I just looked around. I felt a little, well a lot out of place.

"Where do you guys know one another?" Alice broke the silence.

"We met when I first came to Chicago." he said and everyone looked at me like I was doing something crazy.

"Chicago? Carlisle, that was way back in the 1900s….are you sure she's the right person?" Rose smirked but he ignored.

"You don't forget people like Nadia."

"What were you guys in some torrid love affair?" Rose asked, feeling a little disgusted.

"No." I spoke gently. "It wasn't a love affair…but, we were in love and we did have to spend most of our time in secret, especially in the hospital." I said, a half smile coming when I remembered.

"Hospital?" Jasper spoke.

"That's where we met." I started again "I was eighteen…I lived there for quite some time with my parents. I was a nurse and Carlisle was just starting out as a doctor."

"She was eighteen Carlisle!" Emmett laughed "No wonder you guys had to hide out."

"Yes, well back then, it really wasn't acceptable for an older man to want to be with a younger woman…especially a teenager."

"So what happened?" Alice asked, she was very much into the story. Apparently she hadn't heard this one before.

"The influenza outbreak reached Chicago and people started dying left in right. Even the doctors and nurses were getting sick and dying as well. It was then that I noticed that Nadia wasn't getting sick. She spent more time with the patients than I did and she was healthy as horse and kept coming to work. And so, I grew suspicious of her…." Carlisle trailed off.

"Why?" Emmett asked, his voice boomed every time he spoke.

"Because no human being could be around so much death and illness and not get sick herself."

"What did you do?" Alice asked.

"I asked her upfront about it…at the time, she denied anything was wrong…that she was just lucky, that's all she ever said. Was that she just lucky that the illness hadn't gotten into her system?"

"I did say that didn't I?" I smiled and he just nodded. It looked a little hard for him to talk about it.

"And so, we went about the rest of the time at the hospital trying to heal people….but I soon began to realize that something was wrong between us. There were too many secrets, even on my part. I wanted answers from Nadia, but she wouldn't give them to me. I was young, figuratively speaking of course, and I didn't know what to do…so, I did what any normal person would do…I broke up with her, I broke her heart." he said gently.

"That's when I found Edward and eventually Esme…" he began up again "And I fell in love with her….Nadia was so heartbroken….it was even worse when she fell ill about a month later. They told me a few days later that she had died in the night and that was the last I heard about her…"

"But she didn't die did she?" Alice breathed heavily "She was still alive, she was heartbroken…so, she finally "gave in" and pretended that she got sick and "died."

"Oh I didn't pretend, I actually did get sick…but I got over it in about two days." I smirked as if it was nothing.

_Damn this girl is sort of a badass…_Emmett looked straight at me, as if he was thinking of having an arm wrestling match or something with me.

"Then what happened to you?" Carlisle spoke, obvious pain in his voice. It was my turn to tell my side of the story apparently.

"When you left me Carlisle, I was devastated. There were so many things I wanted to tell you but I knew I couldn't because you wouldn't have believed me. I could hear what you were thinking…all the possibilities of what could be. But, you left me and you found Esme and I was so sure that you two were just going to grow old together and forget all about me. But, clearly that's not what happened. But, I couldn't tell you because there were already others who were suspicious of me as well. Neighbors. They thought so many horrible things about me. And so, that day you left me, I went home and went a little off the deep end. I began answering the thoughts they all had in their minds. My parents tried to stop me but there was no use. That was all the confirmation they needed….they called the insane asylum and I was taken away. My parents left before they even arrived to take me. They assured me they'd get me out by the next day. And so, the next day I "died" but not really. I was just locked away in a padded cell. Them, trying to get answers from me….but to no avail. I ended up being in there for a year. My parents had a hard time getting in. It finally came down to the point where I had to "really die" and them to bury me for my parents to be able to come and get me." I looked up and met all their eyes looking at me in shock and then back to Carlisle and he was feeling an insane amount of guilt.

"I'm so sorry Nadia, if I had known…I would have never let that happen to you. When they told me you died, I was devastated and I left. That's when I started creating my family if you will…and then, about ten or so years later, I got word of a young nurse in Los Angeles who had just died and when they described you…I knew it was you, and when I saw your picture I was dumbfounded. I wondered how this could be! How could you be dead…again?? So, I went to your home one night, the night after you died and you and your family were planning to move away and there you were, just how I remembered you…talking to your parents about how you had heard the thoughts of the other nurses when you 'died'…I knew then, I had made a horrible mistake to leave you…"

"You knew all this time Carlisle? And all this time…you were alive? All this time, I thought about you every time I moved. I wondered what ever happened to you. And, all this time…you knew!!" I yelled at him across the table and I could feel a pain in my chest. I couldn't help it…before I knew it, a silent tear escaped down my face. I was shocked as were the rest of them. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper wincing in pain in his seat. I was about to ask him when I heard something.

_Holy crap Carlisle, this girl is still in love with you…_

"No, no I'm not!" I snapped, looking over at Emmett and he looked away from me, almost ashamed that I had heard him.

"No you're not what?" Rose looked at me funny. I couldn't find any words to tell her. I didn't understand how this was so hard on me. Alice had seen things being fine…she told me herself. Maybe, we needed to get thru this first?

"Well, I guess…I guess we would've been better off if we had told one another the truth in the very beginning."

"Excuse me?"

"You weren't the only one with secrets Nadia." Carlisle spoke gently.

"I don't understand any of this…I knew the moment I saw Jasper and Edward, I knew there was some sort of connection between you and them…I just didn't expect you…well expect you to be alive." I shook my head, my eyes still damp from my unexpected tears. I felt like a fool.

He could only laugh at that.

"I always knew there was more to you than meets the eye." he smirked.

"Can we please get on with the story?" Alice breathed impatiently. She really wanted this to all be out and us to be friends I guess.

"Yes, yes of course….well Nadia, where would you like me to begin?"

"Um, maybe from the beginning would be nice?" I shrugged.

"That might take awhile.."

"How about a condensed version?"

"Alright then…well to make a very long story short, I have been around for much longer than you probably thought."

"Like how long?"

"More than three hundred years, easy." he said with such a calmness that it gave me this uneasy feeling.

"Three hundred?" I said more to myself than to any of them.

"Yes, that would be correct."

"But how is that possible?"

"How is it possible that you've been around for so long?" Emmett smirked. He sure liked giving me a hard time didn't he? I just blushed and nodded.

"He's right…go on.. I'm sorry."

"Well, I would like to know what you're thinking may be the reason."

"Oh c'mon Carlisle, I don't want to play your minds games right now." I smirked.

"Just tell me, and we'll go from there."

I looked around the room. There was something there, I just couldn't put my finger on it…it was right there in front of me I could feel it. But, in almost unity, no one would answer me in their thoughts. Whatever.

"Well, clearly this is something that effects you all right?"

"Mhm."

"And, well I don't know Carlisle. Clearly this isn't the same as my situation. I've never met another group of people who were just like me, yet completely different."

"how so?"

"How so what?" I laughed.

"How are we different, how are we alike?"

Oh great, more mind games.

"We're alike in the sense that we're still alive obviously and it doesn't look like we'll be dying for real anytime soon…and well I guess we're different in the way that even though you guys look all very similar, you all look very different. Like, like…you all might be the same age but that doesn't make sense either…"

"You're getting closer." He smiled.

"That's all I got." I shrugged.

"It's true…Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward are not my biological children. But Esme, Esme is my wife." he said and I felt a twinge of hurt. Way to throw that fact in there.

"Are they adopted?"  
"In a sense?"

"In a sense! Either they are or they aren't." I laughed again. This was making no sense whatsoever.

"Well, they aren't adopted in the sense that would be normal I guess you can say. Take a closer look at all of us." he said, almost daring me to look at them all over again. I saw the same similarities in all of them. Rosalie with her beauty, Alice with her intrigue or everything, Jasper with his brooding looks, Emmett with his huge, buff body, Esme not looking a day over twenty five and Carlisle…looking like a seductive doctor.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I just can't---" I cut myself off when something hit me. I backed up a little bit and then looked back at Esme. She really didn't look a day past twenty five. And her "kids," they were all seventeen or eighteen right? But how is that possible. How can they all be the same age? Looking at their pale skin, they suddenly looked very…very immortal to me suddenly. Pale skin, cold skin I recalled them having…no it couldn't be! This was too much horror flick than reality. But then again, none of this looked like reality to me. Wait…wait a gosh darn minute!

"Oh crap.." I mumbled, suddenly feeling the truth hit me.

"what? Are you okay?"

"Jasper." I breathed.

"Huh?" Alice looked up.

"It makes sense now. Yesterday at lunch, when you & Edward…you guys weren't eating anything…I thought it was a little strange…but then, now that I look at you…with the pale skin and cold skin and Esme not looking a day past 25.…this can't be true can it? You don't really exist?" I looked over at Carlisle.

"Who?"

_Say It. He breathed._

"_Vampires?"_

"Vampires?" I heard something drop on the other side of the room. Rose was staring at me with gritted teeth.

"Rose…" Emmet placed his hand on her shoulder.

"How did she? Who told her!" she looked around the room.

"No one?" Alice replied.

"Who thought it!" she yelled.

"Calm down Rose." Jasper snipped rubbing his head.

"No one told me anything Rosalie." I eyed her, she really didn't like me did she? Oh well.

_It was probably Jasper. He's been eyeing her since she walked in the door. God, if Alice wasn't so much in love with him, she'd ripped his throat out by now. _

"That's it!" I cried and they all looked at me.

"Thank you Rose…it all makes sense now."  
"What?" she eyed me strangely.

"Jasper?" I called and he looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Remember yesterday, when I came to sit with you and Edward?"

"Yea."

"Do you remember what you were thinking?" He seemed a little embarrassed by me bringing up is thoughts from lunch yesterday.

"Well, not everything Jasper…just one particular thing remember? Right before I left." I looked over at him and saw him think in the process. Then, things all clicked in his head.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"Oh! What did you think Jasper!" Rose yelled at him.

"I thought about biting her…but I wasn't going to I swear Nadia!" he held up his hands in defense. _Oh, and how sweet that bite would've been…no Jasper! _He pursed his lips and looked away.

"Biting her? Oh Jasper." I heard Esme speak in shock.

"Why would you think that you idiot!" Alice sneered and I was a little surprised.

"I didn't know she could hear me. Alice, I'm so sorry…"

"You were going to murder my best friend before I even got the chance to meet her!" she actually growled this time. I was taken aback. She was mad that we wouldn't have had the chance to be friends but it didn't seem to bother her that Jasper wanted to bite me. I thought it was a little weird. It made me actually giggle on accident.

"How is this funny?" Alice looked back over at me, her eyed blazing.

"I just found it funny how you were more concerned with us maybe not being able to meet than the fact that Jasper wanted to er, um bite me?" I said. It sounded ridiculous and didn't make a lot of sense but it was true. At least I was glad to know the truth.

"Of course Jasper wouldn't have bitten you in public Nadia…sometimes he just can't control his thoughts. But, he loves us too much to put us in danger." She shrugged, like she knew it was all true.

"Oh."

"Well, now that you've figured us out…I think it's your turn." Rose looked at me and I noticed that her eyes weren't as cold anymore. They actually had a twinge of compassion. A fellow freak I guess.

"My turn?"

"What's your story?" Emmett clarified.

"Oh, well my story isn't as captivating as yours is." I looked around.

"Spill" Jasper encouraged.

"Well, I guess some simple facts would be a good start. Hmm, well I was born in 1900 as a normal child I guess you can say. I did have a biological mother and father for a brief period of time I've been told. But, when I was six years old, something happened. I don't have a lot of memory prior to my change I guess you can say. But, I do remember being there with my parents, and although they weren't saying anything, I could hear what they thinking! And, being a child, it scared me so I told them what I had heard and they grew terrified. No one had ever heard of such as thing…only in stories and ideas of witchcraft. Well, like any concerned parents, they took me to the doctor but the doctor reassured my parents that something like that could never happen. But then, like a fool I realized later, I answered the doctor's questions in his head. He was taken back, to say the very least. It was then that he decided I was different. That there was something wrong with me…that I would need to be, taken care of." I could feel my voice catch in my throat.

"Taken care of?" Rose whispered.

"Yea, taken care of."

"How so?" Alice asked.

"The doctor suggested to my parents that I be put in a mental institution right away. That, because there was something seriously wrong with me I would need to be put away so I couldn't harm myself or anyone else around me."

"And your parents agreed?"

"No…that part I remember clear as day." As I began my story again, I thought back to the day when it all happened.

"_Mr. & Mrs. Williams, I'm afraid there is no other choice." The doctor looked up from his papers and eyed with me with great suspicion._

"_No! There is nothing wrong with my Nadia…she's a perfect little girl." My mother grabbed hold of me tighter against her. _

"_She's a threat Mrs. Williams."_

"_No, I won't let you take her…tell him!" My mother turned and looked at my father. A noble man, a man who wouldn't let go of his status. Even if it meant hurting the ones he loved. _

"_Susan, maybe he's right…maybe Nadia needs to get some help. Help we cannot give her alone." My mother's eyes opened as wide as saucers. _

"_Of course we wouldn't abandon her my dear, we would just let the doctors take care of her." He tried to reason with her. While he tried to talk her, I could hear the doctor. Listening to exactly what would await me in the mental hospital. They would try and perform some type of shock of therapy on me. At least, that's what they would tell my parents. He was already convinced this was some form of witchcraft. And, when I was killed, they would tell my parents I died of some disease I caught while there. _

"_No Mommy, he wants to hurt me…he's wants to kill me." I shrieked against my mother, tears streaming down my face. Both my parents looked at him and he was pale as a ghost. _

"_Is this true?" my father stood and eyed the doctor. When the doctor didn't say anything, they knew it was true._

"_You are NOT touching my daughter!" my father shouted, standing and grabbing my mother and me and taking us with him out there._

"_It would only be in the child's best interest." He yelled back but we were already outside. He drove us back home, my mother in hysterics the whole time._

"_Be calm Susan, you're going to scare Nadia." He whispered as we drove back home. _

"_They want to take her away from us…our precious baby girl." She cried harder._

"_No one is taking her…if it means we leave tonight then so be it. No one is EVER going to touch her." He said through gritted teeth as we reached our home._

"_Quickly Susan, grab only what you need for you and Nadia. Any important papers, things you want to keep with you always. I'm going to call and make arrangements for us to stay with my brother in Bridgeport." My mother nodded her head as my father carried me into the house and began helping her pack things quickly. I could hear their every thought as they did it. We had only been home for about thirty minutes when there was a quick knock at the door. My parents froze. My father nudged my mother and he went to answer the door, looking as calm as he could. He opened it to find two men standing there._

"_Can I help you?" he asked calmly._

"_We're here for the child." One spoke in a deep voice while pushing my father away. _

"_NO!" he yelled trying to reach me before them but the other man grabbed him and held him back. The man grabbed me in his arms and briskly carried me out the door in to an awaiting car. _

"_Mommy…" I screamed but the car had already driven away. _

I looked back up at them, their faces emotionless. Well, except for Jasper. He looked on the verge of tears. If that was possible.

"And that was the last I ever saw of my parents." I sniffed, not really wanting to tell the rest of the story.

"What happened to them?" Alice said, grabbing my hand.

"They were murdered in the house…then they made it seem as though I had killed them. Me! A six year old child…I was instantly put in the mental hospital and I was basically 'killed' off within a few days. They threw me out in the woods somewhere…so I'm told." I shrugged.

"Then what happened to you?" everyone leaned in. Clearly, they were excited.

"From what my parents told me, they found me in the woods where the doctor's dumped me. I had been there for about a day or so. I had already been dead for quite some time but that didn't matter to my mother…she begged and pleaded with my father to change me."

"Change?"

"Yes, change…my parents have the ability to transform people into immortals. It's something that dates back to…well, I'm not exactly sure. And, at the time, my mother's ability wasn't strong enough to turn someone who was already dead into an immortal. And so, my dad did it…he changed me. And, the first thing I remember when I woke up was the last image of my human life. Of three doctors standing over me, with all sorts of needles and machines…placing them against my skin, shocking me…until my heart stopped."

"That's awful." Esme sighed, pain all over her face.

"So I guess that's my story…and here I am." I tried to smile but there were still tears on my face.

"Well now that we all know about one another…honestly, I want to personally welcome you to our family Nadia." Carlisle smiled, but still a little upset over everything.

"The family?" I raised my eyes at him.

"Yes yes of course. We know your story and you know ours….we're bound to each other now. And, as soon as possible, I would love to meet your parents…well adoptive parents of course."

I blushed a little. "Um, I don't know about all that Carlisle." I smirked

"Why not?"

"Well, you see when you left me behind…and I went thru everything that I did, my dad sort of blamed you for it all happening. He was just being over protective of course but it might be a little hard getting him to come and see you just so soon. My mother I'm sure has already seen this coming and she'll probably be excited to get to meet people who are like her as well."

"Well, as soon as possible then. And, whenever I do get to see your father, I will personally apologize for everything…all the pain I've caused you and your family."

"I'm sure you won't need to say all that. A simple apology will be fine." I laughed.

"Then it's settled!" he clapped his hands. Everyone instantly stood and began hugging me and smiling.

"Another sister…well lucky me!" Emmett approached me and embraced me tightly.

_And yea, I still think you're gorgeous…maybe one night me, you & Rose…_

"That's enough Emm." Rose said pulling him away and I couldn't help but think how right she was. She gave me the smallest hug ever. But, from the way they looked at me, it must have been something major for her to do.

"Rose has never even hugged me." Alice pouted.

"Welcome to our family Nadia." Jasper whispered the last one to 'welcome' me. When he hugged me, I felt him linger just a little bit longer than should be appropriate. It didn't help that I could hear what he was thinking.

_Okay Jasper...let go, in five, four, three, two, one…sigh I don't want to._

"Um Jasper?" Alice called and he pulled away, a little embarrassed.

_Yea like that wasn't obvious. _Rose laughed in her thoughts as she and Emmett went into the living room.

"Wait!" I called and everyone turned to look at me.

"What is it?" Alice came to my side in an instant.

"What about Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Oh he'll be fine…he just needed time to think."  
"But, he was going to hurt Bella….why?" I asked.

_I should tell her the story…but she'll probably like it if Jasper tells her. _

"Either way….as long as I know." I looked at her.

"Hmm? Oh shoot…um, Jasper you want to tell Nadia sort of the rules of the house around here?"

"Um, yea sure why not. C'mon Nadia…let's go outside." He said grabbing my arm gently and made me follow him. _Why is Alice sending me out with Nadia? I mean, I don't mind. I just hope this isn't another one of her little tests. _

_That'll be interesting. I wonder if Jasper will try anything. He shouldn't I think. At least, I don't see him. But, there's something about her that draws him so much to her…I wonder if…no! That can't be possible. _Alice thoughts rambled as I looked back at her, confused. Maybe I was Jasper's what???

*This one was a little long I know…but, the story needed some time to be told. The next chapter will go much faster I promise…*


	4. Scary Encounter

I stopped a little bit on the path as Jasper lead me behind their huge home and towards what looked like a forest.

"What's wrong?" he looked over at me.

"Where are you taking me?" I sort of panicked a little. Why did they send Jasper to tell me about Edward? Why was Jasper taking me into the forest just to talk? I could feel the panic rise in my veins. Realization hit his face and he shook his head.

"Oh, God I'm so sorry Nadia. I know that being in a forest wouldn't bring up any good memories. Forgive me."

"Oh, it's not the memories that were getting to me. I mean, no offense Jasper, but you have to see this from my perspective. I have a vampire taking me out into the middle of no-where just so we can talk?" He didn't say anything, he just let out a small laugh.

"I'm not taking you out here so I can kill you Nadia." Instantly, my mind relaxed. But, I wasn't sure why. "I just thought I could talk to you better out here…just the two of us."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's fine." I gave him a small smile before we continued on our way. He led me to a small creek that ran thru the forest. He stopped and encouraged me to sit. I complied, and he followed suit.

"Was Alice really telling you the truth when she said that Edward would be fine?" I asked him upfront.

"Well, I'd take her word on it. She's usually right." He shrugged looking out across the water.

"Really?"

"Most of the time. Although, she didn't see you coming…so sometimes we get caught a little off guard."

"What do you mean, she didn't _see _me?" He looked back at me, a bemused look on his face.

"Alice has sort of a special talent in case you haven't noticed…" he raised his eyes at me.

"She sees the future?"

"Yup."

"And Edward, he obviously reads people's minds." I rolled my eyes at that on accident.

"I take it he likes to intrude on you?" he laughed "welcome to the club."

"It's just a little hard. I'm so used to reading everyone else's minds…not having someone read mine you know?"

"That's understandable. Well anyways, I'm guessing that they wanted me to tell you how we live and so forth."

"Ok. Spill."

"Well, first off I guess you should know that we don't drink human blood. We only live off the blood of animals. Sometimes it's hard of course. Like today with Edward for instance, I'm still trying to come to turns with that myself. Edward is by far the strongest out of all us when it comes to the smell of blood. He's grown sort of immune to it over the years."

"Is it really hard for you guys to only drink human blood? I'm guessing it would be like that if I was a vegetarian. Once in awhile, you want a little meat…so you cheat?"

"It doesn't sound so bad when you put it that way, but yes in a way…but, it is worse than it sounds. Because that means we'd have to take away a human life…and Carlisle definitely frowns upon that."

"What if the person was on the verge of dying? Would you do it then?"

_Is she actually condoning our behavior? It's like she's encouraging the monster to come out. _

Jasper's words frightened me a little bit. I scooted back a little after his hearing his thoughts.

"They were just thoughts." He breathed heavily, as if he was concentrating.

"How do _you do _that?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Every time I'm with or near you, my emotions suddenly change…or you look like you feel what I feel."

"Yea, that's sort of my talent I guess you can say. I can't read minds, but I can read emotions, manipulate them, and of course, feel them off other people." I just looked over before I reached over and pushed against his arm, but he didn't budge and it kind of hurt my arm.

"Oh that's way cooler than being able to read minds!" I smirked.

"I think we're getting a little off topic." He laughed.

"Oh yea right. Well, if you say Alice says that everything will be fine with Edward than I believe you. I was just wondering something."

"Which is what?"

"You say that Edward has been immune to the smell and his thirst right?'

"Yes."

"Then I wonder, what was it about Bella that made him so…so intoxicated I guess you can say?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure…but I have a pretty good guess."

"Well, you want to share?" I eyed him.

"I think Bella is his singer." He said simply which of course I was completely confused.

"His singer? Like she sings for him?" Hmm, I had no idea Bella Swan was so talented.

"Yea, but not in the way you're thinking." He laughed

"Oh, well…is this some sort of vampire thing?" I sighed. It had to me. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"I'm afraid so…it usually happens at one point or another. Let's see how do I put this? Okay, so blood…human blood of course is almost like a drug for us you see?" I nodded slowly. "And sometimes, there is a human out there…whose blood smells _especially enticing _to a vampire. It hits us like a ton of bricks and usually we can't help ourselves…" he eyed me, and I'm sure my mouth was hanging wide open in shock. I had never heard anything like that before.

"Um, Nadia aren't you going to say anything?" he asked, a few moments later.

"So…you're telling me that basically Bella is Edward's drug? She's like his crack? Can't get enough?" I shook my head. I wanted to laugh, scream, runaway, and ask more questions.

"Well first of all, can you pick just _one _emotion while we sitting here. It kind of hurts when too many emotions come at one time."

"Oh, sorry…" I blushed.

"And yes, I think Bella is Edward's drug."

"You think she's going to accept him…and your family when he tells her?"

He stood up fast, not even letting me see it actually happen.

"I hope that for that poor girl's sake he never, _EVER _tells her what we are…it's only going to cost her her life!" he clenched his fists at his sides, closing his eyes taking breaths that I'm positive he didn't need.

"You think her knowing would kill her?"

"Accidents can happen Nadia. With one wrong move she'd be gone…" he said opening his eyes and looking at me. I couldn't be sure but, I was pretty sure he wasn't talking about Bella anymore. He grabbed my hand again and took me back towards the house.

"I think Emmett or Alice should go back with you to get your car so you can get home." He muttered as we reached the house. I was still in shock that I didn't say anything. I just nodded. I wasn't sure what happened but I was positive that this wasn't the last I'd be hearing of the Cullen family.

*Three Months Later*

In the three months since that initial meeting with the Cullen family, my entire life has changed. Which, I welcomed change with open arms. It was so hard when it was always just you and your parents. After that day at their home, they always invited me to have 'lunch' with them. Usually I was the one who ate, not any of them. About three weeks of being a no show, Edward finally showed up. I promised Alice that I would watch over Edward in our science class to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. He didn't that day, or the next. It seemed as if he was getting used to being around Bella. And, it was almost like he actually cared about her. It was all going pretty well until one day about two and a half months ago. That's when things all sort of started to get a little crazy. It was after school and Alice had invited me to come over to her house to do something with clothes. I thought it was a little weird. Lately, she kept me wanting to come over all the time. Which was nice and all but still a little weird because of Jasper being there too. As much as we didn't say it, there was obviously something there. I just didn't know what that was.

_Nadia, are you ever going show up? I kind of want to go home already. _I heard Edward complain as I made my way down the stairs to meet them.

"_Yea, yea I'm comin-" _My thoughts stopped as I tripped on the last two steps and stumbled forward towards the wet pavement. Luckily, a huge arm grabbed me so I didn't whack myself. After calming myself down, I looked up and saw a smirking Emmett looking down on me.

"Thanks." I laughed, just a little bit embarrassed.

"Anytime." He beamed, setting me back down. I swore he winked at me too.

_Are you sure you aren't actually human? _Edward laughed.

"_I do have my human moments…we can't all be perfect like you." _I smiled at him before walking over to where Alice was waiting for me.

"Hey Nadia, are you ready to…." She trailed off and stared off into space for a second before gasping. About a minute later, both mine and Edward's eyes widened in shock and before I knew it, he was across the parking lot, blocking this van from crushing poor Bella. Only she would get herself into these predicaments! I knew that wasn't a good thing. Bella may have hit her head, but she wasn't stupid. She would know that Edward hadn't been there.

"Let's go!" Alice said loud, but only we heard her. We all got into her car. I sat in the back wedged between Jasper and Emmett. Rose and Alice sat in the front and sped off home.

_God I can't believe him! What an Idiot…I swear, I'll kill him myself. _Rosalie yelled in her thoughts and I turned to not tune her in so much but it wasn't helping.

_Everything's going to be okay…I know it. They have to. _That's all Alice kept repeating. Over and over.

_God, Rose looks so hot when she's angry. _I didn't need to read minds to know that Emmett would be thinking that. I slowly turned my heard in the direction of Jasper. I couldn't place a type of emotion in his thoughts. There were so many of them.

"Are you okay?" I asked. That was a stupid question I know but, I was stumped.

"No…" he quietly growled at me. Yes, he actually growled at me. Before I said something, he looked back at me, his eyes pitch black. If I wanted to scream, nothing was coming out.

_Why would Edward do this to me! Just the mere thought of her blood spilling on the pavement. It was right there…it was so close. Of course, Bella's blood doesn't have the same effect on me as hers…I don't know if I'd be able stop…_Jasper rambled on nonsense and my heart starting beating faster which made it even more worse. He could hear it! He slowly turned to me and just stared at me. Sort of a look that people would say was crazy? He kept thinking but I couldn't hear it. I was too scared. Slowly, I started to lean away from him, until I was practically in Emmett's lap.

"Hi there." He laughed and I looked at him, nothing but fear in my eyes. I sort of just jerked my head towards Jasper's direction and Emmett looked over and saw Jasper still eying me, slowly creeping closer to me.

"Oh great." He mumbled, switching seats with me quickly. I was pretty sure Jasper couldn't see me anymore, but that didn't matter. He could still _smell me. _

"Jasper, focus man…"Emmett grabbed his brother shoulders.

"Get off of me Emmett…this has nothing to do with you." He said thru gritted teeth, trying to look behind me.

"You don't want to do it, it would only hurt you in the long run…." I was shaking from head to toe now. I thought about jumping out of the car, I would only get a few scrapes at the most. But, just then, Alice screeched the car into the house and in an instant, I found myself buried underneath Emmett, him suffocating me somewhat. Rose was in front of him and Alice was tugging on Jasper, taking him into the forest as far away as me as possible. As soon as they were far away, Emmett stood up off of me and Rose pulled me up to my feet. My face was emotionless. But, I was still shaking, silent tears dripping down my face. I hadn't be so afraid…not so afraid since that night at the mental hospital.

"We need to get her something sweet." Rose said calmly as she dragged me into the house, Emmett trailing right behind her. She sat me on the couch and left and was back before I could register what was happening.

"Here, drink this." She said, handing me a glass of orange juice. I drank it, my hands still shaking. We all sat there in silence for what only seemed like a few moments but it had actually been an hour or so. I heard their front door open and I froze, not knowing who was in there.

"Where's Nadia!" I heard Jasper yell walking into the house.

_Oh no he doesn't. _Emmett stood up and blocked the doorway between the two of us.

"Please Emmett, I need to talk to her." He pleaded with Emmett but he wouldn't budge.

"C'mon Emmett, he's hunted…he's better." Alice said coolly like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Emmett move." Rosaline said and he reluctantly moved out of the way. She grabbed my arm a little forcibly and stood me up.

"Well here she is Jasper!" Rose sneered. "Have you seen what you did to the poor girl? You practically made her die of fear!" she gritted her teeth. She might have been over exaggerating that part, but I was still pretty shaken up.

"Can I talk to you?" Jasper asked me calmly. Like a fool, I nodded my head and moved across the room where his hand was outstretched towards mine. I took it and he led me outside.

"I want to apologize for earlier." He said it so simply, so…calm!

"You what! Jasper, you almost ripped my head off in the car. And all you can say is you're sorry! What's the matter with you…." I let all my anger go towards him and he felt it.

"You know how I told you Edward was the strongest of our family?"

"Yes…but what does that have to do with you…."

"Well, whenever there's a strong one…there's always a weak one. And well Nadia, I'm the weakest one of the family." He looked up at me, his eyes now a totally different color. They were almost memorizing to me. I had to shake my head to stop staring at him.

"Oh…well that would make sense." I said. Before I knew it, there were tears coming down my face. In another instant, there was a pair of cold arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to him.

"Please don't cry Nadia…" he whispered against my hair. _Please believe me. I really didn't mean to scare you so much. It was the last thing on my mind. Nadia…you're my singer and I think…I think that I love you._

I instantly pulled away from him and stared up into his eyes.

"I'm your what.…and you what!" I asked him shocked.

"I love you Nadia Morgan…I don't know why and I don't know how…but somehow you are also my singer." I had no words. I had no idea which part shocked me more. The fact that Jasper said I was his singer, which made my scent almost impossible to resist. Or, that he just told me he loved me. I hadn't even known him that long.

"But…but you and Alice…"

"Are through." He whispered before leaned down towards me.

"No, no please don't do this." I pleaded, closing my eyes expecting any second for some teeth to sink into me. But, I felt no teeth…just a pair of lips softly brush against my own. I, like some school aged girl, reacted quite oddly to kiss and went limp in Japer's arms. Just before things went dark, I swore a I heard a small laugh.

And THAT…that was my first experience with the mood swings that are Jasper Hale. But, I was pretty convinced that I was in love with him too.

***I had a really fun time writing this chapter…I hope you all liked it! Review! I'm a little stuck on where I should go next with it….***


	5. Edward's Warning

***I really liked how this one came out. I decided that Edward could take a break from Bella in this one to give some 'advice'. Review Please??***

When I awoke sometime later, I realized that it was dark and that my parents were probably very furious for me not calling them or showing up at home already. I dug for my phone that was in my pocket and pulled it out. There was a text message from my mom that read "Alice called me. Maybe you should reconsider your relationship with that boy honey…call me later, love you." I sighed. It was already too late. I knew I was falling for him. I could feel it. I might not have been in love a whole lot of times in the past but I could sense it. I was about to get up when I heard the door of the room quietly open and felt someone walk over to me. They didn't turn on the light though so I was still in the dark.

_I'm guessing you hate me now? _Edward's thoughts flowed into my mind from somewhere in the room. Next thing I knew, he was kneeling in front of my face. Even in the dark, his face was so pale that I could see every feature of his face. He looked worried, angry and slightly amused.

"_I don't hate you…it wasn't your fault Jasper went a little berserk earlier." _I shrugged sitting up. _"Why aren't you talking to me normally?"_

_Because I don't want the others to hear what I have to tell you._

"_What is it? Is Bella okay?" _I grew worried, maybe something had happened at the hospital. I hoped he didn't slip up or anything.

_Bella's fine. She just has a bump on the head. But…she knows there's something up. She knows that I wasn't there beside her. She knows I lied to her…and I don't know if I can keep the truth from her for very long._

"_Why not?"_

_I don't have the energy to keep lying to her. No matter what I tell her, she knows that I'm not telling her the truth. No normal person could just stop a car like that with their bare hands and live through it without a scratch. _

"_Edward, I can't tell you what to do…I mean all I know is that you better sure that your feelings for her are the right ones. Not just because she's your singer." _I blushed when I said that. It just sort of slipped.

_Hmm, speaking of singers. I hear you had a very interesting conversation with Jasper after you guys got here._

"_He told you!"_

_No. He didn't have to say a word. Besides hearing it in his thoughts, it was written plainly across his face. I don't even think I've ever seen him so engrossed about someone…not even Alice._

"_God don't say that! You don't know how bad I feel about that. I never had the intention in breaking them up."_

_Oh, I assure you it wasn't because you…this was something that was coming for a long time. We could all see it. I think Alice saw something about it too. _

"_So what are you saying I do?"_

_Well, I can't tell you what to do. _He mimicked me and I laughed.

"_I think I want to wait awhile before I get into any type of relationship."_

_That's what I actually came in here to talk to you about, and why I chose to speak to you in this way. I don't want anyone else knowing what I'm going to tell you…because I usually don't meddle in the lives of other people._

"_What is it Edward?"_

_Nadia, I think you know first hand what lack of self control Jasper has. He almost attacked you today. And, who knows what his bite would've done to you…_

"_But he didn't."_

_No, not this time because Emmett was there to protect you. But, what if next time no one is there to save you?_

"_Save me? You really think he would kill me…" _I shook my head, not really wanting to think about that.

_I'm not sure. As much as I care about my brother, I have to be realistic. He's had a pretty rough existence as a vampire…and sometimes we can't control out lust for blood._

"_And you think since I'm his singer it'll be even harder?"_

_I'm certain. And that's why…I think it would be best if maybe you stayed away from Jasper from now on. I don't know what will happen if you continue to let this relationship to continue._

"_Alice has seen something hasn't she? And you've seen what she's thought…"_

_The future doesn't always have to play out the way she sees it. _He sighed. Which meant, Alice must have seen something about Bella's future as well.

"_I don't think I can stay away from him…even if I wanted to, I probably couldn't."_

_So you're just going to risk you're life!_

"_Hey, I'm not telling you what to do about Bella…so you have no right to tell me what to do about this situation with Jasper. Why do you care so much anyway?"_

_Because, I feel connected to you. Like a sister almost and I don't dare dream of him hurting you like that. If that happened, I don't know if I could stop…_

"_Don't you dare threaten Jasper over this Edward!" _I stood from the couch I was laying on and started walking towards the door.

_Alice was right. _I froze and looked back over at him. He looked a little scared.

"Right about what?" I whispered.

_You two are destined…that's why your family ended up here. Out of all the places in the world…you both were here at the same time. And THAT'S why you're his singer! The one person who he would want to kill the most….is also the person he would love more than his own existence. He would have to fight it…but she saw it! In the long run, things would be right between you two and he would do anything for you. _He rambled on to me in his mind. My mind was spinning.

"Fate must have a cruel sense of humor." I choked out, tears streaming down my face. I didn't know how this had happened but now here I was.

"Why are you upset?" He asked, slowly approaching me.

"How can I be with someone who I don't know if he'll ever snap my neck at the drop of a hat? How can I love someone who I will always know wanted to kill me? Tell me!" I yelled at him. I didn't mean to though. Before he could answer, the door swung open again and I turned to see Jasper standing there, a weird expression on his face. For a split second I thought he wanted to attack me again but then I remembered that he could sense what I was feeling. And, at the moment, I was in the midst of having a panic attack.

"I can't deal with this!" I screamed at the both of them before running down the stairs and out the door and I continued running until I was at home and my mother had her arms wrapped around me while my dad stood at the window, mumbling incoherent things about Carlisle and his "family."

"Shh honey…it's going to be okay." She talked softly to me as I lay head against her. Somehow, hearing my mom say that just made things worse. How could I be in love with HIM? You aren't supposed to love people who could hurt you right?

*Back at the Cullen home*

"What did you say to her Edward!" Jasper yelled, still standing in the same spot staring at his brother. I thought a few choice words to which Edward just rolled his eyes.

"I told her nothing but the truth Jasper…"

"That what? I'm sort of monster…that's why she ran out of here as if she had just witnessed a murder!"

"I just warned her…warned her about what would happen if she chose to stay with you."

"I don't think that's any of your business. You really think I would hurt her Edward? Does NO ONE in this family trust me??"

"You could've hurt her badly today remember?"

"But I didn't…and it's not my fault. If you hadn't been acting like the hero today trying to save Bella, those thoughts would've gone into my mind."

"I have nothing to do with your thoughts and you know it…you know how you get. Why shouldn't Nadia know? I did what you wouldn't do Jasper…I told her the truth, the truth about how you have very little self control." He smirked at him as he turned to leave his own room.

"You're right." He surrendered but Edward just kept walking ._But I love her…_

"I know Jasper…and that's what makes this so dangerous. You have to realize that Nadia isn't exactly like us…she is in some ways still so fragile like a human…her heart beats, it loves other but Jasper…it also is breakable."

_Loves? _His eyes lit up at the thought of her loving him back.

"Believe me when I say that my warning to Nadia was out of nothing but compassion and love for the both of you…I know you won't stay away but I'm telling you now Jasper, one small slip, and she could be gone…and you'll have to live with that the rest of your existence." He turned back towards his brother, looking at his face. No thoughts, just pure guilt across his eyes. But, he also had love and hope around him. Would he be able to really change? Or would he only end up hurting her in the long run?

***This chapter took a little different direction than I wanted it to. I had a change of heart about Nadia & Jasper. Because, a simple relationship between them wouldn't be very exciting would it?***


	6. The Visit

I spent the next two weeks at home, in my room on top of it. My parents called the school and told them I was out sick with some sort of virus. I had my homework brought my house almost every day by poor Bella. A part of me kept wondering if she had been asked to or just because she was freaked out and wanted to find out some information. The last time I had seen her, she had almost been crushed into bits. Whatever the case, I was thankful. I never saw her for the first two weeks; my mom would just take the papers from her before quietly thanking her. I basically had secluded myself from the outside world. I even had the blinds shut at all times on my windows. Because, after that night at the Cullen house, I swore I saw Jasper outside my window for the first few days. His face broke my heart…but it also scared me tremendously. I had no idea what to do anymore. I tried to envision this so many times and different ways. So many "what ifs". But, they all ended up the same way and I didn't like the outcome. Of course, occasionally my mind would drift to a good scenario in which Jasper and I actually had a good life together. Once, I even dreamt of having a family with him. But, those thoughts were rare as the scarier ones took priority in my head. That look he had that day in the car haunted me. So much so that sometimes I woke up screaming in the middle of the night. I knew I would have to face him sometime soon, but I didn't want to. As much as I cared about him, I was still terrified.

I had been sitting in the kitchen; looking for something to eat…I hadn't been eating all that much when I heard the doorbell. Sighing, I went to go get it because my parents weren't home at the moment. I opened it and was greeted with a very surprised Bella Swan looking at me.

"Oh Nadia! I've been so worried…" she blushed dropping the books to the ground. Smiling, I gently helped her pick them up off the ground.

"Should you be doing that?" she asked worried and I looked at her for a moment. Edward must haven't have told her. Meaning, she thought I was really sick.

"Come in Bella, you'll be fine…I'm not contagious or anything." I smiled weakly at her. She nodded and followed me back into the living room.

"So, how have things been at school Bella?" I asked casually as she looked around.

"They've been alright. Everyone keeps asking me about you…they think something really bad happened to you."

"Like?"

"Well um, they think a lot of things. Mostly though, they think you either tried to commit suicide or you're pregnant."

"What!" I couldn't help but laugh, it felt good to finally laugh about something.

"That's not the case is it though?" her eyes softened as she looked at me.

"No…no it's not." I shrugged.

"It has to do with the Cullens doesn't it?" How could she know that? Were she and Edward even talking?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since you've been gone…they've been even more secluded, more secretive. I tried asking what happened after that day of the accident but Edward won't tell me anything. And Jasper…" she trailed off when my face dropped a little. His name made tears wanting to form in my eyes.

"Well, Jasper walks around like a little lost puppy. He just walks at Alice's side…not really all there." She said softly.

"Yea, well let's just say things with Edward and his family got a little too complicated for me…and I kind of made myself sick. I used to do it all the time when I was younger. It just took a bigger effect on me this time I suppose." I said, looking down at my hands. Bella grabbed one of my hands and I looked up at her.

"Jasper…he didn't you know, do anything to you did he?" she asked, almost on the verge of tears she was so worried. I sort of wanted to laugh at how ridiculous that sounded. But, I was living in a different time now so I supposed anything was possible.

"Oh no, no it's nothing like that Bella." I said shaking my head and she gently squeezed my hand. This brought her peace of mind.

"Okay…because you know, my dad's the chief of police." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're my friend Bella." I said sincerely.

"Me too. Well, I better get going home…is it okay if I come over tomorrow to talk some more? Or we can watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. That sounds perfect." I rose and gave her a hug.

"See you tomorrow." She waved as she left the house. Before I closed the door, I heard her thoughts.

_I can't believe Edward made me do that! Nadia is one of my only friends and here I was, pretty much spying on her for him! I don't even know why, he doesn't tell me what's going on…oh I know why! Because you're a fool Bella! _

"I knew it." I smiled as I closed the door. For some reason, I wasn't upset that I had just been spied on as it were.

*At the Cullen Home*

"Jasper, we need to talk!" Edward burst into Jasper's room and looked down at his brother. He was really a mess.

"What's wrong?" he instantly sat up.

"I normally don't say this but…I was wrong."

"What?"

"Staying away from Nadia may have been the dumbest thing I've ever asked you to do."

"I could've told you that." He stood up now.

"I had Bella go over to her house today to check on her and she didn't have good things to report."

"What's wrong with her?" _If she's anything less than perfect, I'll never forgive myself._

"Well then you're really going to hate yourself when you hear this." He smirked "It's seems as though Nadia is literally sick from all this. Bella said she has lost a lot of weight and has a look in her eyes…the same look that you have. A look of utter sadness. As if something has been stolen from her."

"What should I do? Should I go see her?"

"Yes, but be very careful Jasper. She's in a fragile state right now. Don't say or do anything that would hurt her even more." Edward wasn't even finished with his sentence before Jasper was out the door running. A part of Edward wanted to go and be with Jasper when he went to Nadia's house. She was already very upset, would Jasper showing up maker her worse? He went back downstairs and ran into Alice on the way down. She just looked at him, her eyes filled with little emotion.

_Did he go to her? _Edward just nodded. He placed a comforting arm around her shoulder as they made their way into the living room.

_This is the way it's supposed to happen. Tonight though, it hurts Edward. It hurts so much. I was so sure that Jasper and I would be together forever. Nothing prepared me for this. _

"Jasper will never stop loving you…and you know that."

"But, he will never love me the way that he loves her…and you know that." She sighed as they sat with the rest of their family.

Within minutes Jasper was on Nadia's street block. Luckily it was a late so no one was out. Most were already asleep. He climbed to where her window was and peered in. She has just entered her room and was holding some sort of book with her. A journal maybe? He watched as she sat on her bed. Even from his location, he could tell how pale and sick she was. She sat on the bed for quite some time, not really doing anything, just staring. She then did something Jasper wasn't expecting. She pulled her legs up into her chest and, with her mind obviously somewhere else, smiled. It was a weak smile, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

_I wish I could hold your hand right now and make this all go away. _Jasper thought and before it even clicked what he had done, he saw Nadia's eyes looked straight at him through the window. When she saw him, he was almost knocked off his position on the window ledge by her emotions. She had feelings of surprise, love but worst of all…she was scared completely.

_Can I come in? _He thought. She sat there for a few more moments before she got up and walked to the window and opened it. He slipped in gently and closed it behind him. She went back to the spot she was sitting in when he arrived and after a minute or two, she just held her hand out towards him. No words. Jasper stood there for some time. Her smell was everywhere, all around him it was difficult for him to think.

_For God sake's Jasper…get a hold of yourself! You love this girl. She needs you…look what you've done to her. But, she's still giving you a chance. Just focus and do it!_

Nadia continued to look at him, hearing his thoughts. Her hand was still stretched out towards him. Her wrist was face up and she thought about turning it the other way, thinking it would be easier on him.

"_No Nadia…if he really loves you, he's going to have to fight it and take my hand the way it is!" _She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice him approach the bed again and finally take his cold hand into hers. She looked at it for a moment before intertwining them. He sat as far away as he could from her, still holding her hand.

"Please…" she smiled weakly at him. She needed to feel him. Without hesitation or thought, he literally brought her body as close as possible to his. She sobbed so hard against him she was having a hard time breathing.

"I'm so sorry." He said rocking her against him, his face buried in her hair. It burned his throat so badly but he knew he had to face it and only focus on Nadia. After a few moments of being complete, Nadia pulled away, much to both of their dismay.

"What's wrong?" he breathed heavily, not very happy she had pulled away from him.

"You tell me…" she eyed him "And you SHOW me…how it is exactly we are supposed to be together without you wanting to hurt me all the time…" she said harshly and he felt her conflicting emotions. On the one end she felt love but on the other she was very upset.

"How can I?"

"You tell me Jasper…because I'm wondering just how exactly I'm supposed to love you, knowing you wanted to hurt me so badly." She cried some more, tears spilling everywhere.

"I don't know exactly how to…" he trailed off. _I've never had to do deal with something like this. _

"Well you better figure out a way to 'deal' Jasper!" she yelled at him, causing more emotions being flung at him.

"I love you…isn't that enough!" he said back to her, grabbing her face and kissing her with all the bottled up feelings he had for her over all this time.

"NO…No, stop…" she cried pulling away from him a little breathless. He just stared at her and she just slapped him across the face. But, it hurt her more than it did him because he didn't wince or even blink.

"You cannot just kiss me and think everything's just going to magically disappear!" she flayed her hands about.

"Okay, okay…" he laughed grabbing her hands in his and after a few moments trying to get out of his grasp, she ran out of strength to stop fighting. "Let's talk." He said calmly.

"Why are you so calm Jasper?" she sighed. It was really unfair. She felt like such an over emotional teenager. He just shrugged.

"Maybe…maybe I WANT you to challenge me. I want you to push me Nadia." He smiled. Oddly enough, he could sense that's what she had been waiting to hear.

Nadia just stared at him as Edward's voice floated into her head _"The one person who he would want to kill the most….is also the person he would love more than his own existence. " _If had any doubt about what he had told her, she could longer find it.

*** I worked really hard on this one...I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love my character Nadia I must say...Review?***


	7. Jasper's Explanation

Nadia just stared at him as Edward's voice floated into her head _"The one person who he would want to kill the most….is also the person he would love more than his own existence. " _If had any doubt about what he had told her, she could longer find it.

"What did you just say?" I looked over at him.

"I want you to push me Nadia. I want you to make me fight for you…"

"But you'd be fighting yourself Jasper…can you do that?"

"I can do it if I know you'll believe in me." He whispered. Well, it was a little hard to resist that. But, I had to be stronger; I couldn't just let him win me over like that.

"Before we go any further with all this…I need to know some things." She said, letting go of his hands but still sitting beside him.

"Ok. Like that?"

"First…you tell me EXACTLY what happened between you & Alice. Because I refuse to believe that this all happened over a few hours time." I eyed him. Even if he wanted to tell me a lie, I knew he would be thinking the truth in his head so there was no way around it.

"Me & Alice? Well, the easiest way to put it is that we drifted apart Nadia. It's something that has been happening since we first moved here. She and I have been together for quite a long time and all we've really known is one another for almost a hundred years."

"So what finally set it off? Was it when I came here?"

"Not exactly. I do admit that yes, that first day I did want to um, attack you…but that's a normal reaction to me so I didn't think anything too special about it. And Alice didn't see anything about you coming into our lives so she didn't think anything of it either. But…that day you met the rest of us and you came to our home and told us about your story and Carlisle, I think that's when everything changed. I could feel it. I didn't know what that feeling was though. You remember that day I told you about singers and Edward and Bella?"

"Yes." I said nervously. I knew it!

"Well after we talked that night…that's when Alice had her vision. She waited quite some time to tell me though. She didn't tell me until that day of the accident with Bella. When we were coming back from hunting. I didn't believe her at first. It was impossible that the same thing would have happened to both me and Edward within a matter of months…but, when she began describing all the visions she had…I knew she was telling the truth."

"When did you decide that you loved me?" I asked him, laying my head on my knees, still looking at him.

"That night when Edward warned you to stay away from me…he said something along the lines about how I could've killed you…or at least tried to anyways. I have to tell you Nadia that my lack of self control is pretty notorious. So, that day in the car…I kept seeing you and hearing your heart beat, I so wanted to just reach over and take you…but something kept stopping me. Almost as if I was stuck. I wondered what other emotion would be powerful enough to literally almost stop me from almost killing you. It hit me then…that love was the only reasonable explanation to all of this…my love for you was unlike anything I had ever experienced before."

"Not even your love for Alice?" I whispered.

"I will always love Alice." He smirked and my heart dropped, tears fighting their way back again. He sensed the pain.

"But…my love for her isn't like the love I feel for you. How do I explain Alice and I's love?"

"I think I don't need an explanation."

"No, you need to know the difference. I will always love Alice in the sense that she is the one who saved me…she taught me that there was another option than just running around and killing people. My love for her is more of an eternal gratitude."

"And you're um…love for me?"

"It's inexplicable." He smiled suddenly. "I can't go a few minutes without thinking about you. Even when I close me eyes, I see you. Every time you could come to the house, I would get so happy…and I didn't know why. And, when you told us your story, I knew you had been sent here for me. At least, that's how I see it. You and I are perfect. I think you trust me more than most of my family most of the time."

"That sounds more like an obsession than love."

"I assure you that it's not an obsession Nadia…" he said smoothly.

"What about the whole singer thing? Did you always know that?"

"Not at first. It was so easy for Edward…because he hadn't wanted to kill someone so badly til that day he met Bella. But for me, I always get those feelings. But every time you looked at me, or blushed…the feeling came back full force."

"What do I smell like to you Jasper?" I asked, I wanted to know what made me so pleasing to him…or torturing.

He inhaled slowly and I watched his eyes change colors again quickly.

"It's like…White Lilies…and some sort of fruit. A black raspberry maybe? Or some sort of berry." He looked back at me, nothing but desire in his eyes.

"Really? And that just throws you over the edge for me?"

"Oh you have no idea what it does to me." He sighed, closing his eyes…letting my scent just linger inside of him for just a moment longer.

"Well, it would make sense I guess. White lilies are my favorite flower…I used to love seeing them when it was Easter when I was younger."

"Yes, for some reason, when we smell our singers, they usually smell like something from their past. A favorite smell of yours…something that always lingers in your mind." He closed his eyes again. I was praying that they would go back to their normal color again.

"Let me see your eyes." I told him after some time had passed between us.

"What?"

"Let me see them." I sighed. He looked up at me, his eyes locking with mine. I was greatly relieved when I saw that they weren't black anymore.

"You really think I'd snap so easily?" he stood up at the edge of my bed obviously offended.

"To be honest Jasper, I don't ever really know what to expect from you." I shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he sneered walking over to where I was on the bed and stared at me. It scared me a little but I kept telling myself that he wouldn't do anything to me. I just kept my eyes locked with his until finally, his eyes softened and he calmed down a bit.

"I'm so—"

"Don't. There's no time for that. It was a test Jasper." I giggled and he stared at me dumbfounded.

"A test?" he raised his eyes.

"Clearly we are going to have to work on your mood swings…" I laughed some more, almost to the point where it hurt.

"I don't know why I get go crazy when I'm around you." _Oh, well yes I do know. One part of me wants to kill her while the other part wants to just kiss her and never let go._

"Well, I hope the second thought is more dominant than the other one."

"Sometimes." He said and my heart skipped a little.

"Yea okay…that wasn't weird." I looked at him. We had to practice didn't we?

"We should practice Jasper."

"Practice what?"

"If I'm to be with you, you need to get used to being around me…and my smell." I shrugged.

"How do we do that?" he kneeled on the ground beside the bed looking at me.

"Well…I suppose you would need to um…inhale again?" I said, not being able to come up with a different word.

"Oh…I don't think that's possible." He shook his head.

"How will we know?" I said, handing him my arm "If we never try?" He took my arm gently in both of his hands and just stared. His face was a little scary looking.

"Um, Jasper? I know this is hard on you…but you can you at least try not to look like you're going to rip my arm off in two seconds." He didn't answer me, obviously concentrating but his face did change a little. We sat like that for a few moments before he placed his face against my arm, running his nose from the crease of my elbow to my wrist and back and forth. Each time he breathed in, he shook. It made me nervous, which only caused more blood to flow and that caused a sort of odd reaction from Jasper. He actually laughed as he continued inhaling my scent. Soon his nose was replaced with his lips and they followed the same path along my arm. After some time, I could start to feel his mouth open and his teeth lightly dragging across my skin. I decided it was time. He had reached his limit. But, when I went to pull my arm back, he came with my arm, still holding onto it.

"Jasper…"I tried to pull away from him but he was much stronger than I was. I touched his face with my other hand and he looked back at me for a second and my eyes pleaded with him to just let go. He suddenly dropped my arm and sat on the bed, his back to me.

_I almost….oh God I wouldn't have been able to stop…I could've…_

"But you didn't." I whispered to him as I moved some of his hair out of his face.

"But I could have Nadia…you don't know how tempted I was…" he said avoiding looking at me.

"But you stopped, that's the important thing."

"Because I saw the look in your eyes…you were terrified that I wouldn't."

"Well it's still hard knowing that you want to kill me…you gotta give me time Jasper." I shrugged. "And besides, it just proves that you are strong…we just need to keep working on it."

"How can you just accept me so easily?"

"Because I'm kind of tired of being all alone all the time…and I like a good challenge." I tried to joke with him but it didn't work that well.

"But I could hurt you so easily…Edward said that you aren't exactly like us...parts of you are still like a human."

"True, but there's a part of me…" I placed my hand in his "that's very much like you and your family. And, while I'm not certain, I don't know how much affect your venom would have on me."

"You know, you should eat something…" he changed the subject. "C'mon I can try and make you something."

"Um Jasper, it's like two in the morning…I can wait til later." I smiled, I didn't want him to leave but I knew he had to.

"Well what do we do now?" he looked at me. I was just as lost as he was. His eyes I'm sure reflected the same emotions as mine.

"Well…you should go back home…and come by later and you can pick me up to go to school." I said getting up.

"You trust me enough now to be in the same car with me now?" he smirked.

"Even though I shouldn't…" I kissed his cheek "I trust you…sort of with my life." But, it seemed like he didn't trust himself enough yet.

"But maybe…maybe you can bring Emmett or Edward along too. Just in case?"

He nodded before he embraced me one more time before he went to leave.

"I'll see you a little later." He smiled before leaving me again. But, this time…I knew he'd be coming back. I went back to my bed and lay down thinking about everything that had just happened. Clearly, this wasn't going to be easy. But, since my arrival here in town, nothing had really been easy. I wondered what the next step was going to be in all of this?

***did you enjoy it? It took me forever to figure out what type of "smell" Nadia should have…I made it really random and I imagine that something like that would smell pretty good. Reviews = Love. I love getting them!***


	8. The Morning After

I hadn't realized I had fallen into such a deep sleep until my mom came into my room to tell me she was off for the day. As I got up, I wondered if everything that had happened was just a dream. Had Jasper really come to my house last night? Did we really talk about everything I thought we did? I was about to call myself crazy when I stretched my arms out and noticed a small bruise forming on my wrist.

"Nope, that definitely wasn't a dream." I sighed as a flash of Jasper's face along my arm. I took a quick shower and threw on whatever I grabbed out of my closest first. The moment I grabbed my keys, I heard the doorbell. I literally ran to the door, a smile plastered on my face.

"I thought you were just kidding." I laughed opening the door but was sort of disappointed to see Edward standing there.

"Good morning Nadia, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yea I guess so." I mumbled locking the door and getting into his car.

"Jasper sent me here to explain some things to you Nadia…the big one being that he apologizes tremendously for not fulfilling his promise he made to you last night. But, as you can tell…the weather wasn't in your favor this morning."

"The weather?" I eyed him and then the torrential downpour outside the window.

"Yes, well you see with all this rain, he figured that you would be freezing…and that he would want to make sure that you were warm which means he'd have to turn on the heater and keep the windows rolled up…"

"Ohh." I looked over at him. It made sense. With all that air blowing around and the windows up, it was a very dangerous situation to be in.

"He could've still come…along with you I mean."

"He didn't want to risk it."

"So he just chose the easy out?" I smirked as we pulled into the school parking lot. The rest of his family was already there. I was beyond mad at this whole situation. After everything we talked about last night, he was just going to ditch me like nothing. Saying nothing, I just made my way into the building…to where my fast class was. Not like it mattered, I'd be seeing Jasper in my next class anyways.

"She's not very happy with you." Edward spoke as he joined his family.

"I need to see her." He took a step forward but Emmett put a stop on his shoulder.

"It'll only make her more upset…let her just have this first class to herself, you'll see her soon enough." Edward said, as they walked to their first class.

*In Class*

"Nadia, you're back!" Bella beamed as she joined me in the back of the class.

"Yea, it seems that way." I smiled looking around at the rest of my class who were all talking with one another, throwing quick glances back at me every five seconds.

"I saw you came with Edward this morning? So, I take it things are better with you and his family?"

"I guess you could say that…but, actually my car wouldn't work this morning so I called Edward and asked if he'd give me a ride to school."

"Oh." _Totally jealous._

"Don't be jealous Bella…Edward and I are just friends I assure you." I looked at her and she stared at me.

"How did you know?"

"You're not that hard to read." I laughed.

"Hmm, Edward says the exact opposite to me."

"How about that?" I mumbled as people began thinking some not so nice things about my return.

_It's about time she showed up…she's so weird that Nadia girl. _

_I wonder what happened? I bet it has to do with those Cullen freaks…they probably did something to her._

_She doesn't look pregnant…and I don't see any scars on her body. Maybe she really just was sick? Or she was having a rough time with something…people should leave the poor girl alone. _I looked up when I heard that. It was one of the quieter girls at the school; I think Bella was friends with her. I would remember her face, she was on the good list. The teacher came in and we went about talking…still learning about Romeo and Juliet. I hadn't missed much. The bell rang and I slowly made my way up and out of my class. I really didn't want to go to Spanish, but I would have to face them soon enough.

"I'm really glad you're back Nadia. It gives me someone else to talk to now." She blushed. _She probably won't want to sit with me today. She'll probably be invited by Edward to sit with his family. I wish he'd ask me to sit with them. _I shook my head, she shouldn't want to sit with them…

"Hey Bella? You want to have lunch with me today?" I asked her and her eyes lit up.

"Yea that'd be nice…I'll see you then. Bye!" she called as I walked into my class. They weren't there yet so it gave me time to just sit in my seat and think quickly. If they approached me, would I talk with them?

"_Oh Nadia, stop being ridiculous! So what if he didn't give you a ride to school…why are stooping down to the cold shoulder??"_

_Yea, Nadia…there's no need to be acting ridiculous. _I heard a laugh and I rolled my eyes. I saw Jasper wanting to come talk to me but instead he just sat down in his seat beside Edward.

"_What…he did not just blow me off again…what's his problem?"_

_He's giving you space._

"_Space! I don't want space…I've kind of had enough space these past two weeks."_

_How did she know that purple was my favorite color? I just wish I could go talk to her…but, I can't…people will start to think that we're together and I can't have that happen. _

I stopped and looked back at Edward who heard what I had just heard and his face was a little stunned. Why didn't he want people to know we were together now? People break up and get together all the time right? I saw Edward lean in and tell Jasper something and his face froze in place.

"Maybe you shouldn't think anymore in this class." Edward sneered at him "you're making her even more upset than she is. You better talk to her before the day is through or who knows if she'll ever talk to you again Jasper." He finished and Jasper just nodded.

_Wait for me after school at your house. I'll come pick you up and take you somewhere and I'll explain all of this to you Nadia. Please…don't be angry with me. _

I didn't respond out loud, I just nodded. Clearly, we couldn't be at school together at the moment. I was beyond furious. I don't know how I was supposed to be with someone who was so moody all the time!

_You get used to it after about fifty years. _

"_Fifty years! I might just die out of frustration…" _I looked towards the front of the class and tried to focus on whatever the teacher was rambling about.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I had lunch with poor Bella who, in the thirty minutes we sat together, spilt her drink on her backpack, almost tripped while getting up and admitted to me that she just might have feelings for that "Edward guy." But the whole time, I could feel Jasper's eyes staring at the back of my head. And about a dozen times I felt him trying to calm down my anxiety. But, after I hinted to Edward that if Jasper continued doing that, I was going to hurt someone, the waves stopped coming. Science came and Edward kept bugging me about things that I really wasn't in the mood to hear.

_Can you just tell me what you're feeling?_

"_I'm angry, confused, anxious…and on top of it, actually excited about all of this."_

_You're guys' love is so complicated it's not even funny. _

"_It's not my fault that Jasper is so moody." _

_Nadia, I hate to break it to you, but you aren't perfect. You tend to overreact to things too much and you like to hold things against people too._

"_I think you would overreact every time you were with Jasper too if you knew in the back of your mind that he could snap at you at any moment…besides I wouldn't talk about being an over reactor, you are a little paranoid sometimes Edward." _Ha! I got him there because he stopped talking to me so he knew it was true. School let out and I was forced to take the ride home from Edward since I didn't have my car with me. I didn't say much to him as he took me home. I wasn't really mad, I was just really nervous. These Cullens, always making me nervous!

"You'll be fine Nadia…I'm pretty sure Jasper just needs to explain things to you."

"I don't know if I can handle anymore explaining." I shrugged as he opened my door for me.

"It'll be okay." He encouraged me.

"Oh…Edward?" he looked up at me "I think you need to be paying attention to Bella…she seems to be enamored with you." I smiled and his face widened.

"No, no…she can't be…this can't happen." He began to freak out.

"Um, Edward stop it…you're lucky you're not alive or else you'd be dead from a heart attack by now. You so worry too much!" I laughed at him.

"This isn't funny." He whispered.

"You know you can't stay away from her anyways…just let it go, see what happens. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved to him as I entered my house. My parents weren't at home, which was good. I don't think they'd like that I was going to hang out with Jasper after I spent two weeks in my room crying over him. God that sounded really pathetic. I had been home barely five minutes where there was a knock at my door. Sighing, I went to open the door to find him leaning against the door frame.

"Ready?" he said grabbing my hand.

"Yea…where are we going?" I asked him as we got into his car.

"You'll see." He winked.

"You're not taking me to that creek place again?" I sighed. I didn't want to go out there…last time I was there, I learned too much information.

"Why not?" he said, still looking at the road but obviously annoyed already.

"Um, have you not noticed that it's still pouring out there?" I pointed out the window.

"You wouldn't get sick Nadia…"

"Probably not but I still don't want to go there…take me someplace else if you really want to talk."

"Why are you being so difficult." He muttered as he continued driving. But, his path changed a little as I realized we weren't going towards his house anymore. I just sat and stared out the window. If he was going to be in one of his little moods, then I could play it back right at him. Not like it mattered anyways, I could hear his thoughts and he could feel my emotions and neither of them reflected anything about hate. Sometime later, he pulled into where there was a small park and he turned off the car.

"Is this place okay?" he said getting out of the car and helping me get out.

"Yea, I guess." I smirked as he led me to where there was a bench that was covered so we wouldn't get wet.

"You know." He started as we sat down "you really look beautiful in that color." He smiled.

"Is that why you brought me here? To tell me you like my sweater?" I eyed him.

"No…I just wanted to tell you that."

"So, I think you better start explaining some things Jasper. Because, I've been having a really tough time trying to understand."

"This morning, I was going to come pick you up. I swear…but, when I saw all the rain and the temperature, I knew there was no way. I didn't want you freezing…and I knew I couldn't be in the car with you with the heater on." He sighed.

"You didn't trust yourself enough?"

"No, I didn't. I really wish I could have…but I didn't want to risk it."

"How would you have known unless you tried?" I asked him, just like I had asked him the night before.

"Yea? And look how that turned out?" He said grabbing my hand in his and looked at the bruise on my wrist.

"It's just a bruise. I could've gotten it from anything…" I lied.

"You got it from me." He mumbled.

"So what Jasper? I'm still here…I'm breathing, I'm not going anywhere…"

"What do you mean so what! I could've hurt you today Nadia."

"It wouldn't have been the first time. Look Jasper…" I said taking his other hand in mine "I'm not saying that this isn't going to be easy. Hell, I'm sort of freaked out right now with you being so close to me but I don't want to let you go. I am always going to have that uneasy feeling when I'm around you. But, you have to know that I love you. And those feelings, they will always trample the feelings of fear I have when I'm around you. So, now it's up to you. I've already made my choice." I smiled.

"Which is what?" he looked up finally.

"If you really want to be with me…then I'm willing to risk that danger of being with you if you're willing to just love me back. To actually believe in yourself enough that this will work out between us."

"But, what if there's a day when I want to snap at you?"

"I'm sure there will be…but look at it this way, it'll be like two normal people fighting over something…just you, you will want to kill me." I shrugged.

"That's not a good thing Nadia." He smirked.

"Well we can just work on it. We'll figure out a way to get around it when you get all moody on me." I laughed at his "hurt" expression.

"You're too good to me you know that? I've never met someone so willing to want to help me…well besides Alice." He said. He didn't really need to bring that up did he?

"And we'll have an advantage Jasper…" I beamed "I will ALWAYS be able to know what you're thinking about…and you will always know what I feel. So, I think we'll be pretty prepared for what's coming."

"So, are you officially going to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh…wait that's something else!" I let go of his hand "Why can't we be seen together at school or any other place?"

"Ohh yea that. Well it was really more for the benefit of Alice." He said softly. I wanted to be mad but I couldn't. He still cared about her which, he should…without her, who knows if I would've found him?

"She wants to have people still believe that she and I are together still. Even though it's just a bunch of teenagers at school, she's seen what would happen if the two of us started being together there…people would start talking and it wouldn't lead to anything good." He said, but I sensed that wasn't the only reason. And, I could think of one good one.

"This has to do with Bella too doesn't it? Alice has seen something about her future? Something obviously Edward doesn't agree with…"

"Yes, yes Nadia you solved the puzzle….but I promised Alice I wouldn't say anything to you…because she knows you two are friends and she doesn't want any biased people when the decision is made."

"What decision?"

"Just don't worry about it okay? Just for now, we're simply friends at school okay?"

"Yea…I guess for now that's fine. As long as we can be together anywhere else?"

"Of course." _Please Nadia, for God sakes just stop asking questions and let me kiss you…_

"Jeez Jasper, all you had to do was ask." I frowned and laughed. He brought his lips towards mine and he kissed me gently, almost afraid to press any harder. A few minutes later after the whole hands in his hair and a little bit deeper kiss, he pulled away and just smiled this goofy grin at me.

"You didn't faint or hit me this time." He smirked and I blushed.

"It was right this time Jasper…I could feel it." I stood and reached my hand out to him.

"Where are we going?" he asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"You are going to meet my parents now." I laughed and he looked at me oddly.

"It's only fair, I've met yours."

"That doesn't count! You already knew Carlisle and Esme before I even came along." He whined getting into the car.

"That doesn't matter. A girl's boyfriend should always meet the parents…" I giggled.

"You're going to so owe me for this." He chuckled as we left the park.

"Oh, I can think of a way…maybe, if my parents like you." I grabbed his hand in mine and we were off. Finally, we were in a good place. Hopefully, it would last for awhile.

***Sorry it took me awhile to get this one out. I was stuck a little bit in the middle so hopefully you like it. The next chapter is going to be a few months down the line from this moment between Nadia and Jasper…because I have a really good chapter written already! Review please!**


	9. Chat with the Past

***I was going to start on the next chapter on this story when someone suggested that there be a little bit more Carlisle in the story and, after thinking about it…I decided to give it a go. Hopefully you all like it!***

"Do you think your parents are going to like me?" Jasper asked as we made our way down my street towards my house.

"I don't know…you kind of already have two strikes against you." I sighed still holding onto his hand.

"Two? Where did the other one come from?" he raised his eyes.

"Well one is obviously for the whole two weeks, no contact with anyone incident and well the other one is basically because you're Carlisle's son." I shook my head.

"Oh, well that sucks." He frowned.

"So you're just going to have to work extra hard to win them over…especially my dad." I smiled but it soon faded as I saw Jasper's face freeze as he pulled in front of my house.

"What is he doing here?" he said getting out of the car. There was another car in front of my house. A nice, sleek silver car.

"Who? Whose car is that?"

"That's my father's car." He mumbled. I stopped in my tracks. Oh great, just what I needed! I listened in towards the house, trying to get a feel of what was going on in there. After a few moments, I rolled my eyes and kicked the tire of Jasper's car.

"Hey, hey…" he said, moving me gently away from his precious car.

"This is unbelievable!" I looked at him, anger flying everywhere.

"What is it?" he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your father is here trying to convince my parents that we are no good together."

"Oh."

"Will you stop trying to calm me down Jasper!" I said, moving away from him and walking towards the door.

"At least wait for me Nadia…" he sighed, joining my side before I opened the door. I was greeted with four stares and Jasper and I walked in the door. My parents, along with Carlisle and Esme were sitting in my living room.

"What is this?" I asked them, clearly not wanting to be nice.

"Now Nadia, calm down sweetheart and come sit down with us." My mother stood and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and took me to sit beside her and my father. Jasper sat on the edge of the other couch, beside Esme.

"So, as you were saying Carlisle…" my father started again, giving Jasper the evil eye look.

"I think it would be best if maybe Jasper and Nadia slowed things down a bit…I think it might be just a little too much for Jasper to handle right now."

"What do you mean handle?" my mother asked, holding my hand for dear life. She was afraid for me apparently.

_Just the fact that your daughter happens to be Jasper's singer and he could snap at her at any moment. I'm just trying to keep her from dying for my son. It's not worth it._

"Don't you dare Carlisle." I said looking at him "That's something between me and Jasper…not my parents."

"They should know." He looked at me.

"Know what?" My dad asked.

"He doesn't think that jasper isn't good enough for me…he thinks that he'll hurt me." I snipped.

"Well, he almost attacked you honey. And I've never seen you so upset over something like that…well at least not in a very long time." My father looked back and raised his eye at Carlisle. Ha! Way to throw that in his face dad!

"I don't think I have anything to do with this Benjamin."

"Oh yes you do…Jasper is your son. And now here you both are, one who already broke my daughter's heart and another who looks like he can't ever control himself."

"I've already apologized to Nadia for what I did to her. She accepted my apology."

"You apologized? That's it! Is that supposed to make things better Carlisle…my daughter LOVED you in case you forgot. I told her to never get involved with you. I knew there was good reason, you only caused her tremendous pain in the long run."

"I loved her just as much in case you have forgotten. I was heartbroken when I heard that she 'died'…but, I couldn't spend all of eternity feeling guilty for what I did. I had to move on…"

"Oh, well that's great to hear…and all this time I was actually holding out hope that you might one day come looking for me." I looked over at him, not saying much else, but jasper could feel the insane amount of hurt that I felt from his comment.

"Carlisle, perhaps we should leave now." Jasper spoke in a whisper to his parents.

"No." I stopped them as they rose to leave. "I want to talk to Carlisle, alone…Jasper, you stay here and meet my parents. Don't leave with them only knowing Carlisle's point of view." I said and motioned for Carlisle to follow me to the back yard.

"I apologize if I upset you back in there Nadia…I just…I just don't want you to get hurt again." He said as we stood outside. He made sure I got the "again" part.

"Why does everyone just assume the worst when it comes to Jasper. Isn't your family supposed to love you unconditionally?"

"Jasper knows he's a threat Nadia. And, I wouldn't dream of letting him just be loose with you at all hours. He could hurt you. He could even kill you. I see the way he looks at you when you're at the house…it goes from love one moment to pure lust the next. He has to be so careful with you…yet, here you stand, defending him as if he could never hurt you."

"I'm not saying that I'm not afraid. I know very well the type of person I'm dealing with. But, in case you didn't notice, I've kinda fallen in love with you son Carlisle. So, I don't know why you're here bad mouthing him to my parents." I eyed him. Suddenly, a thought hit me and I tried to suppress the laughter that was coming out.

"Wait, wait…Carlisle, you aren't…jealous?"

"I beg your pardon? Why in God's name would I be jealous?" he defended himself "I am a married man Nadia."

"Yea, okay…that doesn't mean anything. Please, just tell me…this would make this situation a whole lot better."

"If you must know, yes, I am jealous. But, not in the way you think." He was quick to add.

"Go on?"

"I'm jealous at the fact that Jasper has been able to bring you the happiness that I could never give you…and, it just baffles me that the one person who you shouldn't want to be around is the one person who makes you happier than I ever remember seeing you. And, I wish that Jasper had better self control than he does or if you weren't his singer, I would be even more at ease. But, I really do wish that you two take things a little slower…you know, give you both a chance to know one another." I stood there for a moment, completely dumbfounded. I had never looked at it that way I suppose. I had already accepted the fact that Carlisle had moved on that day I saw him a few months ago. Yea, I'll admit I spent a LONG time wishing for him to just pop into my life. But, there were secrets on both our parts and we couldn't take back what choices we made way back then could we? But, now here he was, telling me that he was jealous of _me and jasper. _

"I never thought about it like that Carlisle. And, I guess I should be apologizing to you. You shouldn't feel any more guilt. I stopped feeling that guilt the day I saw you a few months ago. You are happy now. You still have Esme and a bunch of wonderful 'kids.' I didn't intend on falling in love with one of them I assure you. Things, just happened like that…and, who are we to mess with destiny?"

"I suppose you're right. Tell though Nadia, are you sure you want to risk your life to be with him?"

"Have you been talking with Edward?" I smirked "Of course I want to be with him. I can't see my life without him anymore. I know that sounds crazy and it isn't normal…but, since when are you and I normal?" I laughed.

"That is true. I am wondering though…do you think if we had been totally honest with one another back then, we would've gotten together and still be together even today?"

"I don't know really. I don't want to think about that though."

"Why not?" he laughed.

"Because that would mean that I would be Jasper's mother in a sense." I winced. That was kind of awkward to think about. _Very _awkward.

"Yes, I see how that could be odd…can you answer me one last thing?" he said, suddenly standing in front of me, much closer.

"Um, yea sure." I stammered as I saw him leaning down towards me…_"this is so not happening…" _I repeated in my mind. But, all I felt was a simple kiss on the cheek.

"Who's the better kisser?" he winked and gave me a quick embrace before heading back into the house.

"You never forget that first love Carlisle…so there's your answer." I called out to him as I made my way back into the house. I knew at that moment, all had been forgiven. That Carlisle, as awkward and odd as it sounded, would be more of a father figure than ex-lover to me now. And, the love that he had for me would now just be in the form of compassion and protection.

***How was that? I decided to have a good moment between Nadia and Carlisle. I didn't want them to be all weird with one another…so this was like a closing of one chapter and the start of a whole new one. I actually enjoyed writing this. Reviews!***


	10. Just A Little Awkward

Chapter 9:

*Six Months Later*

One thing was for sure: A LOT had changed over the past few months. First of all, I was growing quite used to life here in this constantly cold and wet place. Second of all, which I'm pretty sure is the main reason as to why this place has grown on me, I've become friends with a group who is like me in so many ways. People who I don't have to put a front…well in front of. After the initial shock of it all, I grew to love the Cullens as if they were my own family. Even my dad, Benjamin and Carlisle put aside all their past differences and became really good friends again. Even my mom Rebecca and Esme, the woman who "stole my man" according to her, were close to one another. They were always planning trips or parties at all times. It would make sense that all of us would grow closer together. Then, there was reason number three. And, I'm not quite sure how reason number three happened, it just did. I have fallen in love once again. Making it a grand total of two times. But, this love is different. I can feel it. Ironically enough, I have fallen in love with Jasper. The very thought of his name brings a smile to my face. I had grown used to all the moodiness by now. It was just something we dealt with on a daily basis. Some days were obviously better than others. But, that's how our love for one another worked apparently. I really couldn't see my life without him and vice versa. And now, here we all were, all like one big happy family as it were.

"Do you even know how to cook?" Jasper laughed as he helped me bring in the bags of groceries I had picked up on the way over to the Cullen house. I had been spending a lot more time here these days. My parents didn't mind though. Most of the time, they were out on double dates…to who knows where, having a good time.

"I should be offended by that but, I promise you…once you've tried it…you won't make fun of me anymore." I smirked and his face fell a little.

"Um, Nadia?" He called and I stopped looked back to at him for a second before it hit me.

"Oh...crap, I'm sorry Jasper…" I said feeling bad. It was sometimes easy to forget that you were dating a vampire. I tried not to think about it all the time.

"It's okay." He said, a sudden wave of assurance and forgiveness washed over me.

"Yea…and thanks for that too." I smiled, waving my hand towards him. I had gotten used to his "talent" just how he had gotten used to mine. We could have conversations with one another without saying a word.

"So back to my original question?" he raised his eyes as I began taking out things to cook.

"Look Hale." I giggled looking at his stunned face "I've been around for quite some time okay? So, I think I can manage making some pasta for the guest you guys are having."

"Do you always call people by their last name when you're mad?"

"I'm not mad…" I smirked at him.

"Good, because I was about to make you happy."

"How about you help me make this dinner for Bella?" I said and his face grew a little stiff.

"Or maybe you should go out and you know?" I asked, grabbing his hand and looking into his eyes. They weren't that dark but they weren't their usual color. It had taken me awhile to get used to his, and the rest of his family's eating habits if you will. I remember the first time I happened to be around still when he came back from one of his hunting trips. He wasn't dirty or anything, he just smelt a little funny. It took me awhile to get used to that smell…of blood. Me and the smell of blood didn't really get along. Ironic, I know! But, I figure, if Jasper could get used to the smell of me eating "human" food, then I could grow to get used to his diet.

"Are you saying you think I won't be able to control myself around her?" his eyes narrowed at me.

"It's always better to be safe than sorry." I smiled, reassuring him that I did trust him, we just had to be prepared.

"Maybe you're right…I'll go ask Emmett…I'll be back soon" He replied kissing my lips gently before running to find his brother. I settled back into the kitchen and started working on dinner. Bella would be here in two hours for dinner. And, being the only "human," I was the one who was to cook. That was another thing that had changed drastically. After Edward initially wanted to kill Bella, he got a hold of himself and ended up falling in love with her. I told him so! This did not sit well with the rest of his family though. Rosalie was so upset when she heard about them she actually smashed the windows in Edward's car. I couldn't blame her though. Bella wasn't like them; she could easily be killed in an instant by one wrong move. Most of the time, they worried about Jasper. He was the one who had a hard time with his self control. But, from what I've witnessed and felt, he was pretty in tune. Nobody outside the Cullens and my Parents knew Jasper and I were together. Keeping it a secret was actually fun. But, that meant that Bella would probably freak when she came tonight. We had become pretty good friends…but, I was told not to tell her anything. I'm really not sure why though we had to keep it a secret. All anyone would need to know was that Jasper Cullen and Nadia Morgan were going out. That was all the teenagers in this town would want to know. They wouldn't want to know our innermost secrets. I think the main reason keeping it from Bella was because Edward was so protective of her, she told me herself. And, he probably figured is she knew about me and Jasper, then she would think it was safe to be more 'closer' with Edward. Which, it made sense. She did love him madly. I stayed in the kitchen alone for about forty five minutes before I heard Alice saunter in, her feet barley making any noise as she entered the kitchen.

"Are you having fun?" she asked in that sweet voice of hers.

"I guess you can say that. Bella better appreciate it." I joked.

"I'm sure she will." She shook her head, sitting on one of the chairs at the counter.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, finishing up sometime later.

"I was just upstairs with Rose. I've been trying to calm her down…I don't know if she'll be able to keep her mouth shut when Bella is here. Carlisle should be coming home from work in a few moments. Esme is going around the house making sure it's perfect. Edward's already at Bella's house. And, Emmett and Jasper are out hunting. They should be back in about fifteen minutes." She rambled things off her list. I was pretty sure the images were floating thru her mind when she said the.

"You really think Rose hates Bella that much?" I asked Alice.

"Right now she does…and, it'll be a long time she will feel that way."

"Oh. I just don't understand it. She and I get along pretty well now."

"You're different Nadia." Alice was quick to remind me.

"I'm not that much different than Bella…or Rose or you Alice. I'm right in between." I corrected her.

"Humph. You've got me there." She sighed. She hated being defeated sometimes.

"Hopefully things will go good tonight." I looked up at Alice. All she could do was shrug.

"From what I see, things are going to be just fine. A little awkward…but fine." It was cool that she could see the future but, things were always subjective. They could change just as quickly as the person changed their mind. I mean, she specifically told me in the beginning that nothing was going to go on between me and Jasper. Well, apparently someone changed their mind. We spent the rest of the time having meaningless girl chat. I had to be honest; being such good friends with Alice was still a little tough. After all, she had been with Jasper all this time and now here we were, talking as if I wasn't the one with him.

"So, how are things with you and Jazz?" she suddenly changed the subject.

"They're fine…why?" I eyed her. She must've seen something that made her ask me that.

"No reason really…I was just wondering." _I see what he plans for the both of you for later on…so I take it things are more than fine. I cannot complain though…I'm happy for the two of them. They were destined to be together. And, I am not one to mess with the fates._

"He has something planned for later?" I asked, a little nervously.

"What?" her eyes widened at me.

"You forgot again." I laughed, trying to brush off the nervousness.

"Oh, yes I suppose I did…and yes, he does have something planned for later. I don't want to get into too many details…I don't want to ruin the surprise." She giggled quietly.

"Alice!" I moaned, embarrassed by whatever it was that she had seen.

"Oh Nadia, I thought you two were past the whole lack of total self control issue?"

"I am…I mean, at least I think we are. Nothing has happened that would make me think otherwise."

"So why are you so afraid?"

"Afraid?"

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes, yes of course I do."

"Then there's nothing to it…"

"I don't think I'm ready for something like that…" I blurted and she looked like she wanted to laugh but she didn't.

"And why not? You want to be married first?"

"No, nothing like that…it's just that…well, I've never been with anyone like Jasper before." I sighed, having no other way to put it.

"A vampire you mean?"

"Yes."

"There's nothing to it really." She repeated. Of course she would say that!

"Um, hello! You're a vampire Alice…"

"Oh yea that's right…well would you like me to tell you what it's like."

"Out loud!" I squeaked.

"Well, of course not…I could always think it to you…Edward is preoccupied with Bella so you won't have to worry about him hearing me." She said, trying to comfort me.

"Hmm, well I guess you can tell me some things…but I need to set the table. So, come help me and we'll talk." I shook my head. Was I really ready for something like this? She followed me into the dining room and silently told me the basics...and I just took it all in as I set the table. By the time I was done, she was done telling me and I was pretty nervous. What she was telling me, I didn't know which parts of it were normal or just the vampire aspect of it.

"We're back!" I heard someone yell before I had a chance to say anything.

"What were you two talking about in here?" Jasper smiled, walking into the room looking at me and Alice.

"Oh, I was just telling Nadia how she and I should take another shopping trip very soon…I heard about this new shopping area that I think we'll love…right Nadia?"

"Um…yea…you know me? Can't ever get enough shopping in…" I smiled, looking back at the table, rearranging the stuff.

"Well, I better go make sure everyone is ready for the big arrival." Alice smiled, and walked out of the room. When she left, jasper just eyed me.

"Have a good time?" I asked him.

"Yea, I suppose so…" he shrugged, still watching me.

"Nadia?" he called and I looked up at him. He crossed the room and slid his arms around me, bringing me into his embrace. He smelt a little of blood, but that was nothing compared to everything else now on my mind.

"Are you going to tell me what Alice said that has you so nervous?" he said, inhaling. Oh, crap. This was the one time I really wish he couldn't tell what I was feeling.

"Nothing really…we were just talking." I shrugged. He was about to say something when we heard the door open.

"She's here." I said quickly pulling out of his embrace. He eyed me funny.

"Don't think I won't forget." He laughed.

"You never do." I muttered under my breath as I walked out of the dining room and into the living room where the rest of the Cullen family was gathering, awaiting the arrival.

_Nadia, maybe you should stand by Jasper…just in case. _

I looked at Alice and then back to Jasper. I didn't think he would do anything…would he?

"Here comes the human." I could hear rose snicker to Emmett but only loud enough that everyone, minus Bella would hear.

"Bella, I want you to meet my family…" I heard Edward said and saw poor Bella standing next to Edward, looking a little bit scared. If I were her, I would be too. I mean heck, she was in a room full of vampires. She looked around at everyone, took a deep breath and finally said "hello."

"This is everyone Bella…my dad, Carlisle, my mother Esme, my sisters Rose and Alice, and my brothers Emmett and Jasper." Edward eyed them all, but his gaze lingered the most on Jasper. _Control Jasper…please don't do anything stupid. _Edward sort of threatened but there was no point, Jasper couldn't read minds, only emotions.

"_God Edward, can't you at least give him a little more credit? He's trying his hardest can't you see that? Just trust him". _My gaze looked up straight into Edwards and he just nodded, as to signify that he was apologizing. It was then that I noticed Bella Swan's intense gaze on me.

"Nadia? What are you doing here?" She blurted.

"Oh you know, just visiting." I smiled at her.

"But why? I didn't know you were such friends with Edward's family now." She stated more than questioned. I knew she hadn't forgotten how she had to come to my house for two weeks because I was "sick." I really hoped that she wasn't jealous or anything. That I got to hang out with the cool Cullens and she didn't. But, I had my fair amount of time around teenagers and I know how they could be. Especially when one of them was your boyfriend.

"Shall we go into the dining room? Nadia made you dinner." Carlisle broken the silence and Bella looked up at me, speechless.

"You knew I was coming?" she asked. Wasn't really the reaction I was looking for but oh well.

"I'm not psychic Bella. Edward called and asked me if I'd help him out and make dinner." I tried to keep friendly with her but until she knew the whole truth, she wouldn't understand.

"She's the only human I trust." He said and she just stared at him "I mean, besides you of course." He smiled and she bought right into it!

"I see. Well, I'm not really that hungry…I know that you guys don't eat so I don't want to impose."

"But Nadia just spent hours in the kitchen cooking for you!" Rose sneered, stamping her stiletto on the ground. She scared the crap out of Bella who took a step closer to Edward.

"It's okay rose…if she doesn't want to eat that's fine…I can um, always take it home to my parents."

"But Nadia…" she started and I shook my head.

"It's okay rose…really." I smiled and she smirked.

_I don't know why he had to pick her of all people…he would've been much better off with someone like Nadia. _Rose whined and I just rolled my eyes. I really couldn't ever see myself with Edward. He was too protective, for lack of a better word.

"So, shall we just sit around and chat for awhile?" Esme asked. She was so cordial.

"That would be nice." Edward grabbed Bella's hand and took her over and sat her beside him. His parents soon joined him, followed by the rest of us. The whole time they talked, I could feel Bella staring at me. It didn't help that I was sitting in between Jasper and Alice, with Jasper a little too close to me and an arm draped across my shoulders. I could hear her every thoughts:

_I don't get it. Why is Nadia here? Why is she sitting in between Alice and Jasper? I thought Edward said they were in love? And WHY is his arm draped around her so casually…I thought he had hard self control. And, Nadia is a human…she should be just as tempting to Jasper as I was to Edward. _Every time Bella said the word tempting, I couldn't help but get a smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Jasper whispered in my ear as Bella was being asked some type of questions.

"Bella keeps trying to figure out why I'm here…and why I'm sitting so close you. Because, I am just as tempting to you as she was to Edward." I looked at him and he paused in thought. A sly smile came across his face and I didn't even need his response. But, he gave it to me anyways.

"I think we should tell her you're my singer…then she'd know just _how _tempting you really are" He whispered so quietly that I could barely hear him. I should've found that dazzling but Alice's earlier conversation with me suddenly came back into my mind. I just mouthed a "no" to him.

"Very, very tempting." He said again, placing his lips slightly against my neck and lingering there for a few moments before pulling away, a wide grin on his face.

"_So much for self control"…_I shook my head. No one seemed to mind this kind of affection in front of one another. Well, everyone except Bella. I didn't even have to look at her to know she was about to flip out on Edward and me probably.

_I don't believe this! How is it possible that Jasper could get THAT close with Nadia without so much as biting her…and Edward won't even let me stay too close to him. And he CAN control himself… _I didn't really appreciate her bashing on Jasper like that. It wasn't very nice.

"_Edward, Bella's about to flip her lid…so be ready"._ I looked over at him and his eyed widened.

"Edward…I need to ask you something." She spoke suddenly and everyone stopped.

"What is it love?"

"Can you please tell me what is going on here? I thought you told me that Alice and Jasper were all in love with each other? But yet, here they are, with Nadia sitting in between them…and he's basically making out with her on the couch!"

"Bella, honey…what they do is not my business. They are capable of making their own choices. And, if Alice and Jasper have chosen to not be together like that anymore…who am I to object? As long as they're happy…that's all that matters to me."

"And Nadia?"

"What about her?" he looked down at her.

"You yourself told me about Jasper's self control issues…but there he sits, practically inches from her and he isn't sucking the life out of her…how is that possible!"

"_Whoa, that human is sure worked about you and Jazz." Rose laughed in her head._

_She's just jealous that you and Jasper can well…you know...Edward won't give it to her. Sucks for her. Emmett laughed as well._

I eyed Emmett; his face froze a little before Rosalie hit him across the head. I quietly thanked her for that. Emmett couldn't go a whole hour without thinking about sex or anything close to it.

_I knew things were going to get a little awkward Nadia…but, I swear, I didn't see this coming. Please forgive me. _Alice begged, not looking at me. I grabbed her hand lightly and squeezed it. She knew then I wasn't mad at her for anything_. _

_Should I calm her down? Jasper asked me, I shook my head no._

"No, she has every right to be upset. I knew I should've told her." I said, eying the rest of the people in the room.

"This isn't fair Edward…"

"Bella, love there are things that you wouldn't understand…" he tried to reason with her.

"But JASPER!" she cried looking at him.

"Bella, could you please calm down for five seconds." I finally snapped at her. She was making such a big deal about this and I didn't want her coming up with all these crazy stories in her mind. This, this was going to be a long night.

***I've had this chapter written for like two weeks now and I've been waiting for you to finally be able to read it! The next one is great, I promise! It's a flashback…and that's all I'm saying! Reviews would be loved as usual!***


	11. I don't Like Talking About this Part

Chapter 11: I don't like talking about this part.

"Bella, could you please calm down for five seconds." I finally snapped at her. She was making such a big deal about this and I didn't want her coming up with all these crazy stories in her mind. This, this was going to be a long night.

"I can't. Not until you tell me why you've been lying to me all this time Nadia…I thought we were friends?"

"We are."

"And what? You just sort of forgot to tell me you were dating Jasper?"

"We thought it was best if no one knew right this moment…"

"You aren't afraid?" she asked, suddenly quieter than before.

"Afraid?"

"That with one wrong move…he would kill you?" I took a deep breath. How was I going to explain this to her? Would she even believe me? Well, no time like the present.

"Because Bella…Jasper could never hurt me." I said quietly. _not intentionally of course. _Jasper added in his mind.

"How can you be so sure…one bite and you'd be gone?"

"No…no that wouldn't ever happen…"

"How?"

"Because we already tried it out okay?? And look? Here I am okay? I'm not dead, I'm not a vampire…so I know for a fact that he will never hurt me…even if he slipped on accident…it wouldn't affect me…because I can't die." I sighed loudly looking at her. Her face was priceless. As she sat stunned, Jasper's grip around my shoulders tightened and I thought back to the day when we tried this all out.

"_I can't believe you threw snow at me!" Jasper yelled, chasing me into the house. Only in this insanely cold town would it be snowing at a time like this! _

"_I'm surprised you could feel it." I teased him. He was always ice cold, how was I supposed to know Ice would have any effect on him. It probably didn't, he just wasn't used to being caught off guard. I tried to outrun him but there was no use…he was ten times faster than I was. By the time I went to look behind me, he had me pinned against the couch. Hovering just a little bit over me, he shook what snow he had left in his hair on top of my face and clothes._

"_Esme's going to kill you." I laughed, as I tried to clear some of the snow off of my face. _

"_She'll forgive me." He smirked, still shaking his head over me._

"_You're lucky I love you so much." I laughed, wiping water off of me._

"_Oh yea? Well, that's good to hear." He smiled. Before I had a chance to reply, his lips were attached to mine. He sat up, so now I was the one who was sitting in his lap. I sort of thought about stopping, knowing that he could lose it any moment. But, I trusted Jasper. Probably more than the rest of the family. _

"_Umm…I'm sorry to have to interrupt you two." A voice spoke and I instantly pulled away, my cheeks blushing instantly when I saw Carlisle standing across from us in the doorway As much as Carlisle and I had moved on from our past together, it was still just a little awkward I'm sure for the both of us._

"_Sorry…we can go someplace else." Jasper laughed grabbing my hand but Carlisle placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. _

"_Son, maybe you shouldn't." he said, and I was surprised that there was a look of worry in his eyes. _

"_Is there something wrong Carlisle?"_

"_I just don't want something to happen to you Nadia. I mean, I trust you Jasper and I know you would never intentionally hurt her…but accidents happen sometimes."_

"_He has a point. I am the worst when it comes to self control." Jasper sighed looking over at me, guilt in his eyes._

"_I trust you Jasper. I know you would never hurt me."_

"_But what if I bit you on accident?" he asked, all seriousness now._

"_I don't know. Carlisle, do you think the venom would affect me the same way it would a regular human?" I asked and Carlisle's eyes went into a deep thought._

"_You know, I have never thought about that until now. I wonder…"_

"_No Carlisle!" Edward's voice boomed into the room. I turned around and he was right behind me._

"_It was just a thought Edward. It is an interesting point she brings up…she technically isn't a human."_

"_What? And she technically isn't a vampire either!" he said. _

"_Who isn't a vampire?" Rose walked into the room, Emmett following right behind her. _

"_Nadia."_

"_Are you thinking about joining us?" Emmett asked. By this time, Alice and Esme had joined everyone in the living room._

"_I was just wondering what were to happen if Jasper or I guess any of you were to accidently bite me."_

"_Want to find out?" Emmett laughed winking at me._

"_No!" Jasper spoke suddenly, grabbing my hand and bringing me closer to him. It made me smile to see how he reacted to that. I don't know why though. _

"_I was just joking Jazz." Emmett said, holding his hands up in surrender._

"_If anyone is going to be testing out theories, it's going to be me who does it." He said looking at everyone._

"_Why?" someone asked but he didn't speak, but I could hear his thoughts. I shook my head._

"_Because, if something were to happen to me…he would hate whoever did it. And, he couldn't bear hating any of you since he loves you so much. He'd rather live with hating himself forever than ever thinking that of any of you." I spoke quietly. _

"_Well, should we try it?" Carlisle asked. He seemed sort of excited about it. Typical doctor. Always wanting to do some sort of experiment. _

"_I'm all for it." I shrugged. I didn't really have anything to lose right?_

"_Are you sure Nadia? What if you aren't immune like you are to other things?"_

"_I'm willing to take that risk. Besides, I'm pretty confident nothing is going to happen to me. I mean, I've lived thru a plague." I shrugged._

"_Girl has a point." Emmett nodded. _

"_You can't really compare a plague to our venom." Edward said. He was so uptight sometimes. But, in the back of my mind, I knew he was just trying to protect me. But, I chose to ignore him at the moment. _

"_Jasper, will you do it?" I turned to look at him._

"_Yes." He nodded his head after a moment of thought. _

"_Right here? Right now?" Edward asked, he was not too excited but he was also curious now._

"_Yea…maybe you should lay down or something?" Carlisle suggested._

"_That sounds a little sexual." Emmett laughed. He was such a pervert sometimes._

_I nodded and went to sit in the middle of the living room. They moved the coffee table out of the way and I lay back, laying my head on a pillow. Everyone was still in the room._

"_Are you ready?" Jasper looked at me._

"_Mhm…but Jasper." I grabbed his arm and looked at him "if something DOES happen to me, don't let me die. Just let it happen okay?"_

"_You mean…"_

_I nodded._

"_Are you sure you want to become like us?"_

"_Yes." I looked at him but my mind said something different. 'Um, no I don't really want to be a Vampire.' I sighed then saw Edward looking at me about to open his mouth 'oh please don't tell him I thought that. I'm just pretty sure nothing bad is going to happen to me…" I pleaded with my mind to his. I got a nod in return._

"_Where do you want him to bite you?" Carlisle asked._

"_Uh, where would it take effect quicker from?"_

"_Probably the wrist."_

"_Then do it there." I sighed, outstretching my wrist towards Jasper. He gently wrapped his hand around it. His other hand grabbed my other hand and held it tightly. It was sort of a romantic moment. If that was even possible._

"_This sort of reminds me of that first night Jasper…remember? Except this time, I'm actually giving you permission to bite me." I smirked and he laughed at me._

"_You want to close your eyes?" he smiled down at me._

"_Um, no…I want to see it." I laughed. _

"_Only Jasper and Nadia could make a joke about this." Alice shook her head. I wondered for a split second if she knew what was going to happen. But, the action hadn't happened yet._

_I watched everything he did. Never taking his eyes off of mine, he slowly lowered his head towards my wrist and I could tell that the closer he got, the more potent the smell was to him. Just before he was about to bite me, he whispered "I love you." Before I could respond, he did it. I could feel him sink his teeth into me…feeling a little lightheaded…and then seeing the strange mark on my wrist when he finally pulled away. It didn't take long for me to feel it. A sudden ripping pain went all thru my body. It was as if someone had set me on fire and then stabbed me everywhere with a thousand knives. I could feel the toxins spreading all throughout my body. After a few minutes, I started to regret ever asking him to do this to me. I could feel myself flopping on the floor like a fish out of water. I could still hear everyone's thoughts though. _

_Please Nadia…prove everyone that you're really are stronger than our venom. Edward pleaded, looking down on me. I could see in his eyes that he thought I was being stupid and should've never let him do this to me. I could see he was disappointed in Carlisle for allowing this to happen. But, most of all, he was terrified. Because, when he looked at me, he wasn't really seeing me. He was seeing Bella, the girl that he was so obsessed with. He knew that it could be Bella there on the ground. That Edward could be Jasper and bite her, even if on accident. _

_C'mon Nadia…you're way stronger than this. Rose said and I was surprised that she would hold so much compassion for me. _

"_Fire…fire!" I suddenly screamed as more pain ripped thru my body. Like someone threw an extra match on me and lit it. _

"_Get it off of me please…" I moaned, the pain now blocking my airway. It was creeping slowly all thru my body. "Jasper, please…" I cried, trying to look at him. His eyes broke my heart but instead of moving closer to me, he was going further away. I didn't know if it was me slipping away for someone pulling him away from me. _

"_Carlisle! We have to let the change happen…she's not going to make it." Jasper yelled but Emmett placed jis hands on him, not allowing him to move. _

"_There's still time Jasper." Carlisle said, trying to calm him down as he touched my arm. I couldn't feel it, but I could see it thru everyone else. What he was looking for I'm not sure of._

"_No, no! I shouldn't have done it!" he tried to fight off Emmett but he didn't budge. He didn't want to hold Jasper back in actuality but, he was doing what was asked of him._

"_No…wait just a few more moments." Carlisle spoke. What, did he want me to die?_

"_Carlisle…" my labored breather became even worse "please, don't punish me…I don't care that you broke my heart…just don't let me die like this." I rambled nonsense to him. He looked at me a little confused._

"_Carlisle…please." Esme pleaded with him. "she shouldn't have to endure that pain anymore." _

_And then, something happened. As quickly as Jasper had bitten me, I felt as if someone stabbed me straight in the heart. But, there was no one over me. My eyes were shut but I could still see thru the others. I was still shaking and flopping about. Then, just like that, everything stopped. I was so sure that the change had happened to me but, I could still hear my heart beating. Opening my eyes ever slowly, I was greeted with seven sighs of deep relief._

"_Did I pass?" I asked hoarsely. Instantly Jasper was back down to my side, holding me tightly against him. I was sure that if he could cry, he would've been right then._

"_I thought I was going to lose you! How do you feel?" He asked, helping me and sitting me on the couch. Well, more like in his lap. My head was leaning against his chest._

"_Well, if I don't move, I feel fine." I mumbled. My body still felt like it was semi on fire. Being against something cold was nice._

"_Nadia, what did you feel?" Carlisle called to me. I looked up a little and turned towards him, Jasper's hands still around me. _

"_It was like someone set me on fire…and then kept stabbing me over and over again. It got hard for me to breathe. Like someone was stepping on top of my airway. And then…then it was like someone stabbed something into my heart and all of it went away just like that. I don't know what that all means…but that's what happened." I shrugged, leaning back against Jasper._

"_Amazing. It was like she healed herself." He said, amazed._

"_Yea, amazing." I laughed. Jasper touched my forehead as was alarmed at how warm it was._

"_Carlisle, she's still very hot…" he said, keeping the hand there. It felt pretty nice there._

"_It's the venom Jasper. It's wearing off…at her rate, it'll probably be gone by tomorrow at the earliest." He smiled at the fact that I was holding Jasper's hand against my forehead, not wanting to let it go. _

"_You're like her own personal ice pack." Emmett's laughed so hard that I shook a little. _

"_Yea, you should keep her here with you tonight." Alice piped in, a sly smile on her face._

"_C'mon Nadia, you can sleep in my bed."_

"_You have a bed?" I asked him. I have never been up to his room before._

"_Props of course…but it's nice to sit down sometimes" he smiled, getting up from the couch, still carrying me against him. _

"_We'll check on you in the morning Nadia." Esme called sweetly to me._

"_Thank you…" I slurred as if I were drunk. I guess I was, off of someone's poison._

"_Are you sure you're okay?" jasper asked me as he laid me on the bed._

"_Yes…just don't leave me okay?"_

"_Of course not." He lay beside me and I buried my face into his chest. Even thru his clothes he was ice cold._

"_Isn't that uncomfortable?"_

"_Nope…it feels very good in fact." I giggled "The cold feels nice against my skin I mean." I said._

"_Well then you should get as close as possible so we can freeze the heat out of you." He smiled in the dark._

"_Yea, whatever you say." I snuggled closer to him as he lay on his back and I was able to wrap more of myself around him. _

"_Nadia?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What exactly did you mean when you asked Carlisle to not punish you?"_

"_I…I um, don't really know to be honest. Did I say that?"_

"_Yes, you asked Carlisle if he was punishing you, and that you didn't care if he broke your heart…you didn't want to die."_

"_Oh, well I guess that would make sense. I didn't want to die. Besides, I don't care about him breaking my heart anymore…because I've found someone else. Someone who was meant for me." I smiled against him, tiredness washing all over me. _

"_I love you. So much so it's ridiculous." He chuckled softly. _

"_I love you too. I told you I'd come back to you…but Jasper?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Never do that again okay?" I laughed._

"_I promise Nadia. I will never hurt you…" he said, stroking my hair._

"_I believe you…" I said, before falling into a deep sleep. _

"And so, that's what happened." I finished my story and looked over at Bella who was sort of dumbfounded. She believed me though. I could hear it in her thoughts.

"So, you have a secret just like they do?" she asked me.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Bella. You have to understand how hard it is to have to move all the time, because you never get old. I think that's why the Cullens and I get along so well. They know what it's like."

"And so, they could bite you? And, nothing would happen to you?" She asked the pretty obvious question. But, only because in her mind she was thinking _Oh, great…I'm the only one here who will keep getting older…and they can just all live their perfect lives._

"As far we know, yes. But, it doesn't mean that there's no danger involved still. Even though the bite and venom didn't do much to me…there's still the aspect of being drained out." I sighed. I really couldn't imagine things getting that too drastic but, I said it for Edward's sake. I was pretty sure he had warned Bella about all the danger her life was probably in now.

"I see." Was all she could say before she stood up.

"I think maybe that I should get back home. I promised Charlie I wouldn't be out too late."

"Are you sure, you haven't been here very long honey." Esme said, standing up along with Carlisle and Edward.

"No, I'm sure…Alice, can you drive me home?" she looked over towards us and everyone was a little stunned.

"Yes, of course…c'mon Bella." She stood, taking her hand and walking with her outside.

_Nadia, I know you are listening…and I am sorry that I accused you of things earlier. I'm not mad at you. Please understand that…I just need some time to think about all of this…I think maybe I'm just a little jealous of you and Jasper and I know I shouldn't. I'll talk with you soon. _Bella's thoughts floated thru my mind as she was driven back to her home.

"We shouldn't have told her." Edward sighed, sitting across from me and Jasper on the couch.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Jasper asked.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong…I just wish that I was able to hear what she was really thinking."

"She's jealous." I mumbled.

"Nadia, you can't just make those assumptions…"

"No, I'm not assuming anything. She told me right now before she left. Just give her a day or two Edward. Don't hover over her, making sure she's alright. She needs time to think okay? She still loves you, she just has to take it all in."

"Just ignore her for two days?"

"I'm so sorry. If I would've known how she was going to take it, I would've never stayed here…I really am sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Nadia. You are with Jasper now. You are part of our family now. You've sort have been part of it for awhile…you know since you knew Carlisle." He said, getting up from the couch. A part of the family huh? That was an interesting observation…guess I'm in it for the long haul?

"Where are you going?"

"I need to think apparently as well."

"Edward, please don't stalk outside Bella's window. She's going to be looking there for you…and I can promise you she'll be upset if you're there tonight."

"I promise then, I will not go by her house tonight." He nodded, leaving the house.

"Well, that was awkward." Jasper finally spoke when no one was in the living room again.

"Who knew us being together would take such a toll on poor Bella?"

"She'll be fine. She really does love Edward."

"Do you think he loves her enough that he's going to change her one day?"

"What?"

"You don't think Bella is that naïve do you?"

"Um, no I guess not…but I still don't get what you're trying to tell me."

"See Jasper, when someone falls in love…especially the type of love I'm sure Bella has for Edward, us girls will do ANYTHING in order to be with them as long as possible. And well, in Edward's case, he will be around forever…and once Bella figures out that the only way for her to be with him is to become like one you guys, you don't think she's going to beg and plead him to do it?"

"I never thought about that…I don't know if Edward could do that to Bella. Especially what her blood does to him…it would be virtually impossible. Unless she's dying, I don't think he will change her. Besides, I still don't like the fact that he told her everything about the family. She's bound to us now." He shook his head and I could clearly her in my head when he told me that he hoped that Edward would NEVER tell Bella the truth. Oh, well there was no going back anymore.

"There's nothing you can do Jasper, he already loves her so much. And love makes you do crazy things." I shrugged.

"What would you want?" he looked me in the eyes.

"About?"

"If you were in Bella's situation…if the one person who was your soul mate could live forever, what would you want?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing that I would want to be with that person forever…and I would want to be changed, if it was a possibility and if the person I loved would be willing to it." I smiled, grabbing his hand.

"If you truly wanted it Nadia, I would change you…well, you know, if you weren't already immortal." He laughed.

"Well thanks…it's kind of hard to compare my life to Bella's though. Because I know what I say is all fantasy…because I know I'll be able to be with you forever. So, I guess I sort of lucked out?"

"We both did." I looked over at the clock and saw it was a little late and that I should be getting home and to bed probably.

"I think I should get going home." I sighed, getting up.

"You can stay here." He suggested. This was a daily thing. Every time I got ready to leave, he's always asked me to stay.

"Um, I don't know if I should."

"Why not?"

Oh boy. "Because Jasper, god Alice is going to kill me…but, she told me that she heard what you were planning for later on tonight for the both of us." I looked up at him, blushing.

"Oh…she did?" he felt a little embarrassed.

"Yes, and as much as I love you…I don't know if I'm ready for something like that."

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to Nadia. We could always just go upstairs and talk, or you could sleep and I can watch you." He winked and grabbed my hands. He wasn't taking no as an answer. And, even though I believed him, the thought of being upstairs with him was just a little unsettling.

***I had so much fun writing this chapter...I hope you liked it just as much as I loved writing it! Reviews..***


	12. Another Moment

Chapter 12: Another Moment

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to Nadia. We could always just go upstairs and talk, or you could sleep and I can watch you." He winked and grabbed my hands. He wasn't taking no as an answer. And, even though I believed him, the thought of being upstairs with him was just a little unsettling.

"Just talk huh?" I said and he just smiled _that smile. _This would be the first time that I had officially agreed to stay with him.

"Yes, yes…c'mon let's go before you change your mind." He laughed grabbing my hand and taking me with him up the stairs.

"Okay…well wait, let me call my mom first." I said and he stopped, looking back at me before busting out into laughter.

"What?" I smirked, pulling my phone out of my purse.

"You have to call your mom…like an actual teenager?" he said thru fits of laughter.

"I don't see how this is funny Jasper…just because I'm immortal doesn't mean that my parents don't worry about me. They should know where I'm at…"

"So they know you're not getting into trouble?"

"Oh…well I'm pretty sure if they were normal parents, they would freak when I called to say 'hey mom, yea I'm going to stay over at Jasper's house for the night'. Besides, we do tend to get into trouble sometimes when we're together. I do believe you're corrupting poor little old me." I laughed, batting my eyes playfully at him.

"Humph." He said, pretending to be offended. I dialed my mom's number and waited for a few seconds before she answered.

"Nadia...is everything okay?" my mom said rushed into the phone.

"Yea mom…why what did you see now?" I laughed.

"Oh, I was so worried honey…I accidently cut my finger when I was making dinner…and when I saw the blood, I thought that Jasper…" she said quietly into the phone knowing that Jasper could probably hear her.

"MOM!" I blurted "No, it was nothing like that…I was actually re-telling the story of that night…but that's all." I sighed and she let out a big breath of relief.

"Oh…so I take it things with Bella Swan didn't go to well?"

"Well, there were definitely complications." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry to hear that…so, I'm guessing you called to tell me you're staying the night at the Cullen home?" she asked but already knew the answer.

"yea, you don't mind do you?"

"No, no it's fine…you're dad might though. But, he'll be fine. It is the weekend. Just, you know be careful honey." She smiled thru the phone.

"Always am." I whispered, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Though, this time was different. It wasn't going to end up like all the other times.

"Oh, the four of us are going out tomorrow…so, you'll probably just spend the day over there?"

"Yea I guess so. Alice and Rose will probably take me shopping with them again." I laughed.

"Okay, I'll call you later…love you."

"Love you too. Bye mom." I clicked the phone shut and turned back to Jasper who was sitting on the stairs.

"Did she give you permission?"

"Shut it." I laughed. He stood and I followed him up the stairs and into his bedroom. I had officially been inside his room a total of two times. And the first time, well I had just been bitten by a vampire and didn't really remember much of it. Most of the time, Jasper would come over to my house at night when my parents were asleep. It wasn't like they would mind, it was just more exciting this way apparently. Edward had told Jasper about how he spends hours watching Bella sleep and Jasper grew curious and so now he would practically beg to spend the night at my house…just to watch me sleep. He was so weird sometimes.

"I don't have any clothes to sleep in…" I mumbled walking into the room and hearing him shut it behind me.

"You can sleep like that or with nothing at all?" I looked back and raised my eyes at him.

"Or, I'm sure I can find something you can wear." He laughed walking over to his closet and rummaging thru his things. I took the time to actually look around his room. It was just as big as all the other rooms and he had his bed facing the gigantic window. There were tons of books in the wall length book. I was pretty sure some of those books were older than I was. To any other person, this would be extremely boring. But, Jasper being who he was, this was perfect. He finally came back and handed me one of his t-shirts.

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually have normal clothes." I laughed.

"Yea yea. I don't always wear button up shirts or sweaters…I can dress casual when I want. I just don't like to."

"How come?" I asked him but it sort of struck a wrong cord with him.

"Or not…sorry." I frowned sitting on the bed. He just kind of stood there for a few moments before walking back to the closet.

"I'll be right back…you can change while I'm gone." He whispered going into his bathroom.

"What was that all about?" I wondered as I slipped out of my clothes and put the t-shirt on. It smelt faintly of cologne and wasn't too long but long enough I suppose. I lay back on the bed, a little cold now. Jasper emerged a few moments later wearing a sweatshirt and sweats. I was a little surprised he actually owned pajamas. Being as he didn't ever sleep. He didn't come straight to the bed. He went over to the chest in front of the bed and pulled something out. He handed me a thick blanket and I wrapped it around me, still sitting on the bed. Had he been waiting for me or something? There was no way he got cold...interesting.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, once he sat beside me.

"Yes, I'm fine…I'm sorry I got a little upset just now…it's just that I wasn't expecting your question."

"I'm sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I wasn't offended Nadia, I was just thrown off…and I was a little scared. I don't want you to see me the way I am under my clothes."

"Um, excuse me?" I stared at him. I couldn't imagine him being ashamed of his body. I was pretty certain it was gorgeous under there.

"Nadia, honey please…I don't think I can concentrate with your thoughts of lust coming from you."

"oops. Sorry." I blushed.

"I think maybe if I told you my full story, you'd understand better?"

"Maybe…tell me." I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Comfortable?" he chuckled.

"It helps me see the story better…" I shrugged, folding my hands on top of my stomach, waiting for this story to begin.

"Well…where would you like me to start?"

"I guess the beginning…all I really know is that you fought in the civil war…" I sighed. I really should know more about him. I felt like a bad girlfriend now.

"Don't feel guilt Nadia…things have moved rather quickly between the two of us. Not that I'm complaining." I could see him smiling.

"Alright then, so everything after that I suppose." I encouraged him.

"Ok." He took a deep breath, for dramatics sake I guess. Not like he needed to breath. "After fighting sometime in the war, I came across these women one night. One, her name was Maria, she saw potential in me and wanted me for her…so, she changed me…"

"Into a vampire?"

"Yes. And then after that, she used me to her advantage. Taking over cities…training all the newborns. It was sort of a savage lifestyle you see. Because, after we no longer needed the newborns, it was my job to get rid of them."

"Ohh." I mumbled as the images flowed through his mind. Him having to rip them apart…fighting them. That was sort of hard to watch, but it was even harder knowing that he actually had to endure it.

"I had to get away from that type of life Nadia. I didn't want to be that type of monster. So, I fled and traveled for quite some time until one day I found…" he stopped but the images still continued.

"You found Alice? In some sort of diner…she told you that you had kept her waiting for a long time." I laughed, seeing the look on Jasper's face in the memory.

"How do you know that?" he asked and I just grabbed his hand, eyes still closed.

"Go on." I simply said.

"Well yea after that, we came to find the Cullens. She had seen it…that we would live with them. It was hard at first, being as they don't drink human blood. I did have a few slips here and there…but I have gotten better over time." He didn't say it, but he considered the night he bit me as one of his slip ups. Which, it really wasn't. I was the one who _asked _him to do it. He didn't say anything for a few moments. He just kept thinking about that night. I kept seeing myself flop around and crying out in pain. Why he wanted to keep re-living that was beyond me. It was obviously causing him pain. That pain resonated down to me thru the memory. His grip tightened on my hand, trying to send some sort of calmness to me.

"There's no need to get upset Nadia."

"I see your pain Jasper. I feel it…it comes down to me whether or not I want to see or feel it."

"I don't understand." He said and I knew the story was over because all the pictures stopped. I opened my eyes and sat up to look at him.

"You know how I can tell what people are thinking?"

"Yes."

"Well, the same goes for when they tell a story or relive a moment from their past. I can see it…sometimes even feel it. So everything you told me just now, I saw it…I saw it the way you remember it. The pain, all the fighting…you finding Alice and her saving you…I saw it all."

"Amazing." He breathed looking at me.

_So you understand it now then? _He thought, going back to the whole clothes issue.

"Yea, I think I do…but, you shouldn't be afraid or ashamed of me seeing it. It won't stop the way I feel about you."

"Are you sure about that?" he stood from the bed, his hand on the hem of his sweatshirt. I didn't answer. I just shrugged. Slowly then, he took his sweatshirt off and stood there before me for a few moments, letting me take it all in. I couldn't see that great from where I was so I got on my knees and knelt on the bed, taking a closer look at him. All on his chest, upper arms and part of his neck was filled with little but deep scars. They were all the same shape and he was _covered_ in them. He stiffened when I reached up and touched one of them. I traced a few of them with my fingers…just not really paying attention to anything else. After a few minutes, he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"I find it very hard to believe that this is such a turn-on to you." He smirked. I looked down for a moment. Oops.

"Well whatever my emotions are telling you, I assure you they are true." I giggled.

"But how can you think that of me? When I'm all scarred?"

"It doesn't change who you are on the inside…well you know what I mean right? These scars are part of your past…but, you changed. You chose to lead a different life and stop what you were doing. How can I be disgusted at someone like that?"

"I think you're a little biased." He sat on the bed beside me.

"That too." I smiled, kissing the top of his arm.

"How are you so easy to accept me though?"

"I've been around a long time Jasper…"

"Hmm?"

"Have you never watched a James Dean movie? Women are always drawn to the dark and mysterious…and we are always going to want to help them, regardless if the guy wants the help or not. We want to be that good in their life…their reason for living. Or, in this case existing."

"Well, you are definitely that good in my life." He smiled wrapping an arm around me before he kissed me gently. I could see in his mind where he wanted this to go…but I still didn't know if I was ready.

"Not so fast smooth talker." I sighed pulling away.

"What?"

"I see what you're trying to do here Jasper…and as much as I love you…I don't know." I looked down, a little embarrassed.

"Is it me? Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

"No…well yea there's a part of me that wonders if you'd turn on me but no. It's just that…well, I've never been with anyone like that before."

"Pardon?"

"Like you know…had sex…with anyone."

"You mean all this time…"

"Nope."

"Oh, God I'm so sorry Nadia. If I would've known…"

"No, no…I should've told you…this part of my story I didn't want to tell all those months ago. I didn't want to embarrass myself but, there are just some things that you don't know about my past. And, I think it'd only be fair if I let you in on them."

"You can tell me…if you want to."

"Hmm, I guess…maybe it'll make things better if I do." I turned to him and sat Indian style while he leaned against the headboard.

"I have only been in love…like truly in love a total of two times." I spoke quietly "and just so you know, you're number two…and I'm pretty sure you can guess who the first was."

***Okay, so I was going to have things happen pretty quickly between Nadia & Jasper. But, that would be too expected I think. So, I'm going to make you wait a little bit more…just like the rest of their relationship, things aren't always going to be so easy…Reviews Please??***


	13. Nadia's Secret

_***This Chapter was probably the easiest for me to write by far. It's full of emotion, which I love! ***_

Chapter 13: Nadia's Secret

"I have only been in love…like truly in love a total of two times." I spoke quietly "and just so you know, you're number two…and I'm pretty sure you can guess who the first was." Jasper didn't answer, he just nodded.

"Well, when I first fell in love with Carlisle, I was so young and I didn't know what to expect."

"What do you mean by young?"

"Meaning, when I said I was only seventeen when I fell in love with him, I _really _was seventeen. And now I know that Carlisle…well he was a just a bit older than what he said he was."

"But, I thought you said your change happened when you were six?"

"It did. And this is where things start to get a little emotional and complicated so, if I start crying, don't laugh at me okay?"

"You know I wouldn't."

"When my father changed me, I was exactly the same. I looked, talked and even acted the same way I did when I was a little girl with my real parents. I, at the time, didn't understand what happened to me so for about six years, all I knew was that my real mom and dad had died in a car accident and these people found me at the scene and they decided to take me in. So from the time I was six to when I was almost thirteen, I was a normal girl. Well, at least I thought I was normal. I went to school; I had to do what my parents asked of me. But then, on my thirteenth birthday, my ability to read minds suddenly came back while I was out with some friends. I was so freaked out that I literally ran home and demanded answers from my parents. It was then that I learned the truth. That, my parents had been killed…that I'd be dumped in the forest and my father had changed me into something called an 'immortal.' He said that my ability to read people's minds was what caused the doctors to kill me in the first place. They were afraid I was some sort of witch or something…" I said with a hint of bitterness in my voice. "But then, then they said something that made me want to go out and kill myself."

"What was it?" he asked, totally engrossed in my story.

"My mother and father informed me that sometimes when we're changed, a person will either stop aging at the time of change or that they will stop aging about ten or twelve years down the line. And well for me, I stopped getting older when I turned seventeen. I was so upset Jasper you have no idea! I didn't want to be seventeen forever. While my friends would get older, fall in love, get married and have families, I would have to remain an immortal teenager. Up until I was seventeen, I had lived in the same place with the same friends…and then, just like that, we had to pretend something happened and we had to leave .God, and today when I heard Bella thinking about how 'perfect' my life was I wanted to just break something. There's nothing perfect about me…I go thru life, meeting amazing people and then end up having to leave them a few years down the line. You don't know how much pain it causes me when I learn that those people have died. That they, for however short or long they lived had come full circle. They leave behind memories with their loved ones. And yet, I have to remain the same…every day, decade after decade!" I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face.

"I beg to differ on the whole not being perfect concept." He smiled gently.

"You have to say that because you're my boyfriend." I laughed.

" Perhaps. So, you guys just didn't pick up and leave…that's what we've done over the years."

"I guess we could. But, people tend to believe it more when something happens. Since, you know we usually tend to make friendships with other people." I shrugged, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of the t-shirt.

"So what usually happens?"

"Usually, the only logical explanation is for one of us to die…well not literally…but like this last time we moved, I was the one who died. My parents had to say I was in a car accident on the way home…" I stopped and looked up at Jasper. I didn't want to tell him what happens next.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just…especially now a days, people want proof or evidence that something tragic actually happened. And, so, there has to be someone who sees the body…and really think we're dead." I sighed.

"So you really had to be in a car accident?"

"Yup, I try not to think about it how awful that sounds…I just pretend as though I'm in some horror film…except everyone else believes it really happened."

"I'm sorry you have to endure things like that Nadia… but, do you still feel the same way? You know, about the whole being seventeen forever thing?" he asked nervously. I couldn't believe he said that. He had endured a war and everything that happened when he was first changed. How could that compare to my experiences?

"Sometimes it crosses my mind. More so, I think about it when it's time to move again. Another town, another story…I've lost count to how many times we've moved, changed my eye or hair color."

"If it's any consolation, I know what it's like…kind of. I've been twenty years old for the past…well you can only imagine how long."

"Sometimes, I used to wish that I would've just died and stayed dead that day in the forest. I miss my parents tremendously. I hardly ever talk about them because one, I don't want to hurt Ben's or Rebecca's feelings and two…" my voice cracked "is because I don't really remember them. Sometimes, I get little flashbacks of them. Like, I can remember my mother always wearing red lipstick and having the most beautiful hair. And my father, with his deep voice…" I trailed on, thinking of all the things I had remembered over the years.

"Do you ever wish it would just all end? That…you'd just die?" I looked up at him.

"I used to. Only because I didn't want to be the person I was. But, I think…" he reached over and grabbed my hands "I think I don't want that to happen anymore. And, I hope you don't think about it anymore. Because, I just got you and I don't want to lose you…ever."

"The thought still lingers sometimes but, it's pretty much on the back burner at this present moment." I smiled.

"So, about the whole love making thing?" he raised his eyes at me.

"Oh yea, yea…I forgot." I swallowed nervously. "Well, first off, when Carlisle and I were together, we never talked about sleeping together. Back then, you had to be married to even think about that. I mean yea sure, I'm not going to lie, I thought about what it would be like and so did he. But, we never got a chance and you know that part of the story now." He nodded and wanted me to continue.

"So, ever since then…I sort of made a promise to myself. I told myself that I would never become so involved with another person to the point of falling in love with them. I just couldn't do that to another person. Have them fall so hopelessly in love with them, like I did with Carlisle, and then simply break their heart when it was time for me to move again."

"So, you never dated anyone during all this time?"

"Dated? I guess you can say I did. It was always just casual though. I never allowed it to get serious. And, in the end, it was always me that broke their hearts before they got in too deep. It's sort of ironic don't you think? To know that simply because Carlisle broke my heart all those years ago, I wouldn't allow myself to fall in love… and then in turn, I would be the one to break _their _hearts before they had a chance to break mine?"

"Sounds like Carlisle scarred you more than you originally thought?"

"I suppose so, but that's all in the past now Jasper…"

"So since you never got too serious with anyone, you never slept with anyone?"

"Exactly." I said embarrassed. It was a little difficult telling him all this because let's face it, he probably had lots of experience in this area.

_So, are you waiting for the right guy to come along then? _He joked.

"Very funny…way to make an embarrassing situation even more embarrassing." I smirked.

_What are you exactly so afraid of…the thought of being with me in that way? Or the fact that I'm a vampire?_

"A little bit of both. We can't forget Jasper…your moods change in a matter of seconds sometimes…what if that happened when we were together?"

"You're right." He sighed _Even if you tried to stop me, I don't know if you'd have enough strength to…but, I swear I would do everything in my power to not let that happen. My love for you would be the only thing I would have to focus on…it seems to be the only thing that stops me from hurting you._

"You really want to be with me like that Jasper? I think in this situation, I am still just a teenager in the sense. And in actuality, you are just a tad bit older than I am…so, I'm not so sure yet" I shrugged. This was so awkward.

"Honestly? Yes, and very much so. I'm still a guy you know? A guy who is very much in love with you." He said, it was his turn to be embarrassed.

"You won't hold it against me will you…you know, if we don't do anything just yet?"

"Of course not. We have all of eternity to be together. Though honestly, I hope you don't wait that long to be with me…we'll never know unless we try?" he smiled, throwing in what I tell him all the time back at me.

"Yea, yea…I get what you're saying. I just need to think about it okay?"

"Of course. Now c'mon, I can feel the fatigue settling in…you've had a very long day with Bella coming over and the talk we had just now. You deserve some sleep." He laughed and motioned for me to join him. I scooted over to his welcoming arms and lay beside him with one arm wrapped behind my shoulders and the other behind his head. We lay and just looked out the window of his room. There was a full moon tonight and it let in light into the room. Just enough that I could see his face in the dark. I didn't want to close my eyes. This had to be one of the most perfect moments ever and I didn't want to lose it.

"Do you think I'm wrong to think the way I do?" I mumbled to him but he just shook his head no.

"Nadia, go to sleep before I send even more fatigue towards you." He whispered against my hair, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you." I yawned, laying my head against him.

"Goodnight Angel." I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

_***Did you like it?? I choked up a little when I was writing it…so I really hope you all enjoyed this one. Please let me know what you thought…maybe where you'd like the story to go next?? I'm always welcome to ideas!***_


	14. The Talk With Rose

Chapter 14: The Talk with Rose

I woke up the next morning, to the feeling of nothing next to me. Frowning, I grabbed a folded piece of paper that was on the pillow beside me and opened it.

_Nadia, _

_Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up this morning. But, Emmett and I are taking Edward out to have some guy talk I guess you can say. I will be back sometime later tonight hopefully. Love you forever._

_-Jasper_

"Guy talk huh?" I laughed, getting up out of the bed. I decided to take a quick shower and changed back into the clothes I was wearing last night, leaving Jasper's shirt on though. All the while, I kept thinking about our conversation last night. I don't know why I was having such a hard time dealing with this. I loved him more than anything so why was I so adamant in not being with him in that sense? I needed to talk to someone about this…I went down the list of people who I could ask. My mom? No, that would just be a little bit awkward no matter how much I trusted her. Alice? Um, probably not…she's been there, she knows what it's like so she'd be biased. Bella? Yea right, that'd just make her even more upset and I didn't want to do that to her. There were only two other women I could think of: Esme and Rosalie. I couldn't bring myself to talk about this with Esme. She as Carlisle's wife for god sakes! And besides, she wasn't there today anyways. She was out with my parents. So, that just left Rosalie. It was worth a shot. I walked around the house, searching for her. I was praying that she and Alice weren't together. I found her in the garage working on her car.

"Rose?" I called to her from the doorway.

"Nadia? Is that you?" she said, coming out from under the car "I didn't know you were still here."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you? I don't know if I'll have another chance to do this…"

"Sure. C'mon let's go inside." She motioned and we went back into the house.

"Is Alice here?"

"No, she's over at Bella's house…doing who knows what with the girl." She snickered at the sound of Bella's name.

"Okay good...now, I know you and I aren't the closest of friends but there was no one else I could think of who could help me."

"Don't be ridiculous Nadia. I consider you like a sister to me now. You have actually given us all the chance of having a semi-normal life here. Because we're not all worrying about Jasper all the time now." She smirked, but I knew she meant that to be a compliment.

"Oh, well you're welcome I guess. Actually, that's why I came to you…to talk about Jasper, because everyone else would be kind of biased or would get upset."

"Well you came to the right person."

"And this is really embarrassing for me, so bear with me okay?" she just nodded.

"So, last night…Jasper and I were talking. And well, the subject of being together came up."

"You guys are already together though."

"No, I mean like 'together'." I blushed and she smiled and sly smile and looked down at my choice of clothing, especially taking note of the shirt I was wearing.

"Oh, I see what you're saying now… but, from what you're saying, I assume you turned him down?" she laughed.

"Not completely. We talked…and I told him about how I wasn't sure if I was ready for something like that. I mean, I have never been with someone, like at all before. And, I'm not sure if Jasper would get too carried away…if I would be able to stop him."

"You love him don't you?"

"More than anything." I assured her.

"Then the choice should be easy Nadia. You're just thinking about it too much. When it comes to being with something in that sense…you have to think more with your heart than you do with your head you see? Take me and Emmett. The first time we were together, I thought he was going to break every bone in body because he's so strong. But, I stopped thinking about it and just let my heart do all the thinking. And it was then that I realized that he would never hurt me because he loves me so much. More than anything else in this world. And, I know for a fact that Jasper feels the exact same way about you." I just nodded, taking in all the information she had just given me.

"But what about…god I'm sounding like Edward now, but what about the whole singer thing? You think he'd be able to control himself?"

"I don't think you need me to answer that for you…you already know the answer." She smirked. She was right. It was like I was hiding behind the fact that I knew he wanted to hurt me sometimes. But, if he loved me, he would so careful with me right?

"C'mon." she suddenly said getting up off the couch and taking my hand with her "let's go shopping before Alice comes back and figures out what you've decided." She smiled walking towards her car.

"Shop for what?" I looked at her nervously as we got in.

"You really want to be with Jasper in the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?"

"um, no I guess not." I shrugged as she sped off.

"Is there a particular color you'd think Jasper would like?" Rose called as she scanned all the racks of clothes as we entered a big department store. I just looked at her and shook my head. She wasn't trying to be discreet was she?

"Um, I don't know…oh wait! I remember him saying something about the color purple." I shrugged.

"Oh yes, that's right! I forgot how much he liked that color. Since you know, Alice would never wear purple. She always said she was too pale. But you Nadia, your skin color is perfect for the color. Aw, this is perfect." I heard her suddenly sigh as she handed me a dress from over the racks.

"A dress Rose?" I sighed. I didn't want to make it seem like I was trying _too _hard.

"Nadia, trust me…you could be wearing ratty sweats and Jasper wouldn't care. So, why not give him something to enjoy? For a short while at least." She laughed.

"I'll have you know that I do not even own a pair of sweats." I said proudly.

"Now, c'mon…we should go upstairs."

"For?" I looked over at her but she just glared down at me and my mouth shut closed "never mind, let's go." I shrugged following her. As she walked through all the arrangements of lingerie, I just stood and listened to her thoughts.

_Should I get her the purple ones? No, that's too much purple…maybe black? Yes, black would be very nice. Maybe, I'll take the purple one's for me…Emmett would like these no doubt. Oh, poor Nadia. She looks like she's going to pass out over there. I can't imagine such a beautiful girl like her hasn't ever done this before. Maybe there's more to her story she didn't tell us. Hmm, I wonder if she and Carlisle ever…_

"No Rosalie, we didn't." I smirked and she gazed at me, surprised. She had forgotten apparently.

"Oops, I got a little carried away didn't I?" she said, as she went to the cash register.

"It's okay. I like the black ones actually." I gave her a reassuring smile. She was only trying to help in the only way she knew how to.

"Perfect." She clapped her hands as she took out her credit card and paid for everything. I knew it was best to just not say anything and let her pay. We left the store and made it back to the house and there was still no one there. Her cell phone rang a few moments later.

"Hello? Oh, Emmett where are you?" she instantly smiled when she heard his voice. "Hmm, I see. Yes, she's still here. No, no Alice is still out with what's her face…no Carlisle and Esme are still out with Nadia's parents…okay then, see you soon." She clicked the phone.

"You have thirty minutes." She said plainly.

"For?"

"To get ready of course. Emmett said that Jasper's been feeling really bad today because he left you all alone here all day. So, this will all work out perfectly…." She stopped when her phone rang again. Sighing, she answered it again.

"Hey Alice. Yes, she's here why…OH! I see…oh Alice don't be offended. I'm not excited…I'm just…well I don't know what I am. Fine, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She smirked, snapping the phone shut.

"Well, I guess you can say it's official." She smiled at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Alice is staying over at Bella's house tonight. She had a vision and she has decided to not be here tonight…" she shook her head. _Not like she wouldn't be able to see what was happening between them. _

"A vision of what?"

"What do you think Nadia? You might know it, but you've already made up your mind." She said. Oh crap. My hands started shaking a little bit before I felt Rose place an arm around my shoulder.

"Now come on, I'll help you get dressed." She said, literally having to push me towards the stairs.

"Oh god, I'm so nervous." I said, still shaking a little as I sat and rose pulled the brush thru my hair.

"There's no need to be Nadia. Just keep remembering what I told you and everything will be fine." She sighed.

"Think with my heart…got it." I smiled but my nerves were on end.

"Do you need me to slap you Nadia? Or, can you manage to calm down all on your own?" she snickered. Ah, there was the Rosalie I knew…never the one to sugar coat things.

"Um, no…I don't think that'll be necessary." I shook my head.

"Good. Now stand up and go wait for Jasper in his room. They just arrived." She patted my hand and left to walk downstairs. I literally had to run to the room because they were all so fast that I didn't have time to spare. Once I got in there, I didn't know what to do. Did I just stand there and wait for him? Maybe I should find some music to listen to?

"This is so cheesy." I laughed as I heard the door open.

"Emmett!" I could hear Rose say as they entered the house.

"Sorry we were gone for so long. I figured that Edward needed a day out with just the three of us." He laughed and I soon heard the TV turn on.

"Is Nadia still here?" Jasper asked and my heart skipped.

"Yes, she's upstairs." Rose laughed. Oh, great…

"Rose you didn't!" I heard Edward whisper to her. Leave it up to Rose to not block out any of her thoughts and just let Edward right into our talk and shopping trip.

"It was bound to happen eventually…he'll thank me in the morning." She smirked, turning her attention to Emmett. I didn't hear Jasper talking anymore. It wasn't until I heard the door open that I saw him and I dropped whatever CD that was in my hand to the ground.

"Oh crap." I said. He just bent down to get it, never leaving his eyes off of me.

"What's going on Nadia? Why are you so nervous?" he laughed, walking over to me.

"Do you like my dress?" I asked him, which that was a stupid question.

"Yes, very much so…it's my favorite color." He admired it, turning me around and bringing me towards him.

"I um…I've made my decision." I looked up at him and he seemed confused for a second before registering what I had said to him. No words were spoken, but I could see a huge wave of excitement roll across his face.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, pulling me closer to him. "Just because of what I said, it doesn't mean we have to do anything right now. I'm willing to wait…"

***Being as it's almost Christmas, I figured I be nice and just put up the next chapter right after this one. That way, you don't have to wait…:) ***


	15. Trusting Him Completely

Chapter 15: Trusting Him Completely

"Are you sure?" he whispered, pulling me closer to him. "Just because of what I said, it doesn't mean we have to do anything right now. I'm willing to wait…"

"No, no. I came to the decision that you won't hurt me…I trust you Jasper." I whispered. Not a second later, he kissed me. Clearly, that was enough permission for him. He was exuding nothing but pure desire and love towards me. I didn't need to be an 'emotion-reader' to get that one. After a few more minutes, I felt his hand go up to the top of the dress…where the zipper was. I stopped for a moment, pulling away from him.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He said, his voice taking a different tone now. It was quite attractive. I just nodded quickly before turning around, my back facing him….I heard some kind of noise come from him before I felt a pair of cold hands come in contact with my skin. A part of me had turned to give him better access but the other part knew that if I hadn't, I probably wouldn't get the chance to breathe. Each time he moved the dress, there was kiss…before I knew it, there was no more dress. I sighed and thought about how Rose had said that he would enjoy it only for a short time. He turned me back around to face him briefly as he pushed me towards his bed. I was a little surprised to find him with fewer clothes that I remembered. Vampire speed apparently.

"Are these new?" he whispered against me. I just laughed.

"yes." I blushed as he let me fall against the pillows. I just lay there and watched him. He placed kisses from the top of my head to my ankles and then back up again.

"Jasper?" I called out to him, my voice no longer laced with fear…

"Yes?"

"Go slow with me okay?" I asked him.

"I won't hurt you…I promise." He said to me and I just nodded my head. I watched everything he did from that point on. From the removal of the rest of our clothing to him getting ready for _the _moment.

"Are you ready?" _Jasper, keep your mind simply on her…look at how beautiful she looks right now. She's giving it all to you, now all you have to do is keep in control and everything will be fine._

"Yes." I shook my head a little nervously. I shut my eyes as a sudden wave of pain went thru my body.

"Jasper…" I slurred out in pain. He just met the pain with light kisses on my forehead.

"It's okay angel, it'll go away in a few moments." He whispered and literally, I felt the pain disappear slowly. Each time he went a little further, I let little cries of pain come out. Soon enough though, that pain was no longer there and it was replaced with something…something inexplicable. I pulled him closer to me, wanting more of whatever he was doing to me. Things started to go a little faster, a little deeper. I could hear his mattress move and make noise with every moment.

"Oh!" I yelped, grabbing onto him as he sat up, bringing me with him. He mumbled something but I couldn't hear it because his face was buried at the top of my arm. I did however feel when his teeth grazed across the top of my arm.

"You smell so amazing…" _oh, no, control Jasper! _

"Oww." I quietly moaned in pain as he pulled away and locked his gaze with mine. I caught glimpse of his eyes for a split second. Thankfully, they weren't black…

"I love you so much." He whispered against my neck and I felt that graze again. This time though it was little bit harder and a touch more painful. I suddenly gripped tighter to his arms, and my eyes sort of rolled back as I felt myself release against him and him against me. After a few moments of heavy breathing (on my part of course), he gently lay me back down on the bed and lay down beside me. As we lay there, I just kept looking at him…my eyes probably still clouded over with desire. He reached between us and laced my hand with his.

"Jasper…that was…well that was amazing." I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"Yes, yes it was." He said his voice still thick and a little hoarse. He kissed my cheek gently before bringing me closer to him, my heart still beating a little faster than normal. I thought it would be a little hard for him to hear my heart so fast. Needless to say, I was quite surprised when I felt him place a cold hand against my heart and just let it linger there.

"Perfection." He whispered. I shook my head and placed my hand against him. There was no heartbeat of course. All I could feel where the outlines of the scars he had. Regardless, I lay my head against him, my heart rate relaxing instantly. My head was right under his chin. I kissed his chest gently before saying

"Now this…" I smiled "this is perfection."

"Biased." He laughed softly.

"Maybe so." I went to move a little to see him but he kept me tightly against him.

"Sleep angel…we'll have plenty of time to talk in the morning." He whispered and soon enough, I had drifted into unconsciousness.

***Well, there you have it…I REALLY hoped you liked this one. It wasn't the easiest for me to write. I tried to just make it sweet & romantic...I liked the last part of this chapter the most. Thoughts??***


	16. Edward Drama

16: Edward Drama

"_Sleep angel, we'll have plenty of time to talk in the morning." Jasper whispered as I fell into a deep sleep. _

I awoke sometime later, still hearing him in my mind as I opened my eyes. True to his word, he was still in the exact same spot I had last seen him. He was tracing his fingers up and down my arm in little patterns of nothing.

"Did you have pleasant dreams?" he asked and I blushed deeply.

"Oh no, what did I say?" I covered my face with my hands.

"Nothing I didn't I already know." He laughed, removing my hands so he could see me. "Just things like how you loved me, how I made you feel…how I was right all along." He said and dare I say it, he looked a little smug.

"Oh, great. Like I needed to boost _your _ego." I smirked.

"Nonetheless it was still nice to hear coming from you." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"What time is it?" I looked around for a clock but I didn't have any luck.

"It's around eleven in the morning…I thought you'd want to sleep in."

"Oh, my parents are probably freaked out that I didn't come home last night…hang on, my parents didn't come here last night did they?" I asked. That would be utterly embarrassing.

"No, when I heard Carlisle and Esme arrive, I heard them saying that they told your parents that you'd probably be spending the night here…well, with Rosalie of course."

"Oh." I calmed down "That's good to know."

"Oh speaking of which, she left you some clothes in the room this morning." He pointed over to some garment bags hanging on the outside of his closet. "She's probably never even wore those…who knows how long they've been in her closet." He laughed.

"Remind me to thank her…for more than just the clothes." I sighed.

"Since when do you have such a soft spot for Rosalie?" he eyed me funny.

"You should give her more credit Jasper. She's the one who finally convinced me…to, well what I needed to be convinced of."

"Really?"

"Yes. She just reminded me of some things that I happened to be overlooking."

"Well then, I'll just have to thank her then…I'll buy her some new designer bag or something. She lives for those things." He shook his head, his hair falling all over the place.

"I think I should go and take a shower…and I'm kind of hungry."

"I can go out and buy you something?" he offered. Because, obviously there was no food in their home.

"Sure, that'd be great." I went to get up but his hands caught me before I could move. His lips were against mine in another instant.

"Hey, hey…at this rate, we'll never get anything done." I laughed, pulling away. It took a few seconds for my breathing to return to normal.

"Right, right." He smirked as I wrapped one of his sheets around me and got out of the bed.

"Is that really necessary?" he called out as I walked towards the bathroom, with the garment bags in my hand.

"I'm cold." I said, looking thru the clothes Rose had given me. I just settled with the first bag, taking a pair of jeans, a plum color tank top (obviously, she'd give me that!) and a sweater wrap.

"Humph." He laughed. "I'll be back soon!" he called as I got into the shower. I just let all of the previous night's events flow thru my mind and I couldn't help but smile. I really was head over heels for this guy wasn't I? But, what amazed me the most was the fact that he didn't once lose it. The one thing I was so afraid of never happened. I got out, dried off and got dressed. As I was combing my hair, I noticed my reflection in the mirror. Getting a little closer, I rolled my eyes at the marks on my neck and the top of my arm.

"Oh, I knew it!" I mumbled, touching them gently. They didn't hurt though. They were already purple and bruise-like. At my rate though, they would be gone by tomorrow. I left the bathroom, slipped my shoes back on and started to make my way downstairs. Everyone was down in the living room, talking or watching the tv. Well, everyone minus Alice and Jasper who was still out apparently.

"Morning Nadia." Emmett smiled as I walked into the living room. Both Rosalie and I eyed him but he just kept laughing.

"Ha, ha…very funny Emmett."

"It's about time is all I'm saying!" he clapped his hands.

"Did you sleep well?" Esme asked me sweetly. I thought it was kind of odd but, what else was she going to ask me?

"Yea, I did actually…" I shrugged. Carlisle and Edward didn't say anything. Carlisle was still reading his book in his hand. Was there anything he could ask me? It was just a little bit awkward but I was grateful that he didn't ask me anything. Why put us _both _thru an awkward conversation. I turned my attention to Edward, who was just staring at me, his eyes giving off a vibe of severe disappointment.

"_Are you mad at me Edward?" _I called to him as I sat on the free couch.

_You're unbelievable you know that?_

"_Excuse me?"_

_Why would you give into him so easily? I thought you were afraid of being too close to him?_

"_I was, well I still am a little bit. But, I will always be scared when we get too close to one another. But, I couldn't hide behind that whole 'I'm his singer' idea forever…" _my thoughts were cut off when I heard a low growl of frustration coming from him.

"Who are you trying to fool?" he said, standing up and walking over to me. In an instant, his hand reached down up and pulled me off the couch.

"Edward, what's the matter?" Esme asked, clearly offended that her son wasn't showing proper manners. He didn't answer her, he just pulled me towards the mirror that hung on the wall by the staircase.

"Look." He demanded. I just tried to move out of his grasp, but he was so much stronger than me.

"Look." He repeated again, looking down at me.

"I'm not a child Edward, let go of me." I pushed against him. I could feel him bruising my arm, not intentionally but regardless.

"You need to see what he's done to you." He sneered. Giving up, I stared at my reflection again in the mirror. The marks looking exactly the same as they had twenty minutes ago.

"I don't know why you're so upset about a few little marks." I heard Rosalie smirk from her position on the couch.

"Can't you see what he was trying to do to you Nadia? He _wanted _to hurt you…he was treating you like some sort of animal." He said, his eyes narrowing at me. I had never seen him so upset with me before. I didn't answer him, I just my eyes locked on his…both anger and hurt filling my veins.

"What? You think just because you finally slept with him…he's going to suddenly forget the fact that he wants to kill you all the time?!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about…he loves me." I whispered, so only he could hear me. He just scoffed at that.

"For now he does."

"Edward enough!" Carlisle called as he began to get up from the couch. But, before he could get to us, I felt Edward's arm being pushed off of me roughly and saw him fly into the stairs, causing the banister to crack a little bit. Within a flash, Jasper was standing over him, more growls coming out from the two of them. It wasn't something I was used to hearing quite yet and it made me extremely nervous. Edward stood quickly and backed Jasper against the wall. Suddenly, my conversation with Edward came back from all those months ago.

"_I don't dare dream of him hurting you that way. If that happened, I don't know if I could stop…"_

"No, stop!" I choked, trying to walk towards them but a strong hand stopped me from going anywhere.

"Nadia, you'll be better off keeping a safe distance." Emmett spoke, his voice serious. That wasn't a good sign. When was Emmett ever serious about anything?

"You need to stop Edward, before he hurts Jasper."

"No one is going to hurt anyone Nadia." Edward spoke, but still looking down at Jasper.

"How could you do this to her?" he bellowed.

"That's none of your business Edward. I didn't hurt her!"

"Yes, yes you did…you wanted to Jasper. You just stopped yourself…the two of you are so stupid for doing this! You could have killed her."

"You know that's not true What has gotten into you Edward!."

"Look at her!" he yelled, moving out of the way so he could see me. If anything, I'm sure I looked terrified because they were fighting. Jasper just stared at me for what seemed like forever.

_Do you believe what he's saying? That I purposely tried to hurt you?_

I looked at him, but no words came out.

"_Of course I don't believe him! No, no you would never hurt me…I don't understand why he's treating us like this??" _My thoughts came out clear but nothing else. This seemed to enrage Edward even more so.

"She doesn't think you would hurt her." He said, his fists clenched. "But you tried to bite her! How can you trust him…he's nothing but a predator when he's around you!"

"It was in the heat of the moment and he wasn't trying to bite her." Rosalie sneered, joining the fight now.

"No, Rose it wasn't! And I cannot believe that you actually encouraged all of this!"

"He loves her Edward, can't you see that! He loves her more than his own existence. You really think he would be so careless?? This is ridiculous!" she threw her hands up.

"Edward, you stop this right now…you should be ashamed of yourself for terrifying Nadia. You really think anyone would be treating you like this if this was you and Bella? So, she has a small mark on her, it happens!" Esme was suddenly beside me, her voice coming out in such an authoritative voice it was a little scary. For such a little person, she packed a mean punch of a voice because Edward quickly backed down from Jasper. He didn't say anything else, he just walked up the stairs, slamming his door shut.

"What a brat." Rosalie snickered as Emmett let go of me and wrapped an arm around her and made their way back to the couch. "I love your outfit by the way." She smiled and I just stood there, and nodded. I turned to face Esme. I couldn't believe that she had defended me. Me, against her own son.

"Thank you." I choked out, tears running down my face. She embraced me quickly. Pulling away, I saw Jasper suddenly standing before me. She nodded and made her way back to Carlisle, who was taking in everything.

"I swear, if he caused you any pain..." He muttered, taking my hand in his, looking at the bruise now forming on my arm from where Edward had been gripping onto me.

"It's okay. You're here now. That's all I need." I whispered as he pulled me closer to him.

"Maybe, maybe I should take you home?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course…come on." He grabbed my things and took me towards the door.

"Bye." I called out before I left and they all waved to me, thoughts of sympathy and apologies coming from them all.

"I do hope you didn't take to heart what Edward said to you." Jasper stated as we drove back towards my house.

"I didn't."I lied. We reached my house then and he opened the door for me.

"Oh for God sakes does it _always _have to be raining here?" I smirked but I didn't really care about the fact that it was raining, I just wanted to be upset at something.

"Nadia?" he called me softly as I closed the door shut. I turned around to face him and he frowned. He knew I was lying.

"Don't even think about it…Edward has issues." He smiled and I couldn't help but laugh. Yes, he sure does.

"Come on angel…let's forget about it okay." He took my hand and led me towards the house.

***Got to love the drama right...Please, I want to know what you thought? And the next chapter that follows...***


	17. Jasper's Revelation

Chapter 17: Jasper's Revelation

*For this Chapter, I decided to let it be thru Jasper's POV..enjoy*

"_Come on angel…let's forget about it okay." I took her hand and led her towards the house_

Never in my time with the Cullens, had I ever fought with Edward. Well, not an actual fight. God, Alice would've really been disappointed in me is she would have seen me like that with Edward. But, something inside of me practically snapped when I came back into the house and saw him there, gripping her arm like she was some criminal. The mere thought of her being in pain was unsettling. I hadn't even thought when I lunged at him. My thoughts were cut off for a moment when I felt her stir a little in her sleep. But she didn't wake up. She just scooted a little closer to me, laying her head on me and setting her hand on top of mine. I lay there and just watched her. I wondered what she was dreaming about. Her skin was still a little flushed and very warm. Her breathing however was steady and normal. She had just laughed when I showed her just how exactly I was going to make her forget about the whole fiasco with Edward. I had never met someone who liked to sleep so much. Never in my existence had I been so fascinated by someone who slept. It had been too long. Alice never slept and neither did I. After every time we were together, she would always leave. She never wanted to just lay there with me…not to talk, not to anything. Even if Nadia was asleep, she was still here with me. What I loved the most about all this though, and it might sound just a little odd, was the fact that she was so warm. Being around hot things used to be a great annoyance to me. In truth, they still were…except for her of course. Then it hit me! Something that Emmett had told me a few days ago.

"_Jasper, Nadia has you so wrapped around her finger…and you don't even know it." _I could still hear Emmett's voice in my head. I tried to play it off, as if he was utterly wrong. But, now that I think about it…as I lay here and can't keep my eyes off of her…not ever wanting to let her out of my sight I realized just how right he was! This girl had me so wrapped around her it wasn't even funny. But, I WANTED to be wrapped around her. In the sense that she would actually _need _me! I had never experienced such a feeling before. It was something I had never witnessed in a very long time. Take my family. Carlisle and Esme had been together for so long and the love and trust they had for one another was so tight and complete. And then there was Rose and Emmett. Which, Rose didn't need him. She could hold her own if she ever needed to. They were each other's equals. Thinking of me and Alice…if anything, I was always the one who needed her. Even now with Edward and Bella, it seemed like she needed him more than anything. No one has ever needed me…for something good at least. I wanted Nadia to need me. I wanted her to love me more than anyone else. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I wanted to be the one she woke up to every morning. To be the one she smiled at, and placed a warm hand against mine.

In the midst of my sudden revelation, Nadia shifted in the bed against me again but this time, her hair moved closer to me and her scent filled my senses and I instantly froze. Oh, how I had forgotten about that part. For, as much I loved and yearned for her, there was also another part of me that desired her…and not in a good way. It wasn't as bad as it had been in the beginning but every time I got too close, those primal instincts would always come back. It was unfair irony. I shouldn't want to kill the woman who I love more than anything…every time she scent fills my body. It would be something I would have to learn to deal with for the rest of eternity. I was just praying that someday, I wouldn't get those dangerous desires anymore. I knew it terrified her still to know that she was my singer but she pretended that she wasn't afraid. I had come to learn that hated to seem weak in front of anyone. She was one who didn't like to let her guard down in front of people. But, she didn't seem to have a problem doing that with me. Probably because I always knew her emotions regardless if she told me or not. Still, the fact that she was so scared pained me tremendously. She had every reason to though, I had almost attacked her that fateful day in the car. It was something neither of us forgot. I must have done something right in my previous life that landed me here in this situation. Because, as much as I had to work against the whole singer issue, she still loved me…loved me more than I deserved in a million years.

"Jasper?" her voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked down, to find her looking at me.

"What is it angel? Are you okay?" I sat her up against me looking at her.

"Yea, I'm fine…I just wanted to say thanks for helping me forget about this morning." She blushed.

"Anytime…any place…whenever." I whispered against her.

"I know that this might sound a little odd and unconventional but, I trust you completely…the way you hold me, how you make me feel…I don't think I've ever experienced such a thing in my lifetime. And, I've been around for quite some time."

"Were you reading my mind? Because I was just thinking the exact same thing." I eyed her.

"Actually, no I wasn't…I was too busy sleeping." She laughed but then her voice turned serious.

"What is it?"

"I just wish Edward could see this." She said.

"Um, I don't understand Nadia…this is kind of a private moment."

"No, I know…I just wish he could see how you treated me. Like a person, not like some delicate doll or fragile being." She said, her brown eyes welling with tears. They were tears of love & frustration.

"There's no need to get upset Nadia." I replied, looking into those beautiful eyes "Edward just overreacted today. He knows, and I know too, that there are parts of you that are very human-esque…and we have to admit, there is always going to be danger lurking each time we're together. He knows I would never intentionally hurt you…but, he has always been the over realistic one in the family." I wiped the tears that were still falling down her face.

"You know" she smiled and grabbed my hands "I've always been a very stubborn person and I'm not persuaded very easily. But then, you came along and changed all that. You could tell me that the ocean was purple and I would probably believe you…so, if you tell me that he simply overreacted, then I believe you…even if I don't really buy it in my mind."

"I'm glad I have such an effect over you…I'm honored."I joked.

"C'mon, I'm a little hungry…and who knows if my parents are home yet." She stood to get up and instantly I missed the warmth she exuded when she was around me. She slipped back on the clothes she was wearing earlier and frowned before looking back at me.

"You know that shirt rose gave me probably cost hundreds of dollars and you ruined it in ten seconds." She said, holding up the now ripped shirt.

"I'll buy you a new one…" I shrugged, getting up and got dressed. She grabbed another shirt and fixed her hair somewhat. I was in the process of buttoning the last few buttons on my shirt when she looked at me funny.

"What is…" I stopped mid sentence when she ran out of her room and into the bathroom. From there, I could hear getting sick. I instantly felt guilt. I had let her go almost a whole day without any food. I went over to the bathroom door and opened it and sighed when I saw her leaning against sink, brushing her teeth.

"That was disgusting." She smirked, turning towards me. Her face was obviously paler than it had been a few moments ago.

"I'm sorry Nadia…I knew I should have fed you earlier."

"Maybe. I don't really feel like eating anything right now."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

"Yea you're right." She walked out of the bathroom and I followed her.

"You know, I don't think I've _ever_ thrown up…in my entire life." She shook her head as we made our way down the stairs. I stopped and looked at her. I wondered, what could it be that had made my angel so sick…in a matter of seconds?

"C'mon Jasper." She called out to me, taking my hand. I was surprised when I noticed her hand was cold and shaking a little. Interesting…

***Suspense I know right? Just enough to keep you waiting until after Christmas of course…Thoughts on Jasper's thoughts??***


	18. Senior Year

Chapter 18: Senior Year

***So, I don't know exactly how much time has passed since Nadia arrived, but for the sake of my story, we're going to say that it's been almost a year and it's time to start the new school year…enjoy!***

The summer had passed too quickly in my opinion. Although, it didn't really seem like an actual summer when it was almost always raining. But, I was ready to get back to this whole school business. It would give me something to do (even if I had already learned it five times before). Jasper didn't have the same views as I did when it came to school. He would rather spend the entire day together in his room or mine. And, as appealing as that was…I didn't know if I could handle it anymore. Being with Jasper took a lot out of me. Usually, if we weren't "together", I was sleeping. He didn't mind…he was actually proud of the fact that he wore me out. Must be some kind of guy thing. But regardless, I loved him more and more each day (if that was even possible). And, things were actually better between Edward and me. He eventually apologized and I have grown used to his paranoia. Even Alice and I were on better terms. It was still a little awkward around her though, because she always knew what we were up to. But, she assured me that it was nothing to be concerned about it. She had even told Jasper that it was time for her to separate herself from him at school…and be my boyfriend at school. I sort of felt bad, because that meant she would be the odd man out. Edward would have Bella, Jasper would have me, and then there'd be Alice. Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't be returning this school year…they had graduated already and were off taking a little vacation about would be returning within a few months.

"Nadia…you should get going." My mom's voice floated into my bedroom and took me out of all my thoughts.

"Yea, yea I'm coming." I smiled. This was so much like last year. Except this time, I was actually looking forward to a new school year. Jasper had tried all the previous night trying to convince me to let him come pick me up to go to school but I just denied him. I assured him that I would be safe in the ten minute drive to school…and probably after these first few days, I'd give into him anyway. I made my way downstairs when my cell phone started ringing.

"Bella?" I asked confused into the phone. Why was she calling me at this time? She didn't say anything at first, all I could hear was sobbing.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked, growing concerned.

"Nadia, can you please give me a ride to school…my truck isn't working this morning." She sniffled.

"Um, yea of course…I'll be there in like five minutes okay?" I looked back at my mom and shrugged. I grabbed a muffin she handed me and was on my way. By the time I got to her house, she was standing outside waiting.

"Bella, you're soaked…you're going to get sick!" I laughed, as I turned the heater on so she could get warm.

"I'm so sorry Nadia, I just didn't want to be in the house anymore. My dad kept badgering me."

"It's fine…may I ask though why you called me? Where's Edward?" This was usually his job right? But, when her eyes narrowed and just looked straight out the window, I realized they must have gotten into some fight. Hence, the crying.

"We got into a fight…well, I got into a fight with him." She smirked.

"About?"

"The same…over how he's being so stubborn…I keep trying to tell him that it's the best thing for me to be changed but he is convinced of otherwise. He says I still have a lot to live for…and he doesn't want to take it all away from me." Ah, it made sense now. Ever since that night Bella came to the Cullen house for dinner, she's been gathering ideas of how she wanted to be with Edward forever…and now, she was pretty certain that she wanted to be like one of them. But, of course, Edward being himself was completely against it.

"That's why you're so upset Bella? You know how he gets. Just give it some time okay?" I tried to reassure her. Where was Jasper when I needed him? I needed this poor girl to stop crying and calm down. We reached the school and there waiting, in their usual hang out spot, were the three of them. Standing, waiting for us.

"I don't want to talk to Edward right now…I'm just going to go to my first class." She sighed, getting out of the car "thanks for giving me a ride Nadia."

"anytime." I mumbled nervously. Edward was shooting daggers at me with his eyes. It wasn't my fault he was being a jerk to her. I walked over to them but Jasper instantly walked towards me, wrapping an arm around me and taking me the other way, towards our first class.

"I don't think Edward has ever gotten as upset at people as he has with me…" I smirked as we walked into the building to our first class. We had History this year first. We had Alice in this class with us. She had a smile plastered on her face as she sat on the other side of me.

"I love how you make Edward all mad…" she giggled taking my class list off of my desk.

"Oh." She frowned.

"What?"

"Looks like every class you have next…is with Edward." She looked up at me. Oh, that was just great!

"It's okay; I have four out of those five with you." Jasper smiled.

"What class do I have just with Edward?"

"Chemistry."

"Can't wait…" I sighed as the class begun. I would end up having five classes with Jasper, three with Alice, two with Bella and…and five with Edward. I was pretty nervous when Chemistry rolled around. It was the class right before lunch. When we walked in, we were handed a number. That number would indicate our lab table. I got the number three and walked to that table. Luckily, there was no one there yet. By the time Edward strolled in, there were only two seats left. The two guys took their numbers and I rolled my eyes as the other guy walked right by my table.

"_Figures." _

_I didn't plan on this…so don't look at me like that. _Edward thought, moving to the seat beside me.

"_I'm not looking at you because you're my lab partner…I'm just looking at you because you've been a pretty big jerk to Bella lately." _

_I don't think that's any of your business._

"_Yea, because you always stay out of Jasper and I's business."_

_What's your point Nadia?_

"_Bella isn't a child. You can't make her choices for her…if she wants to be changed, then you should love her enough to change her."_

_Are you insane! I love her enough to not ruin her life! She doesn't know what she's talking about…_

"_I think she's already made her mind up…she WANTS to be with you forever."_

_I will not change her…I don't care what you or Alice say…the future isn't set in stone…Bella deserves better than an eternity as a monster._

"_You know she doesn't see you like that."_

_Yea, and you would know. You fell in love with the worst one out of us all._

The conversation ended right there. I had a lot of tolerance for Edward…but, sometimes he pushed it a little too far. Whenever he wanted to get the heat off of him, he started saying things about Jasper. And, even though I knew not to believe him, they always got to me. We spent the rest of the class in silence. I didn't look at him, I didn't bother listening to his thoughts. When the bell rang, we both got up and walked the same way. We were both going to the same place for lunch. Jasper was there, waiting for me when I got out of the classroom.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, looking at our faces. Edward didn't say anything, he just walked ahead of us.

"What happened?" he whispered, his hand in mine.

"Nothing…Edward was just being his usual jerk self." I mumbled. I was quite upset. So much so, I wanted to punch a wall or break the windows. If Rose were here, she'd probably help me do it.

"We don't have to sit with him if you don't want."

"No, no…we're not leaving just because he and Bella have issues." I smirked as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Oh, there's Bella…I'll see you at the table." I kissed his cheek and went to stand with her in the lunch line.

"Feeling better?" I asked

"Yea, a little…I think I'm going to apologize to Edward." She was going to what! Oh, no I couldn't let that happen.

"Maybe you should hold onto that apology…" I suggested.

"Why?"

"Because he hasn't changed his mind…he just took the wrath out on me in our science class." I whispered.

"Oh, I swear…"

"Shh, calm down." I laughed as we paid for our food. We made our way across the cafeteria where the table was. I could hear people's snickering thoughts from every which way.

_Leave it up to the two new girls to get in with the Cullens._

_I bet they sucked them into their little cult of a family._

_That Nadia girl, I heard she's the one who split up Alice and Jasper. _Where the heck would someone hear that from??

_I heard both Bella and Nadia got pregnant…and Jasper and Edward had their dad get rid of the babies over the summer. _Oh, that was it! Today was not the day to be messing with my emotions. I casually bumped into Bella, which caused her to drop pretty much everything on her tray and onto all the people who we were crossing by. My elbow 'accidently' tipped over the drink I had and it spilled onto the people as I walked by.

"What the hell is your problem?" some big jock guy stood and looked down at me, obviously mad that I had spilled something on his girlfriend with all the mean thoughts.

"It was an accident." I said sweetly.

"Like hell it was…you freak." He spat at me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper getting up out of his seat but Edward set a hand on his shoulder.

"She can hold her own." I heard him say. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down towards me.

"Don't you _EVER _call me that again." I said, my eyes locked on this jerks. His eyes instantly softened and he held his hands up.

"I'm sorry Nadia…I'm sure it was an accident, I won't cause you anymore trouble okay…" he stammered as I let him go.

"Okay." I smiled and I wrapped and arm thru Bella's as we continued our walk towards the table.

"Sorry I made you drop your lunch Bella…you can have some of mine." I whispered to her as she just stared at me dumfounded.

"I take it they weren't thinking nice things?" she asked as we sat down.

"No, no they weren't…about neither of us. So, I hope you don't mind that I did that."

"Not at all…I'm glad you did." She looked around, wondering who it was that was saying things about her.

"Today really isn't my day." I sighed, leaning against Jasper's shoulder once I set the tray of food down.

"Do you feel sick?" he looked over at me.

"No, not really why?"

"Because your forehead is extremely warm…well warmer than it usually is." He frowned. As soon as he said the words, that funny feeling came back. I hadn't gotten the feeling since that morning at my house. I instantly felt four concerned faces looks in towards me.

_Nadia, are you okay? _Edward spoke and I winced. Why were his thoughts so…loud?

"_Yes, but can you not think so loud. It hurts my head." _I murmured. The thoughts coming from everyone in the cafeteria seemed to get louder by the second. It caused my head to throb painfully. I squeezed my eyes shut and took in deep breaths, trying to make the pain go away. I reached over and grabbed Jasper's hand and held it with both of mines, hoping that somehow the pain would go away. It didn't work, much to my dismay.

"I think I need to go someplace quiet for a few minutes." I stood up quickly, a wave of dizziness flowing over me.

"You want me to go with you?" Jasper stood and placed a hand on my back, to make sure I didn't tip over probably.

"No, no…I'll be fine. I just need to be alone for a few minutes. I'll go sit in my car…" I grabbed my bag and made my way outside, into the rain, across the parking lot and into my car. Though I knew I shouldn't, I turned on the air conditioner and blasted it in my face, letting the cool air hit my feverish body.

"What is going on?" I sighed, leaning my head against the headrest and closing my eyes. It was like I was coming down with the flu but, that wasn't possible. People like me don't get the flu. We only get sick when there's some serious disease or outbreak running around. And, as far as I knew, there was nothing of the sort around here. Maybe I just got too upset today? Between poor Bella and Edward, to everyone's thoughts…but no, that wouldn't make sense. It wouldn't have affected me in such a manner would it?

I knew that it would be time to go back to class soon so I decided I better get going back into the school. I turned off everything and grabbed me things and exited the car. As I was getting out, I saw Jasper and Edward standing there, underneath one of the awnings. I smiled weakly as I began my way back towards them. I, however, didn't get very far…and the last thing I remembered? The last thing I remembered of my first day of senior year was of me sort of jerking violently against Jasper as he caught me in his arms as I collapsed to the ground and him yelling at Edward to start his car.

Really, what was happening to me? This was nothing that I had never experienced before…

***So, what did you think? I wanted to get this chapter out…because it's a sort of set up for what's to come for the rest of this story…reviews please & Merry Christmas!***


	19. Hospital Visit

Chapter 19: Hospital Visit

_The last thing I remembered of my first day of senior year was of me sort of jerking violently against Jasper as he caught me in his arms as I collapsed to the ground and him yelling at Edward to start his car. _

_Really, what was happening to me? This was nothing that I had never experienced before…_

The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed, with an I.V. sticking out of my arm and a shy nurse looking down at me, sticking another needle in my other arm. My sudden eye movement must've scared her because she sort of jumped a little when she saw me.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, like she wanted to cry.

"No, no…I don't feel a thing." I nodded my head, reassuring her that everything was fine. Her hands shook a little as she went back to drawing my blood.

"Okay…I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous. This is my first week here…and Carlisle said you were a very important patient and I needed to take good care of you." She rambled.

"Carlisle huh?" I looked at her and she blushed.

"Yes." She stammered, taking the needle out and putting the bandage on my arm "I've been put under his watch as it were. His nurse intern you can say." Ah, yes it made sense now. Clearly, Carlisle was still having the same effect on young women that he was way back when.

"Well don't worry. I promise to tell him nothing but good things about you."

"Is our patient awake?" a voice called and walked into the room. We both turned our heads and smiled.

"Hey…" I waved at him.

"Is nurse Rodriguez taking care of you Nadia?" he asked, taking my chart and looking thru it.

"Yes, she's doing a great job…where's Jasper?" I asked, noticing his absence.

"He stepped out for a moment. You know how he feels…about needles?" I raised my eyes at him but then got it. Oh, him being in the room while they were drawing my blood would be a good thing…well, I knew it would be really bad thing.

"Well, I better get this down to the lab…I'll be back later." The nurse smiled, obviously feeling a little out of place.

"Thank you." He said, in his voice that made her almost trip walking out of the room. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"She remind you of anyone?" he asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Yes. Me." I smirked "And you still have the same effect on us girls as you did way back then Carlisle. It really isn't fair you know."

"So, Miss Morgan how are you feeling?" he sighed, obviously changing the subject and shutting my chart.

"I feel better. A little dizzy…but, other than that I'm fine."

"I've ran a battery of tests on you since you've got here…and everything comes up negative Nadia. So, the only thing that I can say is that you just had a bad case of dehydration."

"Dehydration!" my eyes widened at him. By this point, my parents and Jasper had walked back into the room, concern on all of their faces. Jasper's face sort of winced at the smell of the blood that apparently still lingered in the room but he stayed anyway.

"I'm afraid that's the only possible explanation. You aren't sick…there isn't anything odd in your blood work." He explained calmly.

"What would have caused her to get like that?" My father asked.

"Well, obviously from too much vigorous activity or stress and not enough fluids."

"Oh." Jasper whispered, stepping closer towards me, trying to look stoic but his thoughts were just full of laughter.

"Oh what? What have you been doing to my daughter?" My father turned and stared Jasper in the eyes. If looks could kill…

"Benjamin calm down please, you're going to make her ever worse." My mom snipped at my dad. He back down a bit but she eyed me, with that "mom" look.

"Are you sure Carlisle?" Jasper suddenly spoke, as he thought about earlier. "Could that be what caused her to basically have like a seizure out there at school? Or be just a tad bit moody today?"

"I was _not _moody." I pouted.

"Well moodiness can just be from anything. But, you're right…the whole collapsing thing isn't really something that we usually associate it with dehydration."

"Then what should she do?" my mother asked.

"I suggest you take it easy for a few days Nadia. You'll have to miss the rest of this week at school."

"Really? I just started…I didn't even finish today…"

"Nadia." Carlisle spoke in his doctor voice "when I say you'd be better off taking it easy…you're better off taking it easy."

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say doctor!" I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Perfect. Well, if there aren't any more questions, you're free to go home Nadia."

"Wait, hold on a second." I stopped them all. "If I have to stay home for a few days, can I at least stay with Jasper?"

"No, absolutely not." My father said.

"I promise I'll take care of her…" Jasper insisted.

"Jasper, I know Nadia and yours relationship isn't certainly the easiest and most common but, you still have to respect her father's choice." Carlisle said.

"He can stay with her tonight…but that's it. And don't think about sneaking into her room…I'll be checking at all hours." My father stated before walking out of the room. I couldn't help but laugh at that. He was so stubborn sometimes. My mother kissed my forehead before leaving to join my father. I promised her I'd actually go home. The nurse came back in to take my I.V. out and to help me to get dressed again.

"Ready angel?" Jasper asked when we were the only ones left in the room. I nodded and stood up from the hospital bed but I took a little stumble forward. He caught me against him and frowned.

"Don't even say it." I said, standing back straight up.

"Well then." He sighed, placing his hands at the back of my knees and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me as if I was nothing "let's not take any chances." He whispered and kissed my temple.

"You don't know anything about being discreet do you?" I blushed, as he carried me out of the emergency room. People just stared at the two of us. We made our way to his car and he set me in there. He quickly got in the other side and started the car.

_I don't think she's simply dehydrated. _

"I don't think so either." I sighed, leaning my head against the window.

"Have any ideas?" he looked over at me quickly.

"No, not really. Things aren't making a lot sense to me right now."

"What exactly did you feel today Nadia?"

"A whole range of emotions. More than usual…I was happy one minute, then so upset the next…I don't even know why I told that guy off today in the school. I felt like such a jerk for doing that. Then, when we were sitting at the table…everything people were thinking was like ten times louder than usual. That never happens to me. I have never even gotten a headache from all the simultaneous thoughts I've heard. I thought that being alone for a few moments would help…but apparently it didn't. And, I refuse to believe that I've been doing too much 'vigorous' activity." I rolled my eyes at that one. Where do doctors come up with this stuff anyways?

"I just think Carlisle threw that one in there so he wouldn't have to deal with us being in the house anymore." He chuckled.

"Ew, Jasper…please, I don't want to think about Carlisle thinking about us in that way…" I shook my head. It was bad enough knowing that Alice could see everything and Edward could hear our every thought…even when he didn't want to.

"I am just saying Nadia. Maybe, you've just come down with something simple like the flu?"

"The flu? Please Jasper, I haven't gotten the flu…since, probably never."

"Things change…" he shrugged as we got to my house.

"Yes, yes they do." I looked at him as he helped me get out of the car. The look in his eyes made me feel a little uneasy. As if something was coming.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." He smiled, reading my emotions before picking me back up and carrying me towards the house. Little did I know, my entire life was about to change…

**Hopefully you didn't find this chapter to be boring. I couldn't just go from her getting sick to being out and about again now could I? I'm probably going to put the next chapter right up after this…because I don't like waiting in suspense for things. Comments please!**


	20. Something Unexpected

**So, I was going to have another chapter before this one…that would deal with Nadia's few days off from school. But, I couldn't think of anything exciting that could happen during that time. So, we'll just say that Jasper stayed with her that first night…and then she hung out around her house for a couple days getting over her "dehydration." Enjoy! Hopefully, you like it…and I hope you read the chapter before this one...otherwise, the beginning of this might not make sense.**

**Chapter 20: Something Unexpected**

It was my mom who figured it out before I even did. It happened at the most random of times too! We had been out shopping and decided to stop for a coffee break at a small café in town. My mom figured it would make me feel better since I had been stuck at home for the past few days, living off of soup and tea. In actuality, I wasn't feeling a whole lot better. I had moments were I felt fine but, as quickly as things went, they would always come back and hit me. My dad was convinced it was Jasper that was making me sick. Some sort of "vampire spell" as he put it one night. I still refused to believe that I was simply dehydrated because, I had been drinking all kinds of fluids non-stop since I left the emergency room. When I was at my worst, my skin got cold and I would shake a bit. Or, on the opposite side, I would get a very high fever. Those were the times I needed my "personal ice pack" as Emmett once referred to Jasper as.

Anyways, as we were sitting there, I saw my mom kept eying this couple who sat behind me. I didn't think anything of it. That is, until the little girl who was with them decided to run around and ended up dropping her drink in front of me and splattering my jeans. Even then, I just smiled at the little girl while her mother came running up to us.

"Nadia what did I tell you about running!" her mother scolded her and my mom's face froze. She apologized and left with her small daughter in tow.

"Nadia you didn't!" she gasped at me, covering her mouth in shock.

"I didn't what?" I leaned in and looked her. Her face was blank…and nothing was coming out of her mouth. But, her thoughts were ringing loud in clear in her head.

_No, there is no way MY daughter would have done something like that! I mean I knew that they were…but, I never thought something like that was possible. With him being what he is and she being different. Why didn't she tell me? Is she planning on not and just getting rid of it? _

"Mom?" I whispered looking at her, all her thoughts finally clicking in my mind.

"Nadia, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? I asked nervously. If mom had seen it, there was no questioning it.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're pregnant?" My eyes just grew really wide and my face dropped.

"No…no I'm not." I choked out, but I knew I was just lying to myself.

"You mean you didn't know?"

"No!" I stood up from the table and just started down at my mother, her eyes full of disappointment but also a tremendous concern.

"We need to get you one of those test things as soon as possible." She grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to the car. I was shaking by the time she pulled into the local drugstore. I remained in the car, shock still resonating in my body.

"How can this be?" I said to myself as my mother returned with the test.

"Your father won't be home until later…so you'll be safe taking the test there."

"Do you think it'll work on me?"

"Honey…apparently there are lots of things that work that you weren't aware of." She laughed. She does that when she's nervous. When we got home, I had her sit with me in the bathroom the whole time. I made her check it…then again and again. And each time, she had the same answer: a positive line. I just sobbed in my mother's arms the entire time and she just held me. She didn't really know what to do either.

"How can this be possible? I so wasn't pregnant a few days ago when they did all those tests at the hospital. It wouldn't have happened that fast could it?" I sobbed. My mom just shrugged.

My father came home sometime later and my mom left me to fix my emotions up before going downstairs.

"You're going to have to him…the both of them." She clarified as she went downstairs. Oh god, I hadn't even thought about Jasper. How in God's name was he going to react? I couldn't see him tonight. So, I called him and told him I still wasn't feeling very well. Which, only drew more concern from him…but he finally agreed to give me one night alone. I needed a girl moment. I needed to be alone with my emotions just flowing whichever way.

*The Next Day*

I stood with my hand on the doorknob of the Cullen Home. I knew it was open but I couldn't bring myself to open it. To my relief, it was Emmett **(He and Rose are back from their vacation…just thought I'd mention that)** who opened the door. He wouldn't suspect anything would he?

"Hey…you look paler than me." He joked letting me in and I just smirked at him. _"Oh, crap…"_

"I didn't get very much sleep last night." I shrugged, trying not to look so worried about anything.

"Oh yea, Jasper said you've been sick…that you sort of tweaked out of school." I frowned at him. Jasper would never say I 'tweaked' out. "From what I hear, he hasn't stop bugging Carlisle about it. He pretty much went through every disease in the book…" he rolled his eyes. _So, it's a good thing you showed up before he drove us all crazy. You really have that guy wrapped around your finger._ I just nodded and walked into the living room. The entire family was in there, even Edward. Oh, great. My thoughts instantly shifted to something trivial and non-important.

"Nadia what are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to go to your house later?" Jasper instantly stood and wrapped his arms around me. I allowed myself just to be held by him for the longest time before he pulled away.

"Yea, well…I'm still not feeling a hundred percent better but I wanted to come see you." I shrugged, sitting on the couch beside him. Technically I wasn't lying. I was sick to my stomach because of the nerves. Even though Jasper was beside me, holding my hand, I still tried to keep my thoughts on something else.

_Nadia, are you sure you're okay?_

"_Yes, Edward…why?" My eyes quickly darted to look at him and then back at Jasper._

_Because you're sort of just sitting there, thinking about Christmas gifts…and it's only the end of August._

"_You can never start thinking about gifts too early…um, is Bella here?" _I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to talk to someone.

_No, why? She's at home today…I'm going to see her in a little while._

"_I um…I need to get some notes from her for our English paper."_

"Jasper honey?"

"Yes?"

"I know I just got here but, I forget I need to go see Bella."

"About?"

"Our English paper." I said standing up.

"Can't that wait until later?" he stood, looking at me. He was probably trying to read my emotions. I could pretend to be mad, that'd really throw him off. But instead, I just let the nerves roll off of me towards him.

"Yes, please don't leave…Jasper can't function without you here." Emmett laughed, making fun of his brother. He glared at him before I turned his face to look back at me.

"No, no it can't. This paper is really important and I want to do well on it….I'll call you later?" I leaned in to kiss him quickly before I left the house.

"What was that all about?" rose asked as I left the house.

"I don't know…she seems nervous though."

"She was thinking about Christmas presents." Edward shrugged.

"Maybe she really is sick?" Emmett suggested and everyone looked at him oddly.

*Bella's House*

She opened the door for me before I even knocked.

"Edward called me…something about the English paper?" she frowned.

"Um, yes…can I come in?"

"Of course." She led me in and after a brief hello to her father, we went upstairs.

"Okay Nadia what's up…I know you finished that paper those few days you were at home. You told me so yourself" She sat on her bed and I sat on it beside her. Oh, I forgot about that!

"Bella, I had to lie…and besides, you're the only one I could talk to about this."

"What is it?" she said, concern in her voice.

"Wait, first…I have to tell you that the reason I came to you is basically to use you."

"What?"

"Because I know your mind is the only one that Edward can't read…and I don't want him knowing. Though I'm sure he'll know soon enough."

"Oh." _That was kind of blunt and a little rude. She should be able to trust me…not just because Edward can't read my mind._

"Please Bella, I assure you that even if that weren't the case, I'd still come to talk to you…but right now, I don't have anyone else to go to about this." My voice cracked and her bad feelings towards me went away instantly.

"I'm sorry…tell me Nadia…why are you so upset?"

"I'm pregnant." I whispered and her eyes opened and I couldn't tell whether or not she wanted to scream or hug me.

"Is Jasper…."

"Of course Bella. I'm not that type of girl!" I defended myself.

"No, I know…I just thought that you know…vampires can't get pregnant?"

"I'm not a vampire Bella…parts of me are still human you remember? And apparently, the ability to carry a child is one of them…I never knew that." I whispered.

"Didn't you use protection?" she eyed me.

I sighed and just shook my head. There was never a reason to think we would need it right?

"What are you going to do?" she grabbed my hand looking at me.

"I don't know. I need to tell him though. It's not just my child."

"Is it even an actual baby?" she asked embarrassed. I hadn't thought about that actually.

"I don't know Bella. I'm mostly human to the point that I don't age nor can I die…and Jasper, well he's not human at all. I don't know."

"I won't tell anyone Nadia. Even if I thought about it, the only person who'd hear it is you"

"Thank you…thank you so much." I smiled. Before we could finish our conversation, both mines and Bella's phones started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered my mother who was on the other line.

"Honey, I think you should get to the Cullen Home as soon as possible." She whispered.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Your dad just received a call from Carlisle." She said and my heart dropped. They figured it out! And why would Carlisle call my father? I'm not a child…

"Ohh." I felt suddenly dizzy as I sat back on Bella's bed.

"I'll see you there…we're heading that way right now."

"Ok. Bye." I looked over at Bella, She had a similar expression on her face.

"That was Edward…he said his father called yours…and we should go there now." She said nervously. Poor girl. She wasn't the one who was pregnant and she was literally shaking.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No, I'm going…you're going to need all the support you need." She smiled. We left her house then and made our way back to the big house in the forest. I was so nervous I thought I was going to throw up. My face was pale by the time we walked in the door. I could hear my father yelling and Carlisle trying to calmly explain things to him. I walked in and they all stopped. For a moment, it seemed as if time had stopped completely. There was no turning back now…

**Soo…there you have it. The secret's out. I hope that you didn't find it to be too obvious. Thoughts??? I cannot wait for you to read and what happens next!**


	21. The Family's Reaction

Chapter 21: The Family's Reaction

_I was so nervous I thought I was going to throw up. My face was pale by the time we walked in the door. I could hear my father yelling and Carlisle trying to calmly explain things to him. I walked in and they all stopped. For a moment, it seemed as if time had stopped completely. There was no turning back now…_

Bella stayed at my side, Edward had to pull her away. "No Edward, I promised her!" she said as he gently tugged her away. I looked back at her and gave her a weak but reassuring smile. _This doesn't involve Bella, please understand that Nadia. _

I nodded _"it was her idea to come with me…she's a good person." _

"This isn't your fight Bella." He whispered to her as he took her to another part of the room and sat with her. Jasper got up from his spot on the couch and everyone froze. I thought honestly for a moment he was going to flip out on me but all he did was wrap his cold arms around me and place a kiss on my forehead.

"A baby huh?" he whispered against my forehead, a smile forming across his face.

"Jasper I swear, I was going to tell you…I promise I'm telling the truth" I suddenly started sobbing into his shirt. He pulled away and just stared into my eyes. I saw something in them I hadn't seen before…the love for someone else. Someone who was now growing inside of me. That was just a little bit overwhelming.

"I know angel. I know." He said gently, calming me down instantly.

"Look, her hormones are already all out of whack." Emmett said, a smile plastered on his face. I just eyed him and he stopped laughing real quickly.

"Nadia, you come here right now." My father said through gritted teeth. In all my existence with them, I had never seen him so upset with me. I gripped Jasper's hand for dear life as we crossed the living room and faced my father. Carlisle, obviously in dad mode, stepped a little in between us.

"This is between me and _MY _daughter." He snipped at Carlisle.

"And this also involves MY son…if you forget, it takes two people to make a child." Carlisle got back in my father's face. I had to fight the laugh that was rising in my throat. It was quite comical to see Carlisle, the man who broke my heart so long ago, actually _defending _me to _my _father.

"I knew this was a bad idea…every time my daughter is around you Carlisle, she ends up in these situations!" _"Ha, situations? Oh God, he's right…one guy broke my heart and now I'm having his son's baby…this is like some sort of twisted soap opera!" _I thought and I could hear Edward cough, trying to cover his laughing at my thoughts.

"It's not like I encouraged her to be with Jasper…they made that choice all on their own in case you've forgotten." _God knows I didn't try. I warned them all those months ago that something bad might happen…and now look! My son has gotten Nadia pregnant…the one person who I thought I never see again in my existence is now bound to my family forever…the irony Carlisle…oh the irony._

"Carlisle!"

"Benjamin!" Both their heads snapped back to see both Esme and my mother standing there, looks of frustration on their faces as they saw their husbands bickering.

"But Rebecca…" my father began but with one look of her eyes, he shut it real fast. Both Jasper and I had couldn't contain smiles as he felt their emotions and as I heard their thoughts. They were both now elated and very excited. Especially at the thought of having a grandchild. They were planning a baby shower already…and even baby names they wanted to suggest.

"Actually, this involves the entire family." Jasper broke the silence. "Including my siblings." He looked back at the rest of them who were sitting on the couches. They all looked up and him with hopeful eyes.

"Oh please Jasper, please tell you you'll let me be around the child?" Rose stood excitedly. I had never seen her excited about anything besides shopping and her own reflection. He face was always so stern. The mere thought of a child made her giddy.

"Of course. As I hope ALL of you will be a part of our child's life." He said, looking over at Alice.

"Maybe." She sighed, looking back out the window. This was obviously something she wasn't expecting.

"How did you guys figure it out?" I asked, finally being able to say something.

"Alice had a vision." Edward spoke, as if I should have known that.

"But…I thought the visions didn't come until a decision had been made for certain?" I looked at her but she didn't say anything.

"You're right…and apparently at some point in your conversation with Bella, you decided that you wanted to keep the child." Edward smiled and I looked at Bella whose eyes widened in embarrassment.

"He already knew Nadia! So, I didn't really tell him anything he didn't already know." She held up her hands in defense.

"It's okay Bella…" I smiled.

"Carlisle?" my father called him "how is this even possible? I know I am not one of you, but I heard that your kind couldn't carry children."

"This is true…but, as we know, Nadia isn't one of us. She may be very similar to us but not exact. There are some things about her that are still human." He said softly. God, how many times did people need this to explain this to each other.

"Oh for God sakes!" I threw my hands up "okay we get it…Jasper and I slept together…and apparently I can carry children...how was I supposed to know!" I smirked. Jasper just shook his head and wrapped his arm around me, trying to calm me down.

"Shh. Nadia, don't get all upset about it…" he whispered against my temple.

"So, what will the baby be?" Emmett asked, joining our little group. I was tired of standing so I just sat down, Jasper never leaving my side.

"A boy or a girl?" Rose laughed.

"That's not what I meant babe." He shook his head.

"Can you tell Carlisle? You know, if you do one of those ultrasound things?"

"Possibly. I won't know for sure until we attempt it. But, I recommend we wait at least six weeks before we start to run any kind of tests on Nadia."

"Alright then…well Nadia." My dad turned and looked at me as if he was having a sudden change of heart "I can't believe this is happening. But, you are my daughter and if this is going to make you happy…then I will be happy for you. As long as he can keep his issues under control…"

"Dad." I eyed him.

"No, he has a point." Jasper nodded his head. Ugh, I hated it when Jasper was always so calm about things.

"Thanks Jasper. Anyways…as long as you stay healthy and alive…then things will work out just fine." He nodded, emphasizing on the "alive" part.

"Oh dad!" I beamed, getting up to hug him tightly.

"I love you so much." He said against me hair as he pulled away and then turned to Jasper, who was now standing.

"You take care of her okay Jasper? She's the only daughter I've ever known…even if she isn't my biological daughter, I love her all the same…and it seems that now she is going to be in your care." My dad said gently, and I could tell he wanted to cry. He was fighting the tears in his mind.

"Of course sir." He said, his accent slipping out more than usual. Next thing I knew, my dad had Jasper in a tight embrace. I walked over to Esme and my mother and embraced them as well.

"Let's not get too carried away with the whole baby shower okay?" I laughed.

"I can't promise anything Nadia, your mother has some fantastic ideas for it." Esme smiled.

"I can't believe my baby is having a baby." My mother wiped a tear away from her face and she kissed my cheek.

_Are you moving in here now with the Cullens? _My mother asked me as she stood before me.

"I don't know…I hadn't thought about that." I looked back at the rest of them, my dad still talking with Jasper, Carlisle listening to Esme ramble about babies, Emmett trying to watch the game but Rose still talking to him about the things she could do with the baby, Edward whispering things to Bella (things she obviously had missed), and then Alice who was still sitting by the window, just taking it all in. I walked over to her and sat beside her. I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me.

_I've never seen Jasper so happy about anything before. _She said sadly.

"I beg to differ…" I leaned in towards her "He personally told me once that he has eternal gratitude towards you Alice. That's something he will never forget. You really do have a special place in his heart…figuratively of course." I giggled. She squeezed my hand a little harder and smiled back at me.

_I'm not promising that this will be easy…but I will eventually be happy for you two. And besides, who else will take you shopping for clothes! _Her mind got excited at the thought.

"Of course Alice, I wouldn't ask anyone else to come with me." I stood and embraced her. We had come a little full circle now. I had gone from new girl, her best friend, the third wheel to her and Jasper, to me hurting her and now here were again, planning a shopping trip like old times.

_You know if you move in here, Alice will not stop bugging you about going shopping almost every day. _I heard Edward laugh and I turned and looked at him.

"_I hope that your warning isn't still in effect?"_

_Of course not. I've never seen Jasper so…so in control. You have been able to reach him…on a level that any of us could never reach. Everything about you inspires him to want to be better…_

"_Okay, stop it Edward before I start crying again." _I sighed, wiping my eyes with my sweater sleeve.

"okay." He laughed before standing to give me a tight embrace.

"Congratulations…I promise to try and not be so paranoid all the time around you." He whispered.

"That's good…because now that I'm pregnant, I just might snap at you more often if you start acting all weird on me." I smirked, pulling away from him.

"Wait…wait, I have a question." Bella stood, looking at me.

"What is it love?" Edward asked.

"Does this mean that you and Jasper are going to get married?" she asked hopefully. All conversations stopped and turned towards the center of the room. Most of the eyes fell on Jasper…as if…as if there was something going on that I didn't know about. Oh, here we go again….

***Thoughts?? I have to think about where I'm going to go with the next chapter…but I promise I'll make it a good one!***


	22. I think you forgot to explain some thing

**Chapter 22: I think you forgot to explain some things**

***Alright so, I don't know just **_**how long **_**Jasper and Alice have been married. But, this is my story & I'm just going to say that it's been a very long time. Enjoy!!***

"_Does this mean that you and Jasper are going to get married?" she asked hopefully. All conversations stopped and turned towards the center of the room. Most of the eyes fell on Jasper…as if…as if there was something going on that I didn't know about. Oh, here we go again…._

I was about to say something, when someone else beat me to it.

"I don't think there's really a need to. They're already going to be bound to one another for all eternity." Rosalie spoke and even though I knew she was just making an honest observation, it still stung a little bit.

"_Of course I want to marry Jasper…why wouldn't I? Not just because we're having a baby…but because we love one another. It make sense right?" _I thought to myself. I looked to Edward whose face was switching quickly between Jasper and I. He finally frowned and looked up at me. I knew then that the feelings I had to that response were not the same that Jasper had felt. Meaning, he agreed with Rose? After Alice, why would he want to marry someone again? Then something dawned on me.

_Are Jasper and Alice even separated? Like officially? _I looked over at Edward who slowly shook his head no.

"Jasper, how could you do this to me?" I whispered and he looked back at me.

"What is it Nadia?" he eyed me.

"You and Alice aren't officially separated? You're technically still married to her?" I said, my eyes brimming with new tears.

"Well…it's a little difficult Nadia. We were still trying to figure out a way…but, I wasn't expecting for you to get pregnant. Things are different now." He said, looking over at Alice but she just eyed him, pretty much telling him that he was on his own now.

"Um yea…hello! And you weren't going to tell me?" I asked him, pain flowing from me to him. He hung his head a little. Frustrated, I lifted my arms to place my hair up in a pony tail because it was getting hot in the room again when I felt his eyes dart back up. I didn't even have to look to know his eyes were black again. Edward was instantly up and standing in front of me, his eyes staring into Jaspers.

"Oh Jasper will you calm down." I said, slightly nudging Edward out of the way.

"But Nadia…" he said grabbing my arm. _You're pregnant…_He thought. That didn't sit well with Jasper and he let a small growl come out as visions of the last time Edward had grabbed my arm flowed thru his mind.

"He won't hurt me Edward…" I sighed and he let me go, but still keeping a close proximity to the two of us.

"Are you done?" I smirked at him, but gently touched his face. He didn't say anything; he was having conflicting thoughts running thru his mind. After a few moments, his eyes changed back to normal and he leaned his cheek into my hand before wrapping another arm around me as he turned us towards the stairs. Leaning his lips into my hair he said "I'll explain everything." I smiled and looked back and just winked at Edward.

_Told you so. _I laughed in my thoughts and he nodded his head.

"Does anyone want to tell me what the hell just happened?" I heard my father say "Is it safe for her to be up there with him??"

"C'mon Benjamin, there are some things that you should know about." Carlisle clapped him on the back and led him to another room.

"Why are you all so calm?"

"Nadia and Jasper spend a lot of time here Ben, that's just how the two of them function man." Emmett shrugged turning back to the game on TV.

"Why did he get like that right now Edward? That was scary…like he wanted to eat her." Bella spoke, fear in her voice.

"There's something you should know about those two…" he said as he sat beside her on the couch "Nadia…well Nadia is Jasper's singer." He whispered.

"She's his what!" she gasped and Edward just laughed. Obviously, she knew what _that _was like. After a moment or two, she calmed down.

"How did she do that?" Her eyes were in awe now.

"I'm not really sure Bella. I just know that Nadia makes Jasper like putty in her hands…if that were anyone else, they'd be a goner." He smirked.

"He loves her." She said dreamily.

"She has this power over him. It's not something I have ever seen before…such a strong love she has for him because she knows that in an instant, his blood lust can come back…"

"But he would never hurt her right?"

"Of course not Bella." Edward sighed "especially now."

"Hmm?"

"Nadia is carrying the most precious thing of them all…a child. A child is going to be born to probably the two most interesting people ever and Jasper, with each passing moment she carries that baby, the lust he has for her will only be pure passion."

"Edward, you shouldn't talk about them like that…I'm sure they don't want you telling us about their love." Bella said blushing.

"It's just the truth sweetheart." He whispered.

"Not like they have any problem displaying their love…I swear, you'd think they were both actual teenagers!" Alice spoke and everyone laughed.

"How is that funny?"

"Because Alice criticizing people is her way of showing she loves them." He clarified to her and she just nodded.

"I see, I see." She laughed.

Upstairs, I laughed at Alice's remark. Jasper handed me a blanket before sitting beside me on his bed.

"How did you know I was even cold?"

"I could feel it…you were longing for something warm and obviously that wasn't me." He laughed.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much…I long for you pretty much twenty four seven." I grabbed his hand.

"Now…" I said "you tell just why you don't want to get married to me…and I swear Jasper, if you lie to me…" I trailed off, leaving him to stare at me wide eyed.

"It's not that I _don't _want to get married to you…there are just some things that you have to understand Nadia."

"I'm listening."

"Well, you see…there really isn't any way that Alice and I could ever be separated. I mean, legally speaking of course."

"And why not? People get divorced every day…"

"When Alice and I married, it was in the early 1900s…" he spoke quietly "and well, there is no way that Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon (_**I hope that's what her last name was…)**_ could ask for a divorce today. Any normal couple would be long gone by now. So, you see where our dilemma comes into play."

"So, basically what you're trying to tell me is that you and Alice are pretty much going to always be married?"

"Oh Nadia, did you not hear me?" he chuckled, as if he had dropped some hint that I didn't pick up on.

"Apparently not." I blushed.

"Neither Alice nor I have gone by those last names…since we've moved in with the Cullens." He stated.

"Pardon?"

"Well, when we moved in…we immediately had to have a story right?" I nodded "And well, since I looked a lot like Rosalie in terms of features, it was decided that I would take on her last name, Hale and be her brother, cousin or whatever other relationship we could think of…and Alice, well she would take on the name Cullen because she, Edward & Emmett all have similarities, especially their hair. So, she would be their sister."

"You know that sounds utterly ridiculous right? I'm always going to know that you two are still married." I whispered.

"And what would you have me do? It's not like vampires can get divorces…" he said, growing a little annoyed.

"I know, I know!" I sighed "it just seems a little unfair…the one thing I would love nothing more to do…it's sort of already been claimed by someone else."

"Are you jealous? Jealous of a hundred year marriage that doesn't technically doesn't exist anymore?" he laughed.

"This isn't funny Jasper." I pouted.

"Yes, yes it is…besides…you are giving me something…something that _no one _could _ever _give me." He smiled, leaning towards me and placing a hand lightly on my stomach. "and…" he murmured against my ear and I shivered just a little bit "Jasper Hale has never married anyone…so there's another thing you'll be able to have claim over." He smiled and my eyed widened.

"Does that mean that you want to marry me?"

"Maybe. One day possibly…and no, not just because you're pregnant. But, because I love you more than anything in this universe."

"If you weren't so adorable right now…I would find that so incredibly cheesy." I laughed, leaning my head against his shoulder but then I shot back up again "what do you mean maybe!" I smirked.

"All I'm saying is that there is no need to rush into anything just yet Nadia…we have to think about it." He said calmly.

"What exactly is there to think about? You love me, I love you…isn't that usually how it works?"

"I think maybe we should discuss this later…I don't want you getting all upset on me." I didn't respond to him. I was pretty mad at him, but not really.

"This pregnancy isn't going to be a smooth sail is it?" he said, as if a sudden thought came into his mind.

"Probably not. I mean, _NOTHING _about our relationship has ever been easy has it?" I shrugged.

"No, no it hasn't…except maybe when I fell in love with you. It wasn't very difficult to do that." He kissed the top of my head.

"Nadia! Jasper!" Alice's voice floated up through the stairs…and then there she was, looking down at us.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. There are just some other things that we need to discuss…and you guys kind of went missing…and I figured I come up and get you two before Jasper's plans for the immediate future came true." She giggled and I shook my head.

"Jasper…with your whole family AND my parents here!" I rolled my eyes and he just shrugged a smug smile on his face.

"C'mon lovebirds…let's go." She took my hand and Jasper followed us down the stairs. I wondered just exactly types of things we needed to talk about?

**Yay, another chapter! Thoughts?? **


	23. Choices

**Chapter 23: Choices**

**Wait, there's something I need to say. As much as I love this story, I am starting to write a new one…so, after you read this chapter, you should go check it out and let me know if it's worth continuing! I, of course, will still be continuing this story…**

"_C'mon lovebirds…let's go." She took my hand and Jasper followed us down the stairs. I wondered just exactly types of things we needed to talk about?_

"I found them." Alice announced as we made our way back into the living room. My dad and Carlisle were back from having their conversation. I saw him eying Jasper as the two of us sat along Bella and Edward. Meaning, Carlisle had told him about the whole singer thing. Not like my dad needed another reason to not really trust Jasper.

"What were you guys doing up there?" Emmett eyed the two of us, a sly smile on his face.

"Does it look like we were doing anything Emmett…can you stop being a pervert for a least five minutes." I snipped at him and his jaw fell open.

"I'm not a pervert." He stood, defending himself. I could Rosalie hiss at him and he instantly sat back down.

"Don't you know better than to mess with pregnant women?" Alice laughed. I felt Jasper slightly squeeze my shoulders, indicating he wanted me to apologize to Emmett. There was no way that was going to happen! Besides, it felt nice to get back at him, even if it was just this once.

"Well anyways…we wanted to both of you to be down here because there were some questions that arose and we need to get sorted out."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Well, obviously the main one is going to be the living situation. Have you two thought about it?"

"Here." We both said at the same time. Well, that was a relief.

"Oh, No…I cannot allow that." My dad piped in.

"And why not?" my mother looked at him.

"I do not want my daughter living here. With the both of them here…nope, not going to happen."

"Dad!" I blushed. Clearly, he kept bringing in the past with Carlisle back into this.

"I think it would be best." Edward spoke up "being as Jasper doesn't always have the easiest time controlling his emotions." I leaned to look at him and was about to say something when his eyes told me _"shh, just go along with it Nadia…I swear, it'll only be in your favor." _My mouth shut and went back to the conversation.

"I know you two love Nadia very much" he continued "and well, don't you think it would be better if she was here with us, where there would always be someone around who could handle Jasper if things ever got out of control. Just as a precaution of course. Better safe than sorry right?" he looked at my parents.

"He has a point Benjamin." My mother whispered, looking over at Jasper. "what if something _did _happen. Would we be able to stop him? What if we weren't home?" she said, her face scrunched in anxiety.

"I see what you're saying Edward…and, I'd rather my daughter be safe at all times. Which, and I hate saying this, she would be safer here than at home with us." He shook his head.

"Well then it's settled. For the time being, Nadia will live in the house with us…and she'll stay with Jasper. If he believes he'll be able to handle it?"

"Of course Carlisle…" he said, a little offended.

"Now, what about school Nadia? Have you given any thought to that?" My eyes widened.

"Um, no I guess I hadn't." For god sakes, I just found out I was pregnant! None of these things were on the top of my priority list apparently.

"You aren't suggesting my daughter drop out of high school do you?" my father snipped.

"The school year has barely begun…and, people will start take notice within a few months Benjamin."

"But…" I stammered "I want to finish school. I want to graduate." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Nadia…" Carlisle began and I looked towards Jasper, who was just sitting there, his face expressionless. Did he even care that they were making all these choices for me?

"You're just going to take me out? Just like that?"

"Of course not. We can come with something I'm sure. And you'll still be able to graduate Nadia. We'll just have you finish thru mail. Kids today do it all the time."

"If she leaves…then so do I." Jasper suddenly broke his blank stare face.

"No Jasper, absolutely not." Carlisle said, eying his son.

"Why bother if she isn't going to be there with me?" Aw, well that was sweet of him. But, something inside of me felt that this wasn't a good idea.

"No Jasper…" I gently touched his leg "You should stay in school…people will really start to get suspicious if the both of us just suddenly stop showing up to school."

"I don't care what they think." He frowned.

"I know you don't. But, for me…please?" I looked at him, trying my best look with my eyes.

"Fine." He muttered, giving in after a few moments. I smiled and took my hand in his which he stiffly took. He was obviously not very happy that he would have to start spending eight hours without me around.

"Do I have to leave right away?" I sighed "I mean, can I least wait…until I start to show or whatever."

"Yes, yes…can she?" Jasper sat up, bringing me slightly forward with him.

"I suppose that would be fine. You will just have to be very cautious Nadia." Carlisle said, his eyes suddenly growing serious "none of us really know how your pregnancy is going to progress…so you will have to be even more careful…at any moment, something could happen…you always have to be on alert Nadia. Because none of us will know what's happening inside of you so you are going to have to tell us pretty much everything." He said, still staring at me.

I swallowed nervously. He sure didn't beat around the bush did he?

"You think something bad will happen to me?" I said softly.

"I don't know. I hope that nothing will happen…but, this is something I've never seen before…we have to prepare for anything…" he trailed off.

"Like, if I die or something?"

"We have to prepare for anything." He repeated again and I felt my heart start to race.

"Carlisle can you stop that, you're scaring her." Jasper said, looking down at me.

"No, no…I'm fine Jasper. I just, I hadn't thought about all the possibilities." I whispered.

"What possibilities?" he asked but I didn't answer. They all flowed thru my mind.

"_What if my baby isn't really a baby? What if it's a vampire? Would it hurt me before it was even born? Will I even make it out of this alive? I mean, I know I supposedly can't die…but this is something different now. The rules have all changed. What if the baby comes out like me? Immortal of course, but with human like traits. With a heart that beats and blood that flows? Would Jasper be able to…no Nadia, you cannot doubt Jasper like that! He loves the baby…he would never hurt the baby. Of course, he would never hurt me either…intentionally." _I shut my eyes shut, feeling another one of those headaches coming on again. This time though, it was from my own thoughts. As I was about to open them up again, another thought hit me…and this one hit hard.

"_What if…what if the baby isn't anything like me or Jasper? What if he or she comes out….human? It was possible wasn't it? If that was the case…it would mean that I would have to watch my precious child grow up…and then eventually older than me and Jasper theoretically. And then, one day my child will become older as we remain the same. And, they would keep growing until one day…until one day they won't be here anymore. If that happened, couldn't Jasper or any of them change our baby? But…how will we know for certain? What if we're too late…"_

"No!" I was snapped from my thoughts as I heard Edward hiss on the other side of Bella. "That will never happen." he said.

"How do you know?" I said, looking at him.

"There is no way…it isn't possible Nadia…" he breathed heavily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw poor Bella in the middle of this conversation, her face full of confusion.

"You don't know that Edward…" I sighed, my hand instantly dropping to my stomach "My precious little baby…" I murmured, tears streaming down my face now "I will do whatever it takes to keep you with me forever…" I started sobbing even more. The mere thought of not having my child with me forever was terrifying. Instantly, Jasper's arms were around me, pulling me close to him, rocking me gently back and forth.

"What is it angel?" he said but all I could manage out were more sobs.

"Edward what is it?" He looked up at his brothers.

_Can I tell them?_

"_yes."_ I heard him wait a few moments before he briefed them on what I had been thinking. When he was done, Jasper pulled me away from him and looked me straight into the eyes. I could tell he was hurt. The part about if the baby was like me, would he be able to control himself?

"Do you not trust me?" His face full of concern.

"Of course I do…it's not that that's gotten me so worked up though." I mumbled.

"Carlisle, there is no way the child would be born simply…human?" Edward asked as Jasper wiped some of the tears away with his cold hands.

"I…I really don't know. We won't know anything for certain until we're able to do the tests…we're just going to have to wait." Both Jasper and I looked up. Waiting was something that neither of us were good at doing. Before anything else, I felt both my parents at my side, my mother's arms wrapped around me…and my dad standing beside me, in protective mode.

"Everything's going to fine sweetheart…don't worry. It's not good for you." She said gently in my ear and I nodded. She was right. I needed to be strong…not just for me or the baby. For everyone. Everyone was now somehow bound to our baby.

"Maybe we should get going Rebecca? Nadia looks like she could use some rest…" my father sighed. I knew he didn't want to leave, but he knew there was nothing else they could do.

"Alright…we're just a phone call away…" she kissed my cheek as she rose from her seat.

"We'll discuss you moving in tomorrow honey…after you've gotten that rest." My father hugged me tightly.

"Ok." I mumbled against him. After they were gone, it was just me, my new family and Bella.

"I'm sorry I made such a scene." I apologized.

"Not at all honey…you have every right." Esme smiled. I knew right then that she was on my side. She would pretty much to agree to whatever choices I wanted to make.

"Come on Nadia…let's get you upstairs." Jasper stood, taking my hand in his.

"Wait." I said and turned towards Bella who was looking at the ground. I didn't want her to feel out of place.

"Bella?" she looked up at me. "Thank you…thank you for everything okay…I hope I didn't freak you out." I smiled as she stood and immediately embraced me. I could feel my tears fall as did hers. I could also see Edward and Jasper standing beside us, puzzled looks on their faces.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" she smiled as Jasper assumed his previous position next to me again.

"Yes. I've already missed enough already…" I smirked and she just laughed.

"Night!" I called to everyone who was still in room. I knew it was only like six in the evening and that they didn't sleep…but, I probably wouldn't see them until morning. By the time we made it back into Jasper's room, I was exhausted. I simply grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me, laying on his bed.

"Do you want to change?"

"Nope." I said and he was by my side in an instant.

"Jasper…now that I have you alone…I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" he looked down at me.

"I need you to promise me something…if something happens to me…"

"Nadia!" he snapped, cutting me off.

"Let me finish Jasper…" I sighed "let me rephrase this…regardless if something happens or not…if it happens that our baby is born totally human, I want you to change our baby…"

"No…" he whispered. "I can't do that…there's no way." He said, disgusted at himself for the fact that he knows he wouldn't stop if he bit our child.

"Jasper please…" I began to plead with him "I wouldn't be able to go thru life knowing that someday, our baby is going to be older than us and will keep aging. I know it sounds selfish but, I want our baby with us forever…"

"But why me? Why one of us? Why not one of you?" he suggested.

"I don't know how to." I admitted "besides, it's said to only work if the person is dying or already dead for them to be change into an immortal. It would be the only chance we'd have…don't you want our child to stay with us forever."

"Of course I do but…"

"No, I trust you…so, I need you to promise me. If by the time our child is seventeen or so, and we know for certain that he or she is going to keep getting older…promise me you will do it."

His eyes were shut for a few moments before he opened them back and looked at me.

"I promise." He said gently.

"Thank you Jasper…and please, this conversation doesn't leave the room?" he nodded as I grabbed his hand and laced it with mine before laying them on my stomach.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents." He sighed. I realized that this was the first moment we actually had stopped to actually process in everything.

"It's crazy isn't it?" I yawned and he nodded. He pulled the blanket up closer to me and leaned his head against me and I began to fall asleep.

"I love you both so much." Was the last thing I heard before I went off into a deep sleep. It would be the first night that I would dream. Dream about myself, Jasper and our precious baby. I could see it. See the three of us living together…forever. I just prayed and hoped that nothing would happen between now and then that would threaten to tear us apart…

***Oh I do hope you liked this one…I was thinking of a way to throw in some more drama. I loved how it turned out. Please…if you read it, let me know what you thought. Makes me happy!***


	24. Six Weeks

**Chapter 24: Six Weeks...**

Today was the day. It has been exactly six weeks since I found out I was pregnant. Six weeks since my entire life has changed. Six weeks since all my priorities had changed. All this time, I had gone through life all on my own…sort of living in the moment and not really caring about what happened. But now, everything I did wasn't just for me anymore. It was for my baby…well, _our _baby. I had officially been living with the Cullens for the past five and a half weeks and it has been pretty interesting. It's sort of hard to live with a group of people who never sleep. They are always there! Not that it bothers me, I love them and they love me too…as part of their own family. And now, here we all were, six weeks later…

"Miss Morgan?" I heard my name called and I looked up, my history teacher eying me.

"Um, yes?" I blushed.

"Do you know the answer to the question on the board?" he sighed, a little annoyed probably that I was spacing out. I looked up and read the question. It was something about the Civil War. I knew the answer, but nothing came out.

"I know the answer." Jasper spoke, taking the spotlight off of me as he answered it with such accuracy that our teacher just stared at him.

"Yes Mr. Hale that's exactly right…with even a little more detail than was needed." He nodded, moving on the next question. I just shrugged and mouthed an "I'm sorry" to Jasper and he nodded. The rest of the day went on like this. My mind was nowhere where it should be. I answered the wrong questions in nearly all my classes. But, I sort of have bigger things on my mind. Today was the day…the day the Carlisle would start running all his tests on me. I desperately wanted to know about our baby. I wanted to know what it would be. I know that sounds a little odd but it was nothing but the truth. At lunch, I could barely eat anything I was so nervous. But of course, both Jasper and Edward were trying to force feed me.

"I don't want any of this." I mumbled, pushing away all the things they were handing me.

"You need to." Jasper said, from his seat beside me.

"It's just going to come back up again…and I don't want that to happen." I smirked. Instead of the morning sickness, I was having afternoon sickness. Everyday around this time I'd get sick. Whether or not if I ate anything. It sucked but I dealt with it.

_Maybe you should just drink the juice they brought you…that'll get them off your back. _Bella's thoughts rang in my head.

"If I drink this, will you leave me alone?" I looked at the two of them.

"For now." They replied. I turned and looked out the window. I wanted this school day to be over already. Carlisle promised he'd be home by the time we arrived.

"It'll be soon enough." I heard Jasper say. I turned to look at him but I realized he wasn't talking to me but rather his brother. Clearly, I missed something they said to one another. The bell rang and I sighed. I was just thankful that today was a Friday which meant we only had one class instead of our usual two after lunch.

"Come on Nadia…let's get to class." Edward called out to me as we all stood. We had our science class right now…

"Can we just leave?"

"I'm afraid not…it wouldn't do you any good. You would still have to wait at home. Let's go." He repeated.

"I'll meet you outside your class." Jasper smiled, kissing my forehead before he was on his way to his class.

"Just one more." Edward laughed as we made our way into the class and to our lab table. I don't remember anything about we did in those fifty minutes. According to Edward, I didn't miss anything too important…and that we had an exam next week. Which, he assured me he'd help me out on if I got stuck.

"I am not cheating…" I laughed as we left class. Finally the day was over! I was so over being here and I was ready to get back to the house. We met up with Jasper and walked out to the parking lot. Most of the students were running around because it was Friday which meant they had the weekend to hang out with all their friends and whatnot.

"Is Bella coming to the house today?" I asked as we began to drive off. Edward sort of frowned and leaned a little forward from the back seat.

"No. I told her it would be best if she wasn't there for when Carlisle began his tests on you Nadia."

"Why not? I mean I know she's your girlfriend and all that but she is my friend too."

"Can we please change the subject?" he looked at me with wary eyes. Something was up but I didn't know what. Sighing, I dropped it and turned fully back around in the car, watching all the trees pass me by. We were back at the house in fifteen minutes. Of course we would've gotten there faster had Jasper not been driving the speed limit. Everything he did now was a precaution for the baby.

"Come on Jasper…let's go!" I said, grabbing his hand and rushed into the house. I almost slammed into Emmett who was coming to open the door. He just laughed as he grabbed my shoulder, stopping me from crashing into him (which probably would've caused some bruising).

"Easy there prego." He laughed again. He had been calling me since I moved in here. After yelling at him about it for some time, I just let it go and let him call me by my nickname…for now.

"Sorry Emmett…" I blushed.

"I see someone is in a rush?" I heard Carlisle's voice and I turned around, seeing him standing there with Esme, his arm wrapped around her.

"Yes, she is…so I think you better get a move on Carlisle before she snaps at someone." Jasper said, placing two hands on my shoulders. I knew what he was up to. He was trying to calm me down, I could feel it. I don't know why though, I wasn't nervous or upset. Okay, well maybe I was just a little bit nervous…but I think I was more excited than anything else.

"Shall we then?" he motioned for me to follow him upstairs to another part of the house. He opened a door and I was led into what looked like his own personal examination room.

"Has this always been here?" I asked, looking around.

"No, it's been an empty room for the most part. I had these things brought in from the hospital this morning…now Nadia, I need you to get on the table for me okay?" he said and I nodded, getting on the bed and just laying there, looking up at the ceiling. Jasper, of course, stayed by my side the entire time.

"I need you to lift your shirt up for me." He stated and I did what I was told. Yea, okay that wasn't awkward. Next thing I knew, there was this cold, sticky stuff being spread across the small area on my stomach.

"Ew, that's gross." I laughed and he clicked a machine on. He placed that probe thing on me and started moving it around, searching for anything that would give us any answers. After what seemed like forever, there was a small noise that filled the room.

"What is that?" Jasper asked, looking at me and then the machine.

"That right there…" Carlisle announced "is your baby's heartbeat." He said, and the two of them sighed, almost in relief.

"Oh Jasper our baby." I whispered, staring at the little screen. There wasn't much to see BUT, there was definitely something there.

"Well, now that we were able to find the baby's heartbeat, would you mind Nadia if I took some blood from you? I think maybe I can study some more if I had a sample of your blood."

"Um, sure. Right now?" I looked at him and then back at Jasper.

"I'll step outside…" He nodded, getting up. Carlisle grabbed his supplies and began to draw the blood from me.

"Are you relieved?" he looked up at me when he was done.

"I would've been happy either way. Between me and you Carlisle…do you think that since we know now the baby has a heartbeat, there's a chance it will be completely human?" I winced as he wrapped the tape on my arm from the blood draw.

"There is a possibility. Of course we won't know until after the baby is born though Nadia. And, even then…we might know for sure for a couple years. Of course, if the child were to have gifts like you…then it would be easier to detect." He smiled and I blushed. He sure knew how to do that to me didn't he? Both he and Jasper knew how to. Oh, boys.

"We'll do another ultrasound in about six weeks…see how things are going. If anything happens though, you must tell me okay?"

"Mhm." I nodded, getting off the table and walking towards the door. Jasper was sitting on the ground by the door when I walked out. His nose instantly scrunched up when my scent hit him. The smell of fresh blood apparently.

"Are you…" he shut his eyes tightly, trying to get the smell out of his mind "okay?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Yes, I feel perfectly fine." I beamed, looking down at him. I hated the fact that my scent did that to him but, it wasn't compared to the hate he felt towards himself.

"Come on Jasper, everything will be fine…" I encouraged him. I think sometimes he needed just a little boost of confidence to get him going again.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, finally standing up.

"Of course." I responded but he just led me down the hall and into his room. Well, technically it was my room now too I guess you could say.

"Nadia…can I smell you?" he asked quietly, looking me dead in the eyes. I raised my eyes at him and let a small laugh escape from my lips.

"Um, don't you kind of smell me everyday…pretty much all the time?" I laughed some more but his face was still and serious.

"I know, I know…but I just _need it _right now." He said, coming closer to me.

"As long as you're not going to try and bite me." I said sarcastically.

"Nadia." His eyes narrowed on me and we kept moving backwards until I felt the wall prevent me from moving any further. I held my hands up towards him.

"I think that's a pretty legit statement for me to make Jasper." I whispered and he just nodded and put one hand above my head and the other around my waist bringing me closer to him. He gently leaned down and placed his face in my hair and I could hear him take a deep breath, his grip tightening on me…but not too tight so he wouldn't hurt me. His face went a little lower, across my face until he was at my neck. My heartbeat sped up a little as his hand slowly came down from the wall and was now on the back of my head and he gently tilted it to the side.

"Amazing…" he murmured, clearly getting whatever it was he was looking for. He moved down the length of my neck, down to my collarbone and then back up again.

"I love you." He breathed heavily, when he eventually pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine, letting his hair fall into my face slightly.

"I love you too." I whispered, smiling at him.

"Thank you…for letting me do this." He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"You know…Jasper, you have the strangest ability to take the most random and sometimes a little weird moments and turn them into something…well, something utterly amazing." I blushed, his eyes opening back up and looking at me. He just nodded, understanding what I was telling him. Which, I was glad for that because sometimes when I'm around him, I feel like my words don't make much sense.

"Come on…" he took my hand and led me out the room "We should tell them about the baby." He said. By the time we got downstairs, I could hear Alice laughing lightly, talking about something with Emmett and Rose.

"Oh my God, she saw that didn't she?" I said, growing flustered.

"I don't know." He shrugged. I doubt that he cared anyways.

"You two are probably the weirdest couple I've ever known." Emmett's big booming laugh filled the room.

"Hey, that's not very nice." I said, sitting with them in the living room.

"He's right Nadia…you two are very peculiar…it's a good thing you two found one another." Alice said through her fits of laughter. I threw a pillow at her which, of course, she avoided with ease.

"So how did the ultrasound go?" Rose asked, she clearly didn't want any more of this funny business going on.

"It went fine…actually, that's what we wanted to tell you." I said, looking around as I saw Esme come into the room, followed by Edward down the stairs, but his eyes were full of frustration but he smiled a tight smile at me.

"Well, we were able to hear the baby's heartbeat." I smiled and again, I heard those sighs of relief. "and according to Carlisle, things are going just fine…he's going to keep doing tests of course."

"Are you still concerned about the baby being human?" Rosalie asked and Jasper just glared at her.

"Shh, Jasper…it's fine." I wrapped my arm thru his, trying to calm him down. "I think that until after the baby is born, there is going to be a part of me that's going to be concerned about that issue. But, right now I'm just so happy at the fact that our baby is healthy."

"I see what you're saying. I'm sorry if I hit a sore spot though…please forgive me?" she looked at me and I think everyone's mouth dropped. From what I knew of Rosalie, she never apologized for anything…why was she acting so different towards me now?

"It's okay Rosalie. I forgive you…I know you didn't mean to upset anyone." I reassured her with a smile and she leaned back into Emmett's arms, content that she had been forgiven.

"Aw, is my Rose going soft now?" he laughed but she just elbowed him in his chest.

"Ow." He winced and she eyed him with cold eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." He sighed. With that, everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Should we make you something to eat?" Esme asked.

"I'm really not hungry…" I started but I got two sets of eyes glaring at me before I could finish.

_Tell her you're not hungry again and I'll tell Carlisle you haven't eaten all day…_Edward's voice flowed thru my head and I smirked.

"_Are you trying to blackmail me into eating?"_

_I'll go right now…_

"_Fine! But, only if you tell me what's wrong with you…" _

_There's nothing wrong with me._

"_I think I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you…so either you tell me & I eat something or you can go rat me out to Carlisle and have me make a big scene in front of everyone." _I sighed.

_You know you're acting like a child don't you?_

"_I wouldn't if you'd just stop being so difficult all the time."_

_Fine, fine! But, only between me & you…tell Jasper I'm offering to take you to get something…tell him you're having some awkward craving for something._

"Jasper…honey?" I looked over at him. That was lame I thought right after I said that. I never call him that.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if Edward took me to get something…I'm sort of having this craving for Italian food from this little restaurant I went with my mom one time."

"I can take you." He said, glancing up at Edward. As if asking 'why are you offering to take my girlfriend somewhere?'

"I know..I know but, we'll be in a small area with a lot of people…" I hinted at him and he finally got it.

"Oh, hmm…I do suppose you're right. I guess you'll be safer with him at the moment…I can go while you are out then." He frowned.

"Perfect." I said, maybe a little too excitedly.

"Ready Edward?" I turned around but he was already by the door, holding it open for me.

"I'll see you when I come back." I kissed him gently and went on my way. My pace slowed down a little when I caught wind of his thoughts.

_Why did she just lie to me? Something must be going on with Edward. Something either he or she doesn't want me to know. She wouldn't lie unless it was of the utmost importance right? _

Well, that sure didn't make me feel very good. I glanced up at Edward as we walked out the house and he shook his head no. Meaning, he probably wouldn't appreciate it if I blabbed to Jasper when I got back home.

"Come on Nadia…he isn't mad at you…and even on the off chance that he will be, just bat your eyes at him and he'll forgive you in five seconds."

"Edward!" I blushed as we took off in the car. "are you saying that I seduce him?"

"Not like you don't do it…" he frowned as we made our way towards the restaurant.

This was going to be interesting!

**Please let me know what you think…I made this one a little bit longer. If you haven't already…do check out my new story that I'm working on. The next chapter will go a little faster…so I can get to the good stuff!**


	25. Jealousy

***Sorry I didn't get a chance to update yesterday…so, I tried to make this one a good one for you guys!***

**Chapter 25: Jealousy **

"So…" I started as I sat on the hood of Edward's car, eating the food he bought me at the restaurant. He had been tapping his foot impatiently while I pondered what I wanted, switching back and forth. "What's been going on with you lately?" I looked towards him, and frowned when saw he wasn't looking at me but rather out into the distance.

"A lot of things…but mostly" he finally showed some emotion and sighed "it has to do with Bella." Well, I didn't need to him to say that to know it had to do with her.

"Are things between the two of you okay? Have you two been fighting?"

"Yes…but, not about what normal people would be arguing about I suppose you can say."

"Oh." I understood now. "this has to do with her wanting to be like one of you doesn't it?" he nodded.

"Why are you so adamant about not doing it.?"

"She doesn't deserve that kind of life. Why would someone possibly want to become a monster…when they had the option to live a full life…have all kinds of human experiences. I would never leave her side…but, she doesn't agree. She says it's unfair." He frowned. As if he didn't understand why she thought it was unfair. It didn't help that he couldn't read her mind.

"Well, I think I can give you some insight into that one." I smiled.

"Honestly…I'm intrigued." He smirked and I thought about hitting him but I know it would probably bruise my hand.

"I think that Bella sees it as unfair because she knows that you will never get older right?" he nodded slightly "And well, who wants to get older while the love of their life stays the same…day and year after year. The thought of that probably scares her Edward. And, the only way she could stay with you forever is if you were to change her. It's the only option…and I don't think she is going to back down from her idea."

"It's so easy for you to say that isn't it?" he looked at me "you already have everything that you want…you don't have to worry about getting older. But, do you honestly think that Jasper will always be there for you? What if he changes his mind someday from now?" he said. There he went again! Things get tough and Edward starts to mess with my emotions. Not a good thing to be doing now that I'm pregnant.

"I won't let him change his mind." I smirked "Stop trying to mess with me Edward. I hate it when you do this." I said, standing up in front of him.

"You think that by simply trying to hurt my feelings will make me forget about your problem? Well, it won't. And, let me tell you…it took me a very long time to get 'everything I wanted'…if there's anyone who knows how you're feeling, it's me! You've gone thru life for a very long time without anyone by your side. You've gone, day by day witnessing the love that the others have with one another. And then, someone came along and you fell in love! And, I know there's a part of you that doesn't want to lose that love of your existence do you? Bella loves you more than her own life…she's willing to give up EVERYTHING to be with you forever…I don't know why you see that as something so frustrating and impossible." I stared at him in his eyes and I saw a flicker of change in his expression.

"You're right….how could I have been so blind!" he stood up "I've spent all this time, thinking of all the bad things that could happen to her…when all along, she just wants to spend all of eternity with me. It's what I want so desperately. I just thought I was being selfish and I was making her think that she wanted this….it's something we both want." I just smirked at him. Finally, he had his epiphany. It was about time!

"Well, there you go. My job here is done!" I beamed.

"Thank you Nadia! Thank you so much." He said, hugging me tightly against him. So much so, I couldn't breathe very well.

"Glad I could help." I choked out and he released me.

"And, I truly am sorry for always saying those hurtful things about Jasper…you didn't deserve to hear those. Sometimes, it's easier for me to be a jerk than anything else." He admitted.

"Yea, I kind of noticed."

"You know why I told Bella not to come today?" he asked as we got back in the car.

"Why?"

"Because, every time she sees you…I think she's jealous."

"Jealous? Of me…why?" I asked, confused.

"She sees you and Jasper…and I know it something she longs for. To be with the love of her life forever. And, well now that you're pregnant…I'm starting to get the feeling that she wants that too. A baby I mean."

"Is that possible? I mean…could she have your baby?" I asked, not knowing any other way to put it.

"I don't think so. But, I know there's something inside of her…that when she sees you and how you're sort of a human…it makes her believe that maybe that could happen between the two of us."

"Sort of a human?" I scoffed and then laughed "I guess I can see how she would make those assumptions. She and I are very much alike…in terms of being human-esque. Question is, would you ever give _that _to her?" I raised my eyes at him.

"Well, if you really must know…I'm sort of old fashioned. I have never been with anyone like that before…I wouldn't even want to attempt anything like that until we were married."

"Old fashioned huh? Well, I guess we had more in common than I thought." I laughed. It never would have struck me.

"I think we should change the subject. Speaking of jealously…you want to know who else it jealous of you?" he chuckled.

"I don't know." Who would be jealous of me?

"Rosalie." He laughed and my eyes widened. What could I have that she could ever possibly want??

"A baby." He frowned. Even though he and Rose didn't get along all the time, he still cared about her…she was his 'sister' after all.

"Let me guess, she always has wanted a baby. But, she never got the chance…and now that she's a vampire, her dream has been crushed?"

"Exactly…"

"Poor Rosalie…no wonder she's been so nice to me lately. I'll definitely make sure that she has a part in the baby's life." Then suddenly, I got a sudden thought….yes, that's perfect!

"Ah, you know she will never stop bragging if you do that. But, it's very generous of you Nadia and she will be eternally grateful. Even though I'm not sure she really deserves that much gratitude." He smirked but nodded we arrived back at the house.

"I appreciate our talk." He smiled as he started making his way towards the opposite way. Ah, he was going to Bella's house of course.

"Anytime." I nodded my head at him. When I walked in, Carlisle and Esme were sitting watching the news. They were such like a little old couple. It was so cute. Okay, that may have been the pregnancy hormones talking.

"Did you have fun?" Carlisle asked.

"Mhm, I got that food I had been wanting for days!" I sighed "Is Jasper back yet?"

"Yes, he and Emmett returned about ten minutes ago."

"Okay…I'll see you guys tomorrow." I waved as I made my up the stairs. Passing the rooms, I heard Rose's giggles coming from behind one door and Emmett laughing. I walked by Alice's room and saw her shopping online. That girl was always shopping. I finally reached our room and walked in.

"Jasper?" I called but no one answered. I gave up quickly and went over to the closet and pulled out one of his shirts I could sleep in. If it were up to him, he'd probably hide all the shirts so I couldn't sleep in them. But, being as I would probably freeze, he has yet to do it. Slipping it on, I crawled into the bed and lay there for a few moments, just looking out the window. I felt him before I saw him. Whatever they said about vampire's being graceful, Jasper apparently didn't get that memo because sometimes I could hear him even before he entered the room. Also, the fact that I could hear his thoughts didn't help him out either. Tonight though, he wasn't really thinking about anything that would give him away. I felt his cold hand move up along my leg until his face was close enough that I could see him. I was surprised to find him shirtless when finally reached me. Especially now with the baby, he was always concerned about being too cold for us. His hand stopped on the side of my face and he just glared down at me.

"Um, hello." I laughed. He didn't say anything, he just pressed his lips against mine…and, with a little bit more force than he usually used. I felt him pin my hands at the top of my head…and after a few moments, it was getting to the point that he was hurting me he was pushing down on them that hard. I pulled away from him, and I could feel my lip getting a little swollen. Well, that was just great…he let out a small growl and let go of my hands, letting them fall to my side. He sat up and just stared at the window. What the heck was he going through? I was too tired for one of his mood swing moments. It was hard enough now that I was getting them too.

"What was that all about?" I whispered harshly sitting up beside him. I was all for us being affectionate and intimate but I had a feeling this was nothing of the two.

"I thought you wanted something different?" he snipped.

"As opposed to what? My gentle, sweet and passionate boyfriend….yes Jasper, how did you know I was getting tired of that?" I smirked and his face turned and looked at me. As if…as if I had just stabbed him in the chest or something.

"I was just kidding." I frowned.

"Then tell me Nadia." He stared at me more intently "what it is you want? What is it that you seek and get from Edward and not me…" he said and I just let his words slam into me before a huge stream of tears flowed down my face as I realized what he was implying. He thought I was _CHEATING _on him…with Edward of all people!

"Why would you even think that!" I yelled, getting up off the bed.

"You're always spending time with him. Who knows what the two of you think to one another about…" he said and my heart dropped. That was a low blow.

"I don't always spend time with him! In case you haven't noticed…I'm pregnant Jasper…with our baby. And Edward sort of has eyes for someone else….someone who isn't me! I love you, not anybody else. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and our child!" I yelled at him some more and his eyes immediately softened but, before either of us could get another word in, the door opened and Emmett rushed in, instantly standing in between Jasper and I. I could see why he did that. Jasper and I had never really yelled at one another like this before.

"What _happened _to you?" I jumped a little when I felt Rosalie suddenly at my side, touching the side of my lip that was a little swollen. She took in my disheveled appearance and tears before speaking again.

"Jasper I swear, if you hurt her in anyway…I will personally kill you myself." Her voice snarled with rage and I stared wide eyed at her.

"No, no…it's nothing like that I swear!" I grabbed her arm.

"But you're crying Nadia. He obviously did something to hurt you so much." She said, her jaw clenched.

"Jasper was just jumping to conclusions…" another voice came into the room and I saw Alice standing against the doorway. "which, I told him was absolutely insane. But, he didn't listen to me. Bad move on his part." She shrugged because, she is almost always right.

"I think we've all had a huge misunderstanding." Jasper finally spoke and walked closer to our little group of people that were gathered in the room.

"I'm not leaving her in with you…" Rose began to protest as she tried to take me out of the room. But, again like a fool, I stopped her.

"It'll make things worse if we don't talk about it…" I sighed. She let go of me, but her eyes were still on Jasper.

"Slip up again Jasper and I swear…." She mumbled, being walked out of the room with Emmett holding on to her.

"I told you Jasper. I can't believe you did this." Alice frowned before walking back to her room. "making me stop my shopping spree online." She muttered before closing the door. I turned back and he was already in front of me.

"I'm sor-…" he said but I held up my hand and stopped him from coming near to me.

"Don't you _EVER _accuse me of something like that again…do you know much that hurt me Jasper? To know that you actually thought that? That I would actually want to hurt you like that…" I whispered, walking away from him and going to lay on the bed, wrapping the thick blanket around me. I rolled over so that I was facing the wall. I felt him a few moments later laying beside me, trying to hold me against him.

"No, please…" I choked out.

"Let me take some of the pain away?" he pleaded with me. As much as I wanted him to just hold me against him, I knew I couldn't do it.

"No, I want the pain…I want you to feel just how much of it you have caused me tonight." I said, pulling the blanket closer up around me. I felt him move away from me.

_I love you…please know that. More than anything…I will never do this again _His thoughts flooded mine and I nodded.

"Yea, I know…" I sighed.

True to his word, that would be the _last _time Jasper would ever accuse me of such a ridiculous concept.

***Yay! Nadia has a fantastic idea about Rosalie & the baby…and a jealous Jasper!...I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE review!***


	26. Dangerous Game

**Chapter 26: Dangerous Game**

It was bound to happen. The day had finally come where I was told that I was going to have to stop going to school. I had made it until the end of November. I was only three months pregnant and I could've gone another month or so in my opinion. But, everyone thought otherwise. It wasn't the fact that I was beginning to show more now (although I did complain almost every morning to Jasper about how my clothes weren't fitting me anymore…he'd just sweet talk me and try to convince me otherwise). But, it was everything else that I got called out on. I was beginning to get more moody by the day it seemed. Carlisle assured me that all pregnant women get over emotional when they're pregnant. I think that I took it to the next level though. It didn't take much these days to make me laugh, cry, or angry. One day, a girl in my class told me she liked my new sweater and I just started crying for no reason. Jasper assured the girl that they were tears of joy. Sometimes, I'd get a little snippy with the teachers when they told me I was wrong or gave me an unacceptable grade on an assignment or test. But, I think what did me in the most was the fact that I was getting sicker at school. Before it was only once while I was there, during the early afternoon. But now, it was more like three times. And, people aren't stupid here…I would always catch glares as I would make my way to the bathroom, my face looking a little pale. At least half the student body probably believed I was pregnant while the other half thought I had some type of eating disorder. Because, as much as I ate now a days, I wasn't really gaining weight. In fact, I was losing it. Edward tried to joke about it saying we could use the eating disorder idea to our advantage. I quickly shut him down on that one. It wasn't funny…I didn't want to lie about being sick.

Oh, and speaking of Edward…he and Jasper are on much better terms. Which, I am glad for because for awhile there, the tension between the two of them was horrible. It was mostly on Jasper's part but Edward played into it as well, always trying to rile each other up. He of course had thought that Jasper accusing me of cheating on him was quite amusing but, when he saw the tears in my eyes, he quickly changed his mind. He and I clearly have a love/ hate relationship with one another…nothing more, nothing less.

And so now here I was, spending my days at the Cullen home…usually alone. Emmett and Rosalie were there to but they were usually off with one another. They did try to keep me as much company as they could. Esme and my mother of course were almost always there. Jasper would send me text messages almost every hour to see how I was doing. It had really been a slap to his face when he saw how much pain he caused me that night. But now, all we cared about was our baby. Carlisle kept running tests and things kept coming back normal…or good I suppose. I couldn't wait or the day when he would let us know if we were having a boy or a girl. Everyone thought we should wait and be surprised but waiting wasn't a word in my vocabulary.

I had been watching tv when I heard the door open and I heard four voices. They were talking about who knows what when they walked into the living room.

"Oh Nadia! You should've seen it today….that girl in our history class was wearing the most disgusting sweater…it would've really made you laugh with what I was thinking." She giggled, coming towards me on the couch but stopped a little when she noticed something.

"Why are you crying?" she sighed and I looked at her funny. Jasper pushed her aside and kneeled before me, looking at me, a concerned look on his face. He seemed to have that look more and more these days.

"What is it?" he said, and wiped a tear that was falling down my face. I just shrugged.

"I was watching this show right now…and they were talking about animals of the jungle and they showed this little tiger and how he didn't make it." I sighed. Clearly, that's what set me off. I saw him bite his lip as he tried to suppress the laugh he was holding in.

"It's fine…by all means laugh at me. It was pretty pathetic to be crying at the TV show." I smirked. He let out a deep laugh but he hugged me as well.

"That was too cute you know that?" he laughed some more.

"Yes, yes…I'm just a bottle of cuteness these days." I rolled my eyes "so, how was school?" I asked looking at them and then Edward and Bella who were also in the room now.

"Same old things…here's your work for the next few weeks by the way." Edward laughed and handed me a folder with all kinds of papers in it. It was only the second week of December but the teachers assured my parents that I'd stay busy with the same work everyone at school was getting. Not that I minded, I had four people who were in all my classes who could help me out.

"Fantastic." I mumbled, setting it on the table.

"Guess what!" Emmett ran into the room looking down at all of us.

"What?"

"There's a big thunderstorm coming into the city in about thirty minutes!" he beamed and I saw Bella eye him funny. Everyone else just got as excited as him.

"Oh this is great…are we going to go out?" Alice bounced up from her seat and looked at everyone.

"Yes, yes…I've even called Carlisle and he said he could get off early and he could meet us there."

"Where are they going?" Bella asked me as she moved closer to me as Edward was busy talking with his family.

"To play baseball." I smiled "it's the only time they can play."

"In the rain? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"I think you should go and see why Bella…those were my same thoughts too at first."

"Do you play?" she asked me.

"Oh no…they would probably break my arm…" I laughed "I usually just watch them…or play umpire. You should take that spot this time, I probably won't go this time."

"Why, are you feeling sick?" Jasper was by my side again. Jeez…

"no, no…I'm just tired…and probably being out there in that open field might not be good for the baby."

"Oh. Well then do you want to me to stay here with you?"

"No…go out Jasper and play. I know how much you love to…I'll be asleep anyways. What's the fun in that?"

"Okay then…if you're sure…we'll be back later on." He kissed my forehead before running and joining his brothers as they talked about teams.

"Have fun Bella." I laughed as they got ready to leave. I waved to them as I made my way upstairs. I lay back on the big bed and just let my mind wander.

"You know" I smiled touching my stomach "you sure like me to sleep all the time." I laughed as I began to drift off. Since I hadn't been in school, I was taking two…sometime three naps a day. Not because I was bored but because fatigue came more quickly to me now with the baby.

I couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour when I heard doors opening and slamming and people talking in frantic voices. I looked around and saw that the sun was setting. Before I could make my way to the door, it burst open and Jasper walked in, looking around and grabbed a travel bag and just started throwing things in there. Where was he going?

"Jasper what's wrong?" I asked him, walking up to him. He looked at me and I was scared at how frantic his eyes looked. I knew he wasn't going to tell me…sighing, I reached for his hand but he pulled it away quickly.

"Give me your hand or tell me yourself." I snipped at him. Giving in, he placed his hand in mine and I closed my eyes. He was thinking about the baseball game…I could see them all having a good time. Then, things got a little rushed. I see them all stopping…then another group of vampires joining them. A protective stance around Bella…the wind blowing and them preparing to attack them…Jasper's eyes focused on the one who was staring at Bella. I dropped his hand and realized that I was shaking.

"Who are they?" I asked, my entire body trembling with fear. "Are they after you?" I looked up at him.

"Not us. Bella…and it's just the one man." He said quickly, going back to throwing things in his bag.

"Where are you going Jasper!" I choked out.

"Alice and I are taking Bella away from here…we have to try and throw him off."

"And you're just going to leave me here?"

"Nadia, I cannot bring you with me…there could be danger, danger that we aren't even aware yet."

"But…but what if they come here?"

"No, that won't happen. Esme and Rosalie will be here as well with you….nothing will happen. They don't want us…he just wants Bella."

"But you! You could be in danger…what if something happens!" I covered my mouth in fear.

"That's impossible." He smiled, but there was concern written all over his face. "I uh…I don't know when we'll be back." He finally said. Before I could reply to him, his arms were around me in what I would call a frantic kiss. As if, as if this might be the last time he saw me. No, I refused to believe that. I was so busy in my thoughts that I didn't feel him leave my lips and work his way down a little while at the same time trying to take off the sweater I was wearing.

"Give me the sweater." He mumbled against my shoulder. Kind of an odd request but I shook out of it and handed it to him anyways.

"What? Why do you want it?" I whispered.

"Because" he continued to kiss my shoulder while taking in deep breaths at the same time "I want your scent with me at all times." He murmured.

"Jasper!" I voice boomed into the room and he hissed when he realized that he had grazed his teeth across my skin when he was caught off guard.

"I sent you to get your things…let's go." Edward hissed back at him before leaving the room. His face was a mess…and he was clearly in a panic.

"I have to go." He looked me in the eyes and I pulled him by his shirt towards me closer. My eyes pleaded with him to be safe…to come back to me and our baby.

"I promise." He kissed me one more time "I promise that I will come back…" he smiled touching my stomach "to the both of you."

"You bet your ass you're coming back to me." I said, my voice laced with fear. "Or I swear Jasper…" I laughed as he kissed me again before kneeling down and placing a kiss on my stomach and resting his face gently there for a moment.

"I love you both so much…make sure your mom takes good care of you." He smiled before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Soon my angel" Was all he said as he rushed down the stairs where everyone was getting ready to go. I watched as he got into the car with Alice and a deathly pale Bella in the backseat. I saw Edward grabbing her hand and telling her something. I could tell he felt insane amount guilt about all this. I saw him catch my glance for a moment as he heard me think.

"_Be safe…all of you." _His head just nodded quickly. He finally let go of Bella and joined Carlisle and Emmett in the other car. Rose and Esme stayed back and watched the men they loved leave as well. It was like we were watching our soldiers going out to war…not knowing who would come back. All of them had better come back, they had to!

"I have to check on Bella's father." Esme said softly as she began to walk outside. I turned towards Rosalie who had an odd expression on her face. As if she were scared…Rose is never scared! My walls began to crumble right then and there. I began to sink towards the floor, emotions beginning to overwhelm me. I was terrified, angry…my tears and painful sobs just flew out of my system.

"Nadia enough…" Rosalie said gently as she helped me up off the ground "you need to stay strong for the baby…c'mon let's get you inside." She frowned and I saw the two of us glance out towards the long, dark road just one more time before we entered the house.

"They'll come back to us Nadia…you just wait and see." She said but it felt like she was trying to reassure herself more than me. In a matter of minutes, my world felt like it was coming apart. Jasper had to come back…we had a baby to love and raise together. But, more than anything, I _needed _him to come back. I couldn't envision life without him. How long would this last?

**~Thoughts!!! Thanks!~**


	27. I Dream Only Of Your Return

**Chapter 27: I Dream Only of Your Return**

**Thanks for my reviews…loved them! So, I don't remember exactly how long Bella was off hiding in Phoenix..but, for the sake of my story I'm going to go with two weeks because that seems like a good amount of time...I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you thought…because that's all that really matters!**

Two weeks. It wasn't really that long of a time but, for me…it was pretty much enough to drive me insane. I was cooped up in the Cullen home for the past two weeks, sitting on pins and needles the whole time. I hadn't heard from Jasper not once. He had told me he didn't know when they would be coming back. I had nothing but confidence in him and the rest of the family that they would all return safely once poor Bella was safe but, what kind of person would I be if I wasn't worried about him? It didn't help that I had to also put on this big charade with everyone outside the house. I couldn't even tell my parents what was happening for fear of them knowing too much. Even though Jasper assured me that there would be no harm done to me, I was still scared. I had just told my mom that something was up…but I couldn't tell her about it. I convinced her to just stay away from the house and that I would call her when things returned to normal. Normal…well as normal as things ever got around here. Since Bella, Edward, Alice AND Jasper were all out of school and I wasn't allowed to go to school at the moment, Esme had to go and get my work from the school. Rose had offered but I quickly reminded her that she was supposed to be off in college somewhere. We didn't need any more suspicions. It was bad enough that they had to lie and say that Bella had a family emergency (which, that's what her father told the school…) and that Alice and Edward were at a funeral out of state and that Jasper was home sick. No one was going to really believe that all of that had happened at the same time could they?

Today marked exactly fourteen days that they had been gone. Rosalie and Esme took turns secretly checking on Bella's father and one would always stay with me. I barely ate because I was so nervous. I couldn't sleep because every time I closed my eyes at night, I had nightmares. So much so that a few times, Rosalie had to stay in the room with me…just talking about useless things. I knew it helped her too when we talked because she was worried about Emmett. She confided in me lots of things in those two weeks. Things I'm sure she hadn't talked about before. She admitted that she had never been so long without Emmett the whole time they'd been together and she was worried with every passing day. She also told me her story (which took up one whole night) and how sometimes she found herself longing to be a mother. How she would give anything to be human again. We talked about how she was envious of me but thankful that I would let her be a part of the baby's life. I still kept my secret surprise from her…I thought I'd tell her later on, when everyone was around. She also mentioned the fact that she comes off as such a mean person because she had so much hurt on the inside…she had never really wanted this…and it was better to be mean than to be anything else.

Even Esme and I had grown a lot closer. We talked about a lot of things to during the day. She even insisted in getting a Christmas tree because there was only about a week left until the holiday. And, according to her it was an "American tradition." Personally, I just think she was trying to keep my mind off of everything. But, I still helped her with the tree and the decorations.

But, I think what kept me sane in all this was the baby. Our baby to be exact. Every day, new thoughts filled my mind as I envisioned what life would be like once the baby was here. I wondered if I would be a good mother. I wondered if things would come naturally to me…and I wondered what kind of father Jasper would be? He had endured so much pain since his change. Would he be able to put that all behind him for our little innocent child? If our baby came out being like me, would he or she have some type of gift? That one I was pretty certain of since both Jasper and I had some type of special ability. The only thing I was afraid of was that our child would hate the fact that they were different and had to live this sort of awkward life. At least Jasper and I had both had normal, human childhoods. He had lived all the way to be an adult human and until I was thirteen, I technically lived a human life. Even if we didn't remember that much, we still lived it. How could we help our child deal with something we had no idea what it felt like? But, the big issue on hand was if my baby was born human. A full blooded human in a family of vampires and an immortal? Could it be possible for the baby to even survive? As much as I loved these people, I knew first hand just how quickly their emotions could change and accidents could happen. I didn't even want to think about it! I was just hoping that if that were the case, Jasper would keep his promise and change our child when they were old enough. I knew it was a lot to ask of him and I know that he would never forgive himself it something bad happened. I would feel an insane amount of guilt if something happened as well. But, I just kept telling myself that nothing like that would happen. I was just going to have to trust Jasper enough for the both of us. It would be easier if we asked Carlisle, he had done it four times already…but, I'm positive Jasper wouldn't let him do it. Just like when he bit me, he wanted to be the one to do it. He was such a martyr wasn't he? Always risking himself before his family…

"Nadia! I'm back!" I heard Rosalie call me out of my thoughts as she shut the door. I walked down the stairs, still wearing my pajamas. She was carrying an arm load of bags and she set them all down by the Christmas tree.

"Are you going to change at all today Nadia?" she frowned at my appearance.

"Since when did you turn into Alice?" I laughed walking and sitting on one of the couch as she began pulling things out that she had bought. I was surprised that she even bought things for the baby.

"And this." She handed me a velvet box "you can open now…because I'm horrible at keeping secrets!" she beamed. I gently opened the box and took out a silver necklace that had a locket on it.

"So after the baby is born, you can put a picture in there…along with one of Jasper I suppose." She sighed. I realized now what she was doing. She was giving me to me what she would have done if she were able to have a baby.

"Thank you Rosalie…it's beautiful." I stood up and wrapped my arms around her which she returned. Rosalie only hugged me when no one was around. Didn't want to ruin her reputation apparently.

"Now…go take a shower while I wrap your presents." She shoved me a little towards the stairs. I looked at her and then to stacks of bags she had. Was she going to wrap all of those right now?

"Um, okay…I'll be back in a little while." I laughed as I went to take a shower. The hot water felt extremely nice and I spent just a little extra time in there, finally feeling a moment of relaxation. I eventually got out, wrapping a towel around me and looking for something to wear. As I changed, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was almost four months pregnant now and I was quite content with the bump I was getting. It wasn't too big but it was obvious that I was pregnant. I slipped on the purple tank top and long black skirt ensemble that Alice had bought me about a month ago. She was buying me so much clothes that I sometimes changed twice in the day just to make sure they didn't go to waste. I noticed that she was buying me a lot of purple these days. Rosalie probably told her about the whole purple dress thing. I didn't complain and obviously neither did Jasper.

"Better?" I smiled as I came back downstairs. To my astonishment, Rosalie had wrapped every single gift and had them set neatly under the tree.

"Much." She looked up at me frowned when she started to laugh.

"What? Do I look stupid?"

"No, no…it's just that…well, let's just say Jasper will appreciate the growth spurt you've had since he's been gone Nadia." I looked at her funny. I hadn't gotten any taller…the only thing that had really been growing was my…oh, shoot! I blushed as I looked at her wide eyed.

"There's no need to get upset…" she laughed again.

"No, it's not that…it's just that…you're right." I sighed.

"He's a guy Nadia…what do you expect him to do. But, don't worry…if Emmett even starts to say something…I'll stop him." She smiled slyly. It was a little embarrassing to think about how Rosalie was thinking about how her husband would check me out.

"Hell, I'm sure even Edward…"

"Oh no!" I stopped her right there. There was no way…nope..nope no way! Jasper would probably attack Edward if he even thought he was looking at me in such a manner. Emmett he didn't really care about because Emmett did that with a lot of people. But Edward…that was a different story.

"I'm just saying Nadia…they're kind of hard to notice."

"Gah stop that!" I groaned. But, she was right. Even though I was still losing weight regardless of the food I was eating, my chest on the other hand was growing almost every day it seemed. Rosalie and I spent another few hours just talking and laughing about things. I was so wrapped up in our conversation that I jumped when I heard Esme burst through the door.

"It's over!" she beamed as she ran into the living room, staring down at the two of us. "Carlisle just called me and told me that everything is over and that they are on their way home this moment…" she said, her smile never leaving her face. I had never seen her so excite. Both Rosalie and I exchanged looks before I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"They're all coming back?" Rosalie asked and Esme nodded.

"Yes, yes of course…everyone…my boys" she grabbed both of our hands and smiled down at us.

"He's coming back." I whispered just to myself and I felt this huge burden lift off of me. All these days I was so worried that something had happened to him and now, he was finally coming back to me and our baby!

"Are they driving? Because I don't know if I could wait that long." Rosalie stood. Looking as if she was ready to go out to look for them.

"Of course not…we aren't the only ones who have been missing the ones they love." She glanced at me and I blushed. "They'll be here in about two hours…maybe less." She smiled and left to fix up the house.

Two weeks had been torture. But, it was nothing compared to those two hours I had to wait for him. Knowing that he was coming and that I had to WAIT was unbearable. I knew he must felt the same way.

"He'll be home soon." I kept repeating to myself. Then, just when I couldn't wait any longer, I heard the door bust open again, probably knocking it off some of the hinges. Emmett ran in first, a huge smile on his face.

"Prego!" he called and I admit, it felt very good to hear that voice again. He lightly kissed my forehead before running straight to Rosalie, taking her into an embrace that I'm sure would have suffocated any normal person.

"My sweet girl…" Carlisle's voice was next, stopping front of me with a light touch on my cheek. Ever since I had become pregnant, Carlisle had gotten even sweeter with me. If that was even possible! His attention then shifted to Esme as he went to her. I watched the doorway for about two more seconds and then he finally appeared…his eyes never left mine as he quickly crossed the room and wrapped his hands around me, his face buried in my hair. I barely felt him as he pushed me against the wall and looked down at me before he kissed me…with such passion and need that it was overwhelming. After a few minutes, he pulled away, giving me a chance to breathe. His hand was securely around my waist, making sure I didn't faint from the intensity of the kiss.

"I missed you so much…" he breathed heavily and gently touched my face with his free hand.

"Please don't ever leave me again." I whispered, staring into those eyes of his. A few tears slipped down my face but this time they were out of pure joy.

"Never." He smiled, leaning in to kiss me one more time.

"Told you he'd pounce on her the moment he walked in the door…" I heard Emmett laugh and I instantly remembered that we weren't the only ones in the room.

"Emmett!" Esme frowned but she broke back into her smile in an instant.

"He was having Nadia withdrawals." He joked as Jasper let me escape my position against the wall. His hand stayed laced with mine as I leaned into him. I actually laughed at that one…always referring to the fact that I was his singer. I looked around at everyone who I loved and it was then that I noticed that three very important weren't there.

"Where's Alice, Bella and Edward? Esme, I thought you said everyone was fine and coming back?" I looked at her, fear rising in my veins. I had Jasper, yes but that didn't mean I wasn't afraid that something had happened to them.

"Shh, Nadia…there were some complications…" Jasper started and my heart dropped. What had happened to them!

"No, let me finish…they're all fine. Bella is in the hospital and Edward won't leave her side and Alice said she would stay with them."

"In the hospital? But you just said they're fine?"

"I think we should tell them what happened?" Carlisle suggested and I nodded my head quickly.

"C'mon on angel…sit and we'll tell you what happened." Jasper motioned for me to sit on the couch and he sat beside me.

"Everything Jasper…not sugarcoating." I warned him before hand and just laughed…oh, how I had missed that.

"Oh course ma'am." He smiled and started up his story…

**I was going to keep going but…I didn't want the story to be told thru Nadia's point of view. So, next chapter..it'll be through Jasper's POV…hopefully I get lots of reviews!**


	28. You Completely Captivate Me

*** Thank you for the awseome reviews! I go back to school tomorrow…so sadly, I won't' be able to post a chapter every day. So, I worked extra hard on this one in hopes that you love it! If you get a chance when you're done..please read my other story I'm working on…it'll give you something to read as I work on new chapters for this story!***

**Chapter 28: You Completely Captivate Me**

How had something so simple turn into something so complicated? Things had been going so good out in the field that day. Everyone was having a good time. My mind had kept drifting to Nadia while we were away but that wasn't anything new. My mind was _always _on Nadia. After sometime of playing, something changed. I saw it in Alice's face…and in a rush, Edward had tried to get Bella out of there but it was too late. And, luck never being on Bella's side…literally blew us into this whole situation. After our encounter, Edward was frantic as he made us all rush home. Alice pretty much volunteered me to go with her. Believe me, I tried to turn her down…but there was no one else to do it. How was I going to explain this to Nadia? I knew she would want to come with me…but, I wasn't about to put her in any type of danger. The moment I walked into the room and she looked at me with those eyes, the temptation to just take her with me and run away with _just_ her became even more so. But, in the back of my mind, I couldn't do it. I had to help Edward out. I knew that if this was Nadia in the situation, he'd do the same for me. She had asked me what was wrong and I didn't really want to tell her. Finally, I gave into her and gave in and explained everything through my mind. I felt her fear level rise with each passing second and I hated that she was afraid. I tried to reassure her that she wasn't in any real danger but, I didn't honestly know. They could come after her just as easily. The way she looked at me when she realized that I was leaving her and when I told her that I didn't know when I would be back was heart wrenching. She felt like she was being abandoned. But, worst of all, she felt fear..for me! There was some way I needed to calm her down…so I kissed her, knowing that we both needed it. It was then that I realized that I wanted her scent to be with me while I was gone for so long. So, I convinced her to give me her sweater as I continued to kiss her. Of course, Edward chose the perfect moment to just barge in, making me mark Nadia again. Her heart was aching as I told her I had to leave. I kissed her once more and then her stomach, our baby growing inside there. I knew then that I had to come back…because she'd probably never forgive me or herself if I didn't.

Those two weeks in Phoenix were torture! And not just because I was cooped up in a hotel room with BOTH Alice & Bella but because Nadia wasn't with me. To make matters worse, I couldn't have any contact with her. Edward had left EXPLICIT directions for Alice and I. We pretty much were cut off from the real world. But, what annoyed me was the fact that Edward would call at random hours when Bella was asleep to check on her. I wanted desperately to call Nadia, but Alice never let the cell phone out of her sight. As much as I knew that I needed to protect Bella…I was just a little bit perturbed with her. That was horrible of me I know but, I couldn't help it. I mean, if you were forced to leave the girl you loved…the girl who was carrying your child to pretty much babysit your brother's girlfriend…wouldn't you bit just a little mad at that person too? When Alice wasn't asking me to calm Bella down from all her anxiety and nerves, I thought about Nadia and what the future held for the two of us. I had thought a lot about the night she asked me about changing our child. I couldn't think about it in the house because Edward would freak out and tell everyone. I wondered if she still felt the same way. I didn't want to really do that to a child but…what Nadia said made sense. She asked if I wanted our child to be with us forever. Of course my answer had been yes. I wanted nothing more…to be together with the people I loved so dearly. But, I had to be realistic about things. If I attempted to change out child, would I be able to just stop with one bite? Even though it would be my own child, there was a great risk. Nadia was _my singer…_and there'd be a very good chance that similar blood would flow through our baby's system. I secretly was praying that the baby would come out exactly like Nadia in the sense that he or she would never age after a certain age. That seemed like an easier and less painful route to go. But, nothing about Nadia and I was ever easy…why should this be any different?

Then, as if hiding out hadn't been enough to drive me crazy, things suddenly changed again! This…this _tracker _person had figured us out and he was coming to Phoenix! Edward called and told us to meet him at the airport and he would take Bella someplace safe and we were to take care of him. Oh, well that was perfect…leave us to the dirty work. We made our way to the airport but OF COURSE, Bella was trying to help out everyone and she ran away from us…straight into the path of the tracker. Like all days in the hotel were for nothing! Thankfully, we reached that dance studio in just the nick of time. But, damage had already been done. He BIT her…that poor girl. All those thoughts about being mad her all faded away as I could feel her intense pain as she flopped around on the floor. My vision had changed suddenly as I saw Nadia there on the floor for an instant, the night that I bit her. This person had to pay! Neither Bella nor Edward deserved that type of pain. Bella from the bite and Edward from having to watch her endure it. I helped Alice & Emmett rip this guy apart and set him on fire…making sure that everything had disintegrated. It gave me personal satisfaction to know that I had helped get rid of this guy…so that he could never hurt anyone ever again. It also gave me great relief because I knew I could finally get back to Nadia and the baby. But, things are never so simple are they? Bella had literally died that day…if it wasn't for Edward sucking the venom out of her, she'd probably be one of us right now. Not like she didn't want that. I watched as Edward did it…wondering if that were me…would I have been able to stop at just the right moment? We had to rush her to the hospital and keep a watchful eye on her. After a few days of that…I was restless. I wanted to get back already. I knew Emmett and Carlisle felt the same way so Alice, being Alice, promised she'd stay with Edward until Bella was better to come home. I could sense that a part of her didn't want to go home just yet. She wouldn't want to be there when I reunited with Nadia. She probably had seen how happy I was going to be. The moment we could, we ran…the three of us running, the scenery but a mere blur as we passed it. The moment we stepped into our driveway…it was all like a dream. The moment I saw her eyes…I knew I was home. The kiss I gave her probably could have been a little bit gentler but…I needed her that moment. To let me know that she was once again a part of me as her scent filled my senses. And now, here I was with her by my side again…hearing me tell her the story of what happened to Bella.

"Thank God she's okay." She whispered grabbing my hand tighter, wanting me to pull her just a little bit closer to me which I complied. I could tell she was shaken by the events that had occurred and I wouldn't blame her.

"Everything is going to be fine." I said looking into her eyes.

"You could've been hurt Jasper…I don't know what I would have done without you?" she said, her breath a little shaky. She needed to calm down… it wasn't good for the baby.

"But, I'm here now…nothing happened, nothing will ever happen…no one will take me away from you again." I pulled her closer against me, feeling her heat beat against my cold chest and I loved the sensation it gave me. To know that she was safe and that she was never leaving me either. Her pulse soon started to slow down to a normal rate as I still held her, using my gift to send some waves of tranquility to her. Maybe it was a little too much because she started to fall asleep against me, her head nodding back and forth against me.

"You should take her upstairs son. She's had a very eventful evening." Carlisle spoke and I looked at him and nodded. I gently scooped her up in my arms and began to her carry her up the stairs.

"Holy…wow, she is looking amazing!" Emmett smiled as he caught a glimpse of Nadia a little closer and I frowned, pulled her tighter against me and glaring back at him. He just shrugged. I put her gently on the bed and just lay beside her. Everything about her was captivating to me at this very moment. The way her hair was laid over her face, with the moon hitting her face was breathtaking. I watched every breath she took and saw how it was now steady as her chest rose and fell with each breath. I smirked as I saw just why Emmett had been so excited. But, I didn't find the need to eyeball her like the way Emmett had. Nadia would always be the most precious thing to me…but, I admit, the view wasn't bad. I shook my head, laughing at myself. I had been hanging with my brother too much. What captivated me the most was the fact that she kept her arm draped so protectively over her bump on her stomach. She really would do anything to keep the baby safe. And, at that moment, I vowed to do the same. I leaned down and kissed her stomach gently. I was surprised when I felt Nadia giggle a little in her sleep when my cold lips touched her warm skin. I moved up and kissed her cheek, then her lips and finally her forehead before allowing her to snuggle closer to me, and I wrapped the blanked around her shoulders and I spent the rest of the night just watching her sleep…thinking that I was so certain that this was the girl who would forever hold my heart…she would own it in both body and soul. All I had to do now…was find the perfect moment…the moment where I would tell her that I belonged to her…and only her.

***Aren't Jasper's thoughts and perspective the best? Let me know what you think pretty please! I will try as soon as possible to get the next chapter up…***


	29. She's My Angel He's My World

***Thank you all for my Amazing Reviews...I Worked Especially Hard on this Chapter...It's probably the longest one I've written. Enjoy!***

**Chapter 29: She's My Angel…He's My World **

**~The first half will be Jasper POV & The second Part will be Natalia's…~**

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, my cell phone vibrated on the nightstand. I quickly grabbed it, while at the same time I gently unwrapped my arms from Nadia. I sighed that I had to walk away from her at the moment but I couldn't help but smile when I saw how peaceful she looked there on the bed. The phone buzzed again, and I answered it this time.

"Alice? What's wrong…" I said quickly as I walked out of the bedroom.

"I want to help." Was all she said. Help with what?

"With what?"

"With…with the engagement." She sighed over the phone. Things clicked suddenly. She had seen it!

"Are you sure?" I frowned "it won't be upsetting for you?"

"Of course it will be…but, what can I do? And, I'd rather help you than sulk around." She smirked over the phone.

"Um, okay then…I'd love any help you offer."

"I'll pick out the ring!" she said, her tone suddenly changing into that of excitement.

"Excuse me? Isn't that sort of my job?" I laughed

"Yes, yes…but what are you going to possibly find for her where we live…even the big city might not have something worthy enough…I know you Jasper…"

"Is there somewhere in Phoenix?"

"No of course not silly…but, it would take me about a day's trip over to Los Angeles…to head to Rodeo…oh all those beautiful shops there! I've always wanted to see them…"

"Um, Alice? You're going to go shopping in the middle of the day? Where it's sunny all the time?"

"I've seen it…it's going to rain all the day today and tomorrow there. I will be perfectly fine."

"If you say so…and I trust you that you find something amazing?"

"Is shopping not my forte?" she scoffed, offended that I would question her skills. "Now, do you want vintage or modern?" I heard her writing things down. Her shopping list.

"I just want something that Nadia will love…nothing too big okay?"

"Ha! Yea, okay…" she giggled.

"I'll call you in a few days Jasper…Bella should be well enough to go home by then…and we'll be home on Christmas Eve…and that's when you'll do it!" then the phone clicked. I racked my mind for the date…today was the 21st, which only gave me three days to pull this all together. It had to be something romantic obviously but, nothing too "cheesy" as Nadia liked to say. It had to be the perfect balance of the two. As I walked back into the room, it hit me! I would do it here…here at the house. I couldn't really ask her out to dinner or something because she would feel bad the whole time. And, I couldn't have her feeling like that could I? It meant that I would have to get everyone out of the house…for as long as possible. It might be easy to convince most of them. Although, I'm pretty sure that Rose would give in eventually since she seems to have a soft spot for Nadia these days. Emmett would go, but not before making fun of me tremendously. Carlisle and Esme would too because they're respectful. Alice would too because she had already seen it, so she really wouldn't be missing anything. Edward & Bella? They would be the easiest. I'm sure that Edward wasn't going to leave Bella all alone at her house when they got back.

I went over to where my collection of books where and pulled out a leather journal that was wedged between two large books. I had it hidden because I was a little afraid not that Nadia would stumble upon it but someone else. Every emotion I had ever felt about or from her was in her. From the day we meant to just recently. I skimmed the pages until I found what I was looking for.

"Perfect." I whispered. I set the book back and went back to the bed. The sun was rising and Nadia would be waking up soon…I thought about making her something to eat for breakfast but, what could I possibly make? I had no cooking skills. Maybe Esme might know? Or I could always look it up on the internet. I decided to attempt and made my way downstairs. After a few initial disasters, I finally got the hang of it and made her some French toast with fruit. Fruit was good for the baby right? I took the food up to the room and opened the door just I saw her coming out of the bathroom, her hair a little disheveled and looking a little pale.

"So much for afternoon sickness" she mumbled and crawled back into the bed. I knew she hated getting sick like that…but she endured it for the baby.

"I made you breakfast." I walked towards the bed and set the tray of food in between the two of us. I saw her push it around on the plate before she looked back up at me.

"You cooked this?" she suddenly laughed "is it edible?"

"Hey, hey…I just spent an hour downstairs trying to make this German toast perfect for you." I smirked and she laughed some more.

"I think you mean French toast Jasper."

"Yes, yes…it doesn't matter what European name I used…please just eat it. I think it'll help you feel better."

"I really don't want anything…" she sighed as a wave of nausea waved over her again. I took her hand and sent some balance to her, and something to ease her pain.

"Cheater." She smirked, opening her eyes. I just shook my head and cut a piece of this toast stuff and offered it to her. She was about to take it when she backed up a little again.

"What now? If I can endure the smell…then so can you." I looked down at the food, the smell was killing me.

"No, it's not…it's just I wanted to assure you that I brushed my teeth right now…so don't worry." She looked embarrassed. I let out a small laugh.

"Good to know." I gave her the food again and I was glad that she ate everything. A little bit of color had returned to her cheeks.

"That was very romantic of you." She eventually sighed "sorry I don't look my best right now."

"I assure you Nadia, you look perfect." I patted down some of her hair that was falling everywhere. It looked like something dawned on her and I saw her blush.

"You noticed didn't you?" she whispered.

"Noticed what?" I tried to play innocent…I knew _exactly _what she was talking about.

"Jasper!" she yelped as she heard my thoughts.

"Its fine Nadia…you shouldn't get all self conscious." I tried to relax her. "It's not like I'm going to sit around and eyeball you every two seconds…at least, not for _that._"

"I'm not self conscious!" she pouted "it's just that…I don't want people staring at me for that reason…and for you to get mad."

"Well, I can't promise I won't get upset but…I don't that'll happen because I know you're all mine in the end." I reached over to bring her closer to me but my elbow and hand ended up in the dish that held that sticky syrup mess. My face cringed and Nadia erupted in a fit of giggles.

"How is this funny?" I looked at her…and she just kept laughing.

"The look on your face…it's priceless." She said but her face suddenly grew serious when she saw the look on my face.

"No, Jasper…don't even THINK about it!" she squealed as she got up from the bed and tried to run out of the room. But, really why would she try and run…I was much faster than she was. I grabbed both her hands and pinned her against the wall, pressing myself against her.

"Now this…" I kissed her cheek and ran my hands up her arms "is priceless." I smirked as she cringed as the sticky mess covered her now. I let her hands go quickly and instantly regretted it.

"Oh yea, tough guy…" she giggled as she reached up to touch my face with her hands and moved up into my hair…By the time this was over, my face, hands, hair and shirt had syrup on it and her hands and arms were covered as well.

"How are we going to get this off?" she shook her hands and I just pushed her towards the bathroom.

"We'll take a shower obviously…come on." I whispered, kissing a non sticky part of her neck quickly as we made our way into the bathroom.

"Wait what?" she stalled but I just pushed her again.

"Just go with it." I laughed.

The Next two days I spent almost at constant side with Nadia. Even in the times when she didn't want me to be with her…like when she would get sick. She didn't like me to see her like that but, when she realized that my hand was a good ice pack against her neck, she let me stay. Carlisle had started up his tests again, almost on a daily basis…everything always coming back normal. Every time Nadia saw the ultrasound, she would get so excited. She loved the baby so much already…the bond between them was obviously going to be strong. On the 23rd, we did some very late Christmas shopping. But, we managed to get everyone on the list…I was a little confused as to the gift Nadia had bought Rose though. It was a picture frame with an engraved rose in the corner. She wouldn't tell me what she was buying it for though. After arguing about it for a few minutes, we each gave in and decided to buy each other ONE thing…

And then finally, the day came. The day when Alice, Bella and Edward were to return. Luck happened to be on my side because Nadia decided that she was going to spend all day over with her parents. It was Christmas Eve and I hinted that maybe she should be with them for awhile. She hadn't been gone that long when Alice pranced into my room and set a box on top of the bed. I opened it and looked back at Alice who was smiling at like a giddy school girl.

"I know, I know…you said nothing bit but, I couldn't help it…its perfect don't you think!" she clapped her hands together. I had to admit, the moment I saw the ring, I knew Nadia would fall in love with it. And, if Alice had already seen it, then she had chosen the right one.

"I hope that you got me a Christmas gift Jasper…because I got you something." She laughed. Like she didn't know what I had gotten her!

"I know…okay, that was a lie…but I promise to act surprised!" she promised and then handed me a package that she set on the bed too.

"What's this?" I opened it and pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark blue button up shirt.

"Jeans Alice?"

"Nadia loves the fact that you're a Southern gentleman and she loves dark colors on you…she likes the way it looks against the pale. Oh…and leave the top two buttons unbuttoned and push your sleeves up a little bit." She rambled on, remembering the things she had seen.

"Whatever you say." I shrugged. I had never been one for fashion.

"I'll make sure everyone leaves…like around seven or so…yea, she should be back by then. Have fun Jasper! See you tomorrow morning…oh I can't wait!" she beamed and walked down the room and called to Rosalie and I heard them erupt into talk about wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses. I quickly dressed into the clothes Alice had given me and just waited around. As promised, Alice had everyone out of the house by six forty five…and not more than ten minutes later, Nadia came back to the house.

"Jasper…are you here?" I heard a beautiful voice float up the stairs and I took a deep breath before going downstairs to greet her, the ring box secure in my pocket. I had to focus my thoughts on everything but the ring and my plan.

"I'm right here angel…" I called her and she turned to look me, the two of us smiling like love stuck fools. Oh yes, she was the one for me…the moment her eyes locked with mine, there was no turning back now…

**~…Nadia…~**

To say that I was little surprised when Alice showed up at my parents house would be an understatement. But, what was even stranger was that she had only come to drop off a package for me, to wish my parents a merry Christmas and to assure me that Bella was perfectly fine now. When I opened the box there was a note from Alice saying "_Just came off the runway…and into your hands. Don't fret Nadia, you will look stunning. Love, Alice." _I looked at the beautiful semi-long, floral printed dress and held it against me. I thought about how I was going to freeze with only this on. Then, as if reading my mind, she suddenly returned and handed me another box she forgot to give me. Inside that one was a cream colored cashmere coat. It was getting late at this point so I figured I change into this beautiful ensemble and was one my way back to the Cullen home. When I get there, I thought it was odd that I wasn't hearing anyone talking. When I walked inside, the living room I was surprised that no one was in there. The Cullen living room was where they usually all gathered, doing their own thing…but always together.

"Jasper…are you here?" I called out his name and I heard footsteps instantly coming down the stairs. When I heard him call me angel, I smiled and turned to face him and was a little bit more surprised when I saw the way he was dressed. Not in his usual attire to say the least. Jasper almost always wore light colors. So, it was quite nice to see him in such a dark color…the way it reflected against his pale skin. Yes, this was definitely Alice's work as I noticed that his shirt color matched some of the colors in my dress.

"You look amazing." The both of us said at the same time and I let out a small laugh.

"How were your parents?" he asked, coming fully down the stairs and leading me into an embrace.

"They're good..they said they might stop by tomorrow…something about going to some party with Carlisle and Esme." I shrugged.

"That's good, they should come by tomorrow." He said.

"Where is everyone?" I looked up at him.

"They're out."

"Everyone? That's unusual isn't it?"

"Yes, but…I had to work really hard to get them all to be gone so that we could be together alone, even if just a few hours."

"Oh yea…and what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Not what you think I'm thinking." He smiled and I blushed. Actually, I wasn't thinking that but…

"Come here, there's something I want to show you." He grabbed my hand and led me to the massive backyard of theirs, to the gazebo thing…we had been out here plenty of times before. Usually to look at the stars…but this time, I was pleasantly surprised to see that it had lights on and around it. Making it glow perfectly. There was a bench and he motioned me to sit down and he across from me. Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled out a guitar and looked at me hesitantly.

"You play the guitar?" I smiled at him…

"Yes. I usually don't play for people. You know, with Edward and Rosalie being the fantastic piano players…they can create beautiful symphonies if they wanted, I can just play the chords…and um…well I can sing too." He looked down at the instrument in his hands.

"By all means Jasper…entertain me." I laughed. I was shocked that he had such a wonderful talent and never shared it with me. I mean, what girl doesn't love a guy who can play for her?

"Wait, wait…are you going to serenade me?" I asked, just a little bit too much excitement coming from me.

"It's nothing really…just something I wrote…" he trailed off, getting lost in his mind.

"It's just me here Jasper…I'm the only one listening…" I encouraged him…

"Okay, but if I don't look at you the whole time, don't feel bad…I'm just trying to focus on the music."

"Okay." I said softly as he began to strum the chords on the guitar. I could feel my heartbeat speed up in anticipation before he opened his mouth, so soft at first, I could barely hear him. But soon, his voice began flowing in my ears.

"_She stares through my shadow  
She sees something more  
**Believes there's a light in me  
She is sure  
And her truth makes me stronger**  
Does she realize  
I awake every morning  
With her strength by my side_

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am…_

_This world keeps on spinning  
Only she stills my heart  
She's my inspiration  
She's my northern star  
I don't count my possession  
All I call mine  
I will give her completely  
To the end of all time_

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am_

_In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need  
In her eyes time passes by and she is with me_

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am  
In her eyes I am"_

As his voice faded away with the song, I just stared at him dumfounded. Never in my life had I heard something so beautiful. They way he sang, I believed every single word that came out of his mouth.

"You wrote that for _me?"_ I choked out…my emotions getting the best of me once again.

"Of course…it has been a work in progress for a few months but I finally got it perfect." He set down the guitar and closed the gap between us, taking my hand in his.

"I can't believe that. Jasper, your voice is beautiful…and you play just as beautifully."

"Biased." He joked.

"No…I don't think I'm being biased this time."

"Every word I sang…is one hundred percent true. Every morning and you're there at my side…I find such strength in it by your presence. I love the fact that you need me Nadia it makes me feel like I have a purpose again…to the point where I want to give you everything I have…forever." He whispered and what he did next…I was not expecting at all. As soon as he said forever, I felt him shift ever so slightly away from me and in an instant, he was down on the ground…on one knee.

"I know there could be more extravagant ways of doing this but for once, I wanted things between us to be simple." He made a joke as he looked at me. I just nodded, my hands started to shake a little bit.

" I think I've made it pretty clear that I love you more than anything…you have given me so much over the past year that I never expected to find. You've given me hope and patience even when I didn't deserve it. And, I know that we will have many more good days…and probably some more bad ones but I swear to you…I will never lose sight of the fact that you are it for me…the reason for my existing…and now, now you're giving me the one thing I never thought I would have…so please…Nadia Morgan, will you marry me and live a life with me..forever?" I looked at him, the look in his eyes holding such love and compassion. As if to make the moment even better, he opened the box and revealed a stunning, yellow diamond engagement ring.

"After everything we've been through Jasper." I started and his face fell a little but I touched his face gently and smiled "I don't think there would be any other one out there for me. I am pretty much bound to you in almost every way possible. The moment I met you, I knew that my life would never be the same. Although, I didn't envision myself falling for you but, you've gone and changed all that…and now, now I'm so sure that I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and our child." I sobbed lightly.

"Was that a yes?"

"Yes…that was a yes!" I smiled brightly as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger and I stared at it for a few moments before he stood us both up and hugged me tightly.

"You're going to be my wife…" I heard him mumble into my hair. _Finally! _

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I whispered. As if on cue, I could hear the front door open and a wave of voices coming from inside the house.

"Shall we?" He smiled, lacing my hand with his as we made our way back into the house. I nodded excitedly. I couldn't believe this was happening! A few hours ago, I was just Nadia Morgan…the girl who was dating Jasper but now, now I was his _Fiancée. _I was going to marry Jasper…

As we walked into the house, all speaking ceased. All their heads looked towards us and in an instant, I heard three distinct squeals of excitement as Alice, Rosalie and Esme all run towards me, their arms embracing me and their hands in my, awing over the ring. Jasper slipped from the crowd of women and walked over to his father and brother.

"Congratulations son…" I heard Carlisle say and I looked up suddenly at him. I prayed that he was okay with this. How could he not though? He had Esme…and now I had Jasper. In a way, we had both found what we had so desperately been seeking from one another all those decades ago.

"Who wants to open Christmas presents?" Emmett cut in, his mind obviously on what everyone had got him.

"Not yet son." Esme scolded him playfully "we have to wait for the morning…and so Bella and Edward to be with us." She explained and he sighed.

"That's so many hours from now!"

"Actually…" Carlisle spoke "I would like to give one of my gifts a little early this year…to Nadia." He looked over at me. I looked at him, my eyes growing a little wide.

"Me?" He nodded and extended his hand towards me and I just took it and followed him. I was a little skeptical. What in the world would Carlisle want to give me that he was so eager to give it the night before Christmas….

***Wow..that was a really long chapter I know! But, I didn't have the heart to cut it off at any one point. Were you guys happy with this one? I'm so excited…I mean, can you imagine the vows the two of them are going to have! Lol…Reviews please my loves!***

**Oh, and thanks to Josh Groban for the Beautiful Lyrics..lol..**


	30. Christmas Surprises

**Chapter 30: Christmas Surprises**

"I assume that you still enjoy gifts Nadia?" Carlisle laughed as we continued walking up the stairs.

"Yes, yes of course." I nodded, he hadn't forgotten apparently. The last gift he had given me had been a gorgeous sapphire ring for my seventeenth birthday. As if reading my mind, he just laughed.

"You remember that ring I gave you for your birthday? Do you still have it by any chance?" I looked at him funny, was this a trick question?

"Um, actually yea I do. It's in a safe box with all kinds of other things I've gotten or collected over the years."

"Do you think perhaps you can bring it one day? I've tried to convince them so many times that I gave a young woman that ring so many years ago…but they never believe me."

"Oh, okay then." I shrugged and I stalled a little when I saw that we were in front of the exam room again.

"What's going on?" I laughed. "a test isn't what I would exactly call a present Carlisle." He just frowned and motioned me into the room.

"Do you know what today is?"

"December 24th why?"

"And…"

"And what?"

"Oh Nadia…you're exactly seventeen weeks pregnant today."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Well, with the tests…I was able to calculate the exact date you conceived the child." I blushed. That was um…interesting. Seventeen weeks ago was August 24th..what had I done that day? It was the day before school started and Jasper had been trying to convince me not to go to school…to just stay with him. Ohh..yup, I suddenly remember just exactly how he had tried to "convince" me to stay home.

"I see…"

"This means…that today, I am pretty sure I can determine if you are having a boy or a girl." My eyes I'm sure grew as wide as saucers.

"Oh! Oh Carlisle I should go get Jasper…"

"No, no my dear…this is for you. A little special moment between you and your child." He said. Wow, that was smooth. I just nodded and hopped onto the table. It was then I remembered I was wearing a dress. Shoot!

"I can place a towel across your legs if you wish." He laughed.

"Yes, that would be perfect." I sighed and he put it on me before I lifted the dress up slightly so he could put that cold gel stuff on me again. I was so nervous! All this time I had been waiting to know…and now here it was! After a few moments, he was able to locate the baby. It liked it had grown since the last ultrasound. Carlisle didn't say anything for awhile, his face held a look of determination.

"Ah ha!" he startled me after some time. "Nadia…I would like to officially be the one to tell you that you and Jasper are going to be having a…." he trailed off, looking at me with a glint in his eyes.

"Tell me Carlisle!" I laughed at him.

"I'm so sure that she is going to be beautiful." He mumbled and I shook my head.

"What…what are you talking about…" my voice trailed off as it hit me "did you just say she?? We're having a daughter!" I yelped and he nodded. He quickly removed the stuff of my stomach and back up to my feet.

"I know that this wasn't exactly an extravagant gift but…"

"No, it was absolutely perfect!" I beamed, embracing him. "This is the best gift I could have asked for." I sobbed like a little kid who had just gotten a puppy.

"Come on, before Alice tells everyone." He laughed as I made my way back down the stairs. Everyone was sitting down on the couch, talking…I ran straight into Jasper's arms and he just chuckled.

"I take it you liked your gift?" he asked, but not really knowing what was going on. Choosing the perfect moment, the baby decided to kick…for the first time.

"Oh my…here Jasper give me your hand." I whispered, taking it and placing it against my stomach. I'm sure at first he thought I wanted him to stop some sort of pain I was having but she kicked again, sending his face to light up in a huge smile.

"wow…I have never felt something like that before." He said, his hand still firmly against it.

"She's got quite a kick doesn't she?" I asked softly to him and he looked at me, his face registering what I had just said.

"She?" he smiled.

"Yes…we're having a daughter Jasper…a little girl." I said, my tears falling again but I didn't care. I wanted everyone to see what I had just learned. Everyone soon was around us, talking at such a fast rate that I didn't catch it all.

"Oh a girl! Another shopping partner." Alice beamed.

"She is soo going to be spoiled by me." Emmett boomed and I stared at him. He just winked at me "What, you don't think I haven't gotten attached to the baby prego?" he smiled widely. At least I knew she would always be protected by Uncle Emmett.

"Oh Carlisle…a sweet granddaughter to take care of…to love and spoil." Esme whispered to Carlisle and he nodded.

"She will be loved…more than any other child in this world." Rosalie was suddenly in front of me, her eyes looking at me.

"Here Rosalie." I touched her hand and placed it over my stomach. Her eyes softened so much so that she looked like a different person.

"She loves you too Aunt Rosalie." I smiled.

"My girls…" Jasper whispered in my ear, now standing on the side of me, an arm wrapped protectively around my shoulder. Life seemed all too perfect this evening. I had gotten engaged, felt my precious angel kick…and then found out I was having a girl.

"Come Nadia, let's get you upstairs…you've had a big day." Jasper spoke again, his breath still against my ear.

"Only if Emmett promises not to open the gifts in the middle of the night."

"I swear!" he held his hands up and I laughed. Oh, I had finally gotten Emmett to turn into that big teddy bear I knew he could be.

"You know." Jasper whispered as we made our back into the bedroom "you are going to be the main focal point for about the next five months. With our getting married and then the baby…they'll probably be around constantly after the baby is born. We have never had a baby around these parts."

"Right now Jasper…I don't even care. Let them do it. I love your family so much…" I rambled. My mind was completely elsewhere.

"Come on angel…you have a lot of gifts to open in the morning. You need your sleep." He helped me slip out of the expensive dress Alice had bought me and into one of the t-shirts. They were my favorite thing to sleep in.

"Hey hey!" I laughed as I saw him throw the dress on the floor and turned towards me. "I love that dress…you can't just throw it around like a pair of jeans." I giggled as he kissed my neck.

"If I pick it up…will you let me have my way with you?" he laughed.

"You've been hanging around Emmett too much again. Besides, I thought you wanted me to sleep…"

"Oh you can sleep angel…just give me and hour or two of your time." He kissed my lips before quickly disappearing, hanging the dress back up and back to me in about five seconds.

"Two hours…" I smirked.

"Just think of it as an early Christmas gift." He whispered.

"For who?" I laughed when he growled a little…I loved it when I could annoy him like this. Playing hard to get was something that annoyed him tremendously.

"Merry Christmas." I heard him mumble against me.

"Yea mhm, merry Christmas." I replied, my eyes sliding closed & giving in…

~The Next Morning~

"Nadia wake up it's Christmas!" A loud voice startled me early the next morning. I pushed some of my hair out of me face so I could see the culprit…Emmett, how could I not know?

"Nice hair…you might want to take a shower or something…you're looking a little too much with that after-sex glow." He winked and I threw a pillow at him.

"Get out Emmett." I grumbled but eventually laughed. It was Christmas after all.

"Hurry up, Edward and Bella will be here in an hour…and I don't want to wait anymore longer than I need to." Aw, Emmett, always thinking of others.

"Ok, ok Emmett leave my fiancée alone…go bother Rosalie or something." Jasper snipped as he walked back into the room. I liked the sound of that! His hair was looking a little crazy as well.

"Ok. One hour…don't try anything." Emmett punched Jasper in the shoulder as he left the room.

"Merry Christmas." I smiled, leaning across the bed and gave him a kiss.

"Merry Christmas." He replied.

"Did you take a shower already?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're hair is looking a little messy…I better get going before Emmett explodes with excitement." I laughed getting up.

"Alice left you another outfit in the bathroom…she said you're really going to love it." He called as I closed the door. I took the quickest shower as possible and took out of the outfit she had gotten me. It was a long sleeve red dress that stopped at my knees. I thought it showed off a little too much skin but Alice had left me a note:

Nadia-

You have gorgeous legs…and you are going need to draw attention from those marks on your arms….tell jasper he better behave himself!

Love, Alice

I blushed as I looked at my arms. There sure were little bruise marks on there…

"Jasper…" I called his name as I walked out of the bathroom, after I was done getting ready.

"Very festive.." he eyed me.

"You need to stop that." I laughed "Alice told me that you better behave yourself…she had to buy me this beautiful dress so I could cover up." I pointed at him.

"I can't help it…I just…"

"Uh, enough! Come on.." I shook my head, wrapping my arm thru his. It was then I realized that I wasn't touching fabric…I was touching something cold. My eyes took another look at his attire and I was surprised to see him wearing a short sleeve buttoned up shirt…showing off the muscles that he always had covered up.

"You look extremely sexy…" I muttered to him. It just came out!

"Really? I didn't want to wear this…" he frowned. I could see why. His arms were exposed…showing all the scars along them.

"Don't be…besides…we've all seen them. They aren't going to judge you." I assured him as we reached the living room. I noticed that all the Cullen men were wearing short sleeve shirts and the women all in dresses. Hmm, must be some tradition. The doorbell rang and Carlisle went to open it. I sat around with the rest of the family until I heard Bella yelling my name from the door way as she hobbled towards me, a smile plastered on her face.

"Nadia! Oh I missed you so much." She beamed as I stood and embraced her.

"Me? Oh Bella I'm so glad you're safe…you look fantastic…even with crutches." I smiled. "here, sit down." I pointed so she could sit.

"So, I hear I missed quite the show last night. Congratulations…on everything." I heard a familiar voice say and I turned to find Edward beside me.

"Thank you." I nodded before hugging him tightly.

"Ok, ok! Presents!" Emmett yelled as he started throwing boxes at people.

"Hey, hey…those can break Emmett." Rosalie hissed at him and he stopped real quick.

"Here Nadia. Open ours!" Emmett said, handing me a box. I unwrapped it and pulled out a box of waffles and chocolate syrup.

"Um, thanks Emmett?" I laughed.

"Get it! Now you can eat an Eggo while you're prego!" he laughed at his own joke. "and don't pregnant women want chocolate with everything?" I just shrugged. I suppose they did.

"Don't mind him Nadia..the real gift is underneath…and they were Emmett's idea I assure you." Rosalie smiled. I took out a small box and pulled out two silver charm bracelets. They were similar to the locket Rosalie had already given me.

"So you can wear one…and the baby…that way you can always be connected."

"Aw, they're beautiful!" I beamed, slipping mine on and showing it to Jasper who just smiled and nodded.

"You sure like jewelry don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I do." I smiled.

Everyone wanted me to open their gifts from them. Alice got me some big designer purse because according to her "just because you have a baby doesn't mean you can't be fashionable." The rest were little things. Bella actually knitted me a blanket for the baby. Everything was perfect.

"My turn." Jasper spoke and everyone looked at him…as he handed me a small bag. There were a few tubes of red lipstick.

"You wore red lipstick the first day I saw you." He explained. He pulled out the box and opened it for me. I stared wide eyed at the gold charm bracelet that stared me back in the face. I took it out and stared at the little design on it.

"Who are they?" I looked at them. They looked like Greek Gods maybe?

"It's Aphrodite & Ares…" he said "she was supposedly the goddess of love and beauty and he was apparently the god of bloodlust." He explained further to me.

"Hm, only Jasper would pick a god like that and try to spin it as something romantic." Rosalie laughed.

"I think it's perfect." I whispered. I mean, I sure wasn't a goddess of beauty…but, the two made sense…sort of like Jasper and I. I turned it around gently and saw that something was inscribed on it. It read "Amor Eterno."

"Eternal Love." I said…"Because I first saw you in Spanish class?" I smiled even more and he nodded.

"It's beautiful Jasper…thank you." I kissed him gently…

"Wait, wait…" I pulled away from him. "I have gifts for you too." I got up from the couch and went to get them and handed them out. I gave Jasper his as well and he just laughed when he saw the new journal I had bought him.

"So you can write me even more beautiful songs." I whispered to him. I walked over to Rosalie…because her gift I had been dying for her to open.

"It's um…a lovely frame Nadia." She smiled though I could tell she was a little confused.

"Look on the back…on the inside." I said and she did what I told her. She read the note I had written her and her eyes grew wide and I'm sure if she could cry…she would have.

"Oh Nadia! This is perfect! Oh thank you so much…you have no idea what this means to me!" she beamed.

"Just keep it secret okay?"

"I promise."

And just like that, our Christmas came and went. I saw my parents later on that day…and they were so excited that I was getting married. I also informed them that they would be having a granddaughter. Never had I seen my father seem so excited.

Alice informed me that night that wedding would take place in a month. Exactly a month from today on January 25th. I was a little skeptical…that wasn't a very long time to plan. But, she assured me that she had already been working on everything and it would be the best wedding ever.

All that mattered to me was that the people who I loved dearly would be there…that Jasper would be waiting at the end of the aisle for me…and that we could start a life together…officially.

***Thoughts?? Christmas, a baby girl on the way…a wedding date!***


	31. Making Plans & Buying Dresses

**Chapter 31: Making Plans & Buying Dresses**

The morning after the wedding date was decided, the wedding planning was in full swing. Alice had things planned out that I hadn't even thought about. I didn't really know what to do. I mean, all I knew was that in a month from now, I would be getting married to Jasper. I knew that wedding would be taking place at the Cullen home. Somehow, Alice was going to make it look stunning I'm sure of it. She had a pretty good size guest list and sent out invites within two days. I guess it's a good thing she doesn't need to sleep because she has been working nonstop with all this wedding business. Besides the Cullens and my parents, Alice has invited some of their family friends, people who know Jasper of course, and she even got a list of people from my parents of people who've we've known over the years…immortals like of us of course. All in all, she has invited about one hundred people.

Rosalie, Alice and Bella are going to be my bridesmaids while obviously Emmett, Edward are going to be Jasper's. Also, an old friend of mine, Erik, is going to be in the wedding party. I haven't seen him in almost ten years but he called me as soon as he received the wedding invitation in the mail. Jasper was a little wary when I told him about my friend. He said that if he was so important, why I hadn't mentioned him before. I had to spend a good thirty minutes explaining to him that it's sort of an unspoken rule in the immortal circle. We aren't supposed to really talk or keep contact with other immortals over time. Something might slip or someone might catch onto something. That is why I never mentioned him. He finally understood and couldn't wait for him to come so he could meet him. Because, according to him, "any friend of yours can be a friend of mine I suppose."

With all the planning, I have been even more tired than usual. It has increased my fatigue that I'm almost always sleepy now. Emmett keeps making fun of me saying that I should sleep a whole two days before the wedding so I don't fall asleep on my way down the aisle. It is what I happen to be doing at this very moment, falling asleep as I lay across one of the couches, my head lying on Jasper's lap as he mindlessly strokes the side of my face from time to time.

"Nadia!" Alice's voice floated thru the room and she smiled when she found me.

"And just what are you doing Nadia Morgan?" she sighed, placing her hands on her hip.

"Taking a nap." I mumbled.

"There's no time for that…c'mon we got to go." She said, reaching for my hand but I pushed it away.

"Alice, she's pregnant remember…she's not running on the insane amount of energy that you have remember?" Jasper said, holding my hand in his.

"Yes, yes I know Jasper…but, she can sleep on the airplane…if she hurries up and gets up." She smirked.

"Airplane? Where are going?" I frowned, sitting up reluctantly.

"To find your wedding dress of course. Come on, our plane leaves in a hour." She said, making me stand up.

"Who's all going?"

"Me, you and Rosalie…I'd invite Bella but Edward won't let her come. She's still healing. And Esme is staying here to oversee wedding plans for when we're gone."

"Which will be for how long?"

"Just for two days. I already packed your suitcase…so say bye to Jasper and meet me in the car." She clapped her hands and went on her way.

"Do I have to go?"

"Just go Nadia…you'll have fun. I'll miss you." He gave me a quick kiss before the horn started blaring from the garage.

"Me too…Bye." I sighed, making my way towards the car.

I spent the next two days in Los Angeles with Alice and Rosalie. Luckily, it had been raining the days we were there. Obviously, Alice had chosen the days well. She dragged me into all the designer boutiques, looking for the perfect wedding dress for me. At first, she was giving me the most ridiculous wedding dresses I had ever seen.

"Um, I don't think so Alice." I smirked, as I stared at myself in the mirror in the dressing room.

"And why not? It's very time appropriate!" she threw her hands up.

"Which time? The 1900s…" I laughed.

"Jasper would appreciate it."

"He doesn't care what she's wearing Alice and you know it." Rosalie snipped at her.

"Fine, fine." She muttered.

A few stores later:

"Oh no! I'm not wearing that…" I laughed as I looked at the mounds of lace covering my body.

"It's all hand sewn…" Alice pouted.

"So? It's too much lace…"

"Why are you being so difficult!" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Look Alice, I know that you have impeccable fashion taste and it's not that the dresses you've shown me aren't beautiful because they are…it's just that, they aren't me. I don't want to have to live forever, knowing that I wore a dress that I didn't love…pictures can last a very long time." I explained to her.

"Ok." She surrendered.

After a few more hours, we were in some other boutique…with a pile of dresses…when something unexpected happened.

"This is the one…" Alice clapped her hands as I came out of the room.

"Very Nadia like." Rosalie admired.

"I can't believe this!"

"What?" they both asked me.

"We FINALLY agree on a wedding dress…" I started laughing, relieved that we had found a dress. I stood in front of the large mirror, turning from side to side…making sure I didn't look huge in this dress.

"Don't worry Nadia…you are going to look stunning." Alice came up behind me, placing her hands in my hair.

"Hmm, I'd go with no veil…it'll cover up the back of the dress…we'll do it up don't you think Rosalie? With maybe some diamond hair clips?" she rambled on and Rosalie nodded, trying to envision it.

"No necklace obviously right? And maybe some small earrings…if there's going to be big clips in my hair and this big thing?" I laughed looking at the ring on my finger.

"On Nadia…you've been listening to me!" she squealed in delight.

"What about you guys…I want you guys to have pretty dresses as well."

Alice just laughed. "I already have our dresses…they are on the way to the house as we speak. Don't worry Nadia, they're simple and won't take any spotlight off of you."

"Okay then…well, can we go home?" I asked.

"Yes, yes…let us just get this dress so you can get back to your man." Alice shook her head as she motioned me back so I could change.

"Oh and you guys?" I poked my head out of the room. They looked at me.

"Thank you." I smiled and they nodded.

Back at the house:

"Nadia you're back!" Jasper smiled as I walked back into the house, bags in my hands from all the other things we had bought on our trip.

"Yes, here I am!" I laughed as he embraced me.

"Did you get your dress?"

"Mhm, it's quite lovely…so you're eyes better be only on me on our wedding day…."

"You could be wearing a pair of pajamas and I would only be looking at you." He whispered. Smooth Jasper Hale, smooth.

"Okay, c'mon smooth talker…let's go take a nap. Or, well I need a nap…you can watch me." I laughed as he picked up all the bags.

"I quite like the sound of that." He held the bags with one hand and wrapped his other hand in mine.

"I love you." He said once we were alone.

"Good to know…otherwise where would I wear my beautiful dress to?" I smiled at him.

Then it hit me…in three weeks, I wasn't going to be Nadia Morgan anymore…I was going to be Nadia Hale. Hmm, the name sure had a ring to it…everything was finally falling into place.

***Sorry this Chapter wasn't very long but, I promise the next one will be…it's going to be the big day! Yay, lol…reviews please & thank you!***


	32. Immortal Moment

***Okay, so I've been working on the wedding chapter…but, it's not quite finished yet…there are still some things I need to figure out..lol..so, I'm throwing this chapter in as of right now..just for the heck of it! Enjoy, I still want to know what you think! This one is sort of random…***

**Chapter 32: "Immortal" Moment**

"_Tomorrow is my wedding day. Tomorrow dad's going to walk me down the aisle and into the arms of the man that I love so much. My only hope is that we truly have a happily ever after…what are you thinking Nadia!! Of course you're going to have it…Jasper is the best thing to ever happen to you stupid!"_

_Nadia, perhaps it's best if you don't put yourself down…you know you're emotions are very sensitive now. We don't want you crying the night before your wedding do we?_

I turned quickly and Edward leaning in my doorway, a small smile on his lips.

"Are you ever going to stop doing that?" I frowned.

"Probably not…anyways, I came to tell you that we are leaving."

"Who's leaving? Where are you going?" I eyed him and just stared back at me.

"Oh no, Edward where are you taking him?"

"Don't worry Nadia, we aren't taking Jasper to a strip club or anything of the sort…actually, we're meeting up with your father and some of his friends and we're going out..just to hang out I guess." He shrugged.

"Hang out? Since when do vampires just hang out? And with immortals?" I laughed.

"It's fine Nadia…I'll personally make sure Jasper is there tomorrow…at 5pm."

"Yes…he better be." I sighed as I followed him down the stairs. The rest of the Cullen boys were there already, waiting, for Edward.

"Jasper, I don't care…you are not to come back to this house until ONE hour before the wedding." Alice's voice hissed as she stood in front of Jasper.

"Fine." He mumbled, looking at me and smiling.

"Alice, dear why are you threatening my Fiancé?" I walked up to him and slipped my arms around him.

"Now Nadia…you should listen to before you get all upset like Jasper did just now." She looked at me and I nodded.

"Since I am the official wedding planner." She giggled "I have decided that we are doing this the old fashioned way and we're going to keep you and Jasper separated for just this one night…" she trailed off, her eyes wary. I didn't see why Jasper would get so upset about that…oh, well yes, yes I could.

"Oh Alice!" I sighed overdramatically, placing my hand across my forehead. "How will I ever survive for one night without Jasper!" I could hear Jasper smirk. He knew I was making fun of him.

"Come on honey…you're from the South and from that time period where things were by the book. Why not do things old school?"

"Old school?" he stared at me, his eyes flickering for a quick seconds towards my stomach.

"Well, _some _things…" I smirked.

"Fine, but you'll owe me on the honeymoon." He sighed.

"Fine, fine…you're worse than a child sometimes Jasper Hale." I kissed his cheek before they left.

"Okay, well now that we have all the men out of the house!" Alice clapped her hand and I saw that weird smile she got…when she had something planned. And to be honest, I don't know if I could handle another conversation about flowers or seating arrangements. I knew it was horrible, but after the first time we went thru them, I was perfectly content with the way things were. But, Alice had different ideas. She had changed the seating chart about ten times in two weeks…and kept asking me who should sit by whom.

"What do you have planned Alice?" I laughed. She then informed us that we would be doing a "dress rehearsal." She even made me put on a white dress. I had joked with her, asking her if I could wear that dress tomorrow but her face had fell like someone had slapped her. I quickly reassured her that I'd be wearing my gorgeous wedding dress.

"Bella, you are going to walk in first…followed by me and then Rosalie…Rebecca and Esme you guys will sit in the front on either side of Nadia and Jasper." Alice began rambling to us.

"Who are you walking with Alice?" Bella asked.

"Oh, with Nadia's friend Erik…I've seen him, he's pretty cute." She smiled.

"Wait what?" I looked at her…she couldn't possibly? No, well that would be okay I guess. They would make a cute couple. Hold on! That's just weird…

"Don't fret Nadia…I was just making an honest observation." She giggled. I hoped that's all she was making…

"Anyways...let's run thru this." She changed the subject and we got in the places she told us to. Bella was my maid of honor so she went first. I at first thought about asking Alice but she pretty much denied me. Not because she didn't want too but because she had already seen Bella as the maid of honor and that's what it was going to be…she clearly has seen exactly what is going to happen at this wedding but she won't tell me things unless it's necessary. After we did this whole run thru for about forty five minutes, I was pretty much spent. I mean, how much more could I perfect my walk down the aisle? As long as I didn't fall…which, my only concern was that Bella wouldn't fall.

"Alright girls…well, I think that's it for now." Alice sighed. "Rose, shall we go hunt? We won't have time tomorrow."

"Okay." She shrugged.

"Rebecca and I are going to go back to her house to have some future mother in law time." Esme smiled sweetly as she and my mother left the house.

"Perfect…Bella, I assume you need a human moment..or hour?" Alice laughed and she blushed.

"What's a human moment?" I asked confused.

"It's what Edward tells me…when I need to eat, sleep or pretty much do anything he doesn't need to do." She smiled.

"Oh, I see…well we can make dinner." I suggested. I was rather hungry come to think about it.

"Do you need an….well, an immortal moment Nadia?" Alice laughed some more. I was about to say something back to her when that stupid wave of nausea hit me again.

"Maybe more than I thought." I smirked as I made my way towards the bathroom. It was pretty bad this time…I hated when I got sick.

"Shh Nadia, I'm here." Alice said softly as she pressed her hand to the side of my neck. It didn't give me the same feeling of comfort of Jasper's touch but it did help somewhat.

"Thanks Alice." I wiped some tears from my face…

"Drink this." She handed me a glass of juice. She helped me stand up and after brushing my teeth, we walked back into the kitchen.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes." I assured her before she and Rosalie left.

"Does it suck being sick like that all the time?" Bella asked once we were alone.

"Yea, but…I just keep telling myself that it's for the baby…and I can endure a little sickness for my daughter." I shrugged, helping her make dinner.

"I wish I can have baby one day." She admitted.

"Yea? Won't that be kind of hard if you're a vampire?" I joked.

"Not if I get pregnant before he changes me." She smiled.

"Um, Bella…I don't know…that might be a little dangerous. What if the baby hurts you…" I sighed.

"Oh yea, Edward told me about the concerns you had about the baby…how you were worried that the baby might be human?"

"I'm still worried…I'm still not sure if our baby will be human or not…all I know for certain is that the baby won't be a vampire."

"Do you think it's selfish of me…?" she stopped and turned towards me.

"You want to have a child Bella..there's nothing wrong with that. You just have to realize that you might not be able to have it both ways…unless you do get pregnant before he changes you…"

"You think Edward will even sleep with me?" she blushed deeply.

"Um, well that's sort of a question for him don't you think….but, I do know that he loves you more than anything. I'll let you in on something though…Edward it total old school…so, I'm guessing if you want to be with him in that sense, you're going to probably have to marry him first."

"What! Oh, I don't want to get married Nadia. I mean yes, I love Edward…he's the only one for me but, married??" she stared at me wide eyed. She looked terrified at the word marriage.

"Hey, hey calm down…I was just telling you the truth."

"Marriage Nadia! I'm too young to get married…marriage is….it's like a life sentence!" she threw her hands up.

"Um, hello? Sort of getting married tomorrow Bella." I frowned.

"Oh, yea…but for me Nadia..I don't know…"

"Bella, breathe…I'm the one getting married tomorrow…all you have to do is walk down the aisle with Edward as my maid of honor and Jasper's best man…that's all. No one is forcing you to get married tomorrow." I patted her hand and she nodded her head, calming down.

"Come on, let's have these human moments…I'm starving." I grabbed the pasta we made and went to the table.

"Please don't tell Edward."

"I swear…" I smiled. "Oh my…I'm getting married tomorrow." I let out a deep breath. "I better have a big human tonight." I laughed. Suddenly, I was very nervous.

My wedding was less than twenty four hours from now…everything was about to change!


	33. Seven Hours

_**Chapter 33: Seven Hours**_

I never thought that the day would finally come! I had the toughest time trying to fall asleep last night. It didn't help that Jasper wasn't there with me. Maybe he could've sent some waves of drowsiness towards me. But, the morning had finally come…and it was going to be a very long day I just knew it.

I had only been awake for about ten minutes when Alice had burst into my room, a frantic look on her face.

"What's wrong Alice?" I eyed her funny. Knowing her, something was wrong with the flowers or something.

"NADIA!" she shrieked, causing me to jump a little. "You and Jasper haven't picked out a wedding song yet??" she stared at me wide eyed. The thought hadn't really crossed my mind to be honest. Actually, I figured that Alice had seen it all, so she would know right? Guess not.

"Can't you see which song it's going to be Alice?"

"No! Neither of you have decided…and I can't see it if you haven't decided!" she threw her hands up in the air. As if it was obvious.

"Oh, I see…well, give me a minute or two okay?" she didn't answer, she just waited for me to give her an answer. I started wracking my mind for songs. I had been to lots of weddings over the years and I thought of the songs I've heard there. I listed a few off to her…which to she would shake her head and smirk.

"No, no…none of those work. I cannot imagine seeing the two of you dancing to those songs…" she sighed.

"I got it!" I got up off the bed and walked over to the cd collection Jasper had. Since meeting him, I had slowly been adding some of my personal favorites to his collection. I put the song in the stereo and played it for Alice. After about two minutes in, her face lit up and she flung her arms around me.

"That one is perfect!" she beamed, taking the cd with her. "I'll let the DJ know to play that one…thank God!" she sighed, walking back out of the room. I simply laughed. I looked over at the clock, it was already ten in the morning. I had seven hours to get ready. We chose to have the wedding at a later time in the day for obvious reasons. And, Alice had already had the idea in her mind the moment she knew we would be getting engaged. I peeked out the window to the backyard which was being transformed into a massive ceremony/ reception area. Since it would be getting dark when the ceremony started, she had brilliantly decided to have it candle lit. I actually liked that idea personally. I spent the rest of the morning just lounging around in the bedroom, taking a shower…I knew that soon enough, I was going to be bombarded with the "glam squad" as I so lovingly referred to Alice and Rosalie as.

True to what I had expected, they bounced into the bedroom a few hours later. Along with Bella, Esme and my mother.

"Come on Nadia, it's time to get ready." My mother smiled at me. I took a deep breath, nodded and followed them into Alice's room…where all of our dresses and everything you could imagine was. I wasn't nervous during the whole time. I was just wrapped up in my own thoughts. I heard Alice ask me what I wanted with my hair, but she answered it for herself from her vision.

"It'll be quite lovely Nadia…showing off the back of the dress. Which, personally Jasper will love…something about when certain parts of your body is exposed, he loves it…" she giggled. I looked over and saw Rosalie helping Bella with her hair. She looked a little intimidated to be sitting down with Rosalie holding a curling iron in her hand.

_Oh, for God sakes! I'm not going to sear the girl…she needs to look somewhat decent today. _Her thoughts made me laugh and shake my head.

"Okay!" Alice said about thirty minutes later, revealing my hair and pretty much impeccable makeup the rest of the girls in the room. They all loved it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't put red lipstick on you Nadia…but it didn't match."

"It's okay Alice." I patted her hand "now, let's get these dresses on." I tried to match her enthusiasm but with Alice, there was no contest. I was feeling so happy right now but, her happiness was thru the roof. My mom and Esme were already dressed so they helped me. Alice, Rosalie and Bella all changed into their pink chiffon dresses and they all looked stunning. It was quite comical to see Bella in such a girly color, and she was obviously uncomfortable.

"You look so gorgeous Bella!" Alice smiled "Edward is going to love it!" Bella quickly looked up at me, wondering if there was any double meaning in her words.

"Breathe Bella." I reminded her. I doubt Edward was going to propose to her tonight. He better not, that wouldn't be very nice…it was my wedding after all. She wasn't ready anyways for that…and it'd only crush him.

"I still can't believe that this dress fits me so perfectly…" I twirled in the room.

"How could it not!" Alice scoffed, making sure everything looked perfect on me.

"Well, I'm sort of five months pregnant…." I looked down at my little bump lovingly.

"You would never know. It's quite amazing to me…here you are, a baby growing inside of you but yet, you really aren't gaining all the weight that usually comes with pregnancy." She rambled.

"I guess I'm lucky…now, isn't there something we're supposed to do next? What is it?" I looked at them and then I remembered! "Oh yea, yea…the whole something new, old, blue and borrowed thing?" I looked at them.

"Oh yes, yes!" Esme beamed, leaving the room quickly with Rosalie to get something no doubt.

"Okay." They were back within a minute. "So, your dress will be the something new." Alice started off.

"And these…" my mother came towards me, handing me a small box with delicate patterns on it and she opened them. There inside were two diamond hair clips . "are for the something old."

"Mom these are beautiful." I stared in awe at them…she gently took them out and placed them in my hair.

"I wore them when I married your father Nadia…"

"Which time?" I laughed.

"The first time…" she clarified "back in 1844." She said proudly.

"Oh this is perfect…these are almost as old as Jasper." Alice giggled. She was loving every moment of this.

"My Rebecca, you and Benjamin have been married for quite some time haven't you?" Esme looked at us.

"Yes, yes we have…our kind are very rare and so, when we found one another, we both knew we could never let go of each other…and then…" she patted my hand gently "this beautiful little girl came into our lives…" she sighed, wiping tears in her eyes.

"No, no mom…don't cry…Alice will kill me if my makeup runs!" I laughed.

"So what about the blue and borrowed?" I looked at them.

"Well, I can kill two birds with one stone." Rosalie stepped forward and handed me another box. Inside was a set of blue sapphire earrings…

"Nice." Was all I could say.

"These are from Emmett and I's first wedding as well…we were so young, so in love…so…so immortal." She sighed, her thoughts going back to that day they got married. They looked so happy together, much like they do now.

"I remember those!" Alice stood and helped me put them on "we looked all over New York for these perfect earrings. It was the late 1940s, it was all about the glamour…"

"Rosalie is always about glamour." I laughed and she just shrugged. I was right.

By now, it was getting pretty close to the "arrival hour." What that meant, I wasn't sure…but I'm guessing it had to do with the guests arriving because the doorbell soon started ringing non-stop within a few moments. Esme and my mother went downstairs to greet all the guests that were arriving. Because they were mostly old friends of theirs…

At around six, I heard the boys return. Alice quickly took them upstairs to get dressed in Edward's room…snipping at Jasper when he asked where I was.

"You'll see here when she comes down the aisle…now move!"

"Are you nervous Nadia?" Bella asked me as the two of us sat in the room.

"No, not really actually…my only concern is that I'll start crying when I'm up there saying my vows but, other than that…I'm pretty calm. Not like that matters. If Jasper even sensed I was nervous up there, he'd send me waves of calmness…" I smirked. I really hope he wouldn't try and manipulate my emotions on our wedding day. I wanted to feel like any normal bride to be.

"Well that's good to know. I'm so nervous…I don't want to fall when I'm walking with Edward…or do anything else that would be embarrassing."

"You doubt yourself too much Bella. You're going to be the best maid of honor I could ask for."

"Oh God! What if Edward asks me to dance…I'm a horrible dancer." She moaned.

"Well, I can't really help you there…I'm sure he won't make you if you don't want to." She sighed and there was knock on the door. I hesitated. If that was Jasper, Alice would kill me for opening it.

"Nadia…it's me." A strange and familiar voice called. I literally ran to the door and flung it open, ushering in the person before hugging them tightly.

"I can't believe you're here Erik!" I smiled as I pulled away from him.

"Well, when I heard that my immortal best friend was getting married…I knew I couldn't miss it." He said, his Spanish accent coming out, making both Bella and I blush. That was his talent I guess you can say. He had the power to win over any woman he wanted, even if they didn't know it.

"Oh Erik, I'd like you to meet Bella…she's my human best friend." I joked and he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Not so fast…she's in love with someone already..." I smirked.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella…" he winked. She nodded her head silently. Oh Erik, Edward would kill you if he saw you looking at her like that.

"Is she not the lovely person I'm walking with then?" he frowned.

"No, that would be me." Alice's cheery voice was back in the room and he turned to look at her and I'm pretty sure if she could blush, she would be…big time!!

"And who is this lovely creature?" he smiled, walking towards her.

"I'm Alice." She stammered. Wow. I don't think I've ever heard Alice stammer…about anything.

"Alice…Alicia…" he sighed, saying the Spanish version of her name.

"_Ella estaba casada con Jasper." _I said and he looked at me quickly, his eyes rising…as if it didn't make sense _"es un cuenta muy larga…" _I clarified and he nodded, knowing I'd tell him it one day…

"Well Alice..it will be my pleasure to walk with you in this wedding party. And, if you don't mind me saying, you look rather delicious." I rolled my eyes. Only he could say something like that and the women would swoon.

"Thank you! Come Nadia…" her attention finally snapped back to me… "It's six forty five…we need to get your butt downstairs. I've already sent Jasper outside…he's there with Carlisle already."

"Ok." I sighed. I got up, Bella followed and we walked down to the living room where Edward and Emmett were waiting along with Rosalie. Erik stared at Rosalie for a few moments, taking in her beauty obviously and he only laughed as Emmett wrapped an arm around her, and flashing a hint of muscle thru the suit he was wearing. Classic Emmett.

"Oh Emmett please don't rip your suit jacket…" Alice sighed.

"_Estas vampiros estan muy raros Nadia." _Erik sighed and I laughed at him.

"Yes, but I happen to love them all…" I whispered as I heard Edward smirk. He could probably understand what he had said… _"Cuidado si? El puede leer sus pensamientos…" _I gestured towards Edward and he nodded.

"Like you then?" I nodded. _"Bueno, yo solamente voy a pensar sobre tu…y como tu ves tan preciosa en este momento."_

"Thanks Erik." I hugged him.

"Ready everyone!" Alice looked at the clock. Somewhere, I could hear a piano starting to play.

"Okay, okay…Bella, Edward..start walking…" Alice smiled, pushing the two of them. "Ok, let's go Erik." She smiled, grabbing his hand and went on their way. Rosalie and Emmett went next and then, it was just me…until I felt someone slip their arm thru mine. I looked over and saw my dad, a huge smile on his face.

"Ready sweetheart?" he beamed as we began walking towards the outside…where everyone was waiting. I could hear all their thoughts from here…it would be hard to block them out.

"Yes…let's do this daddy." I smiled at him, as we reached the beginning of the aisle.

And, the moment my eyes laid on Jasper…everything else just melted into the background. Every step I was about to take…was a step into forever with him.

**So, that was part one of the Wedding. I had to stop it right there…lol…I do hope you enjoyed it. **

**Oh, and in case you were wondering..this is what Erik and Nadia said to one another:**

"_**She was married to Jasper…it's a really long story…"**_

"_**Nadia, these vampires are very peculiar." **_

"_**Be careful okay? He can read your thoughts."**_

"_**Fine, then the only thing I will think about is how beautiful you look at this very moment."**_


	34. Pure Perfection

_***I'm so sorry I haven't been able to get this chapter out sooner!! But, I wanted it to be really good…lol, hopefully I delivered!***_

_**Chapter 34: Pure Perfection**_

_**And, the moment I laid my eyes on Jasper…everything else just melted into the background. Every step I was about to take…was a step into forever with him. **_

As my dad and I made our way down the aisle, the thoughts coming from everyone were loud and clear. They were all nice I assure you. Mainly thoughts on my dress…how pretty I looked, and how insanely handsome Jasper and his brothers were (that was one was coming from all the women). And then finally, we were there. My dad literally handed me over to Jasper's awaiting hand (something he had already done months ago when they found out I was pregnant). I could feel my fiancée look me up and down quickly before his eyes met mine. I raised an eye at him but it was quick so only he saw it. The minister started talking and to be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. It was traditional wedding stuff I think. The whole "we're gathered here today…" bit. My thoughts were all over the place that I barely heard when he said it was time to say the vows. Jasper stared at me for a second before he took my hands in his and started speaking.

"Nadia, life has taken us on quite the journey hasn't it? I knew that the moment I met you, my life would never be the same. Although it hasn't been the easiest thing for either of us, I truly believe that I love you…more than I have ever loved anything else. You have given me hope when I thought there was none left in this world. You have shown me love, love I never knew existed. You've shown me patience, even when we both know I didn't deserve it. You accepted me, when I couldn't really accept myself. And, above all else, you have given me the greatest gift that I never thought would be possible for someone like me. I promise to love you with every part of my body and soul…to make sure you are always safe and never let anything hurt you…_mi cantante, mi amor Eterno…siempre te voy amar." _I stared up at him when he was finished, tears in the corners of my eyes. Hearing Jasper speak Spanish was probably the cutest thing I had ever heard. He even threw in his accent for it.

"Nadia…" the minister looked at me and smiled. Oh, yea that's right, it was my turn now. I don't know how I was going to top those vows but here goes nothing…

"Jasper, the moment I met you, I knew you were different. I knew that there was something mysterious and unique about you. And, I admit, things haven't always been the easiest for us. I never thought I would be standing here at this very moment with someone like you. I never expected to fall in love again…I thought I was a lost cause. But, somehow, God brought me to you. You are everything to me Jasper…I love knowing the fact that we will always be together. I cannot wait to start our family with one another, living out the life that the two of us never expected we'd be living. In your arms, I feel comfort and strength. In your voice, I hear our future. And, best of all, when I look into your eyes, I see the pure love that you have for me…the same love that I hope is reflected in my eyes when I look at you. I cannot envision a life without you Jasper…I don't know how I lived all this time without you in my life. I promise to love you unconditionally and passionately…all the rest of my days." I finished and smiled at him. They actually went pretty good I think because Jasper looked like he was about ready to take me right here and now. Always a sign that I have done something right.

I could hear the minister's thoughts during the few moments of silence. He was wondering how two people who were so young could be talking like they've been around for hundreds of years. Oh, how little he knew! After we gave each other our wedding rings, I knew it was time. Like, the BIG moment everyone had been waiting for.

"Jasper and Nadia?" he looked at us "you may kiss your bride…" I don't even think the man finished his sentence before his lips were on mine. After about few moments, I could hear Edward clearing his throat and Emmett hooting and hollering. I blushed as the two of us pulled away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to present Mr. & Mrs. Jasper Hale." People started clapping and smiling at the two of us as we made our way back up the aisle and back into the house. We didn't get a free moment though because we were quickly escorted to where we would have to take hundreds of pictures. Pictures of me and Jasper, us and the wedding party, us and our parents…and us and whoever else they could think of. As soon as we were done, we were taken back outside to where the reception was about to start. There was food I believe, because half of our guests ate food while the other half didn't. I spent hours meeting old friends of the Cullens and Jasper met friends of my family. I had just sat down on Jasper's lap for a second when Alice was calling the two of us towards the dance floor.

"Oh, crap…do we have to do this right now?" I mumbled into his neck. He just laughed lightly.

"The quicker we get this all over with….the quicker we can leave." He tried to reason with me.

"I'm having the time of my life Jasper…I'm just a little tired." I sighed. But, we got up and made our way to the middle of the floor as Alice grabbed the microphone. Whoever gave it to here must have not been in their right mind.

"Alright, so you guys….It's my pleasure to introduce Jasper and Nadia as they dance for the first time as husband and wife…" she beamed looking at two of us. She truly amazed me that pixie. Here she had loved Jasper all this time…and now, she was my best friend and giving us the best wedding I could ever dream of.

"Did you pick a song?" he whispered and I nodded as the music flowed onto the floor. He quickly smiled before we started dancing.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
__**Stop me and steal my breath**__  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth__**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips**__  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
__**  
And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love`s suicide**__  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
__**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**__**And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead  
**__  
And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above__**And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
I tuned in,I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.**_

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I`ll be love`s suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love`s suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love`s suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The music stopped and I wasn't too surprised to find that I had tears in my eyes again. Everyone was clapping again, Alice yelling over the microphone that the song was "perfect…" And, I admit, it pretty much summed up Jasper and I. Next, I danced with my dad while Jasper danced with my mom…and then with Carlisle and Esme. It was quite funny getting to dance to with Carlisle. I mean, at one point I thought I was going to marry him. He was still quite the dancer. I went through more partners like Emmett, Erik and Edward. All of them having them something sweet to say to me. Although, Emmett's was more on the sensual side than anything else. And then finally, I was back with Jasper…back where I belonged.

"You're friend seems to have taken quite a liking to the women in our family." He pointed out towards Erik who was dancing with Rosalie at the moment, and she was even smiling. I laughed as I saw Emmett, who was dancing with Alice giving him a deadly glare.

"I think that Alice is quite fond of him." I giggled as he spun me around in his arms.

"Yea?" He looked at them, they had switched partners and Alice looked quite like a teenager with a big crush. "As long as he treats her like the most precious thing…there shouldn't be a problem right?" I stood quickly on my toes and kissed him.

"No, no problem at all..Erik's a good guy…if he and Alice want to give it a go, we will be nothing but supportive of them." I looked at him.

"Whatever my beautiful wife wants…" he whispered in my ear and I felt his hand up my back on the part of the dress that showed off skin.

"You have no idea what this dress is doing to me." He sighed "Combining it with the way you smell right now…it's enough to make me go insane." I just laughed at him.

"Yes, yes I know Jasper…I am your _cantante _after all."

"you liked that didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did. I think you should speak Spanish more often. It is a romantic language after all…and you like being romantic don't you?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Hm perhaps…but for the sake of our guests Nadia…please don't make yourself even more tempting to me." He said, his eyes looking intensely into mine.

"I'll remember that statement later on Jasper Hale…." I joked with him as we finished dancing. It was time for the throwing of the bouquet and that itchy garter thing Alice picked out for me. She had to get her lace somewhere...whatever, I just let her have her fun.

Jasper went first. His thoughts were anything but innocent as his hand moved up my leg. Personally, I think he let it linger there for longer than he needed to. When he got it low enough, his hand was replaced with his lips. I looked over quickly and saw BOTH my father and Carlisle with very tense faces. Yea, that wasn't embarrassing. When he finally stood up, all the single and unmarried men stood behind him, cheering and yelling. These vampire and immortals were very loud! I could hear Jasper's thoughts…thinking he was going to throw it to the right…but, at the last minute, he threw it to the left and it landed right in Edward's hand. Ha! He had tricked him…thinking he was going the other way so Edward didn't think to move. He stared at his brother and the two of us just laughed.

"Okay Nadia…you're turn!" Alice giggled, grabbing Bella's hand and bringing her with her. As I stood, my back to the women, I heard Edward's thoughts _Nadia, don't you dare throw it to Bella…_I could hear the smirk in his voice. I shrugged; I wasn't going to aim for anyone particular. I closed my eyes and threw it straight above my head and towards the crowd.

"Oh! Look at that Bella!" I heard Alice's voice say, a sly smile on her face…clearly she had seen this and she planned it out perfectly. Bella looked even paler as she held the bouquet in her hands. I instantly could see her being a bride…Edward's bride obviously.

"Okay, okay…Edward and Bella, take a picture with Jasper and Nadia!" Bella looked like she was going to pass out.

"It's okay Bella." I nudged her "it was just for fun!" I tried to assure her and Jasper sent her a wave of calm before Alice snapped the picture.

After a few more hours of partying, it was finally time to get a move on! It was after midnight here and I was ushered by Alice into her room as she helped me change. She handed me a delicate purple dress and white coat to slip on. She retouched my makeup and gave me different jewelry to put on.

"Can I put my hair down?" I sighed, and Alice quickly moved all the pins out, letting my now curly hair loose. I massaged my scalp, a bit sore from being up all night.

"you look stunning Nadia…very appropriate to where you are going." She giggled. I hugged her tightly.

"Alice, thank you so much for all of this…it was absolutely perfect! I can't imagine such a perfect wedding…ever!"

"It was nothing really…but it was really fun!" she admitted. "Now, let's get you to Jasper before he comes looking for you."

"You know…" I said as we walked down the stairs "You and Erik looked very cute tonight dancing." I smiled and she smiled back at me. Like she was waiting for me to tell her that. When we reached the living room, my parents and my new family were all there. After saying bye to my parents, Alice, Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Bella and Rosalie, I said bye to Emmett.

"Don't cause too much damage okay? I don't want my little niece to be all shook up." He smiled.

"Emmett!" I blushed.

"I'm just saying…Jasper has been waiting for this night for quite some time. Don't let him rough you up too much…you're more human than immortal."I was surprised. Emmett wasn't so usually protective of me.

"Enough Emmett." Jasper hissed, his arm around my waist now.

"See, what did I tell you?" he laughed. He kissed my cheek and we were on our way. I was completely exhausted by the time we reached the freeway.

"Nadia, are you going to fall asleep before we get to the airport?" Jasper joked.

"Airport huh? And just were exactly are we going dear husband of mine?"

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you…" he began but I cut him off.

"If you're planning on taking me on a plane for a long amount of time…you better tell me Jasper, because with me being pregnant, I just might snap at you if you don't tell me." He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"I swear, Jasper Hale…" I sighed deeply as he pressed his lips against mine.

"Well, Nadia Hale.." he whispered in my ear "I if that's the case than I will tell you. I am taking you to somewhere you are going to love. We are going to Barcelona my love." He finished and I moved away from him as we reached the airport.

"Spain? I've never been there…oh this is perfect Jasper!" I wrapped my arm thru his as we walking inside and to the plane.

It was then that I realized that he had called me by my new last name. It sound so nice coming from him. We would finally get to be alone together…finally, as husband and wife.

_I have great things planned for this honeymoon. _He thought as we boarded the plane.

"I'm almost afraid to ask by what you mean by great." I smirked but I was utterly content as I laced my hand with his. Taking off into the night…taking off on our first night as husband and wife.

_Pure Perfection _He thought.

"I couldn't agree more." I smiled.

**Yay, the wedding is now complete!! I do hope that my Spanish was better this time. There was only one line this time. I actually speak Spanish but clearly I'm not as fluent as I would like to be.** **But anyways, the line of Spanish was the following "My singer…my eternal love, I will always love you." Sweet & Simple. Oh, and I put up links for pictures of things that were in the wedding. What else, oh the song "I'll be" do not belong to me…lol..I love it though!!**

**PLEASE let me know what you thought. This chapter was very special to me…Thank you!**

**~Chel**


	35. Two Weeks of Bliss

**Chapter 35: Two Weeks of Bliss**

Our trip to Spain took us almost thirteen hours to get there. We had a layover in Paris for about an hour and as tempted as I was to actually go outside, Jasper wouldn't let me. Because, according to him, we'd never get to Barcelona if he let me venture off.

"I promise to bring you back here one day…" he whispered as I pouted as we waited for our connecting flight.

"Okay." I sighed. I was too tired to fight with him or say something sarcastic.

The staff on the plane was quite nice to the two of us when we traveled. They literally fell over Jasper and his good looks and never-ending supply of money. As I watched them walk back and forth, he noticed me staring at them, frowning.

"What is it?"

"They keep wondering just what in the world the two of us are doing. Why we're going to Spain in the middle of January? How we should in school…and most obviously, how I'm pregnant…" I smirked.

"You shouldn't care about any of that Nadia…let them think whatever they want. We know the truth. That's all that matters."

"Pft, sweet talker." I laughed. I slept almost the whole time on both flights. Because, I had a feeling that Jasper was going to let me just sleep once we got there.

Finally, we got there and I was in awe. As we drove thru the streets in the early morning, my eyes were solely focused on everything I could see out the window.

"Has Barcelona stolen my wife's heart?" Jasper asked once we reached our destination. We were staying in a home, far enough away. I had instantly walked out to the balcony and just stared outside. The sun was barely beginning to rise and it looked utterly beautiful.

"Yes, I think you better hurry up and win it back." I laughed. He needed no further invitation. Taking my hand in his, he brought me towards him and shut the terrace door behind him. He pressed me tightly against him and I pulled away for a quick second.

"Not too rough okay?" I smirked and he just laughed deeply before picking me and carrying me towards the bedroom.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises." He mumbled against my skin. This was going to be interesting…

"So, did I succeed in winning your heart back?" he looked at me as we lay face to face. I didn't answer him right away. Honestly, I was trying to catch my breath. I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my chest so he could feel my heartbeat.

"I would venture to say that yes, yes you did." I laughed as he listened to how fast it was beating. I knew my heartbeat still drove him a little mad sometimes. But hey, as long as he didn't try to take a bite out of me, I was totally fine with it. I'd rather drive him crazy with passion than bore him.

"We are an extremely odd couple you know that right?" he asked when he eventually pulled his hand away from me and lay on his back. He instantly invited me back to him, letting me rest my head on his chest.

"I'd rather be odd than boring." I shrugged. He nodded in agreement.

"you know…" he began, tracing his finger along my arm "you still owe me remember?"

"I think I already repaid you." I laughed.

"Nope…that wasn't even what I had in mind." He whispered and I just shook my head.

"Come on Jasper…at least let me sleep for awhile. Or let me get something to eat. You forget that I'm still part human, I need to take a break once in awhile." I sighed, looking up at him.

"Fine…" he mumbled "let's go see what they stocked the kitchen with. I told them nothing but the best. But wait." He stood up and in five seconds, had a pair of pants back on. "I think you should put some clothes on before you go downstairs."

"Um, okay?" I laughed as he went to get my suitcase. He handed me whatever was on top. I then noticed that Alice has no nicely organized my clothes so I had an outfit picked out for every day already.

"I can't have you walking around without anything on…I wouldn't be able to control myself." He admitted.

"That makes sense I guess." I blushed as I slipped on the clothes he handed me before we made our way downstairs.

"You sit. I'll cook." He pointed to a seat.

"What are you going to make? German toast?" I laughed. He just glared at me. I was never going to forget that he called it that.

"Ha, ha…and no, I'm making pancakes." That sounded good enough for me. He made them quicker than any human could ever make them and once he served me, he just sat there and I felt like he was staring at me the entire time. Like, he was waiting for me to be finished so he could take me back upstairs. I caught on to it so I purposely slowed down when I was eating, making sure to kill as much time as possible.

"That isn't funny you know that?" he smirked, placing his chin lightly on the top of arm, close enough to me where he could inhale my scent.

"Oh yes it is." I winked at him before I finished the food. "Besides, are you ever going to let me out of this place? I'd like to see the city at some point."

"Tomorrow. I promise…right now though, there is some unfinished business we need to attend to." He kissed my neck quickly before helping me up.

"By all means Jasper…" I sighed, content now that I had some food in my system "attend away. Just remember that we already have a baby in here…" I smiled, touching my stomach lovingly.

"How could I forget…" he smiled back at me., his eyes holding a look of love.

"I know I said that you owed me but, I want you to simple enjoy this Nadia…that'll be enough repayment for me." He said once we were back in the room.

"I think I can handle that." I closed my eyes as I felt him kiss me…something I don't think I would ever get used to. The feeling he gave me…

~The next two weeks were the probably the best two weeks of my life. I finally got to spend alone time with Jasper for once. We were able to talk about everything without wondering if someone could hear us. He told me much more about his life and I did the same. By the time the two weeks were over, I knew virtually everything about him…and according to him, he knew 'every inch of me.'

"I told you in my vows Nadia, that I would love you with every part of my body and soul. It wouldn't be fair to not fulfill my promise now would it?" he looked over at me as he attempted to pack our suitcases up. He looked a little irritated.

"Where did all this stuff come from? We didn't come with all this did we?"

"You don't think I wasn't going to go shopping while I was here Jasper?" I laughed. "I may not be a shopaholic like Alice but I like to buy new things once in awhile."

"I think we're just going to have to get an extra suitcase." He finally gave up.

"Jasper come here…" I waved my finger at home and he quickly was at my side on the bed. "Just lay here with me okay? Don't worry about the suitcase…we only have one more day here in this beautiful place…we need to make the most of it."

"I thought you said you were tired?" he laughed. My eyes widened before I smacked his shoulder lightly. Causing me more pain than it did him.

"No, no…I mean getting one more night in the city…the woman who delivered more groceries told me about this place that makes the most delicious chocolate you've ever tasted." I smiled, thinking about it.

"Chocolate?" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Um, yes…besides, you know what they say about chocolate…" I grabbed his shirt in my hand and brought him closer to me "they say it's an aphrodisiac." I whispered, trying my best impression at being flirtatious with him that I could be.

"Well then chocolate it is then my love…" he smiled, pulling me back towards him, kissing me softly as he ran his hands thru my hair. I let a small moan escape thru my lips and he smirked…but in satisfaction.

"I don't think I will ever grow tired of hearing that." He pulled away, placing his forehead against mine "and I love knowing that I'm the only person who could get that type of response from you Nadia."

"Always Jasper…that honor will always belong to you." I smiled and closed my eyes. I had to hand it to him, Jasper had the art of seduction of down. Women could learn a thing or two from him! But, he was mine…forever.

That evening, I finally got my chocolate and it was pretty much the most amazing thing I had ever tasted. Jasper, on the other hand objected.

"I beg to differ angel." He kissed my cheek as we walked around the city, his arm protectively around me. We walked for hours our last night there. Even though I was five months pregnant, I wasn't really tired. I wanted to enjoy every last moment here.

"Shall we make our last night a memorable one?" he suggested as we made our back towards the house.

"Every night has been memorable for me personally…but…" I pretended to actually think about it, causing a small hiss from my husband "I think it can be extra special tonight…" I laughed and he nodded.

And so it was, one last night of bliss with my husband before we were to return back to our families and reality. Jasper would have to be going back to school once we returned. I would have to get back to all the schoolwork so I could actually graduate.

But, going back also meant that we would be anticipating these next few months…for the arrival of our precious angel.

On the morning we left, as he and I enjoyed the last few moments of intimacy by ourselves he asked me a question I'd been waiting him to ask me.

"Have you thought about any names for our daughter?" he asked, his hand on my stomach, smiling every time the baby kicked.

"Oh I thought you never ask!" I beamed as I leaned up towards him and whispered one in his ear.

"Well…" he sighed when I told him and I glared at him. If he objected… "I think that is a beautiful name Nadia. Very fitting…I don't think we have to even think of any other ones."

"You don't want to offer one?" I laughed.

"I know a good thing when I hear it. Besides, if I objected…who knows what you would do to punish me." He pouted playfully.

"That's right…" I nodded, trying to be serious but failed miserably. I was way too happy. My smile was just painted on my face.

"I don't want to go back…" I sighed against him.

"We don't have to. I can always buy you this house…right now if you wish."

"Jasper! That's very nice of you…but, personally I don't think our family would appreciate it if we just up and moved away."

"Well, my family is here with me right now….and frankly, that's all I need." He said and I about nearly cried. The first time during this whole honeymoon!

"You say that now…but just wait til I'm snapping at you." I joked. He just wrapped his arms around me.

"But you wouldn't mean it…I love you so much. I love you both so much.'' He corrected himself.

"And we love you too…" I answered him as I curled in closer to him, his head resting on top of mine.

"You smell wonderful." He smiled and I smiled back. I had to hand it to jasper, not once during this whole trip had he intentionally bitten me. Intentionally being the key word.

Eventually, we had to leave. We had to drive back to the airport and get back on the airplane. We would arrive back home, where our families were awaiting for our arrival.

We would arrive back home….where this new chapter of both of our lives was about to begin.

**So, how was it??? There was some major foreshadowing in this chapter. It's up to you to figure out where it was though….because it'll play a big part towards the end of the story!**

**~Chel**


	36. Back to Reality

**Chapter 36: Back to Reality**

The moment we stepped off of the plane, I instantly spotted Emmett and Rosalie. They were standing there waiting for us. While Jasper went to get our luggage, I walked over to them and they welcomed me back home.

"Let me see." Emmett smirked, placing his hand on my face and moving it from one side to the other. He took a quick once over my appearance before frowning.

"Crap.." he mumbled as he looked over at his wife who had her hand out towards him.

"Pay up Emmett." She laughed.

"What is all this?" Jasper asked as he came to us, luggage in hand.

"Emmtt bet against me and Alice." Rosalie scoffed.

"What kind of bet?" I looked at them.

"I was so sure of it to! Jasper…what's the matter with you..no marks or anything. She looks perfectly fine!" he sighed in defeat. I was still somewhat confused.

"Emmett was so sure that you were going to come back with God only knows what Nadia…a black eye maybe? Or some bruises I guess…"

"A black eye?" I raised my eyes at them…what kind of person did they think Jasper was? "Well, I guess that shows you Emmett…who bets against Alice?" I laughed.

"Here, just help me with this…" Jasper just smirked and the two handled the luggage as Rosalie and I walked back to the car.

When we got back, we had a fairly similar welcome as we did in the airport. After hugging them, they were overlooking me quickly…making sure I was still intact I guess.

"Remember, I'm not a vampire…so you um, can't be so aggressive with me." I reminded them.

"I can't believe you all were thinking the same thing…you guys could give me more credit than that." Jasper glared at his family.

"What can I say?" Emmett shrugged "you love her…almost to the point of desperation, what did you expect?" he laughed.

_I swear…I should just send them all waves of something unpleasant..._

"Shh Jasper." I frowned "that won't be necessary…at least they were being honest with us. No harm, no foul." I wrapped my arm thru his, hoping it would calm him down somewhat. Not really but, he at least wasn't thinking about sending them waves of who knows what.

"Fine."

"Well anyways…" I turned to look at my new family "I brought, well…we brought you guys all something from our trip." I smiled, reaching over to pick up the suitcase but I had four pairs of arms reaching for it at the same time.

"Nadia, what are you doing?" Emmett laughed as he set it on the couch "pregnant people can't be picking up heavy things."

"It's not _that _heavy…and it's not like my arms were going to fall off if I picked it up."

"No, no…he actually has a point." Jasper agreed with him.

I just sighed in frustration.

"Whatever." I walked over and began pulling things out, handing them to them. Esme got this small painting we had found, Carlisle a book that Jasper was so sure he would love (which, he did), Emmett something really random and trivial, Rosalie and Alice got clothing and a piece of jewelry, and we got Edward some new music for his gigantic collection.

"Oh I almost forgot…" I went back and grabbed something out of it and handed it to Edward.

"This is for Bella. When the time's right of course" I just smiled at him, letting my thoughts finish the talking. He just looked at me wide eyed.

"I see. Thank you." He smiled slightly.

After we got all settled back in, we all just sat around the living room, chatting with one another…I was told about all the work I had gotten while I was gone. Jasper didn't seem to be bothered by it. He could probably do it all in a hour anyways. He would go back to class on Monday along with Bella, Edward and Alice and I would get back into my old routine of staying at the house, working on all this homework. Before I knew it, it was well into the night…and I needed to get to sleep.

"Wait, before you go…we have something we need to discuss with you two." Carlisle called us back.

"What is it?" I looked at them.

"While you two were gone, Esme and I along with your parents Nadia got to talking and well…we have something for you." He smiled and handed us this white envelope. Inside, there was a key and a piece of paper.

"What…" I looked at them "you guys didn't buy us a house??"

"Well, technically we haven't bought it yet. But, we figure that once the baby is born, the two of you will want to start a life together…the three of you in one place at least for the first couple years. And, we want to buy you a house for you guys to spend that time together just you guys." He said. "so, when you decide where it is you want to live, just write it on that piece of paper and it'll happen…simple as that."

"Thank you Carlisle. Esme, you too…this is such a wonderful gift." Jasper spoke and I was just still staring at them.

"But wait!" I called to them "What if I don't want to leave you guys…you all are such a big part of my life now…I just don't want to get up and leave."

"We're only talking about a few years Nadia. And, you aren't going anywhere until after the baby is born anyways…besides, it's about that time anyways." He stated slowly at the end and his family all looked at him.

"So soon Carlisle? It's only been three years…." Esme looked at her husband.

"I know, I know…but, look." He pointed around the room "Rosalie and Emmett already graduated so their supposed to be off in college somewhere. In a few months, the rest of our children are going to graduate…it only makes sense to move after they graduate…by then, the baby will be a few months old and Nadia and Jasper can pick where to live for a few years and then, when it's time to move again, they can come back and live with us again if that is their wish…"

"What about my parents?"

"What about Bella?" Edward asked right after me.

"We already talked about this Edward." Alice sighed, reminding her brother of something.

"I have to leave my parents?" I sighed, sitting back on the couch "after all they've done for me…"

"Nadia, you're sort of married now…did you really think you were going to spend the rest of eternity in the same cities as your parents?" Alice looked at me.

"No…I just didn't think it was going to be so soon." I explained.

"They are okay with it Nadia." Esme assured me "As long as you're happy and safe…that's all they want for you."

"I guess you're right." I looked up at Jasper. What was his take on all of this? "Is this what you want? To live, the three of us for a few years?"

"Is it what you want?" he asked me back.

"No Jasper…this is your family…you've been with them all this time. I don't want you to feel like you're deserting them for a few years…we don't have to do if you don't want…."

"Actually, they're _our _family now. And, I don't really care if we move or not. As long as I'm with you…and the baby, that's all that matters to me." Oh, great…way to put the spotlight on me.

"Nothing has to be decided right now Nadia. You still have plenty of time before the baby comes."

"More like a few months." I laughed "is it okay if I give you an answer later?" I looked up at my…my in laws.

"Of course Nadia. You take all the time you need." Carlisle smiled.

"I think you should get some rest Nadia…it was a long flight."

"I think you're right…thank you guys for this." I stood, wanting to walk over to Carlisle and Esme to give them a hug but I stumbled on something and hit my arm on the coffee table. It hurt more than it should have.

"Ow.." I mumbled, as Jasper was instantly there, helping me up. He gently touched the spot I hit, trying to make it feel better. Since when did I become so clumsy?

"Odd." Jasper said, more to himself than to me.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Nadia, I know that your bruises fade away rather quickly…but, do they form _that _fast?" he looked at me and then down to my arm. Sure enough, there was already a bruise there.

"No…" I whispered, starting to get freaked out.

"Here, let me take a look." Carlisle came to look at it "does it hurt?" he poked it gently and I winced in pain.

"Guess so. Hmm, Nadia, do you think perhaps I can run another blood test you on. I want to check something."

"Like what?" I stared at him.

"Just, well I don't know…that's why I want to run the test."

"Fine, fine…" I followed him up the stairs, Jasper reluctantly staying behind.

"There's nothing to be worried about…" Carlisle tried to calm me down as he took the tube of blood he needed.

"Yet?" I asked.

"It is rather odd that your bruise formed so quickly. And, you seemed to have a little loss of your balance…I just want to run this…see if anything comes up. There is probably nothing, but we have to be sure remember?"

"Mhm." I looked away, feeling tears wanting to fall down my face.

"What is it?" he said, taping my arm. I didn't answer him. "Nadia?" he called me.

"It hurt." I sighed "it never hurts Carlisle…and you've drawn my blood almost once a week since I've found out I was pregnant. And, it made me feel rather nauseous too. Is that normal?"

"I don't know…but I promise you that I'm going to figure it out okay?" the two of us stood and he helped me when I swayed a little. Crap, that wasn't a good sign either.

"That wasn't good." He said, as if he was reading my thoughts.

"Maybe I should go to sleep now?" I suggested as we walked out into the hallway "will you tell Jasper that I'll be in the room? And goodnight to everyone else?"

"Of course…sleep well Nadia, and I will work on this all night…I promise you." He took my hand in his and patted it gently. The way a father does when he's trying to reassure his child that everything is ok. I walked into the room and changed into whatever I could find first.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" I heard Jasper say loudly as I climbed into the bed. I couldn't help but smile. My husband, so overprotective.

"I won't know until I can run these tests Jasper. So, can you please stop getting snippy with me and just go upstairs with your wife. I will let you know if I find something." Carlisle spoke calmly, yet you could sense the irritation in his voice. Poor guy. Ten seconds passed and there he was, staring down at me, a concerned look on his face.

"Just lay down Jasper…" I frowned and he complied, letting me rest myself against him.

"Sleep Nadia…maybe you need it more than you thought." He spoke and I could hear the anxiety in his voice. His hand laced with mine as I began to drift off, quicker than usual.

There was something going on…I just didn't know what.

One thing was certain though. We were definitely back in reality now.

No more getting to just sit around, having a good time.

When it came to my…_our _baby, I wasn't about to let something happen.

I would do anything to make sure our daughter would be safe…and I knew Jasper would do anything to make sure the two of us were safe.

We weren't just two "love struck teenagers" anymore. We were husband and wife…soon to be parents. Our needs and desires had to be pushed aside…because she came first now.

Everything had to be okay…but, when had _anything _ever been just okay and simple when it came to Jasper and I?

**The ending of this chapter took a different turn than I intended. But I think people like the drama…I hope. **

**Reviews would be loved.**

**~Chel**


	37. Desperate Measures

**Chapter 37: Desperate Measures**

_**Everything had to be okay…but, when had anything ever been just okay and simple when it came to Jasper and I?**_

It had been a month and a half since we had returned back from the honeymoon. A month and a half since we were back in reality. Jasper was back in school with everyone. He had done all the work he missed in a few hours while I hadn't even looked at mine.

There were much bigger issues on hand at the moment. And not just the fact that I was almost seven months pregnant and was huge. Something else.

_~Flashback~_

_The morning after Carlisle had taken that blood test, I woke up with no one beside me. It was strange because Jasper never left my side…especially now._

_I got up and wandered the hallways, trying to pinpoint where he was. For a moment, I could hear his and Carlisle's thoughts coming from his office. I went and walked in and their conversation ceased. I did not like what I saw. Carlisle looked like he had been up all night and he looked worried. Jasper looked…looked shocked maybe?_

"_What's going on you two?"_

"_Carlisle was finally able to figure out what's going on…I think." Jasper frowned, he looked angry. Angry at what or who? _

"_That's a good right? I mean, that you know what's happening…" I trailed off when he didn't seem to relax. _

"_Nadia…I've spent all night in here, looking at the sample I took from you and I'm afraid that it's the baby that is making you feel so ill." _

"_What? How can that be? I've been feeling perfectly fine...up until yesterday I mean."_

"_It's the only logical explanation…the baby seems to be weakening your immune system if you can believe it. That's why you don't have the amount of strength you usually have, and it hurt when I drew the blood. And, now don't take this the wrong way but…when you came back yesterday, I noticed that you've put on some weight since before you two left…" I went to open my mouth, calling him an insensitive jerk but he cut me off "and Jasper confirmed what I already knew. He said that you really didn't eat a lot when you were away. No more than you do here…which means the baby is starting to grow faster, for all those months that you haven't been gaining weight…"_

"_Wait, wait…I still don't get what you're trying to tell me." I was so confused._

"_He means that the reason you felt so off and ill yesterday was because the baby is using almost all of your energy…because she's growing faster now and it seems like your body can't keep up with what she needs." _

"_That doesn't sound too bad right?" I shrugged. "I mean, I just have to eat more than usual? Take more naps?" Though, I was still averaging two or three a day already and I was having a hard time keeping food down. _

"_I'm afraid it's a bit more serious than that. I don't think you are going to get any better." Carlisle spoke and Jasper tensed. So, is that why he looked so angry?_

"_That's not a very positive attitude Carlisle." I sighed. _

"_I'm just being honest with you two. Nadia, I do not think that your body will be able to stay on track with what the baby needs. No matter what you do, the baby is always going to need more…you will probably get worse before you get better. And, you probably won't be better until after the baby is born." He said, almost in a sad tone. _

"_But, the baby is safe?"_

"_Yes, she is perfectly healthy…just growing too quickly all the sudden." He smiled slightly, probably thinking about his granddaughter. _

"_Then that's all that matters to me. I can handle a few more months of this…I'm willing to go thru almost anything for her. As long as she's safe and healthy…"_

"_Nadia.." Jasper cut me off, glaring at me "did you not hear him? He said you are going to get even sicker before the baby is born. That doesn't concern you at all." _

"_Well, yes I suppose it does…but, my life isn't in any serious danger right? I'm just going to get really sick basically?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Then I'll be fine Jasper. I'm strong remember…sort of." I smiled._

"_Is there anything you can give her Carlisle? So she won't get so sick?"_

"_I don't think so…there really isn't any medication that will be able to stop her from getting sick."_

_Jasper just grew irritated and left the room after that comment. I looked over at Carlisle, he looked concerned._

"_Don't mind him Carlisle…I know you'll try and help me as much as possible. That's all I can ask of you…I'll go calm him down." I smiled and walked out of the room. _

_~End Flashback~_

And now, here I was. Carlisle had been one hundred percent right.

I got sicker with each passing day. At first, it was manageable. Just lots of fatigue and dizziness but it usually didn't last all day.

Now though, I was pretty much sick all day and night. To make matters worse, no matter what Jasper did, it couldn't stop any of the pain and sickness I was feeling. It killed him knowing he couldn't stop the pain. The only thing that he could do that helped was hold me against him on those feverish nights.

Oh, the fevers…they were the worse. They would get to such a high temperature sometimes that I would start to say things, do things that didn't make sense. On one such occasion, I thought Emmett was Jasper and I was yelling at him, accusing him of God only knows what. He thought it was funny now but I had freaked him out when it happened.

The bruising was pretty bad too. Every little bump or touch seemed to leave a mark. One night after my fever went down, Jasper had kissed me…not even roughly and in a few minutes, I had a small bruise on the corner of my mouth. They would pop up in random places…

But, I was trying to get through it. I was usually pretty conscious and aware most of the time. Jasper wanted to stop going to school and spend all his time with me…I told him he couldn't do it. For one, I would probably drive him crazy and two, Carlisle was now back to drawing my blood on almost a daily basis and I didn't want Jasper to have to stay away from me, causing him so much grief.

Again this morning he wanted to stay with me but I sent him on his way. After he left, it was just me and Emmett. Esme and Rosalie had gone off for something.

"Emmett, I'm going to take a shower…can you stay sort of close by in case I need you?" I frowned later on that morning. But, me getting sick came and went within moments. I would need him to hear me in case I got sick while I was in the shower.

"Sure thing prego…I'll just hang out in your guys' room." He laughed.

"No funny business…only if I call you." I smirked, grabbing my things and closing the door.

"I promise." He laughed some more.

The first fifteen minutes I was perfectly fine. I took my time, just letting the nice hot water hit me. When I was done, I got out, got dressed and proceeded to brush my teeth and comb my hair. Then, in about ten seconds, everything went down the drain. As I went to set my brush back down, I got this funny feeling of dizziness and as I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I saw that the bruise I had on my arm from the day before was bleeding. Bruises weren't supposed to bleed right?

"Emmett…" I mumbled, my eyes sliding closed as I fell to the ground, hitting my other arm in the process on the way down, causing that one to start bleeding too.

Not more than two seconds passed before I could feel him at my side, stalling for a moment or two before he picked me up and carried me to the bed. I saw him panic a little before he pulled out his phone to call Carlisle.

"Please hurry up Carlisle…I don't know what's wrong with her!" she snapped the phone shut and went to grab some towels to place them on both my arms that were now bleeding.

"Just don't breathe Emmett…you're strong. You would never hurt her." He repeated to himself.

Carlisle was there in ten minutes…

"She won't stop bleeding Carlisle…do something!" he freaked out.

"Emmett enough, you just hold the towel against that arm while I fix this one and then we'll switch." He spoke quickly and began working. But, he had a little bit harder time than he planned. I wouldn't stop bleeding and I was starting to feel lightheaded.

The last thing I remembered was everyone else coming into the house…and the look on Jasper's face when he walked into the bedroom.

I prayed that he would be able to stop himself from attacking me. His eyes were so black…and then my vision went black and dark.

"She will wake up in exactly two minutes." Was the next thing I remembered hearing. It was Alice. I don't know who she was talking to. Probably Jasper because I felt his hand holding mine. Oh good, he hadn't tried to hurt me. I knew he wouldn't but, I had to be realistic. There was a lot of blood…and it was probably intensified.

Two minutes passed and I felt my eyes flutter open and I looked around the room. Everyone was in there, sitting in chairs, on the floor…against the wall.

"Hi." I smiled weakly at my husband who took a deep breath of relief when I spoke to him.

"How are you feeling?" he pressed his hand against my forehead.

"Like someone sucked all the energy out of me."

"You lost…" he looked down quickly "a lot of blood Nadia…Carlisle was barely able to stop it." He whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. It must've been really hard."

"It was…Edward had to take me out of the room, or who knows what I would've down…the smell Nadia, it was overwhelming. Please forgive me."

"It's not your fault." I touched his face gently. It wasn't. Yes, it was a little unsettling. But, there was nothing I could do about it.

"What happened?" I looked up at Carlisle, who was standing beside Esme, her face full of concern as well.

"Emmett said you called him and when he got to you, you were on the floor…and both of your arms were bleeding. He called me right away and I came as quickly as I could." I looked over at Emmett, who had Rosalie's arms around him. She was comforting him…big guy Emmett!

"Thanks for saving my life Emmett." I smiled and he just stared at me.

"Please don't ever do anything like that again prego…it freaked me out." He shook his head but it looked like he was feeling better now.

"I'll try my hardest." I joked. "I'm sorry if I worried you all…I don't know why that happened. Do you know Carlisle?"

"Your immune system is very fragile now Nadia. In fact, I'm pretty positive that you're anemic. The blood should've clotted within a few minutes but it took me almost an hour to get it to stop."

"An hour?" I choked out "Oh that sucks.."

"The baby needs the blood more than you do…in the sense that it's using it for energy, not for something else." He clarified.

"Maybe I shouldn't move around so much anymore…I don't want to risk bleeding so much again."

"You lost a lot of blood Nadia…and well, the baby needs it more than ever right now."

"Oh. Well, can't you do one of those things? What are they called? A transfusion or something?" I looked at him.

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Why? You just said…"

"No, I know what I said. But, with your body acting the way it is right now…it's safe to say that if I were to insert an I.V. into your hand, it might cause severe bruising and more bleeding probably."

"So what are you saying I do? There has to be a way right?" I mean, he was a doctor..he had to have some other way.

"Well, there is another way Nadia…but, you might find it to be a little…a little drastic." Carlisle spoke slowly, letting his words sink in my mind.

"What? You don't mean I _drink _it do you?" I laughed but no one laughed with me. My eyed widened as realization hit me.

"Oh come on…that's not drastic. That's grotesque." I blurted out and some faces just glared at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you guys. But, I'm not like you…especially now, the mere smell of it makes me sick." I winced. "Correction, even thinking about it makes me sick…"

"It might be the only way Nadia…did you not say you would do anything for the baby?"

"Yes Carlisle I did. But, this is going overboard a bit…"

"How will you know unless you try it?" I heard Edward ask from across the room. Yes, leave it up to him to encourage it.

I looked over at Jasper…again, he was quiet. I swear.

"You're just going to let them win this one?" I grabbed his hand, trying to sit up more.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Nadia. If you can think of another reason to help the baby and yourself, by all means…" he spoke softly.

"Try it Nadia. Who knows, maybe it'll make you feel much better…and you won't get so sick anymore."

There was nothing I could do. Even Jasper wanted me to try it. And, without him backing me up, I was pretty much on my own. Seven against one. Great…

"Fine." I whispered.

"Oh Nadia, this is very mature of you…I'll be back." Carlisle left the room and went to another part of the house.

"Don't tell me he has blood just stashed somewhere?" I smirked.

"Of course not…he went and got it at the hospital after he got the bleeding to stop." Alice piped in and my stomach lurched again. The hospital? He was going to make me drink…drink human blood? This was insane.

He was back in a few moments, cup in his hand. He handed it to me.

"Maybe you should back away Jasper…" Carlisle suggested.

"No, please don't leave me my side Jasper…unless it's too much for you." I pleaded with him. I was going to need him more than anything right now.

"I won't leave you…I can bear it." He sighed. I brought the cup closer to my mouth and turned my head to the side, staring into Jasper's eyes.

"_For the baby Nadia…anything to help her." _I repeated to myself in my mind as the liquid entered my mouth. My hands started shaking as I tasted it. I sat there for a few seconds, wanting nothing more to spit it back out.

"Swallow it." Carlisle encouraged me from somewhere. I was still looking at my husband though. He nodded his head at me. He probably hated this as much as I did. I pinched my nose and shut my eyes and…and swallowed.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle approached the bed, hope flickering in his eyes. Then, he did something odd. He pressed against my arm with one of his fingers….

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." I kept my eyes closed. I could still taste it.

"It's working though…look Nadia." He smiled and I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked to see what he was so excited about.

"Well look at that." I sighed. The area where he had poked me should've formed a big bruise in about a minute and all there was a small bruise. I knew what this meant so I didn't even have to ask him. The blood was working…it was making my immune system stronger.

"Can I stop drinking it?" I asked hopefully.

"I think you should keep drinking it…" he laughed gently. "It seems to be helping you…"

"I don't know if I can…"

"Take it slowly…no one is going to force it down your throat." He said. That just sounded gross.

"Come on, we should give her some time. I'm sure she's really uncomfortable with us all watching her." Rosalie spoke and I nodded and everyone got up to leave.

"I'll come check on you in a few hours." Carlisle said before he left. Then, it was just Jasper and I.

"Come on Nadia." He got beside me on the bed and wrapped a comforting around my shoulder while his other hand took mine in his. "I think you should do it again."

And, me always giving into Jasper just nodded like a fool. It took me an hour to drink it all. When I was done, I was in tears.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this." He whispered as I leant more against him. He gently touched one of the bandages on my arm and sighed.

"The baby needed it…" I replied. "It was by no means enjoyable…and I hope that I don't have to do that ever again." But, we both knew they would make me do it again. If it was making me stronger for the baby, they weren't just going to let me stop. Even though I was feeling horrible on the outside.

"I know. I sense your discontent." He smiled slightly.

"Jerk." I sobbed.

"You don't mean that." He kissed my cheek.

"No, no I don't…" I gave in.

As we continued lying there…I began thinking about everything I had just done.

"What do they say Jasper?" I looked up at him "Aw, yes…desperate times call for desperate measures." I shrugged.  
And this, this was definitely a desperate measure for a desperate time.

But, if our daughter was getting stronger…how could I really complain? I had promised myself to do anything to keep her safe.

I just never thought that _drinking blood _was going to be part of the equation. That…that was just a little disturbing.

**Okay so, I know that whole concept wasn't exactly original but, I thought it fit perfectly with the story…I did try to change the reason and reaction though.**

**Review & I'll give you a heads up for the next chapter!**

**~Chel**


	38. April Showers

****

I really hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Just in case you're wondering, it's mid April now & Nadia's due Date is in May sometime.

* * *

**Chapter 38: April Showers**

"_You look absolutely beautiful…" he whispered against the side of my neck as he let another hand drop down to touch my stomach "and you smell so enticing…" _

"_Thanks." I smiled…it was never unusual for my husband to act like this around me. _

"_Just let me do it Nadia…just one little bite okay? I promise you it won't hurt…." He smiled against me and before I could even register what he was saying, I felt something sink into the side of me and a sharp pain running thru me. It wasn't like the last time though…because this time…this time Jasper didn't just bite and let go. He bit…and stayed there, until there was nothing left in me…_

"No, no…please Jasper don't…" I whimpered in my sleep. I felt someone's hands touch my forehead gently and I sat up screaming into their arms.

"Shh Nadia, it's me…it's me Edward." I finally snapped my eyes open and found him staring at me, a concerned look on his face. "You're burning up, here drink this…don't look at me like that its just juice." He frowned when I backed away slightly when he handed me the glass. I took it and drank it slowly, and settled back against the couch that I had been sleeping on.

"Not a very pleasant dream was it?"

"You could tell what I was dreaming?"

"Thoughts are thoughts. Whether you're awake or asleep, I can hear them." He shrugged.

"What time is it? Where is everyone?" I looked around and found that it was already dark outside. When I had fallen asleep earlier, it was still light out.

"They all went out…it's been two weeks. Time for a hunt. I offered to stay behind, to make sure you were okay…"

"What about Jasper?"

" Oh, he wanted to don't worry about that. But, his eyes were just a little too black for him to be around you…" he explained. "perhaps maybe that's why you had that dream?"

"I've never dreamt about him hurting me like that Edward…please don't tell him. I don't want him to feel any type of guilt. I know it was just a nightmare. It must be all these pregnancy hormones." I laughed nervously.

"That doesn't explain your fever though. And you're looking pale again. Have you been doing what Carlisle has been asking of you?"

"Yes Edward." I sighed "Twice a week…I drink that _stuff._" I shivered at the thought.

"Maybe you should drink more?"

"Oh no." I held my hands up "there is no way. I can barely handle it right now…there is no way."

"Okay then." He looked up at the clock that was behind me. It must be getting really late.

"Edward, you can go. I'll be fine for another couple hours by myself…I know this is the time you go off to be with Bella. Go to her, you don't need to babysit me."

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, Jasper would probably kill me if I left you here. I promised him I wouldn't leave you here alone. They'll be back early in the morning…I can go see Bella than."

I felt a little annoyed. Edward didn't have to do that. Nothing was going to happen to me. I would probably go back to sleep in a while anyways, what was Edward going to do…just sit there are watch me until they came back? As much as I loved Jasper's protectiveness over me, I was a little annoyed with him right now.

"I believe that was called a mood swing." He laughed. I couldn't argue, he was right.

"They're getting worse I think by the day." I sighed in frustration "one minute I'm fine and then the next, I'm snapping at people…"

"It's natural Nadia. Believe me, I have a degree in medicine. Well, from a long time ago of course."

"Really?" I sat up and looked at him "I didn't know that…that's pretty cool. I think I have a couple nursing degrees from over the decades." I laughed.

And so, for the next few hours, we talked about all kinds of things. It was actually nice. Out of everyone, Edward and I didn't really know a whole lot about one another…I even knew more about Emmett. But, that was only because he had told me his whole story one day because he was bored. It was a nice distraction and pretty soon, I had forgotten all about my nightmare. That's all it was. A nightmare. That would never happen.

I was barely falling into that deep sleep as the sun was coming back and they were all returning. I heard Edward say goodbye to me and then felt another person besides me.

"Miss me?" I opened my eyes slightly to see Jasper sitting on the couch beside me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You smell." I mumbled, pulling the blanket up closer around my body. He frowned and I could hear Emmett laughing hysterically from somewhere. But, jasper knew I was half unconscious and knew that now that I was pregnant, the smell he had after being on the hunt grossed me out somewhat.

"Hmm, well I'll go take a shower…and you can get some more rest angel. I'll be here when you wake up." He let out a small laugh before getting up and walking out of the room.

Over the past few months, Jasper had learned a thing or two. And, one of them was when his pregnant wife wanted to sleep, it was best to just leave me alone until I woke up on my own.

* * *

I eventually woke up sometime later, my head lying in Jasper's lap. When he felt me stir slightly, he looked down at me and smiled.

"Afternoon sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?"

"Ok." I yawned, sitting up and stretching, my muscles sore form lying on the couch for so long. "I take that back, I'm a little sore I think from sleeping here for so long."

"Turn around." He said and I looked at him funny. "Just, do it please." He laughed, setting down the book he was reading on the coffee table. Giving in, I turned so that I was facing the staircase.

"Jasper, what are you…." I stopped when I felt his hands on my shoulders as he began working out all the sore muscles. His cold hands were particular nice at the moment…since I was feeling a little flush from being under that blanket for so long. He moved some of my hair out of the way as he continued working. When he touched one particular spot, I leaned back into him, letting a small moan come out…but, it was because it hurt.

"Was that a good one or a bad one?" he joked.

"That hurt…" I mumbled as he concentrated on that spot for awhile until I felt much better.

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed him to show him how much I really appreciated it.

"Anytime angel." He said as we pulled away. My eyes focused on the stair case and I just looked at it.

"What are you thinking?"

"About how I need to take a shower and change…but, how I don't really want to climb those stairs." I had been spending most of my time downstairs these days. It took me so long to get up to our room now. It took a lot out of me.

"I can always carry you." He offered but saying it as if I should already know that.

"No, you shouldn't be picking me up." I blushed "In case you haven't noticed, I've gained a pretty good amount of weight."

"That isn't even an issue Nadia…" he smirked, taking my hand in his and lifting me up off the couch in one swift movement and taking me up the stairs.

"See, told you." He laughed as he set me down.

"Yea, yea…"I walked over to find something to change into. Mostly, I was wearing one of two things these days. Sweatpants and tank tops of cotton summer dresses.

"Wear the dress Nadia…I want to take you out when you're done." He said, saying his words carefully. Really? He wanted to take me out…looking like this??

The last time he offered to take me somewhere, I had snapped at him. It wasn't very kind of me.

But, he deserved to go out. He had the freedom to go whenever he chose but, he rarely wanted to leave my side. Thank God he had to hunt every two weeks and go to school or else we would be driving each other crazy.

"If you say to get ice cream than I will go." I laughed walking into the bathroom and he was right behind me, his eyes hopeful.

"Anything you want…do you need help?" He asked, but he was already turning on the water, making sure it wasn't too hot or anything.

"I'm not five…but, I suppose you can if you want." I shrugged. Actually, it was pretty sweet of him to offer. Not many guys would so willingly offer to help their pregnant wives take a shower. But Jasper…he was a special exception I suppose.

That shower…well, it took a longer amount of time than I thought it would.

"I know you don't believe me Nadia but, you look absolutely stunning right now." He whispered, helping me slip the dress over my head.

"Thanks." I laughed "Come on lover boy, put a shirt on so we can get that ice cream…" I patted his chest lightly and walked back into the bathroom to comb my hair. By the time I came out, he was already wearing his shirt, shoes and was holding a pair of my shoes in his hand.

"You're too fast sometimes Jasper…you should slow down a bit. I can never keep up." I sat on the bed so he could help me put on my shoes. I could very well slip them on myself but he wasn't about to have any of that. He slipped each of my shoes on and for a few moments, just let his hands linger on the back of my legs, tracing his fingers up lightly, causing me to laugh.

"Are you ticklish there?" he asked, standing up and helping me up.

"no." I lied.

"Lying isn't a good thing my dear wife…especially now that I know your weak spot." He eyed me.

"Fine, fine…but, that isn't fair. You can't use that against me. Remember, I'm pregnant and have to use the bathroom every twenty minutes already." I defended myself.

"You won't be pregnant forever…we'll leave it at that." I just took his hand and made our way downstairs.

"Oh Nadia, I love that dress on you…" Alice smiled brightly at me from her spot on the couch. She was flipping through one of her numerous fashion magazines again.

"You should, you bought it." I laughed.

"Right. Have fun you two. Not to say you didn't already have fun." She giggled and I shook my head. Alice and her visions! And, it never seemed to bother her when she saw things like that. I think maybe she liked knowing what was going on at all times…I think. Being in the know was like a rush for her.

"Bye Alice." We both said and then, we were off. We drove out of the city…just to get out of the house. By know, I think the whole city knew I was pregnant. I didn't really care anymore. In a few months, we wouldn't be living here anyways. We had finally decided to spend those first three years together, just the three of us. Jasper didn't care. Or, so he said. But, I knew he would miss his family. I was going to miss them terribly and I hadn't even known them for that long.

We were still trying to think of a place where we could spend together. When we knew for sure, we just had to tell Carlisle and Esme and they were going to get a house there as soon as possible for us. We had a few locations on our list. But, we hadn't fully decided on anything quite yet.

We reached the small ice cream shop about thirty minutes later. Clearly we would've been there faster had Jasper not actually been driving the speed limit. But, he wasn't going to risk anything. He had "precious cargo" according to him.

When we walked in, the same girl that always helped us was there and she smiled. More so at Jasper than at me. She knew what I wanted before I even said anything. Which, that was good because I could've spent an hour trying to decide between flavors. Jasper, as always, politely declined her offer for ice cream for him.

We walked outside and sat a table outside. He sat beside me.

"You know." I said after taking a spoonful of the cold goodness "that girl's thoughts were quite interesting when we came in today. More so than usual."

"Really? What was she thinking today?"

"Well, let's just say it involved some sort of topping. Hot fudge I think it was." I rolled my eyes. He just laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Actually, that does sound quite interesting." He whispered.

"Oh yea?" I scoffed "by all means Jasper." I motioned towards the door with the spoon. He just laughed some more.

"I meant with you of course…" he recovered swiftly.

"Whatever. You're lucky I don't make you eat the ice cream for that comment." I placed it closer to his face and he winced back, not very much liking the smell.

"That wasn't very nice Nadia…" he smirked, his other hand reaching over to run over the back of my leg…

"Hey, hey…none of that!" I choked…trying to control my fit of laughter.

"Truce?"

"Okay." I mumbled.

"I love you." He kissed my cheek quickly and let me finish eating in peace.

"I love you, too." I answered after a few moments.

When I was finished, it was time to head back home.

"I've been thinking Jasper…we haven't really gotten anything for the baby yet." I said as we drove back.

"What?" he laughed "Have you not seen all those clothes Alice keeps buying…" he frowned, thinking of how part of his closet was being taken over by bags and bags of clothes.

"No, I know. But, what about everything else? Don't we need to buy like a crib…a rocking chair?"

"What would we possibly need a rocking chair for?" he raised his eye brow at me.

"To rock the baby to sleep. They just don't fall asleep when you tell them too."

"I can always just send her a wave of utter tranquility and she'll fall asleep in an instant."

"Jasper! You aren't serious are you? You just can't be using your powers to put her to sleep…"

"Actually I was. But, I see you don't like that idea…so I won't do it I suppose." He said, feeling a little disappointed. I knew he was only trying to help me out here.

"It's okay Jasper." I grabbed his hand in mine "we're going to figure this all out together…it'll be fun." I reassured him.

"Yes, fun." He said, more to himself than to me. "we can go tomorrow to buy a rocking chair if you want. I think we don't really have to worry about too much. We're going to be moving a few months after she's born. So, as long as she has the necessities, we'll be okay right?"

"You have a point. Thank you so much!" I beamed. I was quite excited now for the rocking chair.

"You're so peculiar Nadia. I've never seen someone so excited over a piece of furniture…not even Esme." He laughed as we pulled into the driveway.

"It's what you love about me though…so, I'm just going to keep on being peculiar."

" True." He shrugged. When we walked in, Alice was there, waiting for us.

"I found the perfect rocking chair Nadia! I looked it up online…and they will have it at this store not too far from here. You and Jasper will go and get it tomorrow. It's antique and very beautiful." She said very matter of factly.

"Yes all knowing one." I laughed as I went to sit on the couch but Jasper stopped me.

"Oh no you don't." he laughed picking me up for the second time today "I want you to myself for awhile if you don't mind." He said as we made our way back upstairs.

"For?"

"Just to talk and be together I assure you. You've spent a lot of time downstairs the past week or so and I think we need to have some Jasper and Nadia time." He set me down and opened the door.

"Well, I suppose that's fair. You are my husband after all." I laughed and after using the bathroom quickly, went to lie down on our bed. I had missed how comfortable it was.

"Are you feeling okay? No new bruises or any other aliment?" he asked lying beside me.

"Actually no. For the first time in forever…" I breathed a sigh of relief. "Minus being tired…I feel perfectly fine. Which is good…I don't know if I could handle three more weeks of this." I said and then it hit me!

"We're going to be parents in three weeks." I smiled and looked over at Jasper, who had the same smile on his face. After a moment though, he looked a little anxious.

"What's on your mind?" I nudged him.

"Am I going to be a good father?" he looked down at me. "I mean, there really is no preparing for this."

"I don't think there's a right or wrong answer to it. Let's be honest, we're two very interesting characters Jasper. I don't know if we'll be good or bad parents. I'm hoping we'll be good though. But, we're going to be parents together…yea, I'm sure it'll be hard at first…but, I think that the moment she is here with us…everything will just fall into place."

"Do you think she'll be really small?"

"Probably not…" I laughed looking down at my ever growing stomach "or who knows she just might be…" I shrugged.

"I hope I don't hurt her when I hold her…" he frowned.

"Jasper, I don't know much about being a parent. But, I'm sure the moment you set eyes on her and she is in your arms, you are going to treat her so gently and carefully." I wiped my eyes with my hand, thinking about it.

"I think you're going to be an amazing mother."

"Biased." I laughed.

"Yes, but with good reason. Ever since you found out you were pregnant, I saw it in your eyes Nadia. Everything shifted towards the baby…you love her so much already."

"That's true…we both love her so much." I snuggled in closer with him.

We spent the rest of the late afternoon and evening talking about the baby. Wondering what part of the two of us would be seen in our daughter.

"I'm so excited…" I whispered to him before I fell asleep.

"I can tell angel." He laughed in dark, placing his hand on my stomach as I drifted off.

* * *

~The Following Morning~

I woke up the next day, the sun spilling into the bedroom. I sighed and got up and walked into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection quickly and noticed I was a little bit paler than yesterday but I wasn't too concerned.

I walked out back into the bedroom when I felt it. At first it was small and dull but within a few seconds, it became big and painful.

"Ow…ow…" I mumbled, grabbing my side in pain. Jasper was instantly up, his hand over mine.

"What is it Nadia? Is the baby kicking you too hard?" he asked. I wish that was the case. But, that had happened before and this was definitely not the same feeling.

"I think…" breathed out, the pain coming over me again "I think…I think they're contractions." I finally got out and his eyes widened.

"But it's not time…" he stared at me.

"You don't think I know that…." I smirked at him as another wave of pain hit me. He helped me sit on the bed as he called Carlisle.

Then, everything started to just blur together…Carlisle coming into the room, Jasper telling him something...them both coming over to me…

"Help me please…" I said in a painful whisper to the two men in front of me. "Carlisle please…" I winced as the pain grew more intense.

My daughter's life was about to be placed in the hands of the one who I once loved so dearly…

* * *

**And there you have it! **

**Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated & loved**

**~Chel**


	39. A Beautiful Rose

**Chapter 39: A Beautiful Rose**

**~Jasper's POV~**

I _loved _watching Nadia sleep. I used to think Edward was a bit crazy when he began telling me how he watched Bella in her sleep. It made him sound like a stalker somewhat. Especially when he was doing it without her knowing. Nadia was a little creeped out when I first did it. But, now I don't think she really minded.

I spent most of the night thinking about all types of things. If you would have told me a little more than a year ago that I would here, married and about to become a dad…I wouldn't have believed it. Nadia came out of nowhere into my life and has changed it completely.

I thought about how much she had endured for me…she had plenty of chances and reasons to run away from me screaming. I had tried to attack her, she was my singer, I was moody…the list went on. But then, there was also the fact that my family had made her drink blood. No normal person would ever to agree to that right? Even though Nadia wasn't exactly a human, I was so surprised when she actually agreed to do it. She by no means enjoyed it…but she endured it. Not so much for me but for our daughter. She was literally willing to do anything for her…and I loved her so much more for that.

I had been lying beside her all night, never tearing my eyes away from her. I kept thinking about our day together. She had let me get ready in the morning and even though I'm pretty sure she knew what my intentions were, she just let it happen. She had actually let me take her out for the first time in weeks. She looked so radiant while we were out. And, even though she was feeling very conscious about her looks, almost every woman who walked passed her was radiating extreme jealousy and longing. I didn't tell her though because she would immediately assume that those feelings were geared towards me.

She had believed me completely when I told her I wanted to have some "Jasper & Nadia" time together so we could just talk. Which, for the most part, was true. But, there was another part of me…the selfish part of me that just wanted her for to myself. To be honest, I was getting tired of Emmett always staring at her when he thought no one was looking. I admit, yes throughout her pregnancy, there had been some obvious benefits but still. Even Edward once or twice I noticed him glancing at her for too long. Even though I knew there was no reason to be upset about it, she was _my _wife…and the only person who should be staring at her was me. I guess some people would say that was selfish and vain of me but I couldn't care less…

The very thought made me laugh slightly but it was enough to cause Nadia to stir in her sleep. I tried to coax her back to sleep…placing my hand against her face but it didn't work. She woke up, her eyes fluttering open to find me staring back at her. She smiled slightly before frowning at the small amount of sun that was coming inside the bedroom. I had come to learn that she wasn't really a morning person. She got up off the bed and went into the bathroom. I laid my head against the pillow she had been using…her scent such a beautiful yet torturous thing to me.

I watched as she came out…and then watched as she clung to her side in pain, mumbling something. I instantly got up and was at her side, placing my hand against hers.

"I think…" she paused, trying to catch her break "I think they're contractions…" My eyes I'm sure widened.

"But it's not time…" I stared at her.

"You don't think I know that…" she smirked and, if she wasn't in so much pain I would have laughed at her. She always had to get the last word sometimes. I helped her sit on the bed as I called for Carlisle. He ran in a few moments later.

"Carlisle she thinks she might be having contractions…it's too early though…what do we do?" I rambled on to him, my voice I'm sure laced with anxiety. He patted my shoulder and smiled lightly.

"Son, it's going to be okay…babies are born early all the time…"

That didn't really help me. This was our baby we were talking about!

"Help me please…" Nadia's voice came out in a whisper and she looked over at Carlisle "Carlisle please…" she said.

"Jasper…go get Edward. I'm going to need his help." Carlisle said calmly as he reached over and picked up Nadia in his arms and began walking out of the room with her. She rambled something to him to which he was trying to calm her down. I didn't need to go get Edward…he was already there having heard our thoughts ready to help.

He carried her into the room where he was always doing the ultrasound and drawing her blood. He had luckily changed it into a mock delivery room over the past day or so. He gently laid her on the bed and began hooking her up to a machine.

I instantly took my place at her side, grabbing onto her hand and she tried to take deep breaths and remain calm.

"Is this what it's supposed to feel like?" she looked at me. How on Earth was I supposed to know?

"I don't know angel…I'm not a doctor." I shrugged.

"Alright Nadia…" Carlisle spoke again after a few minutes of looking at the machine. "You're contractions are about five minutes apart…" we both stared at him.

"Which means you two…that you're baby is coming just a little bit earlier than expected." Nadia's grip tightened on my hand. Not because she was having another contraction…but because she was scared.

"Don't worry Nadia. I've delivered plenty of babies over the decades and the baby coming a few weeks early is perfectly normal…I will take the best possible care of you."

"You better Carlisle…this is your granddaughter we're talking about." She sighed.

"Of course…now, we're going to keep you hooked up to the monitor for a little while longer. The baby may be coming but, not quite yet…"

"How long does she have to go through this?" I winced as she gripped my hand tighter again. She was having another one. Not that her hand was hurting me…but the pain I could sense.

"Could take a few hours Jasper…just sit here with her. I'll come in and check on her often." He said and then he and Edward just left the room. What were they thinking? Nadia was going to have the baby and they just walked out like nothing!

"It's okay Jasper…it's not like they can force the baby to come out." Nadia laughed, hearing my thoughts.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. The pain just keeps coming and going…" she leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes.

We spent the next six hours in the room together. I got her anything she wanted or needed. Mostly it was just water and ice…or my hand when she got contractions. Thankfully, I was so much stronger than her or else she would've broken my hand by now.

I was resting my head against the wall when she suddenly started screaming and sat up in the bed.

"What's wrong?" I placed my hand against her forehead. She was burning up yet she was visibly shaking.

"I think there's something wrong Jasper…" she yelled again and this time, both Carlisle and Edward came into the room. He checked the machine and went back to Nadia.

"I think we need to get this baby out…now." Carlisle spoke as calmly as possible. But, I could feel his concern. I looked back down at Nadia. She was rocking her head back in forth and she was unspeakable pain.

"Nadia..you can't have this baby naturally." Carlisle said and her eyes snapped open.

"What? What does that mean?" Before he could answer…I figured it out.

That powerful scent hit me so hard that I moved away from Nadia quickly and against the wall.

She was bleeding…quickly and profusely.

I didn't even feel Edward grab my arm and drag me out of the room…while Nadia was yelling as to why I was leaving. My eyes I'm sure were pitch black when he led me out and down the hallway to the top of the stairs. For the second time now, my own brother had to pull me away from the woman I loved so dearly…because her scent had overpowered my own senses once again.

"You can't be in there Jasper…there's no possible way…and you know that." He said quickly and I nodded. As much as I wanted to, I wasn't about to risk attacking her…while she was so helpless.

I could hear my beautiful wife screaming in pain…and there was nothing I could do for her. I could only wait.

**~Edward's POV~ (Only for this part…because Jasper isn't in there with them…)**

I left Jasper at the top of the stairs where I'm sure Alice or somebody would keep him there. I quickly walked back into the room so I could help Carlisle. He was trying to explain to her what was happening.

"You're losing a lot of blood Nadia…if you try this naturally, I'm afraid you'll bleed out…I have to make an incision so I can get the baby out safely…do you understand?"

"Yes…yes…" she choked out…her face almost as pale as ours. "just get her out Carlisle…make sure she's safe…" she began crying now.

"Carlisle, what do you need me to do?" I approached the bed, trying not to focus on the blood. He looked up at me quickly.

"It's too late to give her any type of epidural or anything…and, even though I know she has a higher tolerance of pain than most women, it's still going to be painful to her since her immune system is so weak. Edward." He looked at me "I'm going to need you to hold her down, possibly against you…I can't have her thrashing around, it might cause some difficulties." I nodded, not taking the time to think about it.

"Nadia…Carlisle is going to make the incision okay? But, I need for you to sit up a little bit so I can sit behind you." She looked at me but tried her best to move up a little. I helped her for the most part as I sat semi- behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Here we go…" Carlisle said and while she didn't move too much when he cut her, she did scream out violently. It had obviously hurt her. My grip on her tightened as she began to move, her pain becoming more intense. I knew Jasper was going to be very upset with me when he saw the bruises I'm sure she was going to get.

"Make it go away…please Edward make it go away…" she cried as Carlisle finished making the long incision. I felt bad for her…I couldn't make the pain go away. That wasn't my gift. Unfortunately, the one who could couldn't be in the same room with her right now. If I was having some difficulty with the scent of her blood, it would be so much worse for Jasper.

"It's okay Nadia…he's done with the cutting part…he just needs to get the baby out." I whispered to her and she nodded her head slowly, her crying becoming more like painful gasps of air.

"Carlisle..." I called him. He didn't look up at me though, he was at work. "I think she might need a blood transfusion…she's seems to be a little lightheaded." I sighed, trying to keep her steady as she swayed back and forth a little. He didn't say anything, just a quick nod.

"Amazing…" he spoke about fifteen minutes later. Amazing what? Carlisle was such a doctor sometimes.

And then we heard it…a small, yet wonderful cry fill the room.

"Let me see her…" Nadia smiled through her tears. Carlisle stepped away from us for a few minutes as he cleaned the baby off and wrapped her in a blanket.

Carlisle passed the baby to her. I see now what he meant when he said amazing.

"Nadia, I need to sew you back up and clean up everything…would you like Edward to take her out so Jasper can meet his daughter?" Carlisle couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes, please Edward take her so she can meet her dad…" she said, staring down at the baby, smiling. She handed me the child after I kissed her forehead gently.

"You did great Nadia." I whispered as I walked out of the room. Jasper was standing in the hallway, facing away from us. For a one more quick moment, I looked at the tiny little child in arms…my niece.

"Jasper…" I called towards my brother and he turned to me immediately, his eyes widened…

**~Jasper's POV~ **

Hearing Nadia screaming in that room was anything but easy. I wanted to go back in there and hold her against me…make her pain go away. But, there was no way. Even from here, the scent was hitting me. I could only imagine what it was like in there.

I heard her begging Edward to take the pain away. I felt a twinge of jealousy…she should be calling my name, not his. I'm her husband…not him. But, I quickly shook my head of those thoughts. Edward was in there helping Nadia in a way that I couldn't.

And then, just like that, her yelling stopped…she was still crying but I didn't know what she was crying about or for.

"Jasper…" my brother called me and I turned around. I wasn't expecting him to be standing there…holding something so tiny in his arms.

"There's someone who I think wants to meet you." He smiled and handed me the baby ever so gently. The moment I looked down and saw her for the first time…there were no words to describe the feeling I had. Everything Nadia had told me was true. The moment she stared at me with those brown eyes, I was hooked. She was so small…so precious.

"Hello darlin." I smiled and she reached up and grabbed one of my fingers in her tiny hands. "you're so beautiful…" I whispered and she rambled something incoherent, making me laugh lightly.

Never in my life had I been so captivated by something so small…she looked so fragile in my arms but there was nothing I wouldn't do to protect her.

Nadia had just given me the most amazing gift. Our daughter.

"And what an amazing gift she is." Edward patted my shoulder lightly and smiled. "I think we should take her downstairs to meet the rest of her family. What do you say?"

"Ok." Before I had moved, I felt someone rushing up the stairs and stopping in front of me. It was Alice.

"Oh Jasper…" she sighed a big smile breaking out on her face. "I never envisioned her looking so beautiful…she is the perfect." She quickly leaned in and kissed my cheek before quickly going towards the room where Nadia was.

"Duty calls." She laughed, holding a bag in her hands.

I walked down the stairs and Edward laughed at how slow I was walking. When I finally reached the bottom, we were met with Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella. They didn't all rush towards me…but they walked as slowly as possible to get to me. They all stared at her…their eyes gleaming with delight. Even Rosalie held no anger or anything. She was at bliss at the sight of her niece. Although, when Emmett looked at her, he had a funny look on his face and I caught Edward glaring at our brother, concern in his eyes.

"It'll be fine…I could never…" he whispered, staring at my daughter.

We spent the next twenty minutes downstairs, being in awe of the baby in my arms.

"Jasper?" a sweet voice called me and I turned around quickly…well, not too quickly. And, much to my surprise, Nadia was standing there, a smile on her face. I did a double take of her. She didn't even look like she had just given birth to a child. She looked perfect in the simple pink dress that I'm sure Alice had given her. She walked up to me and everyone sort of stepped away, to give us some sort of privacy.

"Can I hold her?" she whispered to me and I nodded quickly and handed our daughter to her. The moment I placed her in her arms, she instantly started crying…tears of joy of course.

"My little girl…" she smiled down at her. "Oh Jasper, look at her…" she smiled up at me "she's finally here." She reached out towards me and grabbed my hand with her free one and brought me closer. I wrapped my arm around her and we spent our first few moments as new parents together in silence, just gazing at the beautiful little girl in Nadia's arms.

"So you two…what did you guys decide on in terms of a name?" Carlisle asked and we turned to see our family standing there, all smiling faces. Rosalie especially…suddenly, the name all made sense to me. I couldn't believe Nadia had been able to keep this a secret for so long. Well, probably not from Edward…maybe Alice.

"Everyone…" Nadia smiled "I would like you meet.." she stared up at me for a moment, as if this was all some crazy dream. "Sofia Rose Hale." She beamed and everyone awed over the name.

Our baby was finally here. Our precious angel had decided to grace us with her presence just a little bit earlier than we thought but, now that she was here in our arms…I wouldn't have it any other way. I was already so much in love with her…everything was different now.

Sofia Rose had officially arrived….my beautiful rose.

_**So what does the family think about the new addition? You'll find out in the next chapter…and if I get a lot of amazing reviews like last time, I'll update faster (:**_


	40. Our Newest Addition

_**I want to thank everyone for all their lovely reviews. Wow, I can't believe I'm at Chapter 40 now! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**_

_**Oh, there'll be a lot of POV switching in this chapter…Enjoy:**_

_**Chapter 40: Our Newest Addition**_

_**~Alice POV~**_

Never in my existence did I think I would be admitting this but I, Alice Cullen, am officially jealous. Not jealous of the fact that Nadia has a baby. Not jealous because of the fact that Jasper married someone else even. No, what I'm jealous of is that Nadia has been able to give Jasper the happiness that I was never able to give him. I have never seen that man so happy…and I've known him for quite some time.

I should've expected this though. For an extremely long time, I have been hiding a secret. Nothing life altering but, I just never chose to tell anyone. Well, besides Edward, he knows all. It's true Jasper was the first clear vision I had when I was changed and I waited a long time for him to finally show up in my life.

He tells people I'm the one who saved him. But, in fact, I'm the one who _needed _him.

I wanted some purpose in this existence I had been forced into. But, what no one knows is that never in any of my visions, did I see Jasper and I being together for all eternity. Not to say I didn't hope we did. Because, I loved him dearly…I will always love him of course. It had always been something that lingered in the back of my mind but I never thought much about it.

That is, until Nadia showed up in our lives. It's so funny to think that she and Carlisle were in love. To think, if they would've have been together when Jasper and I showed up, poor Carlisle would've never stood a chance.

Because, it's clear that Jasper and Nadia were destined to be with one another. They like...complete one another. She would have fallen in love with Jasper and left Carlisle...heartbroken. And, I'd rather be the one alone than Carlisle. He's such a good person. Taking all us crazy vampires under his watch.

At first, I saw nothing about her…only that we would become really good friends. The moment she told us her story, I felt a connection to her. Because, for the first time, there was someone who knew what it felt like to be treated in such a manner. She was only a child when she was put in that mental institution. And, they attempted to kill her…how terrible right?

But, as fate would have it, she and Jasper fell in love. That night I had my vision of them, I didn't want to admit. I confided in Edward only because he already knew. I saw that Nadia was his singer…but that he would fall hopelessly in love with her.

So cruel the fates were to Nadia in the beginning. But, I always knew they would end up together. This is how it was supposed to be all along.

Jasper and I weren't meant to be together for all eternity. His true love was out there…it was just a matter of time. I'm just hoping that my true love is out there…I am definitely keeping an eye out.

Their love was not without their share of drama of course. I mean, she is his singer after all. Who would've thought that was possible? Apparently it's not too rare…because it happened to Edward too…go figure!

I'll admit, when they first got together…I was hurt deeply. I had been losing Jasper for quite some time and then, just like that, I lost him completely.

But, even though I was so hurt, I did not hate Nadia. I didn't hate Jasper either. Even though any normal person should have.

But, I am no longer hurt. I love them both so much…just one look at the two of them together, how could I possibly hate them?

Nadia let me hold the baby right away. I could be biased but, she is the loveliest baby I have ever seen. She has Nadia's dark hair & Jasper's pale skin…such a beautiful combination if I do say so myself. As I held her, I looked up to see Jasper and Nadia. She was sitting on his lap with one arm around her waist and the other draped across her legs.

"I can't wait until I can wear a pair of jeans again…" she sighed. Jeans! Oh Nadia…I shook my head.

"I don't know angel…I like it when you wear dresses and skirts." Yes! One thing hadn't certainly changed about Jasper. He was still a leg man. I unfortunately didn't have the long legs…but Nadia sure does. When he thought no one was looking or listening (when will he ever learn??) he reached down and ran his hand along the back of her leg and whispered "gives me easier access…"

She instantly blushed and I knew that he loved it.

"Nadia, we're going to be together for all of eternity…and we're married now. So, you just need to get used to the fact that I'm _always _going to want you in _that _way."

"Do you have to be so obvious about it though?" she looked around the room, causing everyone to go back to what they were doing but having obviously heard.

"You're my wife. We're allowed…" he smirked before kissing her cheek, leaning his forehead against her for a few moments before a bright smile came across her face. "I'm glad you agree…" he had obviously thought something and she agreed obviously.

"Your parents are so confusing sometimes…" I smiled down at my little niece who was staring up at me with her gorgeous eyes. They were. I mean, Jasper had never been so upfront in public when the two of us were together. Our love had always been on the down low.

But now, he was almost as bad as Emmett. Whatever Nadia has done to him, he sure has no problem showing the world that she is his…and will always be.

"May I hold her Alice?" Esme stood in front of me, her eyes glowing with that motherly glow as I handed her the baby and watched as she walked over to where Carlisle was and sat with him.

Everyone was already in love with Sofia…I couldn't blame them.

**~Esme~**

Oh, beautiful Sofia. It has been far too long since I have held a baby in my arms. A twinge of pain hit me as I thought about the child I had lost so long ago.

I can't believe that I was a grandmother now. Of course not literally…being as Jasper is not my biological son. He's actually much older than I am. But, never the less, I consider him my son. All my children hold a special place in my heart…and each of them has something special about them I love so dearly. Jasper is no exception. When he came to us, he was lost. He held so much anger those first few years he was with us. I made it my personal mission to make sure he knew he was loved. Besides Alice, I was the only one he would open up to for a very long time.

I see now that my job was accomplished. Because, my son now has a beautiful wife and has just became a father. Something I thought would never be possible for him. I have no doubt that Jasper will treat Sofia with the same love and kindness that I have showed him over the years.

I could feel Nadia looking at me…she had heard my thoughts. She had a smile on her face, nodding her head at me quickly. I think she was thanking me…thanking me for loving Jasper unconditionally.

I admit, it is a little awkward sometimes knowing that at one point, Carlisle, the love of my life, and Nadia were in love with one another. He was very open about the fact that he had loved her deeply...and when he found out she was actually still living, I knew it pained him deeply. But, he loved me so much by then and he didn't want to hurt me by going to see her face to face.

To think, if Carlisle had never broken her heart, where would any of us be right now? I'm just glad that everyone ended up where they are at this moment.

Things are perfect the way they are.

With one last glance at my granddaughter, I handed her over to Carlisle so he could have a few moments with her as well.

**~Carlisle~**

Looking down at Sofia, it's hard to believe that not more than twelve hours ago, she wasn't here. It's even harder to believe that this precious little child was making her mother so ill.

There is so much I want to know about her. I do not know much about immortals and I'm just eager to see what happens. Sofia has a heartbeat, so she is much more like her mother already. But, this is just the start. For all we know, Sofia might be perfectly human. We shall see what evolves over the next few days.

All I know is that I love her so much already. It was hard to see Nadia so sick though. The woman I once loved was in so much pain and suffered so much during her pregnancy. I still can't come to terms that I made her drink blood. As a doctor, I knew she had to. But, as a friend, I hated that she had to do that.

Never in a million years did I think Nadia was going to pop back into my life let alone fall in love with one of my "children." So, this morning when I was delivering baby Sofia, I was in a state of amazement.

Whether she knew it or not, Nadia and I would always be bound together. I was technically her father in law. She was married to one of my sons. We were family now and forever.

I will always love Nadia. Just, not in the way I once did of course. She does hold a special place in my heart though and vice versa. I am her first love after all…I will always make sure that she and Sofia are in good health and protected to the best of my abilities.

It's definitely ironic…but I wouldn't have it any other way.

My time's up with Sofia…and she's off to be with Bella and Edward…

**~Bella~**

"Oh Edward can I please hold her??" I smiled as we stood, the little baby looking up at us and making cute little noises. I felt everyone glance in our direction, especially Jasper. He always made me nervous.

"Give her some credit you guys." Nadia laughed from her position in Jasper's lap. They had no problems being so close and intimate with each other….

"Love, maybe you should sit down before you hold her." Edward snapped me out of my thoughts and I frowned. But, I sat down. I don't think anyone would appreciate it if baby Sofia got hurt while I was holding her. After I sat down, Edward sat beside me and gently handed her over to me, a look of caution across his face. But, the moment she was in my arms, it was like I went into mom mode. I cradled her gently in my arms and smiled down at her.

"She's so pretty…" I awed over her. I looked over at Edward who was staring at the two of us and I was wondering if he was thinking the same thing I was.

Because, as blissful as this was, it wasn't a possibility as far as me and Edward were concerned. He had already promised me that he would change me…and he constantly brought up the list of things I would be giving up.

One of them being the ability to have children. I mean, I was all for trying before he changed me but he wasn't about to let that happen. It would be breaking too many rules in his book. He was so scared of hurting me. I couldn't even kiss him too passionately without him pushing me away.

But, Jasper and Nadia did it right? She had a baby and she was perfectly fine right? Well duh Bella, she's sitting right across the room from you isn't she? Then again, Nadia isn't human. And, Jasper had already BITTEN her and she survived. Like, his venom doesn't really have any effect on her. She's like super human who can heal herself. Who's to say I'd survive if Edward accidently slipped up…

Everything else I have already accepted. Leaving my family…having such cold skin and having to drink blood. But, as I looked down at the baby in my arms…the look she was giving me. Was I really willing to give that up? I would give anything to have a child of my own…to have him or her look at me in that way.

Thank goodness Edward can't read my mind…oh crap, but Nadia can. I looked up at her and she had a look of understanding on her face. But, she must've let what I was thinking slip through her own thoughts and I felt Edward looking at her and then back at me again, a look of…what was that?? Hope in his eyes.

"May I?" he whispered gently, already taking the baby out of my arms. Oh, this was perfect. I was in for another lecture tonight.

**~Edward~**

Oh thank God for this little baby in my arms. Has she finally shown Bella the way? I mean, yes I have already agreed to change Bella, because it is something she apparently longs for. Don't get me wrong, I want nothing more than to spend eternity with her. Nadia's the one who showed me that light. But, it was still a little hard to accept the fact that my dear Bella wanted to be this…this sort of monster.

I could hear Nadia smirk slightly and she rolled her eyes, snuggling in closer with her husband. Sometimes I wished Bella was an immortal like Nadia. Because then this would make things so much easier. I wouldn't have to worry about hurting Bella.

I saw that look she had when she held Sofia. She wants a child one day. And, it's safe to say that it's my child she wants. But, that's impossible. There's no way I could ever be intimate with Bella while she's still human. Nadia and Jasper don't count. He bit her…I'm sure more than on one occasion the first night when they were together. If even did that once to Bella, it'd be all over. She's human…so fragile. One wrong move and she'd be gone.

My little niece reached out and grabbed one of my fingers and rattled on some little baby noises. She was so cute! Did I just think that? Oh, well.

I do admit though, holding such a small creature in my arms gives me such a nice feeling. She is so beautiful and fragile. Like Bella, I will always protect little Sofia. She is part of my family now…and so is Nadia. For some reason, I feel like I have to protect all three of them.

Nadia shot me a warning glance. I knew what that meant. Good thing Jasper can't read minds.

As long as Jasper doesn't get all jealous again…we shouldn't have any problems. And I thought I was moody. He takes the cake.

I stood and handed the baby over to Rosalie, who was practically jumping out of her seat with excitement.

"Calm down Rose." I laughed and went to sit back down with Bella.

**~Rosalie~**

Oh, finally! My niece is in my arms. Oh god look at her she is the prettiest baby I have ever seen! She is going to be quite the looker when she gets older. Oh, she will drive Jasper mad when the boys start coming around…asking permission to take her out on a date. But, between him and Emmett, I doubt they will make it past the front door.

I love my family…really I do (even when I don't show it) but, Nadia…she's just earned a special place in my life. It sounds vain and ridiculous but I love her so much. Not in that way of course. But, she actually named the baby after me! It was the most amazing thing ever when she told me.

I will forever be grateful for that. Who knew...Rosalie Hale and grateful in the same sentence??

Oh, Sofia Rose…it's the perfect name for her. I will be the best aunt to Sofia that ever lived. I will spoil her and Alice and I will take her shopping.

Sofia is the closest thing I will ever get to having a child of my own. I will treat Sofia as if she was my own daughter. Of course I will not intervene with her parents choices. But, I will be the person she comes to when she doesn't agree with what her parents may tell her. Although, I think that Nadia and Jasper won't be very strict with Sofia. They're pretty laid back people. Peculiar, but pretty calm most of the time.

"Sofia, you are the best gift that anyone could ever ask for…and I promise to always be there for you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead gently and she giggled and touched my nose with her hand and laughed some more.

Oh, babies…they're so adorable.

Oh, I guess I should let Emmett hold the baby for awhile. I don't want him to feel left out. I still love him extremely…but Sofia, she has a special place in my heart now too.

"Here baby, I think it's time the two of you met." I smiled as he took the baby into his arms. He had an odd expression on his face…but, I didn't know why.

**~Emmett~**

"Here baby…" I heard my wife say, excitement evident in her voice as she placed the baby in my arms.

Oh, god. How am I going to explain this to everyone??

I looked down and the moment I did, I was hooked. Never in my existence have I seen something so adorable.

Instantly, I went into protector mode. Even though there wasn't any real danger near. Well, I wouldn't go that far.

I made a funny face at Sofia and she instantly started flaying her little hands about, making noises that even I can't explain. I could see Jasper looking at me funny and Nadia just patted his arm, trying to calm him down.

"He's making her laugh Jasper…he isn't hurting her." She laughed. I could see why. I was a pretty big guy. But, I swear…I would never hurt Sofia. There was no way. Even in this situation I think I have found myself in, I could never do anything to her.

I had been watching everyone as they held Sofia, nothing but love and excitement on their faces. But, no one else seemed bothered by the one thing that's supposed to torture us every day.

Looking down at her, it hit me again.

It was like strawberries and….and candy? Are babies supposed to smell so delectable?

Oh, crap…I just answered my own question.

There was no doubt about it now….I had experienced this once before…Jasper is going to kill me!

But, this wasn't my fault right? So, he would have to show me some mercy…I hope.

Sofia…my beautiful little niece Sofia…was _my singer._

"She's your what!" Nadia yelped and jumped off of Jasper, making her way towards me…a confused look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nadia…" I mumbled.

"What's going on?" Jasper got up. Oh, no. Nadia I could probably handle…but Jasper…I wasn't too sure about. This was his _only_ daughter we were talking about. I saw Edward stand, inching his way closer to Jasper.

"Sofia is Emmett's singer…" Nadia whispered and Jasper's eyes narrowed at me and Edward placed a hand his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Oh, Emmett…why??" Rosalie sighed from her spot next to me.

"Give me my daughter Emmett…" Jasper growled at me. But, instead I pulled her closer to me. I didn't want to let her go. Her smell was so intoxicating to me. Just look at her little rosy red cheeks…oh this wasn't going to be good.

"Emmett!" both Nadia and Edward yelled at me but I didn't really hear them. All I could see was the sweet angel looking up at me. So innocent…so sweet. I felt her being taken out of my arms in a matter of seconds. I looked up and saw Nadia staring at me…she didn't look mad. She looked scared.

Let's face it, she knew what it was like to be someone's singer…she knew the danger. But, I could never hurt Sofia. Right?

"Nadia…please…" I said, my voice strained somewhat "let me just hold her a little bit longer." I walked towards her but I didn't get very far before Jasper was standing in front of me…

This definitely wasn't going to be good.

**~Jasper~**

My daughter is his what?? Oh, I'm going to kill Emmett...my precious little girl....there was no way. I started my way towards Emmett....but, Nadia was standing in front of me, looking up at with me with that look.

"Hang on Jasper..." she sighed "I think we should let him explain..." she smiled at me...well, how was I supposed to resist that?

"Fine..." I mumbled.

Oh, for my beautiful wife and daughter's sake...Emmett better have a damn good explantion for all this....

**So what did you guys think? Hopefully you weren't expecting that there at the end. I think you all should review! I mean, come on…Chapter 40! Lol It'd make me so happy. **

**I'd appreciate any and all thoughts**

**(:**


	41. Sofia's Protector

**A/N: The reviews for the last chapter were fantastic! Thank you to everyone…this chapter is for all of you who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 41: Sofia's Protector**

_**Oh, for my beautiful wife and daughter's sake…Emmett better have a damn good explanation for this. **_

_**~Jasper~**_

I watched as my brother stared at the rest of the family with apprehensive eyes. As if he was thinking of the right thing to say. But, whatever he said, I sure as hell wasn't going to think it was a good enough answer.

"Oh Emmett how could you do this??" Rosalie didn't let him say anything before she started to freak out on her husband. "On my perfect little niece no less!" she stood, flinging her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"This isn't my fault." was the first thing out of my brother's mouth. That was the best he could come up with? That this wasn't his fault? That my daughter…the daughter who has only been alive for less than twenty four hours is his singer! See, I knew it. Whatever he said...wasn't good enough in my eyes.

"What do you mean this isn't your fault? Whose fault is it!" I finally snapped at my brother. I don't think I've ever yelled at Emmett. Then again, he's never given me any reason to be so upset with him. I think that I even growled at him slightly.

Nadia would probably get on my case about that later. My wife was always very blunt with me when it came to my "moodiness" as she so kindly put it.

Emmett didn't answer me. His line of vision wasn't directed at me anymore. No, he was now looking at whatever was beside me. I looked over to see that Nadia was now standing beside me. She didn't look very pleased. She was feeling a little scared....but she was pretty calm.

"Please don't tell me that you're okay with this?" I glared down at her to which she just frowned at me.

"Of course I'm not _okay _with this Jasper. But, there is no reason to be so upset at your brother. It only makes you sound like a hypocrite."

_A hypocrite! I am no such thing. I'm merely trying to protect my daughter. _

"I know you're trying to protect her Jasper…it's just that, you can't be possibly be that mad at him. You know what it's like…let's not forget who _your _singer is." Her eyes softened a bit but she seemed a little irritated now. With me of course.

"That's my point! I know what it's like Nadia. I know how hard it is to be around your singer. In a moment, you just want to attack them…" I stopped when her eyes narrow at me. She's no longer irritated. She's angry. Oh, Jasper you're just digging yourself into a deeper hole.

"Emmett would never attack Sofia." She sighed, looking over at Emmett. "She's just a baby." She looked down at our daughter who is oblivious to everything that's going on.

"Exactly. You…you are able to know when I start to lose it. Sofia wouldn't have any chance to protect herself. She'd never see it coming…"

"Enough…" Emmett finally spoke again and looked over at me and my wife. "Jasper, you know that I would never hurt Sofia. I'm sorry that this happened but, what can we do? It's not like we choose who our singers are going to be. I hope you can forgive me…because I've only wanted nothing but happiness for you. I never judged you and Nadia. I knew she was in constant danger when she was around you and yet, I just let it happen…I never intervened. Because I believe that when you love someone that much, you will make things work…"

At the same time, both Nadia and Rosalie stared at Emmett in awe.

He sure picked the perfect moment to show his soft and emotional side.

What made matters worse though, was that his emotions were genuine. Everything he said, he meant it.

I sighed because I knew I had already lost this battle. Nadia had already made up her mind and there was no use in trying to change it now. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nadia beginning to move away from me, and walking back towards Emmett.

"Where are you going?" I sighed, grabbing her arm gently. She looked over at me, with a look that meant I should know what she was thinking. Sadly, I'm not a mind reader so I had no idea what she was thinking.

"But you're my husband…" she laughed gently. "He just needs time. And practice of course."

Practice? Practice for what? Wait a minute…she didn't mean practice like…

"That's exactly what I mean." She sighed and I just dropped my hand from her arm. I was in shock for lack of a better term.

"Please don't give Jasper any reason to rip your arms off Emmett." Nadia said to my brother but we all heard her. He nodded quickly as she placed _our _daughter in Emmett's arms.

I think we all watched with hesitation as he held her. It was pretty obvious by the look on his face that he was having a somewhat hard time with being so close to Sofia. I was about to take a step forward and put a stop to all this nonsense. But, always one step ahead of the game, Nadia was at my side in an instant and slipped her hand into mine and kept me in my place.

"Patience Jasper." She smiled "Just give him a minute…" how was she so confident about all this? Then again, she had been extremely confident in me…after the initial shock wore off that I had tried to attack her.

For a brief moment, I wondered if Emmett would have to endure the same thing I do every single day. Though it isn't as hard as it used to be, there are times when Nadia's scent overpowers me…and it's taken me over a year to get to _this _point. Could Emmett really handle a year around Sofia without trying to snap at her?

"If you can do it, then so can he." She snipped at me. "Stop having so little faith in your brother Jasper. You of all people should know what that feels like as well."

I just kept shooting myself in the foot don't I?

"How do you feel Emmett?" Carlisle asked and all heads turned towards him. He is always so calm about everything. I wish I could have one ounce of the amount of patience that man has.

"It's…it's bearable I guess you say. She _does _smell quite good though…" He admitted.

I don't know how much more of this I can handle. Just seeing him with her in his arms is killing me. I really don't care if I'm being a hypocrite…this is my daughter we're talking about. I just don't think I can have her be some experiment with Emmett. See how long he can be around her before…

"Keep thinking like that Jasper and I swear…" Nadia's hand gripped mine tighter. Out of anger or reassurance I wasn't sure.

"Please stop being so negative." She whispered.

_It's in my nature. You know that._

"Yes, I know." She said softly "but between the two of us, nothing bad will ever happen to Sofia. And, once Emmett can handle being around her without having conflicting thoughts, he is going to be her protector as well…and a pretty good one at that." She smiled at the thought.

I had to give it to her, she was right about that fact. No one would dare come near Sofia as long as Emmett was nearby.

"What does she smell like to you Emmett?" was the next question that came out of my mouth. Why I would ever want to know that is beyond me.

"She smells like candy and strawberries." He smiled slightly. I didn't like the way he smiled at the thought.

"Like cotton candy?" Nadia asked and Emmett shrugged and laughed at her.

"I don't know what that tastes like Nadia…" he reminded her.

"Oh yea, that's right…well I'm pretty sure it does. That's a better scent than I have. I smell like flowers and raspberries."

"I smell like flowers too!" Bella piped in from across the room. "That'd be cool to smell like candy."

What in the world was going on here?

"Bella sweetheart, maybe you should calm down…" Edward wrapped an arm around her and steered her back towards the couch.

"I just wanted to be part of the conversation." she pouted "And for once, I could relate to what some of your guys were going through."

"I know love..." he smiled at her.

"She really is perfect isn't she?" I heard Emmett whisper to Rosalie who had calmed back down and was sitting beside Emmett, their free hands intertwined with one another.

"Yes, she is…" she started and looked up before continuing "But I swear Emmett, if you so much as harm one hair on her head, I will personally hurt you myself." She smiled sweetly at him, her teeth baring themselves at him.

"I promise Rosie...and I promise you too Nadia." He looked up at the two of us and Sofia suddenly started making some random noises and he instantly looked back down at her.

"I will never hurt you baby Sofia. You may be my singer…but, I think that will only make me want to protect you even more. I swear that I won't ever try and attack you…or so help me God Rosalie will be mad at me…and we don't want your aunt Rose getting mad do we?" he smiled and she rambled something back to him.

Suddenly, Nadia started laughing quietly beside me and I looked down at her.

"What's so funny?"

"It all makes sense now. Did you guys ever wonder why Emmett was so….so I don't know, attached to me when I was pregnant. She was already his singer before she was even born. It sounds freaky I know but that makes sense doesn't it?" she looked up at me.

"It's probably the reason why." I shrugged. She did make sense. It never struck me as to just why he was always being so careful around her once she found out she was pregnant. It did make sense now as to why he told me to be careful after we got married. Not so much for Nadia's sake…but for Sofia.

After a few more minutes, my brother decided it was time to give Sofia back to her mother. After he did, he stood in front of me and just stayed there in silence.

Oh, right. This was the part where I was supposed to say I'm sorry right? Well, that wasn't going to happen. Not in a million years. I wasn't sorry that I overreacted.

I had every right.

I could feel Nadia's somewhat disappointment with me. I just shook my head.

_Sofia is my daughter and I will do everything in my power to make sure she's safe…end of discussion._

She just shrugged and nodded. I think she was starting to realize that I was going to be just as overprotective over my daughter as I was over Nadia.

"Well Emmett…" I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked at him "you've just signed up for an eternity of being my little girl's protector. You better keep that promise or I will personally help Rosalie…" I trailed off. I think he got the point.

"Thank you Jasper!" his big voice yelled and he hugged me tightly. Even though I had no use for air, it was still a little uncomfortable for him to hug me so roughly. "I swear to you…I'm going to do everything in my power to be strong around her."

"You better." I smirked when he let me go.

"Well now that that's all settled, is it okay with everyone if I steal my wife and daughter for a little while?"

Both Rosalie and Emmett's mouths opened to protest but they quickly stopped. I had the feeling that these two were going to act like Sofia's second set of parents from now on.

Nadia was at my side in a moment and I followed her up the stairs.

"Can you believe that?" she laughed as we reached the bedroom "I mean, who know that our little girl would end up being Emmett's singer?" she gently laid Sofia in the middle of my bed.

Since she had arrived a little earlier than expected, there hadn't been time to get her a crib yet. I'm sure by tomorrow she will have one though. Along with that rocking chair Nadia so eagerly wanted.

I watched Nadia look down on Sofia who was now sleeping peacefully. From the looks of it, it would seem that Sofia would be a big lover or sleep just like her mom.

"You're not mad at me are you angel?" I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She instinctively leaned back against me and shook her head.

"No. Just as long as you promise me that you won't flip out on Emmett anymore every time he's around Sofia."

"I'll try."

"It'll be fine." She whispered "there are a lot of us living here. Between the two mind readers, the psychic, and the empath, I don't think anything is going to slip." She laughed "Oh and Rosalie…she's in a whole other category on her own."

"Maybe you're right." I said, a hint of teasing in my voice. That got her to turn around and look at me.

"Maybe?" she glared at me.

I knew that even hinting at the fact that Nadia wasn't right was enough to send her into a frenzy. She hated it. And, she hated it even more when it was me doing it to her.

"I'm kidding…if you say things will be alright, I'm not going to go against you."

"You're a smart man Jasper Hale." She smirked and stood up higher to kiss me quickly.

"And you have very good instincts Nadia…" I smiled, winking at her.

"Can you believe that we're actually parents now?"

"Nope. It doesn't seem real…but, look at her Jasper…" she turned so that we both could look at Sofia "she _is _real. She's really there…sleeping like a little angel. _Our _daughter." She wrapped her arms around me and I held her tightly against me.

"I hope you don't take it the wrong way…but, I think that I am love with another girl." I laughed lightly.

"I don't mind sharing my husband with her…she's too cute for words." She giggled.

As always, Nadia was right.

Everything had fallen into place.

My daughter. My Wife. The two most important women in my life were here with me right now.

And, they would always be here with me.

At least, I think so. _That _part was a hundred percent known yet.

"Not tonight Jasper…we barely got her." Nadia whispered to me. She had heard my thoughts and I could feel her anxiety level growing a bit. I nodded and kissed her forehead, trying to calm her back down.

Until she was a little older…we wouldn't know for sure if Sofia was exactly like her mother. Or, if she was something completely different than either Nadia or myself.

There was still a chance that Sofia could be completely human...

* * *

**Will Sofia end up being like her mom or something else….??**

**Reviews= LOVE**

(:


	42. Truths Revealed

_A/N: Thanks so much to my awesome reviewers! To __**Lift the Wings, Kelly Anne Cullen, HeadstrongNozomi, Mrs. Cullen-Vampire xoxo, AnnabelleLee13194 and TogetherWeFall, **__this one is for you guys…_

_I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter is going to take place during the first six months of Sofia's Life. _

* * *

**Chapter 42: Truths Revealed **

I have heard that being a new parent is no walk in the park. And, for the past six months, I have _definitely _come to understand that very statement.

Sofia has completely changed my life. Well, not just my life…but the entire household's. Everything she does is completely captivating to Jasper and I.

I think the reason is that neither of us have ever had so much interaction with a baby.

I think that everyone else feels the same way. Especially Esme and Rosalie. They for so long have wanted children of their own that they can't help but always want to be around Sofia.

Jasper says that this is a good thing because, according to him, we will always have a babysitter at any hour of the day. That's great and all but, at the moment, I want to spend as much time with my daughter _and _husband together.

Even though things have been utterly perfect in my mind, there have been a few occasions where we've hit rough patches.

The first one being a few hours after Sofia was born. When she woke up in the middle of the night, she was a little fussy. Jasper just stared at me funny when I told him that she was probably hungry.

"Babies eat?" he asked.

"Um, yea…" I laughed as I picked her up in my arms. He just shrugged.

It was then that we had a little dilemma.

"What is she going to eat?" he asked. I stopped and looked up at him.

"That's a good idea." I bit my lip in thought. From all those books I read, babies were supposed to drink milk right? But…did the same go for Sofia?

"Well, I guess there's only way to find out." I answered myself and sat on the bed with her in my arms and I slid down part of that pink dress that I was still wearing.

"What are you doing?" Jasper stopped me.

"I'm going to feed our daughter…obviously."

"But why are you taking your clothes off?" he asked me. Since when did he _oppose _me when it came to not wearing clothes?

"Well how else am I going to feed her?" I smirked but it turned into a laugh when I saw his face

It was priceless.

"Breathe Jasper." I laughed at him some more.

"But Nadia…" he looked like he was in a panic. I couldn't see why…I'm the one who was going to do this, not him. "Are you sure that's how you do it?"

"I think I would know…"

"No, what if she _bites _you?"

"She doesn't have teeth….so I don't think it would hurt."

"That's not what I mean."

"Oh?"

"I know that Carlisle said that she has a heartbeat and all that, but what if there's a small part that _is _like me?" he said gently.

It all clicked in my mind then. Why hadn't I thought about that? Maybe she was hungry for something completely different than what I thought.

"I think we should try the other route first Nadia…"

"No way…" I glared at him. "I'm not going to do it."

"So what if she bites you….then what?" he stared back at me.

God, I hated it when we argued…but I wasn't going to let him win.

"Then nothing…" I shrugged, lifting my hand and flashing the scar on my wrist "it's nothing I can't handle."

He looked away quickly. Yes! I had won this one. I knew he was just worried about everything. This was all so new to us still.

"Should we go get Carlisle…or Esme or Rosalie?" he suggested.

"How about not. I don't make this some sort of weird show…" I frowned. That would be pretty awkward. "I'll try it this way…and if it's not what she wants, we'll go get Carlisle okay?"

"Fine. Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"You wouldn't even if I said yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Just be careful Nadia…" he said and sat beside me.

"I'm going to feed our daughter, not battle some monster." I shook my head.

And, to both Jasper and mine's relief, there was no need to get Carlisle that night.

One the one hand I was ecstatic that my baby didn't have any desire to drink blood…there was also a part of me that wondered if that meant Sofia was like me…or simply human?

* * *

Much to my relief, Sofia sleeps all through the night. And I thought I liked to sleep.

"She is definitely your daughter." Jasper whispered to me one night after he woke me up to come see her sleeping in the crib.

We only had trouble one night with her…when she wouldn't fall asleep at all.

"I can use my gift?" he offered jokingly.

"Sing to her Jasper…maybe that'll help her." I offered him an alternative. He sang her some country song and she was out.

So now, almost nightly, he sings to her and she falls asleep. Sometimes I fall asleep too when he's singing. I can't help it. It is very soothing.

I'm happy to say that Jasper has not once used his gift to put Sofia to sleep. At least, that's what he tells me. I don't think he does though.

Sometimes though, he sends her a wave of happiness and she just starts laughing out of the blue. I admit, it's so cute to hear her laugh. It's so endearing. I think that's why he does it.

* * *

Sofia was born on April 24th and exactly one month later, I graduated from high school for probably the twentieth time.

It was me, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie "came home" to see us graduate.

Since both Jasper and were with the rest of our class, I let Emmett watch over Sofia. He was extremely excited. I knew he wouldn't do anything…Rosalie kept a watchful eye on him.

Jasper on the other hand was still a little touchy about leaving Emmett with Sofia.

After the ceremony was all over with, people seemed to just flock to the two of us so that they could see Sofia.

I was right. They knew I was pregnant. Oh well. They all loved her.

"She looks just like you…oh she's just so adorable." One of the girls who had spoken two words to me in my time there beamed. "I take it then that you guys won't be going off to college then? Going to stay at home and be parents?" she asked sweetly to Jasper and I.

"Well, we don't have any immediate plans right now for college…but, I'd rather spend time with my daughter than sit in a boring lecture all day." I smiled the best I could at her.

"What a jerk." I rolled my eyes when she walked away. I really didn't appreciate that she said that to me and I started to walk to her when two hands stopped me. I looked to see Jasper one side and my father on the other, both with knowing looks on their faces.

"You will probably never see that girl again Nadia…" my dad laughed.

"Yes, come on angel, let's get home…" Jasper added.

"But she insulted me." I pouted, to which my loving husband just wrapped and arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"She was just jealous…" he shrugged and I turned around and looked around for the last time…at the high school…the place that in two short years changed my entire life.

* * *

When Sofia was four months old, she crawled for the very first time.

It was actually quite funny…first off, she was being watched by Emmett when it happened.

Jasper and I had just returned from a day out. Just having a few hours to ourselves.

I walked into the living room, I saw Emmett standing there…an odd expression on his face.

"Baby Sofia…" he whispered. But, Emmet's whisper is more like regular volume for the rest of us. "Where'd you go?" he looked around nervously.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I stopped and looked at him and he froze.

"Um, I'm playing hide and seek." He smiled.

"With a four month old?" I put my hands on my hips, suddenly going into mom mode when I noticed she wasn't anywhere around him.

"I turned my head for one second Nadia….and now, I don't know where she went."

"What!" Jasper yelled before I could speak and he was at my side in an instant "What do you mean you don't know where she went to Emmett…" he clenched his fists at his sides.

"Oh for god sakes you two." I stared at the two of them "she's just a baby…she couldn't have gone that far." I shook my head and walked around the living room for a few moments until I found her. She was sitting underneath the little table in the corner of the room, a big smile on her face when she saw me.

"There you are gorgeous." I laughed and picked her up in my arms. "looks like Emmett's going to have a keep a better eye on you from now on." I kissed her cheek and she snuggled her little body closer to mine.

"How did she get over there?" Both boys asked me. I eyed them. I wanted to laugh…if only they weren't being serious.

"She crawled over there…she's advancing pretty quickly. I think I read that most babies crawl at around the six months at the minimum."

"Well Sofia isn't really the poster child for normal." Emmett laughed. "But that's good…who knows, maybe she'll be walking soon." He pondered and walked off to go do something.

I looked over at Jasper and he had an odd look on his face.

"Why so blue?" I asked him and motioned for him to sit down with me on the couch.

"I can't believe she's crawling already…Nadia…" he looked over at me and then down to our daughter "she's going to grow up fast…I want her to stay a little girl for a long time." He sighed.

"She's always going to be your little girl…so she's doing things quicker than normal babies. As long as she doesn't start talking tomorrow…we should be good, and you'll have her for quite some time like this." I leaned my head on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. It worked because he smiled that half smile I love so much and I handed Sofia over to him so he could sing to her so she could take her nap.

* * *

Today is October 24th. Today Sofia is exactly six months old. Meaning today is the day that Carlisle is going to run his long awaited tests on Sofia. I'm not too sure what he's expecting to find. There isn't exactly a test out there that tests you to see if you're human right? Or who knows…Carlisle never ceases to surprise me.

Being as she is six months old now, it also means that today is her half birthday. I had no idea that you could celebrate a half birthday but, Alice was all for it last night. She even bought Sofia the cutest pink outfit to wear today. Where she is going to wear it to besides around the house is beyond me but oh well.

It couldn't have been later than eight in the morning when I heard the door open to our bedroom. Both Sofia and I were still very much asleep when I felt a pair of lips touch my cheek and a hand gently shaking me.

"What?" I mumbled, rolling over slightly to see Jasper sitting on my side of the bed, smiling down on me. I glanced at the alarm clock and then back at him.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" I sighed throwing my arm over my eyes. It was _way _too early to be waking up.

"Nadia, come on…you need to wake up. There's much to do today." He nudged me again.

"She's not even awake yet."

"That's no excuse for you not to get up and get ready." He laughed.

"Come on Jasper…I didn't get very much sleep last night." I reminded him. "Some of us need to sleep around here in case you forgot."

Sofia kept waking up in the middle of the night, almost every hour or so and she would take forever to go back to sleep. She wasn't fussy, she was just…well, she was just awake and I didn't want to go to sleep unless she was sleeping.

"Well, whose fault is that?" he smirked "I told to you to go to bed…but you never listen to me."

First he was waking me up and now he was arguing with me? I grabbed his hand and pulled him down until we were at eye level.

"Can you please be quiet so I can sleep a little while longer?" I pressed my lips to his quickly before pulling away.

"Nope…let's go." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the bathroom and set me on the ground. He walked over and turned on the water and then just stood there.

"Do you need my help or can you manage to take a shower without falling asleep in there?" his lips twitched slightly as he fought off his smile.

"That was one time…" I walked over and grabbed a towel and pushed him out of the room "jerk…" I rolled my eyes. He was never going to let me forget that was he? It had been about a week after Sofia was born and I was so tired that I fell asleep in the shower. It wasn't my fault…

"I love you." He called from outside.

"Love you too." I couldn't help but smile.

When I came out sometime later, he was sitting on the bed, motionless. He was watching Sofia sleep as always. I always wondered if that's what he looked like when he watched me sleep?

"Am I that fascinating when I sleep too?" I joked, standing beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Yes. And I love it when I can watch the two of you sleep. Though, when I see Sofia, it's precious…and when I see you sleeping, well let's just say it's a different emotion."

"Mm, I see." I blushed slightly. "Well, who's going to wake her up? Me or you? I say you since you woke me up earlier." I nudged him.

"Sofia…come on beautiful, you need to wake up…" he spoke softly to her and placed her tiny hand in his. After a few minutes, she began to respond to his voice. But, knowing my daughter, I knew she wasn't going to be a happy camper this morning. Instead of waking up peacefully, she woke up…well, in a bad mood.

Yup, that's my daughter for you. It's not our fault we aren't morning people.

"Told you it was too early." I stared down at Jasper when she started crying. I bent down and picked her up and cradled her against me.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie…I told your daddy not to wake us up so early but he wouldn't listen to me…but, now that you're up…we got to go see grandpa Carlisle…he's got to do some tests on you." I rocked her gently until she calmed down.

"Nadia…did you just see that?" Jasper spoke suddenly, standing up and looking out the window.

"What? I didn't see anything."

"Out the window…it was raining for like ten seconds and then it stopped." He looked back at me.

"Ok?" I laughed. Jasper was so weird sometimes. But, it's part of what I loved about him. "Come on, let's go get this over with." I sighed and began walking out into the hallway, down towards where Carlisle's exam room was.

"we're here." I yawned and walked inside. Carlisle was already set up. "what all are you going to do to my baby?" I frowned.

"I'm just going to draw some blood from her…then I'm going to use all this to examine it." He smiled "Come, sit down…it'll be best if you hold her."

"Okay." I sighed and sat down and turned Sofia around so she could face him. She burst into a smile when she saw Carlisle and he instantly smiled back at her.

Sofia just so happened to have all the Cullen men wrapped around her cute little finger. Even Mr. serious himself, Edward, couldn't help but smile when he was around her.

"Alright so Nadia, I'm going to need you hold Sofia tight okay? Not too tight but just so she doesn't move around too much when I poke her. I'd ask Jasper to help but I don't know how he will react when I draw the blood." He explained. I just nodded and Jasper looked annoyed as usual.

"He was just telling the truth Jasper…" I looked over at him and he just nodded and took in a deep breath before Carlisle poked Sofia with the needle to draw her blood.

And, the moment she did…she screamed loudly. Probably louder than I've ever heard her cry. Jasper tried to come closer to us but, the moment the scent hit him, he stayed right where he was.

_I'm alright Nadia…it isn't as powerful as yours. It's still rather strong though. There's definitely a mix of your scent in there…_

I nodded at him. I found it odd that this was the first time that Jasper had actually reacted to Sofia's scent. Emmett had reacted the first hour or so. Maybe because she was his singer it was so much stronger to him? That had to be it…otherwise Jasper would be having a harder time around Sofia. And he's been having no such thing…

"It'll be okay honey." Carlisle tried to soothe Sofia but she wasn't having any of it.

"Look…" Jasper breathed out and I looked up at him and he was staring out the window.

Apparently my husband had some sort of fascination with the weather today.

"What now Jasper?" I sighed when Carlisle was finally done.

"I swear Nadia…it was sunny then it started raining…and then it was sunny again." He looked back at me as if something hit him "the moment Sofia started crying, it started to rain…" he whispered.

"That doesn't make sense. Sofia can't control the…." I stopped and looked at Carlisle, finally getting why Jasper was all up in a frenzy about "can she?"

"I…I don't know. I would have to see it again…"

"I got it!" I smiled and grabbed Sofia and quickly made my way downstairs to where I knew I'd find Emmett.

"Here Emmett." I placed her in his arms "make her laugh." I said and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um, okay…"he shrugged and looked at Sofia and made some funny face at her and she burst into a fit of giggles. I stared in amazement as the weather got a little brighter outside.

"Ok, now…give her back to me." I said, taking her back and she instantly started fussing. She didn't like when someone took her away from Emmett.

She squirmed in my arms, starting to cry again…and just as quickly, it started to rain outside. Just a sprinkle at first but as she kept crying, it got more intense.

"Can someone explain what is going on here?" Emmett looked around at me and then to everyone else.

"I believe we have discovered dear Sofia's gift." Carlisle smiled.

"Watch Emmett, the moment you hold her….it's going to stop raining." I handed her over to him once more and his eyes widened as it stopped raining all the sudden.

"Whoa…" he nodded his head in amazement "my little niece has one cool gift."

_Nadia…_Carlisle's thoughts slipped into my head _you know what this means don't you?_

I looked over at him and tilted my head and just stared at him.

_If Sofia has a gift...like you and Jasper…then there is no way that she is…_

"Oh my God!" I cut his thoughts off and turned towards Jasper who was standing over by the staircase, a small smile on his face. I ran up to him and literally jumped up in his arms.

"What is it?" he looked at me, tightening his grip around me so I wouldn't fall.

"Sofia has a gift!" I said, my excitement flying off of me.

"Yes angel, I heard." He laughed.

"Don't you get it Jasper! I have a gift. You have a gift….Sofia has a gift!"

"Am I missing something?" he looked around me quickly towards Carlisle who was still smiling too.

I grabbed his face and made him look back at me.

"She's like me Jasper…she is exactly like I am!" I smiled brightly at him again before kissing him like some crazed school age girl. At first, he didn't do anything….and then, it must have hit him because he finally started to kiss me back…nothing but happiness I'm sure radiating off the two of us.

"Oh thank you..." I pulled away from him and kissed his cheek quickly "thank you!" I just kept smiling like a fool and kissed the other one.

"You're welcome?" he eyed me after I was done with my attack on him. "You just said she was exactly like you…I don't see where I come into play?"

"But there is a part of you in there too…something about the genes or something? Oh, who cares…our little girl is like us!"

Before he could respond there was a sound of someone clearing their throat causing both Jasper and I to look in that direction.

_Can we tone down the display of affection for a few moments…._I didn't have to see to know where those thoughts were coming from.

Edward.

I sighed and looked over at Jasper and attempted to move out of his grasp.

_Isn't going to happen…_my loving husband thought and tightened his grip on me even more so.

"Bella wanted to come see the baby." Edward shook his head, knowing he had lost whatever fight he was trying to have with me.

Bella looked perfectly fine being around me and Jasper.

"Can I hold her for a few minutes?" she asked nervously.

"Of course you can Bella…" I frowned. I blamed Edward for that. He was always telling her how clumsy she was and how she always attracted danger or whatever.

When she and Edward approached Sofia and Emmett, he began to tell them excitedly about what had just happened. He went even went on to show them by making her laugh and showing them the weather.

"And that's why Nadia got all excited and pretty much latched herself onto Jasper in the middle of the living room." I faintly heard him. My attention was solely focused back on my husband.

"Our little girl Jasper…" I whispered, and I could feel tears brimming in my eyes "she's going to be with us forever…we don't ever have to worry about losing her…"

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck as he brought one of his hands around to brush away the tears that had just fallen.

"I know angel…I couldn't ask for anything more perfect." He said gently and I'm pretty sure if he had the ability to cry, he would be at this very second.

My daughter is like me.

She has a gift like _both _of her parents. While Jasper can control and feel emotions…I can read minds…we now know that Sofia…our little angel, can control the weather depending on her moods. Pretty amazing if you ask me…she'll be able to stay home "sick" whenever she wants to with a blink of her eye.

But, the most important thing, we will _never _lose her.

* * *

**So, how was it?? I tried to make it cute and sweet...hopefully it came across that way, lol. **

**Reviews=LOVE as always**

**(:**


	43. Family Meeting

_A/N: EIGHT reviews for the last chapter. Amazing, thank you guys so much! I loved them all. Sorry it took a while to get this one out, I've been busy with school. But, I hope that this doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 43: Family Meeting**

**~Jasper~**

For six months, life has been nothing short of amazing.

How I ever ended up with everything I have is beyond me.

Not only do I have an amazing wife who has shown me so much faith and kindness but now I also have a daughter. A daughter who epitomizes complete innocence and love. She is truly the shining light in my life. Being as she's an infant, she isn't afraid of me. I'm simply her father…her protector. Something I'll always be for the rest of my existence, even when she's grown.

I'll admit, being a father was a foreign concept to me in the beginning. Nothing could ever really prepare me for what was to come the moment she was born. Being as she is more human, Nadia was able to retain those motherly instincts and has been having a much easier time being a parent than I have.

But, I think I'm getting the hang of it. Besides, there are two very important things about Sofia that makes all of this so much easier.

First, and probably most importantly, Sofia's scent hasn't been a problem to me. Not to say that it wasn't difficult at first. She definitely has traces of Nadia's scent in her system but, it's much more bearable than Nadia's. I don't know what it is, maybe the fact that she's my daughter, that I have almost no problem being around Sofia without that annoying burn in the back of my throat.

And there's the second thing. A question that up until yesterday had been unanswered.

Sofia is like an exact replica of her mother. While she clearly has a heartbeat and many other human traits, she is one hundred percent immortal. She even has a gift. I do believe she got that part from me though. Even though Nadia can read people's minds, Sofia's gift is more like my gift.

Where I can control and manipulate emotions, Sofia can control and manipulate the weather. That can't simply be a coincidence right? I doubt it.

As happy as I am to know that I will have Sofia with me for all eternity, I know what's going to come next. And, I really don't have a problem with it but, I know that Nadia probably will. And she's mostly likely going to get upset with me when she finds out that I knew what the family has been planning.

"Will you help me out darlin' when your mom gets mad at me?" I looked down at Sofia who was already fast asleep in my arms. Nadia wouldn't be too harsh on me if I had Sofia with me right?

I couldn't believe this. I was a major in the Civil war. I battled newborn vampires…among many other things and yet, when it came to wrath of my wife, it just about terrified me. But, I would never admit that to her…or anyone else for that matter.

Sighing, I set Sofia back in the crib after I knew she had completely fallen asleep. This was becoming a nightly ritual now for the two of us. A father and daughter bonding moment if you will.

She would wake up in the middle of the night and being as I have no need to sleep, I take care of her. Not that I mind. I completely love singing to Sofia and having her stare at me with those brown eyes that distinctly remind me of her mother.

As I set the bottle back on the nightstand, I winced slightly. That was the one part I really didn't like doing every night. Though Sofia can practically hold the bottle with her own two hands, it's still a little uncomfortable for me. Because she isn't just drinking regular old milk…she's drinking milk that comes from my _wife. _

About two months ago, I came back from hunting with Emmett and Edward and walked into our bedroom just as Sofia has begun to wake up. Right on time. She almost always wakes up around two or three in the morning.

"_Nadia?" I called her as I held Sofia with one of my arms. She snapped her eyes open when she heard Sofia's baby babble._

"_Oh, you're back." She smiled and then looked over at Sofia. "You want to feed her?" she asked hopefully. _

"_Excuse me?" I raised an eye brow at her. That was just a little odd. _

"_No, no…Rosalie bought me this crazy contraption today and she showed me how to use it. Now, all we have to do is just get her a bottle out of the fridge and we're all set." She got up and just walked out the room and downstairs to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a bottle in her hand. _

"_Here you go." She handed it to me and just waited. When I didn't know what to do, she smiled warmly and walked closer to._

"_You just hold her in your arms like this…" she helped me out "and that's all…" I went to give it to Sofia when Nadia's hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me._

"_Oh shoot I forgot. Here let me see it." She grabbed it back from me then she did something extremely odd. Well, at least to my eyes. She dabbed some of the milk from the bottle on her finger and tasted it. _

_I'm pretty I had a look of disgust on my face when she did it too._

"_What?" she rolled her eyes "You have to make sure it's not too hot or cold. That wouldn't be good for Sofia. It has to be the right temperature." She shrugged but I just looked at her as if she had gone crazy._

"_Oh, it's not that bad….here." she did it again, this time holding out her finger to me. _

"_Nadia, I don't want that…" I backed up slightly from her, Sofia still rambling in my arms. _

"_Come on, it's not going to kill you….please?" she looked at me with those eyes that could get me to say yes to just about anything. _

"_Why must you always use the eyes?" I frowned and inched closer back to her. _

"_Oh don't be such a chicken." She laughed when I just glared at her. I went to reply to her but she just stuck her finger in my mouth. It had to be one of the strangest things I've ever tasted. _

_While I should've been disgusted that there was this warm substance being placed in my mouth, a part of me was intrigued. Because, lingering inside, just the smallest amount…was the oh- so tortuous and delicious smell of white lilies and raspberries. _

"_Well what did you expect? This stuff does come from me after all." She shook her head once she had her finger back. _

"_That was oddly pleasurable." I mumbled taking the bottle from her and gently giving it to poor Sofia. She had been waiting all this time while her parents were having another 'singer' moment. _

"_I knew you'd warm up to it." She yawned "So now you can do it all the time now." She went and got back into the bed and fell back asleep within moments. _

And so, every night, I have to make sure the milk is the right temperature before I give it to Sofia. It always is and I know that I could probably give it to her without checking it but Nadia would probably get mad at me.

Besides, a little taste never hurt anyone right?

"Jasper, did you wake her up already?" a whispered voice came from downstairs and jolted me from my thoughts. It was Alice.

"No." I answered at the same volume.

"Well, hurry up…" she laughed. I turned back towards the bed and took an unneeded breath. I needed to hurry up though before Alice or Emmett come up here and wake her up, then she'd really be in a bad mood.

"Nadia." I approached the bed. She was buried under a mound of blankets and sheets. I pulled some of them back and she instantly groaned in protest.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Nadia, come on we need to go." I rubbed her back gently, the way you do a six year old.

I think I may have startled her with that statement because her eyes snapped open and she rolled over to look at me.

"Is there something wrong?" she looked at me with wide eyes, instantly looking over to where Sofia was and calming down a bit when she saw her sleeping peacefully.

"No, there's isn't anything wrong." I smiled at her panicked expression.

"That wasn't funny Jasper…" she pouted and pulled the blanket over her head.

"That doesn't mean you don't have to wake up. We have to go downstairs."

"Why?" her voice was muffled under the blanket.

"Family meeting." I said and waited for her reaction.

She pulled it off of her and she quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Okay." She said softly and pulled the rest of her blankets off and stood up. "Let's go." She grabbed my hand but I pulled her back against me.

"Hey…" she sighed, rubbing her side.

"I think you might want to put some pants on first." I reminded her glancing down and taking in her appearance.

"Oh yea." She blushed lightly and walked over to the closet and grabbed whatever pair of pants she could grab first.

"Am I presentable now?" she joked.

"I preferred your other outfit but this will do I suppose." I teased and wrapped an arm around her as we walked downstairs.

"About time…what was taking so long?" Alice stood at the bottom of the stairs, hands on her hips.

"She wouldn't wake up." I shrugged. That got me a nudge in the ribs. I pretended it hurt.

"Can someone tell me why we're having a family meeting at three in the morning?" Nadia yawned as we joined the rest of our family. We took the spot on the couch next to Edward.

He must've thought something that ticked her off though.

"Make another comment about my hair and see what happens Edward." She stared back at him and he just shook his head, laughing lightly.

"Oh, I'd love to see you try…" he laughed some more and I didn't want her lunging at my brother and hurting herself so I just wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to my side.

"Why must you two always fight?" I looked down at my wife.

"I think it's the whole mind reader thing…they probably get sick of hearing each other's thoughts all the time." Emmett decided to put his opinion in as well.

"Whatever." Nadia sighed and looked over at everyone else.

"I'm sorry we had to wake up Nadia but, we needed to put our plan into action." Carlisle answered her question from earlier.

"What plan?"

"Well, to put it simply, we're leaving."

"Leaving? But why? I mean…yes why? It's a little random timing don't you think?"

"Actually, it's not really about timing…we've been waiting."

"For?"

"You and Sofia." He smiled.

"What about me and Sofia?"

"Well when the baby was born, we still weren't sure about what was going on with Sofia, so we all thought it was best if we didn't do anything until we knew for sure everything about her. We couldn't just leave with you and Jasper on your own with the baby. But, now that we know that she is like you Nadia, there won't be any problems…so, the move is perhaps a little overdue but that's completely fine."

"You've been putting off moving because of us? Oh you guys didn't have to do that. But, I'm awfully glad that you did." She smiled, happiness surrounding her. But, just like I expected, her happiness faded away to anger.

"Did you see everyone knew?" she turned to look at me with those eyes. This time though, it wasn't the good look of the eyes.

"I didn't want to worry you Nadia." I tried to reason with her.

"I thought there were no secrets…" she glared at me, irritation evident in her voice.

"It wasn't really a secret, angel…"

"Says you." She sighed.

I knew I was probably in for it later.

"But, now that we know. It's our time to leave. Which brings us to the question of where you and Jasper have decided to move to?" Carlisle broke then tension between me and my wife. I was so thankful for that.

"Oh. Wow, um, we haven't really talked about it. Do you have to know right away?"

"I'm afraid so. It's our plan to leave later on this evening."

"Today!" she sat up and pulled away from me. "Why so quick? Where are you guys going?" her voice strained a bit. "Is this why we're having this meeting? To say goodbye?" she sighed and she bit back her tears.

"Of course not Nadia. It'll never be goodbye between us. In fact, even Bella is coming with us this time around."

"She is?" she looked over at Edward who nodded.

"She and Edward along with Alice, Emmett and Rosalie will all be going to college in a few months, in January."

"Are you going to be living where they go to school?"

"Yes. I've already accepted a new position at a hospital nearby. As much as I am going to miss this job and hospital, I know it's time to move on. We all have to move one."

"Where are you going to be moving to?" She asked. I knew now where she was going this.

"Ithaca."

"Really?" her eyes widened in excitement. "Are you guys going to Cornell?"

"Actually yes we are. How did you know?"

"I wanted to go there back in the day." She frowned "But they wouldn't accept me." She just shrugged. "But that's so exciting. I mean, it is to me…you guys have probably always gone to Ivy League schools right?"

"But we haven't gone to this one!" Emmett pointed out, a big smile on his face.

"So, what's going to be Nadia?" Carlisle brought her back to the question at hand.

"To be honest, I don't want to be separated from you guys. If its okay with you…can we just come with you?" she asked "No, wait…what about you Jasper? I didn't even ask you." she looked over at me.

"I thought you wanted it to just be the three of us?" I reminded her.

"I know but…" she gave me a half smile "how can I leave them? They are such an important part of my life now too. What would I do without all the crazy Cullens in my life? And Bella? She's one of my best friends."

I thought about it for a few minutes, trying to make sense of it all in my head. There were two distinct sides fighting. One was just saying to tell her yes because I wanted to make her happy while the other was saying hell no! I wanted her to myself…

And then it all just clicked.

"What about a compromise?"

"What do I have to give up?" she eyed me.

"Well, if you really want to move to the same city as them we can. But, we'd be living in a house all on our own."

"That doesn't make sense Jasper." Edward looked at me.

"It does when you're married." Emmett laughed, understanding what I was trying to say.

"Let's not avoid the obvious Nadia, I'm a very selfish man when it comes to you. Not to say that I don't love my family but I would like for us to have a place for just the three of us…even if it's just for a couple years. What do you think?"

"I think" she touched my face "I think that sounds wonderful…your wonderful." She wrapped her arms around me. And, I had a feeling that all thoughts of her being mad at me was long gone out the window.

"Oh this is perfect! We're all going to be together." Alice clapped her hands, a big look of relief on her face.

I looked over at my family and they all seemed to be relieved. Especially Emmett and Rosalie. I should've expected them to be extra happy. Rosalie because she completely adored Sofia and Emmett…well, for obvious reasons.

"Well then it's settled, shall we start packing now? The moving trucks will be here this afternoon as we have a flight to catch later on tonight." Carlisle stood, a smile on his face.

"Wait, wait…" Nadia stopped us all once we stood up "Can I at least say goodbye to my parents?"

"Of course Nadia. They are actually on their way here." Alice smiled knowingly.

"Really?"

"Well, I had a vision of you two deciding to come with us so I took the liberty to call them up." She said just as the doorbell rang. Nadia rushed over and opened it and embraced her parents as soon as they walked in.

"I hear you're leaving us honey." Her dad hugged her tighter. His daughter was officially leaving and he seemed to be having a hard time with it.

"You're going to have so much fun Nadia." Her mother smiled and I walked over and joined the little family reunion.

Nadia's parents stayed there for about a half an hour and after seeing Sofia and with one very tearful goodbye from Nadia, they left.

Nadia walked back into our bedroom and the instant she saw all of our things in boxes, she just collapsed to the ground, burying her face in her hands.

"Nadia, angel what's the matter?" I kneeled down and wrapped and my arms around her. "Is this not what you want?"

"No, no." she looked up, tears streaming down her face "I'm just so happy, and sad at the same time. Happy because I still get to be with my new family…but sad that I'm going to leave my parents behind…I'm going to miss them so much that's all." She sniffled, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"They can come see us whenever you want Nadia. This won't be the last time you're going to see them." I rocked her in my arms, trying to get her to calm down. After about ten minutes, all crying has sufficed and she was just hiccupping every so often.

"You promise?" she laughed as I helped her get up.

I didn't respond, I just pulled her against me and kissed her deeply, hoping that it would show her that everything she would want, I would give it to her. And, that everything was going to be fine.

"I think that's just what I needed." She sighed as I held her close.

"Anytime beautiful. Now, what do you say we get a move on? A shower maybe?"

"A shower huh?" she laughed.

"Yea, we have a good hour before Sofia wakes up…" I winked at her and led her towards the bathroom.

"I love you Jasper." She pulled herself against me when I closed the door.

"I love you too, angel…" I murmured against her hair, reaching over to turn the water on.

This morning with my wife was one of the last memories I would have with her in this home. And, it was a pretty amazing memory to have.

The moving vans packed up everything at four and we all met up to head to the airport. Bella arrived just before it was time to leave, her face stained with tears as well. She and Nadia embraced and talked with each other, no doubt boning over something.

Nadia, Sofia and I rode in the car with Bella and Edward. I watched as Nadia and Bella stared out the window as we drove away from the house.

The house that held so many wonderful as well as some painful and awkward memories for the both of them.

"So much happened between the two of us in this house." Nadia looked over and smiled at me. She leaned her head on the car seat and just watched Sofia lovingly.

She was right. A lot had happened in that home…as it drifted into the distance, I thought about all that what had happened.

It was where I had heard her story, fell in love with her, told her she was my singer, kissed her for the first time(even though she fainted..), I actually bit her in the living room, where we were intimate for the first time, I proposed to her here, got married, and where our precious little angel was born.

"Wow, that's a lot of things…" she laughed and looked up at me quickly, reaching over to grab my hand and she kissed it.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything…" and I was telling the complete truth.

We were about to embark on a new chapter of our lives. And, I couldn't think of any other people I'd want to experience it with.

My family, my wife, and my daughter.

Could life get any more perfect?

* * *

_Oh, I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
_

_Reviews=LOVE as Always  
_

_(:  
_


	44. Surprises

**Chapter 44: Surprises**

_A/N: SEVEN reviews last chapter. Amazing. Thanks everyone!! Sorry it's taken me so long..I had a busy last week. Enjoy!_

_There's a bit of a time jump in the second half of this chapter. When they first moved to their new home, it was October…but, in the second part, we're skipping ahead to February. _

_

* * *

_**~Nadia~**

I knew the moment we stepped foot off the plane, I could tell that things had already changed.

There were three cars waiting for us when we arrived. The seven other members of my new family split up into two cars while Jasper, myself and Sofia were given the other.

When we got in, the address of our new home was programmed in the GPS.

"I feel insulted." Jasper frowned as we drove away from the airport, glaring at the navigation system as if it was a disease or something.

"Why?"

"Vampires don't need GPS tracking, it's all in here." He tapped his forehead.

"I think that's just a guy thing." I laughed at him. But, I couldn't help but noticed how incredibly sexy he looked with those aviator glasses he was wearing.

"I think you should push away all those lustful thoughts my dear wife; I still have to drive to our new home." He chuckled lightly.

Our home took us fifteen minutes to reach. By the time we got there, Sofia had already fallen asleep so Jasper took her out and carried her as Alice pulled up with Esme and Carlisle.

"I just had to be here!" she clapped her hands and jumped out of the car and came to join us.

The house was something that only Alice would pick. It was the epitome of small and cozy.

It was a pale yellow color. But not so much that it looked dreary but more so uplifting. There was a small white fence in front, with a perfectly kept lawn and flowers all around in a small garden (no doubt Esme's influence).

"Are you ready Nadia??" she was practically jumping next to me as she handed me the key.

"Yes." I smiled at her and opened the door, swinging it open to reveal a small little entry way that gave way right into the living room. The entire home had hard wood floors.

"Will that be safe for Sofia?"

"Of course Jasper!" Alice shook her head "she's not an average baby…she's pretty strong."

"Come on, let's go look around honey." Esme wrapped her arm thru mine and we went one way while Carlisle and Jasper went outside to the back yard with Sofia.

I saw the kitchen, dining room, the bathroom and Jasper and I's bedroom.

"Now Nadia, I have a little surprise for you." Alice smiled brightly when we reached the final room and she stood in front of it "Well, actually Esme and I worked on it."

"Well, can I see it?" I joked and she pushed the door open so I could walk in.

"Alice…" I stepped in and looked around. I found myself momentarily stunned.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"I love it…but, I think maybe this was something I should've done maybe? I mean, Sofia is my daughter after all…"

"I know, I know but I just couldn't resist!" she pleaded with me to like it.

I glanced around at the pale pink walls and all the beautiful mahogany furniture…there were stuffed animals and clothes hanging in the closet.

I looked over back at Esme and Alice. Alice was just staring at me, batting her eye lashes, trying to be as innocent as possible.

"Then again, this is really beautiful Alice…." I didn't even finish before her arms were thrown around me.

"I knew it! And look!" she pointed behind and to the corner of the room.

And lo and behold, there was that rocking chair she had promised me all those months ago!

"Oh the rocking chair!" I practically squealed with delight. "Oh you've got me there…thank you two so much." I threw my arms around the two of them and we spent a few moments in there before we rejoined by the boys and Sofia."

"Thank you so much Carlisle." I hugged him tightly. "you have no idea what this means to me…to us."

"It's our pleasure Nadia. You are part of this family now…and you will always be. Never forget that. And I will always love you of course." He joked as the two of us pulled away.

"Good to know." I nodded. As weird as that sounded, a part of me wanted to hug him again.

Just because he was Carlisle…and Carlisle was always going to hold a special place in my heart. Could you blame me?

The three of them left right after that, saying that Emmett and Rosalie would be by later when they came to deliver all our new furniture and pretty much anything else.

"So what do you think of our little cottage type home?" Jasper asked me as we sat on the floor, watching Sofia crawl around, having a good time.

"I love it. It's so perfect. I've always loved homes like this. They just give off this cozy and warm feeling."

"I agree. I had almost forgotten what it was like to live in a small house. I've been living in mansions for the past few decades. Small homes remind me of my human life…and I quite like that feeling."

"Living the good life?" I joked. "No, I know what you mean…but, there are a lot of you guys so a small house was always sort out of the picture."

"True. Anyways, I think that this home is going to be my favorite by far."

"Oh, I bet."

"Oh that reminds me." He stood up suddenly and practically disappeared for about ten seconds before showing up again, holding a basket in his hands.

"What is this?" I smiled as he sat back down.

"Consider it a little welcome him gift from me for you and Sofia…go ahead, open it."

I reached over and moved the blanket off the basket and jumped back in surprise when a small puppy poked their head out and licked my hand.

"Oh, a puppy…" I sighed taking the small dog out of the basket and holding it in my hands.

"It took me forever to pick her out…do you like her?"

"Like her? Oh, Jasper she's so cute! I love puppies!" I set her down and flung my arms around my husband, knocking him down to the floor.

"If I would've known I'd get this reaction out of you about a small dog, I would've got you one a long time ago."

"Can this get even more perfect?" I kissed him quickly before I sat back up.

The puppy had made its way over to Sofia and she was giggling like a mad woman when the dog licked her face.

"I think she's in love." I leaned against Jasper's shoulder and we watched as Sofia and the puppy interacted.

"What should we name her?" he asked.

I thought for about five seconds before a name popped into my head.

"How about Cleo? Like Cleopatra?"

"Ok." He shook his head. "too bad it's not a boy, we could've named him Edward…you know, always wanting to get into everyone's business…" he joked.

"Jasper!" I laughed and smacked his shoulder lightly "don't make fun of your brother…it's not his fault."

Sofia was running her tiny hands over Cleo's fur when she looked up at me.

"Ma…" she babbled and my heart just about soared.

"What did you say baby?" I moved quickly to her side and put her in my lap. "say it again." I cooed in her ear, causing her to smile.

"Ma." She said again, a little bit more clearly this time.

"Jasper did you hear that?!" I looked up at him. "I swore I thought I was hallucinating.." I blurted.

"I did…our little girl's very smart. Aren't you Sofia?" He joined us, ticking her side.

"Okay, this has to be one of the best days of my life. It _has _to be top ten."

"You have a list?" he looked up at me. "Am I on it?" he asked innocently.

"Well, let's just say that I didn't start my list until _after _I met you."

"Music to my ears…" he kissed Sofia's cheek and my lips.

"Well, now you're going to have share with Sofia of course." I teased him.

"Oh, well I think I can handle that." he leaned in so we could share another kiss.

"What, no kiss for Cleo?"

"Not a chance." He looked down at the puppy who was sitting down beside us.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled.

I was on cloud nine right now…and I wasn't about to come down..no way.

**~Jasper~**

We have been living in our new home for about four months now. And, I have to say that life with my wife and daughter is amazing.

I'm so glad that Nadia went for our compromise. As much as I love my family, knowing that I have Nadia and Sofia to myself is such a good feeling.

Of course, our family is never too far. Someone almost always stops by on a daily basis.

Everyone's started school now, Nadia and I are thinking about joining them after Sofia turns a year old. She will probably stay with Esme if the two of us go to school.

It's mid February now. And things finally seem to be falling into place.

I pulled up into the driveway and noticed that all the lights were on. The moment I walked into the door, an odd smell filled my senses.

That meant that Nadia was making dinner. I had to just deal with it though, Nadia has to eat and so does Sofia.

I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway as Nadia danced around the kitchen and was singing to Sofia who was sitting in her high chair.

My wife is such an amazing creature. I will never get tired of looking at her and I'm not afraid to admit that.

She was standing at the counter, chopping up things, bobbing her head to whatever it was she was listening to.

When she turned around, I saw that she was wearing a pair of my pajama pants, rolled because they're too long and a bit big so they were slung low on her hips. That combined with the fact that her hair was swept up, giving me a glimpse of that neck I loved so much was just about all I needed to take her away from all this cooking nonsense.

"Oh, that wouldn't be very smart of you Jasper…we can't leave Sofia unattended." Nadia turned around and raised her eyes at me.

"It was just a thought…of course I wouldn't leave her out here alone."

"Good. Besides, I'm almost done."

"Can I ask why you're cooking so much?" I wrapped my arms around her and peered over her shoulder.

I mean, I know Nadia liked to eat but, she usually didn't eat so much.

She didn't answer me at first. And I felt a little bit of nerves roll off of her.

"Are you extra hungry?" I suggested when a thought hit me. "Wait…" I turned her around to face me. "Are you…" I tilted my head, glancing down at her midsection quickly.

"Ohh." She blushed "no, no…I'm not pregnant Jasper." She touched my face gently.

"Then why are you so nervous then?"

"Not so much nervous, just anxious…Edward called." She smiled.

"Why would that make you anxious?"

"No I can't tell you!" she pretended to zip her mouth shut and turned back to her cooking.

"Fine. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." I smirked.

"Good. Now, go take a shower…everyone's going to be here in an hour."

"Yes ma'am." I kissed her cheek and made my way up the stairs to get ready for whatever it was that was going to happen in an hour.

I took my time in the shower. I didn't really want to smell the food that she was cooking. Not to day that Nadia wasn't a good cook because according to Bella, she was amazing…I just couldn't stand the smell sometimes.

While in there, my mind drifted to what had just happened in the kitchen. When the thought came to me that she might be pregnant, a part of me was a little nervous.

But, there was an even bigger part that had momentarily been ecstatic. At the moment, I realized just how much I loved being a father.

I wasn't disappointed when she said she wasn't but, I wish she had said yes.

I emerged forty minutes later trying to get my hair to stay in one place when I stopped in my tracks.

Nadia was standing in front of the bed, trying to decide which top to wear. Her head was tilted to the side as she pondered her choices.

"Where's Sofia?" I came up behind her and planed my hands on her bare shoulders.

"Carlisle and Esme got here about ten minutes ago, so I decided to come up here and get dressed while they watched bonded with their granddaughter."

_Does that give us enough time? _I wondered.

"What? No, Jasper that doesn't give us enough 'time'." She shook her head.

"And why not?" I moved her head a little to the side so that I could place soft kisses along her neck. But, careful not to mess with her hair otherwise she'd snap at me.

"Because…" she took a sharp intake of breath when my hands snaked around her waist and trailed along her stomach and along the waist band of the skirt she was wearing. "the family's going to be here in fifteen minutes…"

"So." I turned her around and brought her closer against me "this is _our _home remember? They can wait outside…"

"Nice try…and as much as I'd love to…you know we can't at this very moment." She looked up at me, her eyes full of an apology.

"Don't be sorry…just, what about later?" I mused.

"Silly husband…" she wrapped her arms around my neck "you don't _ever _need to ask permission…but, I promise that tonight, after everyone leaves and Sofia falls asleep, you will have my complete and undivided attention…" she stood up higher so that I could kiss her quickly but deeply.

"Well, for a couple hours at least." She reminded me when my mind started to wander off "remember Sofia wakes up every few hours."

"Sounds like a plan." I set her down so she could finish getting dressed.

True to her word, the doorbell rang exactly fifteen minutes later. I went to open the door and found Cleo standing there barking like usual.

"It's okay Cleo…" I scooted her over a little with my foot and opened it. And found the rest of my family standing there, smiles on their faces.

"That dog hates me." Emmett laughed as he stepped into the house.

"I wonder why…" I laughed and let everyone in.

"Whatever…Sofia!" he yelled walking into the dining room, swooping up my daughter in his arms and she yelped in surprise and excitement as he twirled her around.

"Emmett, not so fast…" I heard Nadia scold him gently as she started bringing food out to the table.

Of course everyone sort of winced at the initial smell but, for Nadia, Sofia and Bella's sake, we all endured it.

"Thank you for letting us come over." Edward patted my shoulders as we walked to join everyone, Bella at his side.

"Of course." I smiled. I still had no idea as to what was going on. And, a part of me grew even more suspicious when I saw Nadia lift her head up and nod quickly and smile before she walked back into the kitchen.

I know that she doesn't do it all the time but, I hate it when she and Edward have these silent conversations between on another. It makes me feel out of the loop…and it's not a good feeling.

We sat around the dining room table for a good two hours, the three girls eating the dinner while we all talked about anything and everything. School, life in general…all those good things.

I was sitting beside Nadia, my arm wrapped around her when her feelings of anxiety suddenly came back. She didn't say anything, but I knew she knew I had felt it.

"Well, you guys, I think now would be the best time to say that I have an announcement to make." Edward cleared his throat and everyone looked over at him. I felt his nerves as well. What in the world was going on?!

"As much as I enjoyed this small little get together here tonight, I have to admit that I have a little something extra planned. I hope you all don't mind but, I knew that suggesting a dinner tonight with Nadia and Jasper would be the only way to get everyone here together…and I wanted you all here for this."

"What's going on Edward? Is everything alright?" Bella looked over at him, her voice a little shaky

"It's better than alight, love. Things are perfect." He turned towards her before standing up quickly. "this is something that's been on my mind for quite some time now…" he looked around at our confused faces.

"Bella, you know that I love you…more than anything in this world?" she nodded slowly. "And, I know that we haven't really talked it much but, with the decision being made recently that you are to be changed into one of us, I think that it's only fitting that we be joined officially before you join us forever.."

And with that, my brother bent down to one knee and glared up at his love of his life. His singer.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" he asked, taking a box out of his pocket and opening it for her to see the ring.

"Oh, god." She breathed out. She looked like she was going to be sick. "Edward…I…I don't know what to say." She shook her head, trying to gain control of her emotions.

"We haven't really talked about marriage." She whispered but we all heard her "But…" she took a deep breath "If you're willing to give my forever, than it's only fair that I give you _your _happily ever after." She smiled, tears in her eyes as he slipped the small diamond ring on her finger.

Her acceptance made absolutely no sense. It was like she was only saying yes so that he wouldn't go back on his word.

"Jasper…" Nadia nudged me quickly when she heard my thoughts "stop." She shook her head, but she had a big smile on her face.

"Oh my sweet boy, you're finally getting married!" Esme jumped up and hugged Edward followed by Bella.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" I asked my wife after we congratulated the happy couple.

"He didn't want me to tell anyone. He wanted it to be a surprise." She shrugged slightly. Well, at least she wasn't hiding anything bad from me and that's all that matters. When Nadia makes a promise, she never goes back on it.

After about another hour of chatting about the now upcoming wedding, everyone decided that it was time to leave. Emmett was still making fun of Bella as they left the house.

"Thank you Nadia, for everything." Edward hugged her before he walked out the door, Bella's smile plastered on her face as she looped her arm through his.

"Who would've thought? Your brother and my human best friend. Not like I didn't see it coming…it was just so sweet." Nadia sighed as we walked up the stairs so she could put Sofia to bed.

"Sweeter than my proposal?" I teased.

"Please, no one will ever come close. I mean, you sang to me…you gave me this amazing ring." She lifted her hand, looking longingly at her ring. It was twice the size of the one that Edward had just given Bella.

"Mm, but it's so me." She reassured me.

Twenty minutes later, Sofia was sound asleep with Cleo lying down beside her crib. She was so protective of Sofia. Maybe that's why she didn't like Emmett?

"I thought they'd never leave." I admitted once we made it into our bedroom.

"That's not very nice. They are our family…besides, I'm all yours now. Tonight and every night…" she yelped as I grabbed her and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Anxious much?" she laughed some more as my hands had their way with her, taking half of her outfit with them.

"I had to wait almost four hours..." I mumbled against her shoulder.

"Oh, wait…hang on." She sat up and glanced at the clock "I have to take my pills." She blushed and scooted over to the night stand and grabbing her bottle of pills and a bottle of water.

"Nadia, wait." I grabbed her hands, holding the bottle in place "I was thinking earlier…"

"About?" she pushed her hair back that was falling out and over her face.

"Remember earlier when I thought you were maybe pregnant?"

"Yes?" she tilted her head.

"Well, I was thinking when I was getting ready… and, what do you say you stop taking those pills?"

"Wait…are you saying you want to try and have another baby?"

"I think that's what I'm trying to tell you." I ran my hand thru my hair this time. It wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. "is that bad?"

"Of course not. Are you sure though? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd love nothing more than to have more children with you Jasper…it's just that, you saw all the uncertainties we had with Sofia. Who's to say that if we have another baby, if he or she is going to come out just like her…"

"I'm willing to take that risk." I answered honestly "As long as you are safe and healthy in the end, I want nothing more than try to have another baby."

"Do you think it's possible? I mean, yea Carlisle gave me those pills to take, but they could've just been a precaution. Maybe Sofia was just a onetime miracle…"

She had a point. After Sofia was born, Carlisle told her that she should start taking 'the pill' as he referred to it as. Because apparently, pregnancy wasn't something that happened with immortals. But, it happened to Nadia. And, if it happened once, who's to say that it couldn't happen again?

"Well.." I grabbed the bottle and threw it behind me "we won't know unless we try right?" I pushed her back gently, tracing my hand across her cheek, down to her neck and shoulders.

"Are you sure you just aren't trying to persuade me into having sex more often?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Not really. Not to say that wouldn't be an added bonus…" I laughed. She took a deep breath and looked at me, her eyes suddenly filled with hope and love.

"Okay."

"Okay??"

"Yes." She smiled warmly "let's try…see what happens. Luck might strike twice...who knows." She wrapped an around me and pulled me down closer to her…ceasing anymore talking.

At that moment, I realized two things.

First, I see now that I'm not the only one who's willing to do anything to make Nadia happy. She is just as much willing to make me happy too. She is willing to risk _her life_ for the sake of having another baby.

Second, even the _idea _of having another child with Nadia filled my cold heard with hope. I loved Sofia so much and to have another child seemed like the best idea.

Who knows, we'll see where things take us.

* * *

_So, Sofia said her first word, Bella & Edward are getting married and Jasper & Nadia want another baby. We shall see what happens! _

_This chapter has exactly three 'official' chapters left. And then there'll be the epilogue._

_Reviews=LOVE.  
_


	45. First and Last

_A/N: To my Nine reviewers, you all are so amazing! Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 45: First and Last**

"_Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby boy." An elderly woman handed me the tiniest baby wrapped in a blue blanket. _

"_Oh, he's so handsome." I beamed down at him, taking one of his little fingers in my hand and he held onto it with some force._

"_Strong like your daddy I see." I continued looking down at him, the perfect little replica…everything was perfect in this moment. _

_But wait, if things were so perfect, then why was I so sad? And why was I crying unhappy tears?_

"No..." I snapped my eyes open, my heart beating at an abnormal rate.

As quickly as my dream had occured, it faded away just as fast.

And I didn't like the feeling it gave me. I glanced over at the alarm clock and saw that it was eight in the morning. I still had an hour or two before I had to get up and going.

"Is everything okay Nadia?" my head turned up towards the doorway and I instantly relaxed when I saw my husband.

"Yes." I lied.

"Nadia?" he frowned and joined me back in our bed, letting me curl up against him.

"I was just having a very interesting dream and I was just a little confused."

"Care to share?"

"No, not really."

"Well, it was just a dream angel." He tried to soothe me, rubbing a hand up and down my arm.

"Yea, just a dream. Where were you just now? Did Sofia wake up?"

"Yes. She just fell back asleep. So, we should be good for a few hours before she wakes up again."

"That's good. I need another few hours of sleep." I yawned, my eyes shutting slowly.

"What about something else?" he suggested, running a hand down the back of my leg, causing me to laugh against him.

"Nope…" I tried to move out of his grasp, but didn't have much luck "please? Can't I just sleep a little while longer?" I finally got out when he stopped.

"Are you really that tired? Did I wear you out more than usual?" he joked.

"Maybe." I admitted. The more I thought about it, I _was _more tired than I usually was. I know I like to sleep but, this was a little too much.

"What? Nadia I was joking. Did I hurt you? I told you to tell me if I was being too rough with you…" he rambled, a frown forming on his face.

"I didn't think you were being rough. No more than usual I mean." I shrugged. I had gotten used to the way my husband works…and by the time it was all over, I was pretty much worn out but, with a good night's sleep, I was always back to normal.

"Wait, wait." He got up and pulled me with him towards the bathroom "if you're feeling a little off…then that means…well, maybe?" he looked at me, his eyes wide.

"I'll take the test." I sighed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and closed the door behind me. I took the test and stood there and waited. Ever since Jasper had gotten on this whole 'let's try for another baby' trip, he was making me take these pregnancy tests practically every day…well, every morning after we were intimate with one another.

When the few minutes had passed, I grabbed it in my hands and sighed.

I walked back and opened the door and he was standing right there. He looked at me and his eyes were filled with such hope that it killed me to tell him.

"Not this time babe." I said softly and I saw his hope vanish. This had happened every time I took the test.

Of course I was disappointed as well but, it seemed like he was much more discouraged. And, I couldn't have him feeling like that.

"It's okay." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. A simple gesture but he needed some comforting.

"Do you think I'm doing something wrong?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you're doing everything right…"

"How can you be so sure?" he pulled away from me.

"Well…" I thought "the destroyed clothes, the feelings you give me…the look on your face…" I smiled, naming just some of the things that showed him that everything he did was right.

"Are you losing hope Nadia?"

"Of course not. We're going to keep trying okay? These things can take time…I'm not giving up."

"Neither will I." it was his turn to comfort me. "I just hope that you don't feel like I'm pressuring you to keep trying."

"Does it look you're pressuring me to do anything?"

"No, you're a pretty willing participant." He admitted.

"Exactly. Well, now that I'm awake now, I guess I should start getting ready. We're going to have a long day today."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?'

"Yea, yea…" I lifted my arms and stretched out and the smallest expression of pain flashed across my face as I did.

"What was that for?" Jasper grabbed my hands, searching for the answer.

"I'm a little sore." I shrugged.

"Sore, you're never sore Nadia."

"Yes, I know. I'll be fine. It's nothing I can't handle." I reassured him "Come on, I'm going to need your help in the shower if I'm sore…" I laughed as his eyes went about three shades darker in about two seconds.

"Hey, hey I said help me…not attack me!" I yelped as I was carried back into the bathroom.

"I'll go easy on you." He smiled and shut the door behind us.

"I think you and I have different definitions of easy." I frowned, wrapping a towel around me, feeling a little more sore than earlier.

"I really didn't mean for you to hit the wall so hard." He apologized "here, let me do it." He grabbed the brush out of my hands when he saw I couldn't raise it very much.

"You're forgiven." I mumbled, feeling him run the brush through my hair as gently as possibly before massaging my shoulders.

"You feel like taking another test?" he whispered hopefully in my ear, sending a shiver down my back.

"Yea I…" I got cut off when I could hear Sofia starting to cry gently.

"I'll be back!" I secured the towel around me and basically sprinted down the hall towards Sofia's room, almost tripping over my own feet on the way.

"Hey baby." I looked over at my daughter who was standing up on her crib, holding onto the rail.

"Oh, it's okay sweetie, mommy's here." I picked her up gently in my arms and cradled her against me, calming away her tears almost instantly.

"Hey beautiful." Sofia's head raised up from my shoulder when she heard her dad calling her. She instantly smiled when he kissed her forehead.

Sofia was such a daddy's little girl. And guess what? Jasper loved every minute of it.

"Today's a big day." I smiled down at my daughter.

"Oh, yes…a big milestone. Right darlin'?"

"Happy birthday baby." I held her closer to me for another few moments. "I can't believe you're one years old today."

A year had already passed. Time had just flown right by and now my little girl was a year old.

My little miracle.

"Here Nadia, let me hold her while you go get dressed." He shook his head. I had completely forgotten that I had ran over here in just a towel.

"Okay, I'll be back baby." I kissed her cheek and handed her over to Jasper and three of us walked over to the bedroom.

Jasper and Sofia sat on the bed, and she mumbled things to him and he hung on to her every sound.

She still hadn't been able to say 'daddy' yet but he knew it was just a matter of time before she did. She still called me 'ma' on an almost daily basis.

"What time is everyone coming?"

"Two." I called from inside the closet, rummaging for something to wear. I knew that I should probably wear a dress or something but, I knew I was going to be running around after Sofia and I had to be practical. So I settled on a pair of jeans and a dark blue button down shirt with rolled up sleeves and a few buttons left undone.

When I emerged fully dressed, my husband's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Close your mouth honey, you're going to catch flies." I kissed his cheek and picked up Sofia in my arms, carrying her towards the bathroom so she could get bathed and dressed as well. It was _her _big day after all.

I had to fight Alice for about a week when it came to what Sofia was going to wear today. I tried desperately to convince her that I would pick out whatever she was going to wear. But, she wouldn't stop harassing me until I finally caved and let her come shopping with me so that she could 'supervise.'

Twenty outfits later, we both fell in love with a white dress that had pink roses on it with a bow in front and a little pink sweater to top it all off. Sofia looked so adorable in it with her dark brown hair combed and her little shoes.

"She definitely looks like a princess." I set her in her playpen so she wouldn't get dirty before her party even started. Cleo walked back in forth in front of her, giving her some sort of entertainment.

"She's our little princess." Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist as we observed our daughter for a few moments "so I guess that makes you my queen."

"How about that?" I laughed "now, come on and help me get all these decorations up before everyone gets here."

"I don't know if I'll be able to concentrate with you looking like you do right now." He eyed me up and down as I handed him things to start hanging up.

"Well, you better find away…we only have a few hours."

"I'd only need an hour."

"Not a chance!" I yelled, walking into the kitchen to grab something.

"Forty five minutes?" a voice whispered behind me causing me to jump back into his arms.

"What has gotten into you?" I turned around to face him, a sly smile forming on his face.

"I think it's the clothes…something about you wearing a shirt like this…" he ran his finger up a few of the buttons "it just drives me insane." He pulled me closer to him, blocking any escape.

"Let's make a deal…" I kissed his cheek "if you can make it through this whole birthday party without trying to attack me, then I promise to make it worth your wild tonight…what do you say about that dear husband of mine?"

"I say I'll try my hardest…" he leaned in but I stopped those lips from going anywhere near mine, causing him to growl playfully and he settled for a kiss on the forehead.

"You aren't going to make it easy are you?" he mumbled against my forehead.

"Let's just call it payback." I winked and in his moment of surprise, I was able to sneak from out of his grasp to get back to what I needed to do.

"I told you I was sorry for the whole shower incident." He turned around and followed me.

"I know but, my back still hurts. Don't look me like that…" I pointed my finger at him when he tried to pull the eyes on me but he didn't stop, he just kept following me around the living room. I was doing pretty well until I ran into the couch and stumbled a bit and I was a goner.

Cold, strong arms held me up so that we were face to face. His eyes weren't very dark but his thoughts were anything but innocent. So much so that I actually blushed at the things he was thinking.

They left me a little hot and bothered too. Leave it up to me for my own plan to backfire in my face.

"Let's just call it payback." He set back down and went back to what he was supposed to be doing.

"Jerk." I rolled my eyes, grabbing more decorations.

"You love me though."

"You're daddy isn't very nice." I looked over at Sofia who just laughed when I started talking to her.

* * *

By noon, everything was ready for Sofia's party. The cake I ordered for Sofia arrived shortly after we were all done.

"Here's your cake miss." The young delivery boy handed me the cake with a sly smile on his face "is it your birthday today?" he gave his best attempt to flirt with me.

"No, actually it's our daughters." Jasper came up behind me, glaring at the guy in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't know you were married. I…I um, I'm sorry." He stammered "enjoy the cake!" he just about ran back to the delivery van.

"Here, take the cake and put it away." I handed him the box and shut the door "what am I going to do with you?" I shook my head.

"Did you not hear his thoughts about you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything…I'm happily married to someone completely amazing." I shrugged. "What would I possibly want with a sixteen year old boy when I have you?"

"good…" he nodded and went on his way.

Two hours later, all of our family had arrived.

My parents even flew in to be with their granddaughter on her big day too.

And with them they brought a multitude of gifts.

"Could you guys have brought any more gifts?" I eyed the huge pile sitting in the middle of the living room once we were all done chatting for awhile.

"Honey, it's her first birthday, this only comes once in a lifetime." My mother patted my hand gently.

"She's right and Sofia deserves nothing but the best!" Emmett said from his spot on the floor where he was playing with Sofia, letting her crawl all over him. It scared me a bit at first, because I thought she'd fall down but I knew he wouldn't let that happen.

"Here Emmett, sit up so I can take your guys' picture." I grabbed my camera and snapped a few pictures of the two of them, making a mental note to give him copies later.

I took Sofia's picture with everyone there (even Cleo). All her aunts and uncles and grandparents who loved her so much.

"Come on Jasper, your turn." I grabbed Sofia and set her in his arms. The two of them smiled slightly towards the camera and it made me stop for a few seconds and just stared before I clicked the camera.

They looked so much alike when they smiled, I had never noticed.

I was about to set the camera down when Sofia turned a little in her dad's arms and kissed his cheek. I quickly snapped the photo, capturing what had to be the most perfect moment between them.

"Go over there Nadia so I can take a picture of the three of you." Alice nudged me in the side. I nodded and made my over to them and sat with them so she could take the picture.

Our perfect little family.

"Can we get to the gifts now!" Emmett whined. That guy always wanted to open gifts even if they weren't for him.

"Emmett, you're acting like a five year old." Rosalie scolded him, but she was smiling while she did it.

"Come on baby." I grabbed Sofia and headed down to the floor and sat in the middle of the living room, the huge pile of gifts set up on one side while the family was on the other side, watching eagerly to see what Sofia thought of everything.

"Open mine first." Emmett handed Sofia a box that was bigger than her body. She stared at for a few seconds, her eyes looking at me with confusion.

"Oh, baby it's okay." I smiled, reaching over and started ripping off the wrapping paper for her.

"Oh look Sofia." I pulled her present out of the box. A teddy bear.

Her little arms flung around the stuffed animal and she clung onto it tightly.

"So for when she falls asleep, she can always have a big teddy bear with her." Emmett said sincerely. It was so cute of him!

"Oh you big softie. It's perfect."

The next one came from Rosalie and Alice. They were boxes of designer clothes of every color and type.

"I know she's too young to appreciate it but, that doesn't mean she can't look good right?" Alice smiled, excitement in her eyes at the thought of her niece hanging around in the latest fashions.

"She'll be the best dressed baby on the block." I laughed and I could just see Jasper rolling his eyes from beside me. But, he was a guy…fashion wasn't a priority to him.

Esme gave her a basket full of travel magazines. At first I thought it was little odd but, she explained to me that she wanted to paint a mural in Sofia's room of whatever picture from the magazines.

Carlisle gave her a book. It was like a baby book, with room where we could write down every moment and milestone Sofia had. He had already recorded a few things in there and said that we could continue it. It would be something she would be able to have forever…an eternal reminder of her childhood.

Edward and Bella went old school and gave her a bunch of toys. Toys that Sofia fell in love with and wanted to take them all out right away.

And then it was time for Jasper and I's gifts.

They weren't very extravagant but they held a lot of sentimental value.

I made her scrapbook of the first year of her life, filled with pictures of the three of us, the Cullens, Bella and my parents.

"And as you get older baby, you can fill it up…" I flipped through the pages, stopping every so often when she grew excited.

Jasper gave her a small gold bracelet that had the words "Mi Princesa" engraved on it. He was right, she was his princess. And it looked so cute on her.

After all the gifts, we decided it was time for cake. I went to grab it out of the kitchen. I set it on the counter and went to grab some plates when a wave of dizziness washed over me.

I had to grip the counter tightly it was that strong. But, what made it odd was that it was actually painful. I shut my eyes quickly, trying to get rid of the pain.

It wasn't the type of pain I had gotten before I learned I was pregnant either. It was something else.

I must've been in the kitchen a little too long because not soon after, Bella came walking in, her eyes growing concerned when she saw me.

"I'm fine, I swear." I smiled at her, trying to assure her I was fine. But, I knew I wasn't.

"Here, let me take the cake." She offered, taking it off the counter "maybe you just over worked yourself Nadia." She suggested as we walked back into the living room.

"Probably…either that or I just bent down too fast." I shrugged it off, already feeling much better.

The cake was delicious and I sent a big piece of it home with Bella to give to her father and another piece with my parents to eat at home.

"Thank you so much for coming mom and dad, I really appreciate it." I hugged them tightly before they left "don't be strangers, you're welcome to come and visit anytime."

"We'll hold you to that honey, perhaps next month we'll come by again." My dad hugged me again "get some rest Nadia, you look a little tired." He whispered in my ear before pulling away.

"It's just been a busy day." I played it off. He knew better but he just dropped it.

After my parents left, the rest of our family began to leave.

"I'll stop by tomorrow Nadia, if you and Jasper want to take a few hours for yourselves." Esme hugged me tightly as she and Carlisle headed for the door.

"This was a nice party, I loved seeing my granddaughter so happy."

"Yes, thank you for coming Carlisle. And who knows, maybe by this time next year, there'll be four of use instead of three." Jasper wrapped an arm around me and all faces narrowed in on us.

"Pardon?" Carlisle looked back at me.

"Nadia and I are going to try to have another baby." He said, excitement laced in his voice.

"Interesting." Carlisle nodded his head "and you're okay with that Nadia? Taking all those risks again?" he asked, a tad concerned.

"Of course. I want nothing more to be a mother again. And, if it's possible, I want to have another baby."

"Well, if this is what you two want, then we'll support you all the way." He hugged me.

"Thanks." I laughed. "and I trust you will be there every step if it does happen?"

"Of course."

"Bye Nadia, I had a lot of fun today. Do you think sometime this week you and I can go shopping…I want to start looking at wedding dresses." Bella said softly.

"Did you just say shopping?" I joked and she blushed "I'd love to, just me know and we'll go…just the two of us." I gave Alice a knowing glance. She pouted a bit but agreed.

* * *

After everyone left, it was just the three of us again.

"I hope you don't mind that I told the family about our plans."

"No it's fine, they're family after all."

We walked back into the living room to find Sofia fast asleep in a pile of wrapping paper, Cleo laying at her side.

"Oh that's so adorable." I grabbed my camera and snapped one more shot of her on her birthday "she's just the big party animal isn't she?"

"You know, she looks like you when you sleep." Jasper bent down and picked her up in his arms "a vision of perfection."

"Thanks." I kissed Sofia's forehead "happy birthday baby, sweet dreams and I'll see you in morning." I whispered as I watched Jasper carry her upstairs.

I stayed down there a while picking up the wrapping paper and throwing it away and cleaned up the few dishes and the cake.

I stood for a few moments, looking at a few of the pictures we had hanging on the wall from the past year.

How I ended up with everything was beyond me. I still don't know how I ended up here.

How I ended up so _blessed_.

A cool breeze ran through my body and shivered at the intensity of it. I looked to see if the door or window was open but it wasn't.

"Odd." I said to myself.

"What's odd darlin'?" a pair of arms turned me around to face him.

"I just got a really weird chill and I thought the door was open or something but maybe it was just all in my mind." I laughed gently. It wouldn't be the first time my mind had played tricks on me.

"So, did I hold up my end of the deal?" he changed the subject.

"Yes, yes you did. And I'm so proud of you." I teased him, patting him on the cheek.

"Well, shall we?" he lifted me up and carried me up the stairs.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you do this? Like, when I'm in your arms, nothing bad can happen…you're my protector Jasper." I said softly by the time we reached the bedroom.

After he set me on the bed, he looked at me with his head tilted.

"I will always protect you Nadia. For all of eternity."

"You promise?" I grabbed his hand in mine.

"Nadia, are you okay?"

"Just, do you promise me Jasper? That you will always protect me…and always protect Sofia too?" I was suddenly on the brink of tears.

"I would give my life for you two…I promise." He closed the gap between us, giving me a kiss that was filled with all the promise I needed. I could feel it from the top of my head to the tip of my toes.

"I love you so much." I sobbed as I continued to kiss him. My arms pulling him as close to me as possible. "I uh, I know I promised you something wild but, you think for tonight we can keep it simple and sweet? I _need _it." The words surprised even me.

"You never, _ever _have to ask permission Nadia…" he smiled "I will give you whatever you want…" he pushed me back gently on the bed.

And true to his word, he was as gentle as he could be.

Soft and gentle.

Intimate and utterly romantic.

Pure Perfection.

* * *

"You're too good to me you know that?" I looked back at Jasper sometime later as I looked for a pair of pajamas to put on.

"I was about to say the same thing…" he slipped on a pair of sweats before we joined each other back in the bed. He pulled the blanket up around me as I snuggled in with him, resting my head on his chest.

"I love you, forever…" I leaned up and kissed him before a sudden wave of fatigue washed over me and I soon started to drift off.

"I love you too angel." He kissed the top of my head before I fell asleep.

I don't know how much time had passed when I felt him moving me gently off of him.

"Where are you going?" my eyes opened slightly, clinging on to him tightly.

"Sofia's crying, I need to go feed her." He patted my hands gently.

"No, please don't leave."

"Nadia, I can't just leave her there. I can come back with her if you like…" he suggested.

"Ok, yes please come back." I loosened my grip on him and watched as he got up from the bed, my eyes following him until he was no longer in my sight.

I could hear him talking to Sofia, whispering things to her, trying to calm her down.

Before I even registered what happened, a sudden feeling of panic exploded inside of my body.

I tried to scream for help but nothing happened. It was like my air supply was being cut off and I felt paralyzed.

"Jasper…" my voice finally squeaked out but it was too late. Even with his super hearing and speed, he wouldn't reach me in time.

I could no longer keep my eyes open, the darkness was starting to cloud around me.

I didn't know what was happening to me and I was terrified.

It was like things were shutting down on me, taking me away from everything and everyone I loved.

I wanted to see my baby, my husband…just one more time.

They were my _life_.

Before I felt everything slip away, I was able to whisper three final words.

"Remember me, always."

And then it all went black.

* * *

_Well?? A little unexpected?  
_

_Reviews=LOVE.  
_


	46. Goodbyes

_**A/N: You guys are SO amazing! I got 12 reviews for the last chapter. That's the most ever for this story! And what awesome reviews they were too! Sorry to leave you in suspense for so long but, this chapter came out to be sixteen pages so, I hope it makes up for it. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 46: Goodbyes**

**~Jasper~**

Watching my wife sleep has without a doubt been the highlight of my evenings. This evening however, it seemed a little off. There were a lot of emotions surrounding Nadia. More so than usual. I know I haven't slept in decades but, I knew that this wasn't normal.

I didn't wake her up though. She fell asleep so quickly and I didn't want to disturb her.

I held her against me for a few more hours before I could hear Sofia start to cry. Like clockwork every evening still. It was such a typical part of the evening now. So, I didn't think twice when I gently pulled myself away from Nadia.

"Where are you going?" her eyes had suddenly opened and I felt her grip tighten around me.

"Sofia's crying, I need to go feed her." I patted her hands gently.

"No, please don't leave."

"I can't just leave her there. I can come back with her if you like…"

"Ok, yes please come back." She loosened her grip on me as I got up from the bed and quickly made my way down the hall.

I wondered if she was even fully awake when she had been saying those things. Nadia has never been a clingy (for lack of a better word) person and she would never want for Sofia to be left alone. So, maybe she was still half asleep when she practically begging me not to leave her.

I walked into Sofia's room, not bothering to turn the light on, I didn't need it. Her crying had already begun to subside by the time I even reached her.

"Everything's okay beautiful, daddy's here." I rubbed her back gently, making sure I didn't accidentally send her any waves of something. Within a minute or so, her breathing was soft and steady. She was out like a light. I thought it was odd because that doesn't usually happen.

I stood there for a few more moments, just looking down at my daughter, basking in the innocence she exuded.

But, as I stood there, I suddenly felt nothing.

And that was alarming. I could always feel the emotions coming from Nadia when she slept.

But, there was nothing I could sense…not a thing coming from our room.

And then I heard it. My name being called so softly and weak.

I practically ran back into our room, and when I walked in, it was like everything went in slow motion.

"Nadia?" I called her name gently, walking over to our bed. She didn't answer me.

She wasn't doing anything. There was complete and utter silence in the room.

She was in the same position I had left her in, the blanket still wrapped around her.

I reached out my hand and pressed it against her neck. Relief filled my senses when I could feel a pulse, barely but it was still there.

This wasn't good. Something was horribly wrong. Nadia wasn't that deep of a sleeper.

What threw me off was the fact that I couldn't feel any of her emotions.

Nothing.

Thinking quickly, I knew that there was only one thing I could do to help her.

Grabbing her hand, I gently and quickly brought it up to my mouth, and without thinking twice, bit her wrist. In the same place I had done before.

Her blood was so sweet. Even better than I remembered. But, I had to regain control and let go.

I expected her to scream or do something after I bit her but, much to my confusion, there was nothing.

And then, much to my horror, the area where I had just bitten her suddenly started bleeding profusely.

It happened so quickly that I almost lost control for a moment.

"No, Jasper, focus!" I yelled at myself and ran to get a towel, and called Carlisle at the same time.

"I'm telling you Carlisle, nothing happened…and she's bleeding. I don't under…." I walked back into the bedroom and stopped in my tracks, the phone slipping right out of my hands, smashing into pieces when it hit the floor.

I had been gone all but ten seconds…and yet, my wife was…she was _gone. _

She wasn't on the bed anymore. A sudden wave of panic coursed through my veins as I started yelling for her, tearing around the house like a mad man. I searched through every single room twice, calling her name over and over.

She never answered back. She never appeared in any of the rooms.

Just as I was about to go through a third run through, there was a knock at the door.

Hope swelled up inside of me as I went to open it. Thinking maybe this was all some big joke that she had concocted with Emmett or something.

All hope faded when I opened it and found my entire family standing in the doorway. Worried expressions on all their faces.

"Where is she?" I looked at them "please, tell me one of you knows what's going on here? Emmett, are you in on this?" I looked over at my brother and he shook his head in confusion.

They all walked inside, Rosalie and Bella quickly going upstairs to be with Sofia.

I ran back up the stairs, Carlisle, Edward and Alice hot on my trail as I burst back into the bedroom.

My eyes scanned the room. Again, there was nothing.

I turned towards my family, my mind and eyes begging for them to tell me something…anything.

"Alice, please…where is she?" I walked up to my former wife, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Alice!" I shook her a bit forcefully, and I could feel my eyes glazing over in a way that could only be described as frantic.

"I…I can't see anything Jasper." She looked confused and a bit tormented. "I was able to see her no more than an hour ago…and now…now there's just nothing." She shook out of my grasp, mumbling something to herself.

"We have to find her… will you two will help me?!" I glanced over at Carlisle and Edward. The two looked at each other briefly before looking back at me.

"What?" I backed away from them slightly.

"Jasper…Nadia was in this room tonight?" Edward asked carefully.

"Yes, where else would she be!"

"There is no scent in this room Jasper…like she hasn't been in here in days."

"She was just here with me! On that very bed, I bit her for god sakes!" I paused in my rant for a moment, seeing if what they said was true. I took a deep breath, praying that something would fill my senses.

"No…" I whispered. I knew Nadia's scent like the back of my hand and there wasn't even the slightest trace of it "We have to find her…"

"How can we? If there's no scent…and Alice cannot see her anymore. Son, how are we to…"

"No, please Carlisle. Don't say it." My voice was beginning to shake "She's out there…we just need to find her."

"There's no trace of her…there's nothing we can use to try and locate her." My father came closer to me, and I could feel his anguish flying off of him before he finished his sentence "She's gone, Jasper."

"No, no…she's not gone…" I dropped to my knees, the shaking beyond my control now "Nadia would never leave me…she was right there! How could she just disappear like nothing?" I asked myself.

"Jasper," Alice knelt down so that she could see me, her eyes filled with such sadness and despair "there's nothing…the last thing I saw of her was her asking you to promise to keep her safe…"

"Oh, god…" I slumped over more, my head buried in my hands as tearless sobs wracked my body. Alice's arms pulled me against her, trying to soothe me but it was to no avail.

My mind held a thousand questions.

How in god's name did my wife simply vanish? And right in my very presence with not so much as a sound or cry?

This couldn't be happening. I cursed my lack of being able to sleep. Because surely this was some sort of nightmare I was living right now.

I blinked my eyes a few times, as if doing so would make things all better. But, when I opened them back up, Alice was still by my side, while Carlisle and Edward were talking amongst themselves.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Nadia was immortal. She was supposed to live for all eternity.

She told me so herself. She _promised _me she'd love and stay by my side forever.

I could feel everything inside of me breaking down as everything began to hit me at once.

My wife...the woman who came and changed _everything_…the one person who got me better than anyone else…who loved me unconditionally even when I didn't deserve it…was gone?

Could it be that Nadia had truly been an angel? And, it was simply her time to go back home?

No, I refused to believe that! Nadia belonged here with me…with Sofia.

_We _were her home.

We were a _family. _

More than that though. I _needed _her. Beyond reason and logic…she was my air. She's what kept me going every day. She was the one I had been searching for all along. She was who I belonged with. Without her, I was nothing.

Without her, our family was incomplete.

How could I go on without her?

My mind was starting to shut down when I heard someone call me.

"Jasper?" the voice called again and I snapped my eyes open, seeing Rosalie standing in the doorway "someone's looking for you." She said softly.

I raised my head and stared at them for what seemed like forever, taking in the sight of my sister and my daughter. Rosalie truly loved Sofia. She loved her before she was even born. And I knew she would always love her.

And, if asked, she would take care of Sofia without a second thought.

"Jasper!" Alice dropped her arms from me and covered her mouth in shock "I think you should rethink this. You're beyond upset right now. You're not in the might state in mind."

"It's the best thing for Sofia. Rosalie?" I stood slowly and walked over to her. I tried to form the words but, nothing was coming out.

Her eyes searched mine, hoping that she would find the words that I was unable to speak. Her eyes widened in surprise and then quickly softened.

"You know I will Jasper. For as long as you need." She hesitantly walked forward and wrapped her free arm around me, pulling me into her tight embrace. "Emmett and I will keep her safe. Make sure she has everything she needs."

I nodded and pulled away from her.

I knew that Rosalie, my beautiful sister who always dreamed about having children, would treat Sofia like her own daughter. For as long as she had to.

Question was, _could _I ever come back for my daughter?

Because, even though it may sound incredibly selfish, seeing Sofia everyday would be a constant reminder of her mother. A constant reminder of what once was. And, at the moment, there was no way I could handle that.

* * *

**~Nadia~ (Surprise!)  
**

They say that death is easy.

When our times up, there's nothing we can do about it. When our name is called, we have no choice but to go.

All we can ask is that the people we left behind know how much we loved them…what an impact they've made on our lives.

But, none of those thoughts have ever gone through my mind.

Why would they? Death is something that isn't of a concern people like me.

The moment I felt everything going dark, I knew something was wrong.

My body literally shut down on me and I stopped feeling everything around me.

Everything just stopped as I slipped into complete darkness.

I really wish I knew where I was. Or what just exactly happened to me. More importantly, what about…

"Nadia?" a dark, yet sweet voice rang through my ears. I tried to lift my head, trying to find the source of this voice. But, my head was killing me. It throbbed and I couldn't form any coherent thoughts.

"It's alright child, one step at a time. Open your eyes." The voice encouraged me. I took a deep breath before slowly opening my eyes. A small gasp escaped my lips as I finally saw the owner of the voice.

Sitting in a chair beside the bed I'm lying in, had to be one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen.

His skin was so pale, it was almost transparent. His hair was jet black, sitting perfectly on top of his head. He was dressed casually, with light colored pants and a white sweater.

"Do I know you?" I finally managed out, surprised that my voice had finally come back to me.

"Not exactly. But, I've known you you're entire life." He clasped his hands together and leaned towards me "My name is Elijah and I, for the past hundred years or so, have been your guardian angel." He smiled warmly, completely oblivious to my shocked expression.

"Guardian angel? But I…I'm not even fully human." I shook my head "I don't understand."

"Well, I'm not exactly the type of angel I'm sure you're thinking of. I only became your guardian angel after you were changed into an immortal. And, for the most part, we just check in on you from time to time, making sure that things are alright."

"So, I'm not dead?" I asked the obvious question. It sure didn't feel like it.

"Of course not dear. You are very much alive. It was just your time."

"My time? Where am I?" I looked around the room. It was all white but oddly comfortable.

"I cannot tell you where we are I'm afraid. But, in terms of your first question, there's something you should know. You see, there is a list I guess you can say. A list with the name of every immortal on it. And, every few years, names are chosen off the list…and they are well, taken for lack of a better word. And, this time around, your name came up on the list."

"But why me? Did I do something wrong? I left behind my beautiful family…the man I love more than anything." I felt my heart ache at the very thought of Sofia and Jasper.

"Of course not child, you did nothing wrong. Just like death, when your time comes, you have no choice but to go. When people are chosen off the list, it's like a way of freshening up. Immortals live for centuries, so sometimes we got to change things up, let people start over."

I didn't understand what he was saying. He made it sound like it was a good thing. I thought it was an absolutely horrible idea!

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." I sat up more now in the bed, facing Elijah completely. "How is any of this good?"

"I know. And for that, I am sorry. But, it was decided that, given your specific situation, it would be best if you were taken before your husband could come and try and take action. He did attempt it though but, you were already gone." He motioned with my head down towards my wrist and I lifted it up and sure enough, there was new mark over the previous one I had.

"So, what now then? I just sit around here for the rest of eternity?"

He shook his head and got up quickly to grab something and returned a few moments later, handing me two pieces of paper and an envelope.

"What is this for?"

"You can write one letter Nadia. Just one, so make sure you choose your person wisely. While you may not disclose where you are, you may tell them that you are safe…and, may I suggest that you write to that person just how much they mean to you because…"

I didn't like the way this was sounding. If I wasn't dead, then why did I feel like I was writing a goodbye letter?

"Now Nadia, you must listen to me okay?" I nodded my head slowly "Yes, it's true that you are still alive but, after today, you will no longer be the same person. When and if you ever return back to the real world, you will be an entirely different person. Complete with a different past. Your name will remain the same if you wish. Your maiden name of course, Nadia Morgan."

"What do you mean a different past?"

"What that means is that we will basically instill in your mind a completely different story than the one you have now. Meaning, after today, you will probably have no recollection of things that have happened. Places you've been…people you know."

"No, no. I have a daughter and a husband! How can I simply just forget them?!"

"It's part of the process Nadia. You were taken from the world. You will, within time, become nothing more than a memory to those who knew you. When you leave here, you will be new person. You cannot be the same person you were when you came here."

"That's not true Elijah. At least, not with the people I lived with."

"Rest assured Nadia, this is the way it has to be. There's no other way. So, I will leave you write that letter and it'll be delivered to them." He patted my hands gently before turning to walk out of the room, leaving me alone.

And let me tell you, I've never felt so alone before in my life.

Staring at the paper in my hands, I knew there was only one person I needed to write to.

_Jasper._

The very thought of his name suddenly sent me into hysterics. This wasn't fair. How could I be taken away like this? How could I leave them all behind? My parents, the Cullens, Bella, my precious daughter…and Jasper, the love I had so little time with.

What made matters worse was that, at some unknown time, I would be able to go back out there. But, I wouldn't remember any of them. How was that possible?

I refused to believe that people like Jasper could simply fade away with time. I would never forget him. I would never stop loving him. The memories I shared with him would forever be locked away in my heart. They could change my mind all they want but, there was no way they could mess with the things I carried in my heart.

I started writing after that. I wrote for a straight hour, until every line on those two sheets of paper was completely full. It wasn't nearly enough to write all I wanted to say but, there was nothing I could do. I had to work with what had been given to me.

The moment I set the paper down, the door opened back up and Elijah walked in, his hand outstretched so that I could hand him the letter. His eyes scanned the letter quickly, a small smile forming on his face when he was done.

"Very well written Nadia. I should've known you would pick your husband to write this last letter. The relationship between you two is unlike anything I have ever seen. It was truly something special wasn't it?"

"It still is." I said confidently. He was already talking about Jasper in the past tense. But, to me, he was still very much my everything.

"This will be delivered in the morning. Lucky for us, your little pixie friend cannot see us so she will not know that I am coming to deliver this letter. Which is good because it's my job to be discreet. I only had a matter of seconds to carry you out of that bedroom last night."

"If I wasn't dying, why did it feel like I was?"

"I apologize for that. I needed for you to feel that way because I wanted all your senses and emotions to be cut off. It would be much easier for both you and Jasper that way. Though, I should've known that the moment I cut off the emotions, he would coming running. An amazing gift he has. And how splendid that your daughter has a similar gift to his."

"My daughter…" I sighed "What do they think happened to me?"

"They know that something inexplicable happened to you they just don't know what. The moment you shut your eyes, your future, emotions, everything disappeared. It was a very tricky situation I assure you being as you live with a large group of vampires. So, the way they see it, you've basically disappeared….gone away from them."

"Are they upset?" I wondered.

"They are devastated Nadia. It's quite peculiar that so many people are impacted with your disappearance. Because, as you know, immortals don't usually associate with so many people."

"So, when I go back, it's going to be like I never existed? As if Jasper had never walked into my life and changed everything? I will not remember him and he won't remember me?"

"If the two of you ever cross paths again, he may very well know who you are. There's no telling with vampires and what will happen with them. But, you…you will probably not remember him. He may look familiar but that'll be the extent of it."

"So, everything will pretty much be lost?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that exactly. You may not remember him when you leave here but, you will always carry a piece of his love with you."

"How so?"

"Oh, my dear Nadia." He came and sat beside me "you're pregnant."

The moment the words left his mouth, I felt it. The floodgate had been opened and I started crying uncontrollably.

Pregnant??

On the one hand, I was thrilled by this news. I was to be a mother again. I wouldn't be all alone in this place after all.

But then, I realized that the child that Jasper and I had so desperately been trying to conceive was now a reality. But, he would never know. Our child would never know his or her father. And, from the sound of things, I probably wouldn't remember much about him either.

And all these thoughts just killed me.

I would have a child…but, I would have no recollection of the husband and daughter that I had left behind.

I wanted desperately to be happy but, all I felt was sadness. Such a deep sadness that ran through my body that I nearly collapsed in the arms of my guardian angel…hearing him whisper words of encouragement as I began to drift to sleep.

"Sleep dear Nadia. Dream sweet dreams of the child you are carrying." Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

I did in fact dream about the new baby growing inside of me. But, I also dreamed of Jasper and Sofia. About how the four of us belonged together.

I don't care what was to happen to me, one day, we would _all _be together.

The family we were meant to be.

My only hope was that I would leave here before it was too late.

Before Elijah's words proved to be true and I would begin to forget and the ones I love began to forget me.

I would fight my hardest though. With all that I had. Try my hardest not to forget.

* * *

**~Jasper~**

Twenty four hours after Nadia 'disappeared,' all the arrangements had been made.

It wasn't very difficult. Being as Sofia and Rosalie shared the same last name anyways.

When the rest of the family learned of my decision to leave, they were all shocked.

Esme begged me to stay, but I told her I couldn't.

What kind of father would I be if all my thoughts were to consumed with Nadia?

It would only end up hurting Sofia and I didn't dare dream of doing that.

So, for the time being, she is to stay with Rosalie and Emmett, along with the rest of the family.

As of now, things are fine the way they are. But, if it happens that I don't return, Rosalie and Emmett will officially become Sofia's guardians.

As of now, I do not know if I will come back.

The sadness, guilt and pain that I feel is inconsolable. I keep waiting for Nadia to walk right back into our lives so everything can go back to normal.

I keep wondering if she felt any pain before she went away…did she know what was happening?

Without her with me, I literally cannot focus.

She was that balance I was in so desperate need of. She needed me and I needed her just as much. Without the other, we were incomplete.

And that's what I felt at this very moment; emptiness.

I spent this morning packing my things. I didn't need much. I didn't even know where I was going.

Walking through our house, I grabbed a few things. Mostly pictures.

I didn't need any physical reminders to keep me thinking of Nadia. She's all I ever think about. However, it'll be nice to have these small reminders of how things were.

I was about to say goodbye to my family when there was a knock at the door. I opened it, frowning when there was no one standing there. As I was about to close it, I noticed something lying on the ground below me. It was white envelope with my name on it.

I instantly recognized the handwriting and just about tore the envelope as I closed the door.

"What is it honey?" Esme looked up at me when I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"It's a letter…from Nadia." I whispered, unfolding the two sheets of paper and began reading it ever so carefully.

_Jasper-_

_I have absolutely no idea how to start this letter. I guess I should start off by saying that I am completely safe. I do not know exactly what has happened to me but, from what I'm told, it was 'my time' to leave this world. But, don't worry, I'm not in any pain. I feel perfectly fine actually. Physically, I mean. Emotionally, well you can only imagine..._

_ I think I might as well get the worst part out of the way first. _

_Jasper, I will be coming back at some point. One day, I'll be in the real world again. Unfortunately, I will not be the same person. What that means I'm not entirely sure of. It scares me to think that I will be coming back as a new person. But, in coming back, I will have no memory of my past. Meaning, I will probably have no recollection of you or Sofia. _

_It kills me to even think that. I don't know if it'll be possible for you to ever escape my mind and heart. You have left such an impact on me that I refuse to simply forget you. You are more than just my husband. You are my best friend…the love of my life. The one who gave me so much more than I ever thought possible._

_I don't know how long I will be here. But, I will fight Jasper. Fight to keep the memory of you and Sofia in my heart and mind for as long as possible. I do hope that you will always remember me. Know that I will never love anyone other than you. They may mess with my mind and give me a completely different past but, you're so much more than my past. You are my present, my future…my eternity. _

_I hope that one day, I will be able to see you again. Fate brought us together and I hope and pray that it will bring us together again. _

_If we ever meet again and I don't remember you, please don't give up on me. Make me remember everything Jasper. I don't want to forget you but, I do not know what will happen after today. _

_Take care of Sofia. I know that you will always keep her safe and keep her best interest in mind at all times. She is our little girl and tell her everyday just how much I loved her. _

_Knowing that she will be with you forever gives me some sort of peace of mind. She is a piece of me, so I hope that when you see her, you remember me…and everything we shared and held near and dear to us. _

_Every moment we've had, the good and the bad, will be tightly held in my heart. I will try desperately to not those memories fade. _

_Every smile, every kiss, and every touch, they're securely locked away. _

_Tell everyone that I love and will miss them. Because I know I probably won't remember them later…so make sure they know now. _

_I will always love you Jasper Hale. _

_And I hope to one day be in those arms of yours again…safe and sound. _

_You're the only one I could ever belong with._

_Forever yours,_

_Nadia._

I set the letter down on the kitchen table. Running both hands through my hair, I looked up to see the rest of my family standing in our tiny kitchen.

They all held looks of concern and worry.

The same looks they would give me when they thought I was going to attack some poor human.

Looks they gave me before…before Nadia came into my life.

I knew then it was time.

I couldn't have my family watching my every move, wondering if I was going to snap at any moment.

I quickly told them what had been in the letter…and they were all just as confused as I was.

"At least you know she's alive Jasper. And that you two might cross paths again one day." Alice smiled gently. I knew she was just trying to comfort me and I greatly appreciated her efforts.

I began my goodbyes. Carlisle and Edward didn't say much. Carlisle looked almost as bad as I did. But, I wouldn't expect anything less.

He, after all, had loved Nadia so long ago. They were lovers too and a part of him would always love her so.

Esme was beside herself.

"My sweet boy, please don't be gone for too long." she sighed, leaning onto Carlisle when I just shrugged.

Poor Bella was in hysterics. I couldn't blame her. She had just lost one of her best friends. She sobbed something about wedding dresses to me when I tried to calm her down before I left her in the arms of Edward.

"You'll figure everything out Jasper." Alice touched the side of my face gently and gave me a knowing smile. "and just remember, I know." She tapped her temple and laughed gently.

"Thank you Alice." I kissed her cheek "for everything. For never judging me…for…"

"Shh, enough Jasper. I know. And I wouldn't have had it any other way."

And then it was time to say goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett and I only exchanged a few words but, it was enough to get the point across.

"Jasper, will there be any way to contact you?" my sister asked me as she stood, carrying Sofia in her arms.

"I think it'd be best if we didn't have any contact Rose. It just might make things even more difficult."

"But…" she looked at me in shock "don't you want to know how Sofia is doing? You don't know how long you'll be gone."

I smiled at her quickly.

"Rosalie, I know that you will take such good care of her…between you and Emmett, no harm will ever come to her. I know you all will love and treat her with such great care. And, that's all I need. Just to know that she's safe and loved…"

"Do you know what you're coming back?"

"No." I answered truthfully "I just need time to be alone right now. To make sense of everything that has happened to me…"

"I understand." She nodded. I hugged her and then looked down at my daughter.

"Darlin', I want you to know that I love you so much…you're my precious little angel. Daddy just needs some time to work some things out for himself…and I promise you that one day, I will come back and I will be the father you deserve Sofia. Goodbye sweetheart." I kissed her forehead gently before looking back at my family.

They were all looking at me with such sadness and love.

They didn't want me to leave but, they also knew that this was something I had to do on my own.

I'm positive the only things in my eyes were heartbreak and despair.

With one final glance, I walked outside to my car. I sat there for a few moments, just staring back at the house in front of me. Nadia loved this house. Her little touches were all throughout it.

It was another reason why I couldn't be here any longer.

I needed to leave this town…leave my family and daughter so that I could heal.

Any reminders of what once was wouldn't do me any good.

I started the car and drove away quickly, never looking back.

Nadia said that one day she would come back…not as the same person she once was but, she'd be coming back.

I didn't fully understand what that meant. Would I even recognize her if I saw her again? Would she look like a completely different person? Would her name even be the same? Would she remember me? If I kept pushing her, would anything come back to her?

What happened if I pushed and pushed and nothing happened? If all the memories were shared were lost forever…and she didn't remember the love we had? And, what about Sofia?

Could I really raise her on my own? Of course my family would help but, they weren't her mother. Sofia _needed _her mother right?

As I drove out of the city, all these questions hit me one after the other.

It was these questions that I was to figure out during this time on my own.

My only hope was that my leaving would not be in vain. I needed to figure things out, become strong again.

And always keep an eye out…hoping that when the time came, I _would _see my wife again.

My beautiful singer.

My hope had to last long enough for her to come back to me.

She is the only one I could ever belong with.

My life, my love, my everything.

I felt like I was being put to the ultimate test and I made a vow that I would not fail.

I couldn't fail.

Everything we had depended now on hope, fate, and love.

But, would that be enough?

I didn't have a choice. It _had _to be enough.

* * *

_**Did you guys like it? I tried to make it as emotional as possible. **_

_**I tried to throw in some really good twists in here! Hope you guys enjoyed them. **_

_**Reviews=LOVE.  
**_


	47. All I've Ever Had

**A/N: Wow you guys, I hadn't realized that it had been so long since I last updated. I'm so sorry! But, I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait. I loved every single one of your reviews. I got 21 last chapter! That's an all time record for one of my chapters…so, hopefully this one doesn't disappoint!!**

**I have to give a shout out of the wonderful **_**Calliope Jones, **_**for letting me show her a sneak peek of this and letting me know exactly how she felt! And also to _LynZann _for all her help!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 47: All I've Ever Had**

**~Nadia~**

I knew something was different before my baby was even born.

My first tip off was the fact that my pregnancy only lasted four and a half months versus nine.

The second came after the baby was born.

Being in labor was intense. It had to be the worst type of pain I have ever felt.

It was like my insides were literally being ripped apart.

How I survived I'll never know.

I don't remember much about the immediate aftermath. They told me I lost consciousness for quite some time.

All I know is that when I woke up, I was in a different room, surrounded by an array of white pillows and a bit of sun peeking through the curtains.

And then there was the nice elderly woman at my side. Her name's Marie and she helped me all throughout my pregnancy.

A nice, motherly figure.

"Congratulations sweetie…" she looked down at me "It's a beautiful baby boy."

I watched in awe as she placed my son in my arms. He was so tiny, wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

"Oh, he's so handsome."

I took one of his little fingers in my hand and was surprised that he held onto it with some force.

"Oh." I sighed "Strong like your daddy I see." I continued to look down at him, the perfect little replica.

"Dear, did you see his eyes?" Marie whispered to me and I looked down at him, paying more attention this time. His eyes were very different than normal.

They weren't a normal eye color. No, they were…_red._

And there was only one reason for his eyes to be so red.

Before I could respond to anything, I felt a sharp sting in my finger. Like a dozen little knives poking me.

I could hear Marie gasp loudly and yell for Elijah to come and help. When he came, he had the same reaction as Marie and they tried to take my baby away from me.

"No, no you don't understand, I'll be fine." I pulled my finger away from my baby and showed it to them "See? No harm."

"But how?" they asked.

"I'm immune…to the venom. It happened before and nothing happened. Surely you recall seeing that Elijah?" I looked over at my guardian and he nodded slowly.

"She is right. But, look, he's not completely like his father."

I looked down at him again and noticed that his skin was a normal, warm temperature and that he had a very strong heartbeat.

"How is this possible? How is it that he is the perfect mixture of the both of us?"

"I don't know Nadia." Elijah shook his head "But, as long as you're certain that he is no threat to you then everything will be fine."

"Of course he's no threat. He's my son." I whispered, as a sudden wave of sadness hit me.

This wasn't right.

Of course I was thrilled that my son was here with me now, safe and sound but, there was another part of me that was so desperately wishing that Jasper was here with me.

I had just given him a son. A son that he would probably never get to meet.

"Does he have a name?" I looked back up at Marie and Elijah.

I sat there and thought for a moment before one came to me.

"Ethan." I sighed.

It was perfect.

"Oh! What a lovely name. Hmm, Ethan…" Marie paused for a moment "Oh yes, Ethan means strong and long-lived. How perfect Nadia." She leaned over and patted my hand gently and did the same to Ethan.

And then she and Elijah left the two of us alone in the bedroom.

"Well baby, looks like it's just me and you now." I was barely able to get out before a stream of tears started to fall down my face.

"I promise you Ethan, I will make sure you know as much about your father as possible. Before I…before I forget him completely. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to help me remember him if the time ever comes and we can meet again."

He babbled and took hold of one of my fingers again. But time, he jut held onto it tightly. As if he was trying to comfort me.

"You're special Ethan. I don't know what it is but, I'll make sure that you are taken care of…and I will try and be the best mother I can be okay kiddo?"

I owed it to Jasper. If he was never going to meet his son, the least I could do was raise him to the best of my abilities and love him dearly. Love him just as much as I love my precious Sofia.

"You know…" I whispered as I began to drift off "Your daddy and big sister would just be thrilled that you're here Ethan. One day, I'm going to tell you all about them….before I forget." I snuggled in deeper in the blankets, laying Ethan gently beside me as he soon fell asleep too.

Ethan was my family now. Jasper and Sofia would of course always be my family. But, they would of course also be the family that I would undoubtedly end up forgetting soon.

I could feel it happening already. I remembered most things but there was some moments that had already slipped away from me.

Regardless of these new developments, there was still a part of me that was holding out hope. Because, at some point, I _would _find Jasper again. This I was certain of. The only issue at hand was if I would remember him when I saw him.

I prayed every night that I would. And that he would remember me, waiting there for me with open arms.

Time and fate would only tell.

**~Jasper~**

It's been five years.

Five years since I lost the love of my life.

Five years since I left my daughter behind in the arms of my beloved sister and brother.

It's been five years of searching. Five years of looking for answers.

And, while I found some, there were others that remained unanswered.

I have yet to fully understand the exact reason as to why my wife was taken from me.

I have come with millions of ideas but none of them make sense. None of them are good enough.

There will never be a 'right' reason as to why she was taken away from me.

But, I finally realized that, after five years of searching, there might be a chance that I might never see Nadia again.

My cold heat aches at the very thought and most of the time, I refuse to think about it.

Even after all this time, I still hold out hope that she will come back to me.

No, I firmly believe that we will find _each other._

And now, here I was, five years later and standing in front of the house that I left behind.

It looks exactly the same as it did the day I left.

The only difference was the car that was parked in the driveway.

It seemed relatively calm on the outside but I was pretty sure that they were all inside waiting for me.

The moment I picked up the phone to call Alice, she was already throwing the information I needed before I even asked her. I was surprised to find that they were still living in the same town.

After I left, Rosalie and Emmett decided it'd be best to just live in the same house. They wanted to give Sofia a sense of familiarity. Which, that was a bit confusing considering she was only a year old when it all happened. How could she possibly remember what house she lived in before?

But, they had taken on the role of parents without hesitation so I wasn't about to question their choices.

I sat in my car for what seemed like hours. I was just waiting for that ounce of courage to open it and walk up to the front door. But, it felt like walking to the door and seeing my family for the first time in five years would seem too surreal to me.

More importantly, it wouldn't feel complete.

Something would be missing.

Rather, _someone _would be missing.

Before I found the strength to open the door, a quick and sudden tap on the window startled me. Looking to my right, I came face to face with Alice staring at me through the window.

There was no turning back now. With a heavy sigh, I slowly got out of the car and walked over to her side.

"What took you so long?" Alice's perky voice gently scolded me before she wrapped her arms around me tightly. "We've all missed you so much Jasper." She whispered against me.

"How have you been Alice?" I pulled away from her gently and looked down at her.

"Oh, I've been fine." She casually placed her hand on her face and sighed. After a moment or two, I realized that there was a small diamond ring on her finger.

"What is this Alice?" I grabbed her hand, expecting the ring on her finger, a slight frown forming across my face.

"Well, a lot has happened since you've been gone Jasper. I finally found someone…he is human of course but…"

"A human? Alice, wait…you're not saying that you found…"

"My singer!" she beamed. "Yes, yes. A little bit over a year ago. He was in my art class. Oh Jasper you're going to love him. He treats me like the most precious thing it's ridiculous. Almost like I'll break if he hugs me too hard. How funny right? If anything, I would break him." She giggled.

"And this boy, he knows about…well about what we are?"

"Oh, yes of course. And, after we get married and he finishes school, I'm going to change him." She said proudly. "I can't believe this Jasper, I not only found someone but he's willing to give up everything to be with me forever."

A pang of sadness hit me when she finished her sentence.

"oh." Realization hit her and she was suddenly feeling guilty.

"It's fine Alice. Things just get a bit tough sometimes." I assured her and wrapped and arm lightly around her shoulder "now, let me guess…everyone's in there waiting?"

"Of course Jasper. I'm not the only who's been missing you." She shook her head as we approached the front door.

"Now Jasper." She paused. "When I say things have changed, they really have. Five years can really change a person." She shrugged. I didn't quite understand.

I nodded quickly and followed timidly behind her when she opened the door and walked in.

When I walked inside, I was instantly overcome with memories of my time here. I had to stop in my tracks so that I could regain my composure.

I knew this was going to be hard but, I didn't think it'd be this difficult.

Five years away from this place and the moment I walk inside, it just threw me back to the night that Nadia disappeared. It took all I had to not turn around and get out of here. But, I knew I couldn't be away any longer. I had a daughter who needed me. I had been away too long.

"Oh, Jasper." Alice whispered and wrapped her arm through mine "I'm so sorry." Her small voice was barely above a whisper.

"Where are they?" I changed the subject.

She nodded her head towards the living room and the two of us started walking that way.

I was relieved to see that none of the old furniture was in the house anymore.

The moment I stepped inside the living room, I could feel all the emotions shift.

Feelings of happiness, relief, and excitement swirled all around the room.

The first person to approach me was Esme.

"Oh, my sweet boy!" she cried and placed her hands on my face "oh, just as handsome as I remember you…you've been gone far too long sweetheart." She kissed my cheek and quickly moved to the side.

"Son." Carlisle stepped forward, a bit of apprehension in his eyes. I took the first step and hugged my 'father' tightly. No more words were needed. We both knew this was a bittersweet moment. While he was happy for my return, he was also still mourning the loss of Nadia.

A part of him perhaps hoped that I would be returning with her. Oh, how I wish that was true.

After Carlisle, I was introduced to Alice's fiancée. His name was Jonathan and from what I gathered during my few moments with him, he was a good person. I could tell that he loved Alice dearly and would do anything for her.

"She is my precious little pixie." He joked, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist.

_My precious angel. _My thoughts repeated as I watched the two of them walk away. _What I wouldn't give…_

I said my hellos to Edward next. But, as much as I loved seeing my brother again, it was the person behind him that was calling my attention.

"Bella?" I quirked my eyebrow as I peered around my brother.

And then, shy as always, she came out from hiding.

Even I had to admit, she looked very beautiful.

"Hi, Jasper." She said softly but it was clear as crystal to us all.

"Well, well…looks like immortality has done wonders for you Miss Swan." I teased her gently.

"Actually." She approached me closer "It's Bella Cullen now." She looked down, almost as if she was afraid of my reaction to having missed her wedding.

"Oh. Well then I suppose congratulations are in order." I calmed her down and hugged her quickly. "And I will want to hear about everything later, deal?"

"Oh, of course!" she beamed with excitement.

And then suddenly, I was the one who was nervous as I saw two people approaching me.

Emmett approached me first. Again, there was no need for a lot of words. He simply understood.

"I..Jasper…well there's no words." Rosalie stammered as she looked at me with a look of love and excitement "I didn't know if you were ever coming back." She stood before me, a small smile on her face.

I took her hands gently in mine and glanced at her.

"No, Rosalie. I have no words for the amount of gratitude that I have for you and Emmett. You have given me much more than I could ever ask for. I will eternally be grateful for it. And I'm sure if Nadia were here…" my voice trailed off when I couldn't finish my own sentence. "I'm sure she would feel the same way." I finally was able to get out, my voice full of sadness.

She nodded in understandment. And then suddenly she turned around and walked upstairs. Before she came back down, there was a loud barking noise and then there was the sound of paws coming down the stairs.

"Cleo." I sighed as the dog ran up to me. She was so much bigger now. I knelt down quickly as she rubbed her face against the side of my leg. "It's been a long time girl." I spoke to the dog who just barked in agreement.

Cleo was another bittersweet reminder. She was a gift to Nadia when we first moved into this house. The house where we were supposed to have made so many memories…memories between myself, Nadia and….

"Jasper?" a voice shook me from my thoughts. I looked up quickly and saw Rosalie standing at the base of the stairs. And, in her arms, was my little angel.

"Sofia." I whispered and walked towards her. At first, she felt a little scared. She clung onto Rosalie tighter.

"Stranger?" she mumbled to Rosalie, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh, no baby." She rubbed her back gently. "He's someone special." She smiled. She motioned for Emmett to come over.

"Don't worry about him babydoll…Jasper isn't a stranger. He's just funny looking." He joked, causing Sofia to giggle. "Now, come on…"

Rosalie set her down on the ground and Emmett took her hand gently as they walked towards me.

"Sofia, this is Jasper…" Emmett explained "Say hi sweetie." He poked her gently.

"Hi…Jasperr." She slurred my name a bit but it was ridiculously sweet.

"Hello Sofia." I knelt in front of her to get a better look at her.

I couldn't believe it. Sofia was practically a spitting image of her mother.

Her long brown hair and those big, brown eyes looked at me curiously, almost as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Picture?" she asked, still looking at me. I didn't quite understand. When I didn't respond, she ran over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book and pulled out a picture that was folded in half. She held it up to Emmett first.

"Yea baby, that's him." He patted the top of her head gently.

When she finally turned back to me, I was still kneeling down in front of her.

She cautiously raised the photo and placed it beside my face.

For a few minutes, we all waited in silence. Eager to see what she was going to do. I felt like I was on pins and needles.

_Please baby. Please don't be afraid of me. _

"Daddy?" her eyes suddenly lit up as it all hit her. I heard Esme let out a gasp of excitement as Sofia threw her tiny little arms around me.

"Oh, darlin'…" I hugged her gently, careful not to put too much pressure. "Oh my sweet little girl. I've missed you so much." I ruffled her hair a little bit and she giggled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the sun getting a little bit brighter when she laughed and I basked in it. It'd been far too long since I had witnessed my little girl's gift.

I pulled away from Sofia and just looked at her. She was so adorable. But, her eyes …her eyes seemed to be looking for something else. Something more than what was in front of her at this very moment.

"Her? Where's her?" she looked up at Emmett. And, for once, Emmett had no words.

"Who sweetie?" I called her attention back to me. At first she didn't show me, she slowly unfolded the picture that she was still holding tightly in her little hands.

"Her." She repeated "Mommy?" she lifted the picture to my eye level.

There, in front of my very eyes was the last picture the three of us ever took together.

The day of Sofia's birthday party.

The last picture we took as a _family. _

A family that surely by now, Nadia had no memory of.

My heart dropped as I stared desperately at the picture. I prayed to god that Nadia would just walk right through the door at this very moment.

I needed her. So much more at this very moment.

How in god's name was I going to explain to _our _daughter that I had no idea where her mother was? That, the woman who risked everything to give her life was somewhere out there, with no conscious memory of her?

"Where's mommy?" she repeated again, this time biting her lower lip.

How was I going to do this?

"Sofia, honey…" Rosalie stepped forward and joined us as she kneeled on the ground. "Do you remember that talk we had? The one about your mommy?"

I glanced over at my sister, wondering just what exactly she had told Sofia about her mother.

Sofia nodded quickly but she still looked confused.

"You said…" she pouted "Daddy went to find mommy."

"I know I did sweetie. But, remember how I said that your mommy is in a very special place? And, even though she's not here with you in the same house or room…where is she always?"

"Here." Sofia placed her hand across her heart "Always." She repeated after Rosalie.

"That's my girl." She hugged her tightly "Your daddy's here now baby girl, and things are going to be much better now. He isn't going anywhere." She looked up at me and I nodded slowly.

Sofia pulled away from Rosalie and turned her attention back to me. "Promise?" she asked, her brown eyes had tears forming in the corners.

"I promise darlin'. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to always be here with you." I stood and picked her up in my arms. For being six, she was surprisingly small. But, that was fine by me. She would still be my little girl no matter what.

"And mommy?" she clutched the picture against her tightly.

I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. How could I explain that to a six year old in the first place? She had no idea about the life of immortals, even if she was one herself. In time, she would learn the truth. But, at the moment, she was innocently unaware.

"One day baby. One day we're going to find her okay? And then we're going to be one big family…would you like that?"

She nodded quickly in excitement.

"Cleo too!" she laughed, looking down at the dog standing in front of us.

"Of course. Cleo's a part of this family as well." I sighed.

"Daddy" she touched my face gently and stared at me for a few seconds, just taking in everything. As if she didn't believe that I was real "I love you daddy."

I couldn't help but let a smile form across my face when said those words.

"I love you too Sofia. Always."

"Come on Sofia, let's go make you something eat." Rosalie broke our little moment and the two of us looked over at her.

"Wow." She sighed "That's…well that's amazing." She shook her head.

"What?" I turned and followed into the kitchen.

"You and Sofia had the exact same expression just now. I swear, that little girl gets more like you every day." She laughed and began pulling things out so she could cook.

"Mind if I help?" I looked at my sister and her eyes lit up.

"Of course Jasper. Here…" and with the that, the two of us just started cooking.

And, I knew at that moment that my decision to finally come home was the right one.

Seeing Sofia for the first time in five years made me realize that this is where I belonged.

My daughter needed me. I had no choice but to be completely and utterly devoted to my daughter, being the father that she now needed.

And although I would continue to keep an watchful eye out for Nadia, hoping that one day she would return to us, I knew that she wouldn't want me wasting my time just waiting around for her. She wanted me to remember her of course but she also wanted me to raise and take care of Sofia.

And I vowed to do it now.

And, when the time came, I would tell Sofia all about her mother and just how much she loved her. I would also, someday, tell her about all that happened to her.

I do hope that I would never have to tell her the latter part. In a sense, not having to think about that also gave me hope that someday soon, Nadia would come back to Sofia and I.

But, at this very moment, I am solely focused on taking care of my daughter.

It, after all, is what my dear wife wanted.

"_Promise me Jasper…promise me you'll always take care of Sofia." _I could hear her sweet voice in my mind.

And so help me God, I wasn't going to let Nadia down.

**~Nadia~**

Seven years.

Seven years have gone by and now, it was time. Time for me to go back into the 'real world.' Where exactly I was going I wasn't quite sure of but, all I knew was that life was about to begin. This was my chance to live a semi-normal life again.

"Are you all ready mom?" I looked up and saw my son leaning against the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"Yea, just about." I zipped up my suitcase and lifted it up off the bed "You have everything?"

"Yes. Mom?" he called me, a bit softer this time.

"What is it Ethan? What's wrong?" I walked towards him.

"I'm nervous." He shrugged "What if it isn't easy being out there. Like it is here? What I…what if I slip up?" he frowned.

"Nonsense" I shook my head "You're going to be perfectly fine, wherever we're going. And, I'll be there with you every step of the way. We'll always look out for one another. Okay kiddo?" I looked up at him and was relieved that his eyes were still that beautiful shade of amber. He hopefully wouldn't have to hunt until we got to whatever location we were going to.

"Mom." He groaned.

"What? Just because you look like a seventeen year old, doesn't mean you're not my little boy at heart." I teased him as we grabbed out stuff.

Ethan had a very interesting childhood. It seemed like every day he was growing. Technically, he was seven years old but, he looked like he was my age. But, it didn't bother me. So what that he grew at an alarming rate or that he that he chooses to go hunting in the middle of the night. He's _my _son and I love him just the way he is.

Elijah drove the two of to the airport. He found it quite comical that both Ethan and I stared in awe as we drove. It wasn't our fault. In the seven years that we have been here, we hadn't been able to venture out very often. We usually were confined inside the perimeter of the house. Just another one of those rules. When we reached the airport, the boys got our suitcases out. It was a bit of a surreal moment. Seven years and now I was being thrown back out into the real world. I watched the people as they walked in and out and paid attention to their voices and the language they were speaking.

"Are we in Italy?" I laughed to which Elijah just quickly nodded his head. "How crazy is that?" I sighed. Seven years in Italy and I barely learn it today. The day we leave.

"Well dear Nadia. This is where we say goodbye." I turned towards Elijah and looked at him.

"I will never see you again?" I asked a bit confused.

"I'm afraid not. But, I will always be keeping an eye on you two." He glanced over at Ethan, who was leaning against the car, watching a group of Italian girls walk by him.

"Yes, please keep a careful eye on him." I smirked.

"Always Nadia. Now, you must go inside or you will miss your flight." I walked over to him and embraced him tightly, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Ok. Come on Ethan." I waved him over and, after saying goodbye, the two of us walked inside to check in.

"So, where are we going?"

I looked down at the tickets after we checked in and started walking towards our assigned gate.

"Paris?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"What? But mom, I don't speak French." He pouted slightly as we went through security. Thankfully no one heard him calling me mom. That would just be too hard to explain to people.

"Well, neither do I. I'm sure they speak English there. Besides, just because this is where we're going right now, it doesn't mean that this is where we're going to live forever. In probably a few years, we'll have to move again anyways."

"Why?"

"Just…I'll explain to you one day alright. There's something we need to talk about right now." We took out seats as we waited for the plane to arrive.

"What's up?"

"Ethan, now that we're going to be out, surrounded by well 'normal' people, I think it'd be best if you don't call me mom while we're out in public."

"Well then what are we going to tell people then?"

"We'll tell them our story if they ask. But, we'll say that we're brother and sister. It seems pretty believable. We do look sort of alike."

"Jesus mo…I mean, Nadia?" he laughed slightly. "Life of an immortal right?" he shrugged.

"It'll take some time. But, we'll be able to pull it off. Just remember, I'm twenty and you're seventeen."

"That's not fair. Why can't I be older?" he frowned.

"Because you act like you're five sometimes." I playfully hit his shoulder as they announced that our flight had arrived and it was time to board. It was a connecting flight from Rome so it was just a stop to pick up some more passengers. When we got on the plane, we were told that Ethan and I were sitting in two different areas. I was a bit nervous at first. This would be the first time Ethan would be around humans. And in such closed quarters too.

"I'll be fine." He assured me as he took his seat and I walked a couple aisles back and took mine. After the plane took off, I would every few minutes glance over in Ethan's direction just to make sure he was okay. He had pulled out his sketchbook and was drawing absentmindedly. I couldn't help but smile as I watched my son from afar.

"Is that young man someone special?" someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to glance at them. I was briefly stunned when I saw the stranger who had tapped my shoulder. He was young, maybe in his mid twenties or so with blonde hair and such a welcoming smile on those lips. But, what struck me the most about him were his eyes. They were a deep shade of amber…practically the same color of Ethan's.

"What?" I stammered, forgetting what this handsome man had just asked me.

"The young man?" he laughed softly "Someone special?"

"Oh!" I shook my head "That's my…younger brother. He has a thing about flying. I just wanted to make sure he's okay."

"Oh, I just couldn't help but notice the way you kept looking at him. I see now that you're just keeping an watchful eye on him. I'm Carlisle by the way." He offered me a small nod.

"Nadia." I smiled back at him "It's nice to meet you Carlisle."

"Likewise." He said, but he was giving me a strange look. As if I had said something wrong. I just shrugged it off. I thought about continuing this conversation, maybe casually flirt with this gorgeous man but, there was a part of me that felt really awkward, just even thinking about doing it. So, I just turned my attention back to the book I was reading.

_Damn this girl is beautiful. She's probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Well, other than mom of course. But Jesus, look at her eyes…they look almost like mine. Ha, wouldn't that be crazy if this girl was related to my dad…_

My eyes shot up immediately as I got drift of Ethan's thoughts. Especially the mention of his father. The father that I had no memory of. The only reason Ethan knew about him was because before he was born and for a few months after, I kept a journal, writing all kinds of things in there. I had to painfully tell him that I didn't remember anything about him. In fact, I don't really remember anything that happened before Ethan was born. He tried to get me to read the journal on various occasions. But, after he saw that it only upset me when I couldn't remember, he stopped offering and just kept it for himself. Which, that was fine by me. At least he would have some idea about the type of man his father was, since I couldn't very well tell him.

The rest of the flight was rather uneventful. I just listened to Ethan drawing and his thoughts about the beautiful girl with the pretty eyes. Eyes that looked like his.

When we finally landed, I looped my arm through Ethan's as we walked and waited to get our suitcases.

"I'm fine Nadia." He whispered to me as we grabbed our things.

"I know. You know me…overprotective big sister." I joked as we walked outside. It was cloudy outside but rather warm and it felt wonderful. Especially after being in a stuffy plane.

We were standing outside waiting for a cab when I heard them. I quickly turned my head side to side, trying to pinpoint the source. And then I spotted him. He was standing there, his eyes focused on the people in front of him. I was surprised to find that the man I met on the plane was one of those people. But, even though he was looking at them, his thoughts were solely focused on…well, they were focused on _me. _

"Nadia" Ethan nudged me and I looked up at my son quickly _"That guy over there is checking you out…I don't like it." _He gently grabbed my arm and started pulling me away from this mysterious man.

"He's keeps thinking about me…" I began to say but stopped midsentence when I felt someone approaching me from behind.

And then I heard it.

"Nadia?" I turned and timidly looked up to meet the gaze of the person who was standing in front of me. He was staring at me intently, like he knew who I was. I stared back at him, trying to find something that seemed familiar about him. But, I knew that was virtually impossible.

I had _no _idea who this beautiful stranger was.

**~Jasper~ **

I had just greeted Carlisle, Rosalie and Sofia back from their mini vacation from Rome when I sensed it. It hit me in like a ton of bricks as I stood there, listening to them tell me things. Seven years had passed but I would _never _forget that scent.

The sweet and tortuous smell of white lilies and black raspberries hit me full force that I was momentarily stunned. I quickly looked around me, praying that this wasn't some sort of cruel trick.

She was here. My Nadia was here somewhere. No one else had that scent, I was sure of it.

And then I found the exact location of the scent. My eyes focused on the owner of the scent.

But, no, this wasn't right. The scent was exactly the same but, as I got a closer look at the woman who was standing there, I saw that she didn't look like Nadia. Nothing, other than the scent, was familiar about her.

And then I saw _him. _A young man, grabbing her arm gently and beginning to take her away from me. He called her Nadia…and then she responded with "he keeps thinking about me."

"Oh, god." I whispered and excused myself from my family and I practically ran towards them.

She had heard my thoughts! This had to be her...

"Nadia?" I called her name and she stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around and looked at me shyly. I could sense her confusion.

She glanced up at the young man beside her and then back to me. But, this time when her unfamiliar eyes met mine, my cold heart dropped.

She had _no _idea who I was.

And then I remembered what she had written to me in that final letter:

_If we ever meet again and I don't remember you, please don't give up on me. Make me remember everything Jasper._

So, I did the only thing I could think of doing without completely scaring her. I took a few steps forward and grabbed her hand in mine. She looked down at our hands confused and then back at me.

_Please remember me Nadia. Please, I'm begging you angel…._

She had to remember. She just _had _to.

* * *

**LOTS of stuf going on here. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought, questions?? **

**Reviews=LOVE**

**OH! And I have to mention a new story I'm working on with the wonderful Calliope Jones. It's called "Within Temptation" and I've love if for you guys to check it out!  
**


	48. Reunited Strangers

**A/N: Well guys, this is it. The last official chapter of this story. It's my only hope that you all enjoy this final chapter! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 48: Reunited Strangers**

**NPOV**

Staring at this beautiful stranger, my mind went into overdrive. Because, it was evident that this man knew who I was and yet, nothing about him seemed familiar. At all.

And then he did something rather odd. He reached out and grabbed one of my hands in his and was holding onto it for dear life. I looked down at our now intertwined hands and briefly took note that he was wearing a wedding ring. It struck me as odd. Why if this man was married, would he be so consumed with me?

And then I heard his thoughts.

_Please remember me Nadia. Please, I'm begging you angel…._

"Who are you?" I eyed him "And how do you know who I am?"

"Nadia please, I know this is difficult but, you have to remember me. I won't stop until you do. Remember the letter you wrote me?"

"Letter?"

"You said that if we ever met again, to make sure that I did everything I could to bring you back."

_Oh, god. _Ethan's thoughts floated into my mind again _Mom, that's him. _

"Who?" I turned to face my son with a curious expression.

_The guy from the journal._

_Jasper._

_My dad._

All his thoughts hit me at once and I just stared back and forth between the two people who were standing in front of me. Now that I was able to fully to look at them, there was obviously similarities. They were both fair skinned and though Ethan's hair was a dark brown color, it was almost the exact same texture and length as the man who stood before me. But, what stuck out the most were their eyes. They were the _exact _shade of amber gold. Which, that only meant one thing.

"Oh!" I gasped, my gaze returning to the man in front of me.

_Mom, that's your husband. The man who you love more than anything. That's my dad! You have to remember him! _Ethan was practically yelling at me from his mind.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to block out everything. Well, almost everything. As I searched my mind for something, _anything, _I was vaguely aware of the cold hand that was still holding onto me tightly.

Images flashed before me. However, none of those images included the person in front of me. Then again, my mind would only go as far back to the day Ethan was born. And, that didn't make any sense what so ever. My life went much further back than seven years. Didn't it?

If that's true than why cannot I remember anything past that day?

"How long ago was the last time you saw me?" I asked the man, who Ethan called Jasper, praying to God that he would be able to help me.

"Seven years ago" he squeezed my hand tighter when he saw my eyes widen "Seven years ago, you were taken from us Nadia."

"Taken?" I whispered. "Taken where?"

He shrugged. "I don't know angel. But, you wrote me a letter saying that you were safe. But, you also said that if we ever met again, you were probably not going to remember me or anyone else. But Nadia, I'm begging you…please remember. I need you to remember. _I need you._" His voice broke on the last sentence and I was taken aback by the amount of desperation that was in his voice. It made this so much harder for me.

Here I had this man who was trying to get me to remember him and yet, nothing was coming to me. For the longest time I stood there, and it was like time had stood still. The people surrounding me outside the airport were virtually nonexistent. It was like the only thing that matter was this man.

'_Stop calling him that Nadia, his name's Jasper…and, if Ethan is right, he is YOUR husband.'_

"Nadia, I can sense that you are trying so hard. But, you must try harder. I can't go on living without you. Please…" he stepped closer to me, closing the minute gap between us and bringing his free hand to touch the side of my face. "Remember." He whispered.

The moment he touched my face, it was like something was ignited inside of me. Sliding my eyes shut, I relished in the way his touch was. It just seemed so _right._ Not even the temperature of his skin seemed odd to me when I knew it probably should have. Without even thinking, I gently leaned into his hand.

Because, for reasons that were still unknown to me, there was just something about his touch that felt so familiar.

With my eyes still closed, there was a sudden flash of images in my mind. But, unlike the images of the past seven years, these ones weren't as clear. They were blurry and incomplete. But, the most confusing part was that the two people were unrecognizable. I tried to focus harder, in hopes that the images would become clearer.

When they did though, I was even more confused. It was clear that the man was Jasper, I could tell by the blonde hair and his eyes. But, the woman in the images….there was nothing familiar about her. Why would I be seeing things about him and another woman? This had nothing to do with me.

"Who is she?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"Who?"

"The woman? I see you with a woman. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Whoever she is, you look like you're very much in love with her…" I snapped my eyes open and pulled away from him "Oh, god she's your wife isn't she?"

I expected him to grow upset, perhaps even deny this fact. But, instead he just gave me the smallest smile. A smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Yes, she's my wife." He approached me again, this time wrapping an arm around my waist, literally locking me in place against him. I saw him slowly coming closer to me.

"No, no please don't do this." I shook my head. I was so certain that this man, who I still didn't know, was going to try and kiss me.

"Funny" he laughed lightly "You said the exact same thing the first time I kissed you." I could feel his lips slightly hovering over my ear now "And the woman you're seeing is you. You're that woman Nadia. You're _my wife._"

"No, I'm not. She looks nothing like me. And how can I be married?"

"Oh, but we are married Nadia, I assure you. And I have spent seven long years waiting for you to come back to me….and I'm not about to let you go just like that. I will do whatever it takes for you to remember me."

"How are you so certain I'm the same person?" I quirked an eyebrow at him. This time, he laughed a little bit louder and shook his head.

"Oh, Nadia you're still so stubborn. You want to know how I know it's you?" he stepped a few inches back and lifted my hand and brought my wrist up to his face and inhaled deeply. The look that crossed his face was both terrifying and exhilarating. "Because no matter how long I live, I will never, _ever_, be able to forget this scent. No one else has it. It's all you….it'll always belong to you. And you will always belong to me." His voice had dropped a bit, taking on a more sensual tone. But, at the same time, I could literally feel the love that he was exuding towards me.

I knew right then that this was real. That this man, Jasper, was who he said he was.

This man, someone from my past, was my husband. And, I was his wife. Which, that could only mean one thing. He was the man that I loved. And that somehow made everything click into place.

"For the longest time, I felt like something was missing." I confessed "And, I think I know just what that was. It was you." I reached over and grabbed his other hand in his "Jasper" even his name sparked the flame brighter "I don't exactly remember you but, there is something there. Something inexplicable. And, I know that what you're saying is true. If I asked you to make me remember…then I hope that you will keep on that promise."

No more words were needed. In an instant, I found myself in both a foreign and familiar embrace. I held onto him as tightly as I could and he did the same, his face buried in my hair, taking deep breaths as we stood there.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." He whispered when he pulled away.

"Seven years?" I joked lightly and then I suddenly remembered something. "Oh!" I turned and saw Ethan standing a few feet away from us, an interesting look on his face "Come here Ethan." I waved him over and he hesitantly stepped forward.

"I think it's time you two officially met." I let go of one of Jasper's hands and grabbed one of Ethan's.

**JPOV**

I watched as Nadia called over the young man. Whose name I now knew was Ethan and I watched the two of them interact. There was something about them. Though they looked the same age, there seemed to be more than just a bond there. Nadia was watching him…watching him in such a…a _motherly _fashion.

My eyes widened as I took it all in, trying to make sense of all of this in my mind. Surely, he wasn't who I thought he was?

"Jasper" Nadia called my name and this time I noticed she said it with more confidence, as if she was starting to feel comfortable with me again "If everything you've told me is true…"

"Every word angel, I swear." I reassured her. I would never lie to her. I needed her to remember, not try and push her away.

"Well then, I guess then that I should introduce you to your son. Well, _our _son." She looked and felt a bit nervous as she held on to both of our hands.

"My son?" I repeated, looking up at the young man in front of me. After a few seconds, I knew that there was no doubt that he was in fact mine. But, there was one thing that seemed a little bit off.

"Well technically he's only seven. But physically, he's about seventeen. But, I see now why that is."

"Why?"

"Because he's almost exactly like his father." She whispered the next part "A vampire."

"And this doesn't bother you?" I asked her hesitantly. Thought she had loved me deeply before hand, things could've changed. The thought of being with someone like me might scare or even disgust her.

"Of course not. I loved Ethan from the moment he was born. I knew he was different but I loved him all the same. And, I can see why it was so easy. Because, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I had loved someone like Ethan before…" she trailed off, watching the cautious looks each of were giving one another.

"This is so damn weird." Ethan was the first one to speak after a few moments.

"Watch your mouth." Both Nadia and I said at the same time. And that seemed to break the tension between us. I let go of Nadia's hand and extended it towards Ethan. I wasn't too sure what his feelings were towards me. I didn't want it to seem like I was crossing too many boundaries with him. Even though he was my son, we had only just met.

He let go of his mother's hand and shook mine quickly before pulling me into a hug. A wave of relief washed over him. I patted his back firmly, a silent way of telling him that I felt the exact same way.

"Nadia, I don't understand…how? We have a son." I sighed deeply, still trying to wrap my brain around this fact.

"Well, you said I was 'taken' seven years ago. I had Ethan seven years ago. So, my guess is that sometime before I disappeared we…well, you know." She looked down a blushed slightly. An oh how I had missed that beautiful blush of hers.

And then it hit me. She was actually right. The night Nadia disappeared; we had been intimate with one another. We had still been trying to have another baby. And we apparently succeeded.

I, of course, was a bit disappointed in the fact that I missed the first seven years of Ethan's life. But, I didn't dare tell her that. Because, she had missed six years of….

"So, are we an official family now?" Ethan asked with hopeful eyes "Don't get me wrong mom, you are the best mom ever…" he quickly reassured Nadia and I had to laugh. How quickly my son had learned to appease Nadia. "But, there's been a pretty important piece of our puzzle missing. Don't you think it's about time we got that last piece?"

"Well" Nadia began, a bit of skepticism in her voice "We can't just assume that Jasper will take us in with open arms Ethan. Yes, I know he's your father but…" I couldn't have her talking like this! She had to understand.

"No, Nadia." I cut her off "You cannot possibly think that after seven years without you by side that I'm going to have one more day of that did you? Because I'm telling you right now, that I'm never letting you out of my sight….ever."

"Well when you put it that way, I guess we don't have much a choice now do we?" she laughed lightly "So what, it'll just be the three of us?" she asked curiously.

"Actually…" I began but was cut off when I felt someone running up to me and patting my hand.

"Daddy, what's taking you so long?" I glance down quickly and looked at Sofia and then back to Nadia quickly. There was an internal debate as to what I should do. But, Sofia was a part of Nadia….surely she would remember her right?

"You have a daughter?" Nadia's question broke all hope of that idea rather quickly but, I still had to try. I needed to tell her the truth.

"Actually, she's _our _daughter." I told her slowly and awaited her reaction.

"Is this Sofia?" Ethan stepped closer to her. I nodded and watched what he was going to do.

"Oh, she's so pretty. My little sister." He was practically beaming with excitement.

I was suddenly beginning to wonder just how Ethan knew all of this information and yet, Nadia remembered nothing.

"Because" she began to answer my thoughts "Before Ethan was born, I apparently began writing in this journal. About everything. I don't remember the things I wrote and I haven't looked at it in a long time but, Ethan has been reading it over and over for the past few years."

"Daddy, who are they?" Sofia tugged on my hand.

"Sofia honey, remember how we talked about one day having your mom back and then we could all be a family again?"

She nodded.

"Well, I found her." I had no other way of putting it.

"But, she isn't the mommy from the picture." She shook her head in confusion. "And who's he?" he pointed towards Ethan.

"I know it doesn't make sense darlin' but, you just got to believe me when I say that she _is _your mom. Can you do that for me baby?"

Sofia looked beyond confused. I couldn't blame her. She was only seven years old and the only reminder she had of her mother was a few pictures that she had been able to keep safe in her books. But, after a few moments, she nodded her head slowly and looked up at Nadia, the two of them studying each other.

I watched as Nadia slowly knelt down so that she eye level with Sofia. And, with a warm smile, she was basically inviting Sofia to come closer. Though she was putting on a brave face, she was absolutely terrified on the inside. I knew what she was thinking.

She was afraid that she wasn't going to remember Sofia. I knew she would be heartbroken if she didn't. I was one thing but Sofia, Sofia was blood. She almost an exact replica of Nadia.

Hesitantly, Sofia walked towards her mother, not letting go of my hand until it was completely necessary. But, instead of hugging Nadia, she took one of her hands and placed it against Nadia's cheek, much like I had not more than forty minutes ago.

"Mommy?" she asked in a small whisper. Nadia took in a sharp intake of breath before she pulled Sofia closer to her, letting Sofia bury her head against her.

"Yes baby" she whispered softly "I'm here now." As she was hugging her, her eyes looked up to meet mine.

_Do you remember her?_

She shook her head sadly.

"But I can feel it. I _know_ she's my daughter." She stood up "And that's all I can ask for right now."

"Aunt Rosalie said that you were always in my heart mommy. Was I in yours?" Sofia called the attention back down towards her.

"Of course baby, you're a part of me. And I love you so much."

And that was enough for Sofia. She accepted the fact that this was her mother. After that, Sofia and Ethan were properly introduced to one another. Sofia took an immediate liking to her big brother and as the two interacted with one another, I reached over and grabbed Nadia's hand.

"I'd venture to say that now our family is officially complete."

"Our family." She whispered "You won't leave me Jasper? Even if I can't remember, you…you promise me that you'll stick with me?"

"I made a vow to you Nadia" I told her firmly "I told you that I would always sure that you were safe and to never let anything or anyone hurt you. Now, I know you may not remember but I do. And, I'm telling you now that I will never go back on my word."

"I believe you." She nodded her head, gripping my hand tighter to show that she really did. "Do you think it'd be okay if we left now?"

"Yes, of course." I looked around and saw that Carlisle and Rosalie were still standing there, curious expressions on their face. "I know you might not remember them Nadia, but there are two important people here that you should meet."

**NPOV**

I followed my gaze to the two people who were standing no more than twenty feet away from me and gave them a timid smile. They were obviously very important to Jasper. So, that in turn meant they were good people.

I instantly recognized the man who had been sitting next to me on the plane. Carlisle was his name. The tall blonde woman beside him was equally, if not more, beautiful. They were like Jasper and Ethan. I could tell by their eye color. Such a rich shade of amber.

They were both stunned when Jasper told them who I apparently was. I could not back him up. Other than the fact that yes, my name was Nadia and that I was pretty certain that Ethan and Sofia were our children.

"This is rather amazing." I watched as Carlisle looked at me, taking in my appearance "You immortals never cease to amaze me." He affirmed with a nod of his head.

And then it was time to leave. As we drove through the streets of Paris, I was informed that Jasper lived with the rest of his family in the city. They, in fact, had three entire floors of an apartment building to themselves.

Arriving at the apartment was rather surreal. Especially when I took one step inside, and found myself suddenly surrounded by six people.

There was a woman, a motherly figure with caramel hair and a sweet voice. A guy, who was insanely huge and wouldn't stop staring at me with this loving, goofy grin on his boyish face. There were two couples. The first consisted of a boy with bronze colored hair who I right away knew could read my thoughts. The woman at his side was stunning. She had long brown hair and assured me that a long time ago, the two of us had been friends. The other couple was a short, pixie like girl who was beside herself as she rambled on to me about things. The man who stood before her was quiet but the love he had for was anything but. I faintly heard her call him his singer or something of the sort.

As we sat there for the next hour, I had to listen yet again to Jasper explaining to his family about the events that had unfolded over the past couple hours. They were confused, naturally, but they were all very welcoming regardless. The treated me as if I had never left. They right away treated Ethan as one of the family. As if they had known him all his life.

"Mom?" Ethan came and sat beside me, his eyes a little wary.

"What is it Ethan?" I went into 'mom mode' as Ethan liked to refer to it as.

_Do you think it'd be alright if I showed them my gift?_

I just smiled and patted his hand gently. "Of course sweetheart, I'm sure they'll love it."

"Alright." He stood up and grabbed his sketchbook "I'm going to need a volunteer if you will."

"Oh, me!" the small pixie girl, who I believe said her name was Alice jumped up and was at Ethan's side in an instant.

"Alright, now just please stand right there." He backed a few inches and looked at her face for a few seconds before he quickly started sketching. A few moments later, he turned the book and showed her a picture. Looking closer, I saw it was a picture of her wearing a bright pink dress at some gala.

"You're going to go to some big event, wearing this dress." Ethan summed it up.

"OH!" she covered her mouth "I just bought that dress yesterday." She shook her head in disbelief. "How did you know that?"

"It's my gift." He smiled slightly, a smile that I now knew he got from his father "I can…well, I guess I can draw the future."

"Oh my goodness!" I watched as Alice flung her arms around Ethan "Another psychic in the house! Oh this is going to be great." She beamed and I hear some mumbles from across the room.

"Another one? You can see the future too?" I asked her. She looked at me a bit sadly but she nodded none the less.

I sat back at watched all the interaction between them. Ethan was beside himself. For the first time, he was around people who were exactly like him. It was like he was home. That this is where he belonged.

And, even though I knew that this is where I belonged too, I couldn't help but feel frustrated. Not with any of them but, just myself. Because, as much as I knew that this is where I was supposed to be, I still hated the fact that I couldn't remember anything. A few hours ago, it was just me and Ethan. And now, come to find out, I was married and had a daughter. Not only that, I also had this huge extended family as well.

"Nadia" I felt someone touch my hand "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm just feeling a little tired." I shrugged.

_Would you like to go upstairs? Just to be alone for awhile…give you some time with all your thoughts._

I looked over at Jasper and nodded.

"Will you come with me?" I asked hopefully. As much as I wanted to have a little bit of quiet, I didn't really feel like being alone.

"Of course angel." He stood and offered me his hand which I quickly, yet still hesitantly took.

"And just where are you two going?" the big guy, whose name was Emmett I believed looked over at us with a smug smile on his face.

"Don't mind him Nadia, that's just Emmett." He gripped my hand tighter and started leading me towards the stairs. After some time walking around the apartment, we finally reached one of the bedrooms.

One step inside and I was in love with the room. It had beautiful furniture and a large book shelf that took up one entire side of the wall. The bed that was against one of the walls was covered in deep blue and it looked so inviting. I immediately went for it and just sat down, surprised about how soft it actually was.

"Can I show you something?" I looked over and saw that Jasper was standing over by his bookshelf, awaiting my response.

"Okay."

He turned and grabbed something and then brought it over to me. "Now, I'm not sure if I should show it to you. I don't know how you will react."

"What is it?"

"They're pictures Nadia. Picture of us. Well, before you left."

"Oh." I sighed "No, no I want to see them. Maybe it'll help me?" I suggested. He cautiously handed me the small photo album and sat beside me as I began looking through the pictures.

They were mostly the same. They were pictures of Jasper and the woman from earlier. The one with the brown hair and brown eyes. The woman who Jasper swore was me. I had no choice but to believe him.

The more I looked at them, the more I wanted to remember. All these memories that Jasper and I had shared, I wanted so desperately to remember them.

When I reached the end of the album, with the last picture being of myself, Jasper and our daughter, I shut it gently and looked up at Jasper. I knew my eyes were watery but I didn't care.

"Anything?" he asked. I shook my head no. He removed the book from my hands and scooted closer to me, reaching for my hands. But, I didn't let him take them. His face dropped a little as he looked at me confused.

Hesitantly, I raised my hands and placed them on either side of his face. I traced every line of his face, tracing over the bruise like shadows that were under his eyes. I let me fingers slide down lower, over his cheekbones, his nose and ultimately, his lips.

After my examination of his face, I threaded my fingers through that tousled hair of his and then back down to his neck. There, I was able to feel something, which he told me quietly were scars, right underneath the collar of this shirt he was wearing.

I dropped my hands from him and let them fall into my lap. I looked away from him. This was much harder than I thought.

"Nadia? What is it?" my face was lifted gently so that I could meet his gaze. "Please, tell me. I need to know what I can do to make you feel better."

"I'm so sorry" I whispered "I'm sorry that I can't remember Jasper. I'm trying so hard I promise but, I'm scared. I'm scared that none of these memories will ever come back to me."

And that was it. I started crying uncontrollably.

"Please Nadia, don't cry" he pulled me closer to him "Everything is going to be alright, I promise you. There's no need to be upset."

"No, things aren't okay" I shook my head "Please Jasper…" I sobbed "Please help me. I'm so tired of feeling empty. I want to just feel whole. I just want to feel something…"

Three seconds later, a pair of lips came crashing onto mine.

It was gentle yet desperate.

There was love but also a feeling of sadness.

But, regardless of the emotions that were running through my system, I knew that there was one thing that I needed at this very moment. And, I was pretty confident that Jasper felt the same way. I wrapped one of my hands around him and tried to bring him closer to me. But, he stalled a bit and pulled away from me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No, not really…but yes." I tried to catch my breath somewhat. I could see the longing in his eyes and I just hoped that my eyes reflected the same feeling. But, even with my answer, it was enough permission to him.

He pushed me slightly back onto the bed. And, even though there was so much longing and desired flowing between the two of us, he made sure he was gentle as he possibly could.

While intimate, it was utterly romantic at the same time. And, afterwards as I lay there, covered slightly by one of the soft blue sheets, I knew that there was no need for words.

We both knew what this was.

We had been intimate not for the sake of pleasure but, because of the total need to be as physically close to one another as possible.

In our own way, even though I still didn't remember, Jasper and I had just been reunited.

Strangers yet lovers.

"Jasper" I traced some more of his scars as we lay there "Do you have a gift like Ethan?"

He smiled slightly, bringing my hand to his lips quickly "I do angel. And I hope you don't mind but, I've been using it quite liberally today."

"Really?"

"I can feel and change your emotions." He said calmly, watching my face for a reaction.

"Well, that would make sense." I blushed "I was wondering why I've been able to feel the amount of love you have for me just hitting my full force. But, I like that gift. Just as long as you don't manipulate me to your advantage."

"I promise." He pulled me closer, kissing my forehead.

We were quiet for a long time, neither of us needed to say much. I knew now that could feel my peace and contentment. As much as I loved the fact that Ethan now had a family, and that I had been reunited with my precious daughter, it still seemed a bit foreign to me.

And, at this very moment, the only thing that made sense to me was this. Jasper and I together with no one else. It was like he held some kind of power of me. Almost like we had this unseen connection that, no matter how long we'd been apart, had never been broken. It was always there, lingering in the background and waiting for the day the two of us could be together.

Some hours passed and the both of us silently decided that it was best that we headed back downstairs. Back to _our _family.

As I got dressed, I felt Jasper's eyes on my the entire time, just taking in everything about me.

"Do I look the same?" I asked him shyly. I already knew that I didn't.

"No, but that doesn't matter." He stood, got dressed quickly and came to my side. "But, the way I see it, I get a whole new Nadia to explore and appreciate." He kissed my check quickly before I finished getting dressed.

"You know" he started "I always knew that you were beautiful Nadia but now that you're back, I think you're even more so."

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. It was a complete opposite of the woman in my mind and the pictures. Instead of brown hair, it was raven black. And instead of brown eyes, they were now a deep shade of green.

"Well, thanks I guess." I smiled lightly. I wasn't sure how to really respond to that. But, as long as he still thought of me as beautiful, I had no complaints.

"Should we go see what our kids are up to?"

"Sounds good." I nodded, making my way towards the door, but paused when I reached for the door knob, a sudden wave of anxiety hitting me.

"What if I never fully remember Sofia? Do you think she will hate me?" I turned and looked at Jasper, my anxiety suddenly turning into fear.

"Of course you'll remember her. It might not be today, or even a year from now but one day Nadia, you're going to remember everything. I just know it." He came and opened the door and the two of walked out into the hallway.

"How are you so sure?" I reached for his hand, hoping he'd get the hint and maybe use his gift on me so that I could calm down a bit. He did and I felt more at ease after a few seconds.

"It's quite simple really" he stopped me so that I could face him "It was all about mind over matter." He smiled.

"What?"

"In the time that you were gone Nadia, I never once doubted the fact that we would find one another. Even though on the outside, with each passing year, the odd of me finding you would grow smaller, I never gave up. What he have is unbreakable. The connection we have is so strong; I knew that it was only a matter of time that fate would bring us back together. And even now….yes, I know that you don't remember that much right now. But, you have to keep it in your mind that one day you will. If you keep telling yourself, one day it'll happen. You can't just give up."

I stared at him, my mouth opening slightly as the meaning of what he had just said hit me.

"You believe in me so much Jasper…when I can't even find a way to believe in myself."

"Oh, Nadia…one day when you remember, you will see just how much your faith and belief in me made me into such a better man. I have you to thank for the way I am today. I have to thank for so many things…our children, your unrelenting belief in me but most of all…" he surprised me by pushing towards the wall. "It's your unconditional love for me that I am the most thankful for. Without it, I would be nothing. Without _you,_ I'm nothing." He wrapped an arm tightly me around the waist and held me close to him before bringing those wonderful lips of his down on mine again.

This time though, it wasn't filled with sadness. No, rather it was fill was unrelenting love. I knew he was using his gift to show me and all the emotions again were overwhelming and yet, familiar.

"You know at this rate, we're never going to make it downstairs." I teased him gently after he had given me the chance to breathe.

"I would say that I'm sorry but I'm not. We have _seven _years to make up for Nadia…besides I wanted you to know that I believe in you so much. I know that someday, things are just going to fall into place."

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me. Now come on lover boy" I smoothed out the shirt I was wearing "Let's get down there before the two of us get distracted again."

"I don't mind distractions." He whispered but moved away so we get a move on.

"I'm beginning to see that."

It was so awkward. Everything that I was doing and saying seemed both wrong and right. It was like I shouldn't be saying these things and yet, they just came out as if no time had passed between Jasper and I.

We eventually made it back down to where the rest of the family was, we were greeted with some smug glares along with warm smiles.

"Sure didn't take you very long did it?" the…I mean Emmett laughed.

"Is he always like this?" I turned and looked at Jasper. He just nodded his head, shooting him a glare.

"Well, you came right on time for the big show!" Emmett clapped his hands in a loud fashion.

"What show?" I looked out the window. It was dark outside now, signifying that we had been upstairs for much longer than I thought.

"Jasper and I are going to take Ethan out to hunt." He smile got bigger, if that was even possible.

"Really?" I tilted my head, looking at the three boys.

"Yes! He doesn't know what it's really like to hunt until he's hunted with me and Jasper. Who knows, maybe we'll teach him a thing or two!" he smirked and I could Ethan scoff loudly.

"It's okay isn't mom?" Ethan looked at, almost as if he had been caught doing something bad.

"Of course it is." I smiled "You'll be with your dad…and just so long as you don't get too carried away." I reminded him gently.

"Yes!" he shouted and I was beginning to see that Emmett was already rubbing off on him. Just what I needed. He was already rambunctious but I had the feeling that if left alone, those two would get into some major trouble.

"Mommy!" I jumped slightly when I felt someone running up to me and tugging my hand. I looked and saw Sofia, smiling brightly at me. "Come see my room!"

"Alright sweetie." I squeezed her hand. So quickly she had accepted the fact that yes, I was her mother. But, just as quickly as she had accepted it, I had realized that I loved her so much. She was my baby after all. A part of me, always.

"We'll be back later." Jasper and Ethan were standing in front of me and Sofia. "Don't wait up for us ladies." He laughed slightly.

"When will you be back?"

"Probably not until the early morning. But, until then" He stepped closer, giving me a quick kiss "That's something to have until I come back."

"Ew, that's gross." Both Ethan and Sofia cringed.

"Hey, you don't want to see it, I suggest you turn around." Jasper playfully told them and the two of them just laughed.

"Come back to me alright?"

"I have every intention." He went in for another kiss and let me wrap my arms around him for a few moments.

"Just remember what I told you Nadia." He whispered before he, Ethan and Emmett headed towards the door. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back to him, realizing that this was the first time I had told him that in seven years. It was well overdue.

After they left, I turned back to Sofia, who was patiently waiting for me.

"You ready?" I grabbed her hand in mine.

And, as the two of us walked so she could show me her room, I just kept repeating in my mind over and over…_mind over matter_…

If I could keep it in my mind that one day everything was going to come back to me, then it would come true.

Jasper had so much faith in me, and I couldn't let him down.

I couldn't let my beautiful children down.

I _would _remember, one day.

I knew it wouldn't be easy. But, I got the feeling that everything that revolved around my past had never been easy.

And whether I remembered one day or not, I knew that at this moment, this was the start of a new life for me.

With my children, husband and family by my side, what more did I need?

I could do this.

I _needed _to do this.

Jasper said that fate had brought us together again. Meaning, it had brought us together in the first place. And, I firmly believed that notion. He would forever stay by my side, never leaving me, never doubting me. He would just _love _me.

And the love we share, the inexplicable connection the two of us have, was what was going to keep me going. It would never break.

I would never break.

_We _would never be broken again.

_Mind over Matter._

That's all it would take. It's all I would need….just one phrase to keep me going forever, hoping that everything would fall into place some day.

A new dawn was rising, and I no longer felt empty.

We had encountered some major setbacks but, I had the feeling that I was about to get my happily ever after.

_For all of eternity. _

_

* * *

_

**It's been an emotional roller coaster with this entire story! But, I couldn't have kept going without all my AMAZING reviewers. You've been my inspiration and I loved knowing what you thought every step of the way! **

**I would love it if you ALL could review. Let's see if we can get past the 200 review mark! That would be wonderful! **

**If there was something that seemed a little unclear, let me say now that I am writing an Epilogue for this story so, if there was something missing, feel free to tell me!**

**It's been quite the journey and I hope that you've been able to fall in love with Jasper & Nadia's story the way I have!  
**


	49. Epilogue

**A/N: Well you guys, here it is! The Epilogue to this epic story. I apologize for the wait! I passed 200 reviews for this story!! I can't tell you how happy I was. So, I really hope you guys enjoy this....**

**

* * *

****Epilogue**

They say that time heals all wounds.

And, for the past two years, I've come to heavily rely on that statement.

For two years I have struggled. Struggled to retain all the memories of my past before I was taken away and basically given a brand new identity.

It wasn't easy. In fact, it was horrible in the beginning. The Cullens, though they were only trying to help, ended up driving me insane. I never told them that though. The only person who knew was Jasper. And that's only because he could read my emotions and could tell that I would get upset. But, I never _really _was mad at them. I was more so mad at myself for not being able to remember the things they were telling me about.

Take one morning about six months after I had been back. At that point, I hadn't remembered anything. We were all sitting around in the living room, listening to some of the random things that Emmett has done over his life.

"Oh God, remember that time I couldn't find Sofia when she was like four months old?" he shook his head. And even though his laughed was infectious, I couldn't laugh along with them.

Sofia. Four months old. Another memory I had no recollection of.

I quickly excused myself from the room. Jasper tried to follow me but I just shook my head, silently telling him that I wanted to be alone. He frowned but gave me my space.

I ended up on the floor, up against the wall of the bathroom, letting me emotions just flow freely. Every time I was around the others, I tried to not let my emotions to get the best of me. I didn't want them to feel bad. Just because I was feeling pathetic didn't mean I needed an entire pity party joining me.

I had been so wrapped up in my emotions that I was vaguely aware of someone coming inside the bathroom and sitting beside me.

_You know, hiding your emotions isn't the best thing. _I looked over and saw Edward staring at me, a calm expression on his face. I was getting better with the names. I may not remember much else about them but at least I remembered their names. Edward's especially. Being as he was a mind reader and all.

'_I don't want you guys feeling sorry for me. It's not fair.'_

_Don't be ridiculous Nadia, we all love you and just want you to get better. _

Get better? He made it sound like I had some kind of disease. I guess in a way, I did. Some awful case of amnesia.

"I just want to remember." I whispered "That's all I want."

"You can't give up Nadia. Things like this take time. You can't expect to remember everything in one day do you?"

"No" I shrugged "But, that is _my _daughter and husband out there. And I don't remember a single thing about my life with them before I came back. How is that fair to them!" I placed my head in my hands and just started sobbing, every emotion catching up with me.

"Shh, Nadia…" Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brought me closer, letting me rest my head on his shoulder "It's going to be alright." He rubbed my arm gently, trying to soothe me. It wasn't really working.

"How do you know?" I spoke in between my sobs.

"Well, I don't." he confessed. "But, I know that Jasper loves you very much. I know you don't remember and it might be hard to believe but you and I argued a lot about you and Jasper's relationship when you two first got together."

That got my attention.

"Really?" I looked over at him "I always thought you looked like the arrogant type." I laughed a bit, wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"Yes well, you're still a very stubborn woman." He scoffed. "No matter how long you were gone, it seems as though your personality hasn't changed. Which leads me to believe that all the memories of Jasper and Sofia are still buried somewhere inside of your head and heart. It will just take some time for them to come back to you."

"Thanks Edward. I think I needed to that. I mean, how could those memories just have disappeared? Jasper's told me countless stories about the two of us. Some of them cute…some of them difficult…and even a few _sexy _moments…"

"Uh, Nadia…no offense, but I don't want to hear that right now. I already hear about it from him through his thoughts. Take last night for example…" he winced a bit and I pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Oh, god." I blushed, remembering just what exactly happened the night before. "Sorry about that. Jasper tells me he still has issues with his self control. I guess that extends to his thoughts as well."

"Yes, apparently it does. But, we've all lived in the same house for decades and I know how he functions. And let me tell you Nadia, after you came into his life, he truly changed into a better person. And when you were gone, it was absolute torture for him even when he was away from us." I cringed when he said that. It hadn't been easy for him to tell me that he had left our daughter behind for five years. He was afraid that I would be upset with him. But, I assured him that he did what he did with Sofia's best intentions in mind. I could never hate him. _Ever._

"I know." I gave him a small smile "We've changed each other." And with that, I went back out to where the rest of the family was, putting my mini breakdown behind me.

After that day, I stopped trying to push myself to the limit. I figured that if I was ever going to remember, it would just come to me naturally.

And after I stopped pushing myself, things just seemed to get easier for me and everyone else around me. They were no longer concerned about walking eggshells around me. When they brought up a memory I didn't know about, I would just ask them to tell me more about it instead of just getting upset about it.

Instead, I just focused on the present and watching my children grow up with _both _their parents. If possible, Sofia was becoming more beautiful with each passing day. I got to be with her to celebrate her ninth and tenth birthday. Although it didn't make up for the ones that I had missed, Sofia didn't seem to mind. She was just happy that I was with her now. And I planned on being there for each and every one of her birthdays for the rest of her life.

And then there was Ethan. My son was so much like his father. They even had the same type of personalities. Hunting was something that was just second nature to him, always going out with the other guys, having a good time. He was technically nine years old now but, he still looked like a seventeen year old. Carlisle says that he will probably stay this way forever. Which, at the moment, is just fine by Ethan.

Just like his father, he knows the effect he can have on young woman and he uses it to his advantage all the time. Jasper thinks it's funny, but I don't. As a mother, it's only natural to be worried about her son getting his heart broken by some girl. On the other hand, Jasper is already terrified of the thought of Sofia dating someone. She's just a little girl but he's already psyching himself out.

But personally, between him and Emmett (I learned early on that Sofia was Emmett's singer, and protector), I don't think anyone will be coming near Sofia anytime soon.

And there is my husband. My wonderful, devoted husband. He has been my rock through everything. As promised, he has not once left my side. Even during the moments when I wanted him nowhere near me. He has never given up on me. Every night before I go to sleep, he tells me about a certain memory or two from the past. It's nice to hear those things right before I fall asleep. Even though some of those memories aren't exactly the best.

One thing is for certain, the bond that two of us have is unlike anything I have _ever _experienced before. When the two of us are together, it's like nothing else exists in this world. He is literally my other half, the one who completes me.

And _oh, god _when the two of us are intimate, it is unlike anything I have experienced before. Well, technically I _have_ experienced it before but, being as I don't remember it, it's always like the first time. Every touch, every kiss sends me into overdrive sometimes. He is a man who knows what he wants, how to get it, and always makes sure it's a memorable experience for me. And it makes me love him even more.

And now here we are, two years later and life is perfect. Well, as perfect as my life can get. I still don't remember everything but, little bits and pieces have started coming back to me. Nothing major but I'll take what I can get with immense gratitude.

Today the house is buzzing with a lot of activity. It is a big day after all.

Today Alice and Jonathan are getting married. Shortly after I returned, Alice changed him into a vampire and the two of them have spent the past two years getting his bloodlust under control. He actually didn't have a hard time with it. I think it's because he loves Alice so much and he was willing to do just about anything to make her happy. Those two love one another so much.

The wedding is set for five, just as the sun will be setting, the two of them will be getting married in this beautiful garden here in Paris. It's utterly perfect for the two of them.

"Jasper, if I mess up this dress, Alice is going to kill me." I sighed, leaning back against him after he helped me zip it up.

"But I love it when you wear dresses" his fingertips danced lightly over my shoulders and up and down my arms. "It give me easier access." He whispered in my ear.

"You said the exact same thing after Sofia was born." I shook my head at him and laughed gently. His movements suddenly stopped and he turned me around quickly so I could face him.

"What did you just say?" He looked down at me.

"I said you told me the same thing the day Sofia…." I stopped and gasped, my eyes widening.

"Oh my god." I whispered looking at Jasper. "Oh, God…I remembered something!"

"Do you remember anything else??" He asked, such hope in his eyes. I closed my eyes for a few moments, seeing if anything would come to me.

Suddenly, my mind was filled with all kinds of images.

"When you proposed, you played and sang to me…when we got married, your vows were amazing…the day we found out Sofia was just like me, I practically pounced on you in the living room…." I rambled on for the next few minutes about all kinds of memories. And when I was done, I was out of breath and in tears.

"I remember Jasper…." I sighed, wrapping my arms around him, just having him hold me as tightly as possible. "I remember it all…"

"Oh god angel, you don't know how long I've waited for you to be able to remember everything. I know it's been killing you to not be able to remember everything. But, now I know that you're completely here with us now…forever."

"I love you so much." I cried, pulling away from him so I could see his eyes. And sure enough, they were reflecting the exact same emotions that I was feeling.

He pulled me back to him, letting every single emotion he was feeling flow right between us.

As much as I would've loved to just stay in this moment forever, I knew that Alice would probably come to look for me at any moment.

"We have to go." I sighed against him. His response was to just to pull me closer.

"No we don't." he argued.

"I don't know about you but I personally don't feel like being attacked by the bride to be." I laughed when he quickly pulled away.

"No, I already went through that once. I'm not going through it again." He shook his head.

"Alright, well let's go. Will you check on Ethan, make sure he's doing whatever it is he's supposed to be doing?"

"Yes." He kissed my forehead quickly and we were on our way.

Having remembered nearly everything from my past should've been cause for a momentous celebration but, at the moment, there were much more important things to take care of. It was all about Alice today. It was her day and all the spotlight deserved to be put on her.

Of course, I should've known that wouldn't be the case. The moment I walked into the room, she practically squealed and gave me a tight embrace.

"You remembered Nadia! Oh god this is just perfect!! And on my wedding day no less." She practically bounced with excitement.

"I can't even tell you how excited I am Alice. I feel like I'm at such peace now."

"This is just fantastic. Now come so Rosalie can do your hair." She quickly turned the attention back towards the wedding. As I sat there and Rosalie fixed my hair, I looked over at Alice and the wedding dress she was wearing.

"Alice, I thought you were going to wear something a bit more….extravagant?"

"Oh no!" she sighed "I already did that once. I just wanted simple, cute and lots of lace!" she sighed, twirling around in her dress a few times.

"Then why am I dressed up so much?" I glanced down at the dress that she had picked out for me. It was a fuchsia silk chiffon floor length dress.

"Oh Nadia." Alice waved her hand at me "I couldn't have my maid of honor wearing just anything now could I? You're the only wedding party I have. I had to make sure you looked good." She smiled at me.

I still thought it was a bit weird that she would pick her ex husband and the woman who basically took him away from her to be her maid of honor and best man. But, it was Alice and most of what she did and said didn't really make sense half the time. So, I just had to go with it, trusting whatever she said.

At around four, it was time get going. The wedding wasn't going to be a big affair. It was going to be all of us and a few of Jonathan's family members who had been flown out for the wedding. I wondered if they would be able to tell that their son had been changed. I don't know what he looked like before he was changed so I couldn't tell. The two of them had conveniently decided that it would just be a ceremony before the two of them would leave for their honeymoon.

We took two cars, being as there were twelve of us. As we drove to the wedding venue, I began to wonder. Now that I was starting to remember things, would that mean that we would be leaving the Cullens? Would the four of us go off and just be a family all on our own?

I personally wasn't sure what to think. On the one hand, I would love for all four of us just to start over. But, on the other hand, both Ethan and Sofia loved their family very much and I know that they would miss them tremendously if we were to just pick up and leave. I would have to talk about it with Jasper tonight when we got back home.

If it came down to it, we could always just move to another spot in the city, that way we could still be on our own but still close to one another.

When we reached the gardens, the sun had already begun to set. We had perfect timing.

The ceremony was beautiful. It was simple and short but extremely emotional. Well, for me anyways. I had tears in my eyes as I heard the two of them recite their vows to one another. They were so perfect together. And if anyone deserved happiness, it was Alice. She had given me so much, the least she deserved was someone who would love her forever.

In a way, she had literally given me Jasper without a fight. According to her, she wasn't about to 'mess with the fates.' And now it seemed like things had come full circle. She had gotten her happily ever after.

When it was all said and done, Alice looked like the happiest woman on the planet. She was smiling so much.

I was standing there talking with Alice when I felt Jasper come up and join us.

"I have something to say." He looked at me and I immediately stopped my conversation with Alice as the two of us looked at him.

"Now, I know that today is supposed to be your special day Alice and I in no way want to take away any of your spotlight but, you all are already here and I think right now would be the perfect time."

I looked at him, a bit confused. What was he talking about? A perfect time for....oh! All my thoughts stopped when he came around to stand in front of me and he slowly dropped on one knee.

"Oh, god." I whispered to myself.

"Nadia, I know that we're still technically married but, I would love nothing more than to get married to you again, right now. Here in front of our family. Even though you're starting to remember everything again, I want to create this new memory with you. Marking it as the start of our new lives together, forever." He pulled out a black box and opened it, revealing a orange colored sapphire ring.

I gaped at it for a few moments, just in awe of the beauty of it.

"What do you say angel? Will you marry me again?" I looked and met his gaze. He was pulling in with those amber colored eyes of his. They held such love and devotion.

"Jasper.." I shook my head "I will marry you right now, tomorrow…fifty years from now if it means getting to spend forever with you." I nodded at him, excitement flying off of me as he took the ring out and slipped it on my finger.

He stood, wrapped an arm around me as the two of us looked over at our family. They were all staring back with knowing smiles.

"Did you guys know about this?" I looked at them all.

"Yes!" Alice laughed "It's been the hardest secret I've ever had to keep!" she clapped her hands.

Suddenly, my attire seemed to make sense. Sneaky vampires!

"Come Nadia." Jasper grabbed my hand as we walked over to where Alice had just gotten married not more than twenty minutes ago. She was quite the woman. Letting me get married again on the same day, in the exact same spot that she had.

The ceremony took all but twenty minutes. I had no vows but they weren't really necessary at this point. I just promised Jasper that I would love him forever and be the best wife that I could be. He knew everything else about how I felt. He gave me a short, condensed version of our previous vows, promising to never leave my side and to protect me with everything he had. This time at the end though, he added 'you will always be my beautiful singer who I will personally make sure will not go anywhere for all of eternity.'

I felt him sending me waves of love and desire as he went it to kiss me when it was all said and done. He perhaps overdid it because I was kissing him as though my life depended on it. He wasn't complaining but, I could hear our kids in the background making typical comments about their parents. When I pulled away, I was breathing heavily, the lingering lust still there.

"Ew, mom!" Sofia covered her eyes and Jasper and I just laughed. He kept his arms wrapped around me tightly and just basked in the fact that he and I were officially married again.

"Are you guys going on a honeymoon or something now?" Ethan joked.

"Actually…" Jasper began and I turned to look at him.

"We can't go someplace. Our kids…"

"Nadia." Rosalie came up to me "The kids will be taken care of." She hugged me and then walked away.

"I actually just planned just a day or two…just the two of us. We wouldn't even leave the city. We could just be alone?" he looked at me with hopeful eyes. And I knew exactly what the word 'alone' signified.

And personally, the mere thought of would what happen during those two days made for a nice warm feeling to flow all through my system.

"That settles that." Jasper grabbed me by the hand as we said bye to everyone.

"Behave you two." I kissed Sofia and Ethan.

"Should I say the same to you two?" he laughed and I sent him a 'mom' glare. He frowned and looked over at Emmett who was laughing at that statement. "Sorry mom."

"I love you baby." I hugged him "And stop hanging around with Emmett so much. He's rubbing off on you." I shook my head.

I was led away from the gardens to where there was a car waiting for us.

"You really had all this planned out didn't you?" I asked him once we were in the car, off to who knows where.

"I did." He winked "You're a very hard person to surprise you know." He joked.

"Well, you pulled it off without a hitch. I had no idea whatsoever." I leaned over to kiss him quickly. He placed his hand on the back of my head, keeping me in place as he deepened the kiss.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself….feeling every single part of you." He growled lightly in my ear, causing my breath to hitch.

When we reached our destination, he wasted no time in getting the two of us out of the car and up to the bedroom.

A bedroom that I spent the next forty eight hours in, never coming out of it. But surprisingly, we did more than just reconnecting over and over again. We actually got the chance to talk about some important things. The most important being what we were going to do now that I remembered everything.

We came to conclusion that we would just wait the next six months we were to stay here before the family was set to move again. We would decide then if we would go with them or go someplace else.

"As long as I have you, I'll be happy." Jasper reminded me as we got back to the house two days later.

Once there, we informed every one of our plans and they all accepted the idea. Ethan and Sofia was actually fine with our choice.

"I just want you to be happy mom. I just want to be a family." Ethan told me, giving me a tight hug. "With you, dad and Sofia. That's all we need right?"

"You're right honey. That's all we need." I reassured him.

Later than night, as I got ready for bed, I couldn't help but let the inner peace and excitement just roll off of me in droves.

"You seem so happy Nadia." Jasper noted as I crawled into the bed beside him.

"For the first time in two years Jasper, I feel so…complete" I touched his cheek gently "Everything just seems to have clicked into place for me over these past few days. And I have you to thank for that. You never gave up on me after all this time. You kept me going, kept me strong. And I can't envision living a life other than this one…"

"I can't even tell you how amazing it is to have you completely back with me Nadia. I admit, I had my fears that you may never fully be the person you once were. But, I wouldn't have loved you any less. You're always going to be _my _Nadia, _my _singer…my wife who's given me more than I could _ever _ask for."

"You were always so sure I would come back to you? How?"

"Mind over matter. Remember?" he grabbed me lightly and pulled me closer to him so he could place his hand over my heart "I always knew that all those memories were stored away in here. I just had to keep telling myself that you would come back to me."

"Jasper, you're going to make me cry….again." I laughed, placing my hand over his, holding it tightly against my heart.

"It's okay Nadia if you cry. You look so beautiful when your tears are that of happiness. If you do, know that you're not just doing it for you, but also for me. For every emotion I cannot express, I want you to do it for me." His voice cracked a bit and that was it. I just let the tears fall freely. Never in my life would I have expected Jasper to tell me to cry for him.

"I love you." He wiped some of my tears away, before pulling me tightly against me, letting me rest myself against him so that the tears could subside.

"I love you, too." I whispered to him as I began to drift off to sleep.

And I as I lay there, in his arms, I knew that this is where I belonged. No one could ever make me feel the way Jasper did. He was my everything, my soul mate.

I thought about everything we had been through. And even though we were apart for some time, I wouldn't trade any of it. Because all that mattered now was this moment, and the future.

I had my husband and beautiful children.

For the second time in my life, fate had offered me yet another chance at love. A love with the one person would always be there for me. A love, though never easy or simple, was the type of love that some people only dared to dream of. A type of love that I would never give up.

As I finally succumbed to sleep, I knew that I would wake up tomorrow and every day for the rest of eternity in the same position. With the one man who mattered more to me than anything else.

Mind over matter was all it took. And now, life was perfect.

And perfection, no matter how unconventional it may have been for us to achieve, was all I'd ever need.

* * *

**I'm so sad to see this story come to an end. I've grown quite attached to it. So, for this FINAL bit of the story, I would love to know what you thought about this, the entire story, favorite parts...anything! **

**There is a link on the profile so you can see the two dresses, the gorgeous ring and the garden from the wedding.  
**

**I've been asked if I will be doing a sequel to this story and the answer is, I don't know. If I do, it won't be anytime soon. I have my other stories and two new ones that I'm working on. But, if anyone wants to give me some suggestions as to what they would like to see in a sequel, leave a review or send me a message.  
**

**Again, thank you guys so much for everything....the support has been amazing and it is what kept me going all this time!  
**

**~Chel  
**


End file.
